Volleyball Love
by Kaggs
Summary: Kagome Higurashi transfered to Tokyo High for one reason. To try out for the best volleybal team in all of japan; The Tetsusaiga's. But little did she know that she would fall in love with the over competitive captin,Inuyahsa Takahashi.
1. prologue

**Hey, this is an idea of a story I had and if ya guys like it ill type it up!**

**

* * *

Volleyball Love**

Chapter 1: prologue

Kagome is a Senior at Tokyo High. She went there to be on the best volleyball team in the country, The Tetsusiga's. She used to be on the varsity of the second best team in the country, The Shikon's. She has been playing volleyball since she was in 6th grade. Her overhand serve can nock out anyone who is not on her good side and her spike is one hell of a hard one. But apart from volleyball she has hobbies like playing the piano and singing. But Kagome wasn't all sweet and perky; she has a dark past of depression that nearly ended her life by her own hands.

Inuyasha Takashi is the captain of the Tetsusiga's. He has lived in Tokyo his whole life. Nobody messes with Inuyasha or they will be 'taken care of' by him and his faithful and loyal team. Inuyasha chooses who is on the team or not. He has never let a girl on his team because they are not strong enough or cant last through his practice or weekend workouts without passing out. But he uses that as an excuse, as he puts it " there never was or never will be a girl on Team Tetsusiga as long as I am captain", but Inuyasha doesn't realize that is all about to change.


	2. first day

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 2: first day**

Kagome walked down the shrine steps and onto the smooth sidewalk. As she tried pulling her skirt down she kept muttering curses.

"Damn skirts are to frigging short!"

she started her way down the three blocks that lead to her new school Tokyo High.

As Kagome neared the school to try to find the office she heard an angry yell. "AAAACK MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!"

She turned around and spotted a girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair up in a high ponytail fuming next to a guy with a big red handprint on his cheek. The girl looked up and her eyes filled with perkiness.

"You must be the new transfer student, I'm Sango!"

"Ummm hi," Kagome said shyly, "I'm Kagome."

"Jeeez Sango, were are your manners?" said the boy next to Sango.

Her grabbed Kagome's hands looked into her eyes and smiled brightly.

"I'm Miroku and I have too say, your eyes look so deep and full of light. They just shine and make everyone smile."

Kagome blushed and stuttered, "th-thanks."

"Kagome, I must ask you, will a beautiful girl such as yourself bare my children?"

Kagome's eyes opened wide in shock and stammered, "Wh-what?!!!!"

Sango smacked him on the head so hard he fell to the ground and a big bump formed on his head.

" MIROKU YOU DUMB ASS PERVERT, I CANT BELIVE YOU ASKED HER THAT!!!!!!"

She looked at Kagome worriedly and rushed, "I'm so sorry, he asks every girl that, please don't be mad!"

Kagome giggled, "its ok."

"Ummm I was wondering if you could help me find the office and show me around a bit?"

Sango sighed in relief., "Of course I would love to and you can tell me about yourself on the way there."

They both giggled and walked up the steps and into the school.

* * *

"Here ye go child, there is ye schedule and welcome to Tokyo High," said the principle known as Keade.

"Thank you principle Keade," said Kagome with a smile and walked down the hall to discover were her locker was in all of the mayhem of students crowding the hallway.

"So Kagome," started Sango, "why did you come to this school?'

Kagome brushed her raven locks out of her eyes and said, "well, I heard it is like the best school there is and has the best teams in Tokyo for sports."

"Sango chuckled, well you heard right because Tokyo High has the top teams in Japan and the biggest Varity of sports from la-cross to bad mitten." Kagome smiled.

"Can I see your schedule Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Wow! We have all of the same classes except study hall."

"That's great-OWW!"

Kagome smashed into a hard muscled chest, and fell onto her back as her bag flew somewhere behind her.

"Watch were you are fucking going bitch!!" yelled an angry voice.

Kagome looked up and saw a tall, well-muscled and HOT boy with amber eyes you could drown in. He had silver hair that looked silky smooth and went to his waist, with two little triangular doggy ears on top of his head. He looked down at her with a scowl on his handsome face with a fang poking beneath his lip. Kagome stood up and glared at him for insulting her.

"You're the one to talk!" She yelled back, "Just because your walking down the hallway doesn't mean you own the whole damn thing!!"

He smirked and replied, "You must not know who I am to talk to me like that."

Kagome started getting pink in the cheeks from anger.

"Apparently I don't," she crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers at him.

He looked her up and down, "she's cute when she is mad," He thought and smirked at her.

"Since your new I'll go easy on you, but be warned, talk like that to me again you'll pay."

He stalked off but not before muttering "wench" and tapped her butt.

Kagome grew red from anger and blew up.

"Who the hell does that jackass think he is!!!"

Sango stiffed a giggle and explained, " that's Inuyasha Takahashi. He is the biggest jock and most popular guy in the school. Nobody likes to get on his bad side because he messes them up pretty bad if they do. He is rich too, every girl swoons over him, especially Kikyo." Sango spat at the name Kikyo.

"Whose Kikyo?" asked Kagome.

"Kikyo is the biggest slut and whore you will ever meet," explained Sango.

Kagome shrugged and kept looking for her locker. She found it a few away. She put her books in and went to her first class with Sango.

* * *

Kagome walked into the science lab and went to talk to the teacher. He cleared his thought to gain the attention of the students.

"Class we have a new student, please miss, tell us a little about yourself and what school you used to go to."

Kagome turned to the class.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi; I used to go to Kyoto High school." Kagome turned to the teacher signaling she was done.

"Thank you miss Higurashi, I am Mr. Myoga. Take a seat and ill start our lesson."

Kagome sat down next to Sango. She tried to pay attention to Mr. Myoga's lecture about fleas but she felt someone staring at her from behind. She turned around to see Inuyasha staring at her. He gave her a sexy smirk and a small nod. Kagome turned around and rolled her eyes.

"_Her eyes are like pools of chocolate and she is fierce too_." He grinned.

"_I wouldn't mind getting some of that_," he thought.

Soon the bell rang for lunch and Kagome and Sango went to the cafeteria to get their lunch. Sango lead her to a table with two other girls.

"Rin, Ayame, this is Kagome she just transferred here from Kyoto. Kagome, this is Rin and Ayame."

Sango gestured to a girl with cinnamon eyes and dark hair with a small ponytail on the left side. Then to another with flaming red hair with two pigtails and a purple flower in her hair, and her eyes were like an emerald green.

"Hi," they both replied with a small wave. Kagome did the same.

They chatted about the latest fashions and school until a girl that looked similar to Kagome but colder and looked like a real slut, walked through the room and sat on a guys lap and started making out with him.

The girls rolled the eyes and Ayame muttered, "kinky-hoe."

Kagome looked at her with a questionable expression.

"That's Kikyo, she is the schools biggest slut and whore," Ayame explained.

Kikyo whispered something into the guy's ear then winked. He got up and walked out with a smirk. As soon as he was out of sight Kikyo got up, walked to a different guy and started kissing him as well.

Kagome got a look of disgust and said, " I see what you mean."

They all laughed and got up to leave for there next class.

* * *

Kagome and Sango walked out of the locker rooms and into the gym wearing their PE uniforms, and spotted a volleyball net set up in the middle of the gym.

"Looks like we will be playing volleyball this month in gym," Said Sango.

"Do you know how to play Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome grinned slyly and said, " I know a little something."

Kagome and Sango started passing the ball back and forth for a warm up. All the sudden Sango felt an all to familiar hand on her ass. Her eye twitched and kicked Miroku upside the head with her foot.

"MIROKU YOU PERV!" Screamed Sango.

Miroku fell to the ground with a footprint indented into his face.

"Ha Ha! Serves you right Miroku, you lech!" said a cocky voice.

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing behind her.

"All right people line up!!" yelled an all to familiar person.

Inuyasha turned around to see his older half brother Sesshomaru.

"I am your new gym teacher and coach for all of the sports for the rest of the year. Coach Onigumo got into an accident and is unable to return."

He turned his cold emotionless eyes to Inuyasha.

"You all will call me coach and nothing else, anything else you will be running laps for the rest of the time."

"_INUYSHA TAKAHASHI, PLEASE REPORT TO THE NURSES OFFICE, INUYSHA TAKAHASHI_." said the office lady from the intercom.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded, he got up and left to the nurse.

" I'm going to divide you into two teams, and you will play a game of scrimmage." (A/N: If you don't know what scrimmage is it's were the volleyball team plays against its own team for fun and practice)

Kagome and Sango were placed on the same team. Sango took front setter and Kagome took front middle. The opposing team served the ball first. Miroku passed the ball to Sango from the middle deep and Sango set the ball.

Kagome yelled "MINE" and did her approach and spiked the ball so hard to the ground the other team didn't even see it until it bounced and rolled to the otter side of the gym.

Kagome had a big smile on her face and looked around. Every one on the gym staring at her in awe and had their mouth hanging open so wide they could catch flies.

Kagome blushed and asked " what?"

Miroku just stammered a "w-wow."

Sesshomaru walked up to her and asked, " were did you learn to do that?"

Kagome looked at the ground. " I-I used to play for the Shikon's before I transferred here."

Sango gasped, " you're _the_ Kagome that played for the Shikon's, the second best volleyball team in Japan?!?!?!"

"I just thought it was a coincidence you had the same name!"

Kagome smiled and looked at her new best friend, "Yep, that's me the one and the only."

They played scrimmage until the bell rang for them to go home.

"Kagome!' shouted Sango, " Hey, I was wondering if you would want to catch a ride with me and go see a movie or something?"

"I would love too Sango, but I'm going to try out for the volleyball team."

"Oh that's cool, can I come watch?" asked Sango.

"Yea you can help me warm up."

Kagome and Sango started walking to the gym.

"So what team are you trying out for Kagome?"

She grinned and said, " I'm going to try out for team Testsuiga ."

Sango's eyes widened, "What?! Are you _crazy_?! No girl has EVER made the Testsuiga's!!"

Kagome smirked, "'I know, and that is all about to change."

"I hope your right," Sango said worriedly.

* * *

The girls entered the gym to see about twenty guys stretching and about seven along the side of the wall with clipboards in hand. Kagome changed into her old pinkish/blue Shikon uniform with her four inch above the knee black spandex, along with her kneepads and ankle braces and shoes. She walked out of the girl's locker room and walked to Sango who was waiting for her at the bleachers. As she walked by the guys she had quiet a few catcalls aimed at her way.

"Hey sexy, why don't you come over here and 'practice' with me?"

" Shake that ass girl!"

and other pig-headed comments. Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes and ignored them. They started passing the ball back and forth and stretching.

" Line up people!" said a slightly familiar voice.

Kagome lined up against the wall with the other guys.

"I am the captain of The Testsuiga's, and I will be choosing who will be on the team and running the tryouts."

He looked over the people on the wall, and froze with shock at the raven-haired beauty in line along with all the other men. Kagome's breath caught when she saw who the captain was. Inuyasha.


	3. try outs and the new team member

**Wow 18 reviews (gives everyone hugglez)i didnt expect that many! And I would like to give a SPECIAL THANX to SandPaper for helping me with some spelling issues, And MyInuYashaObsession my new BETA reader. And i would like to thank everyone who reviewd! On with the fic!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 3: try outs and the new team member**

Inuyasha looked Kagome over, from her long creamy legs to her curvy figure all the way to those deep, warm, chocolate orbs and raven locks. _"Damn she looks good- wait what am I saying? I don't like that wench!! But what is she doing here, and in a Shikon uniform?" _Inuyasha thought. "Come to swoon over the guys working out, eh new girl?" Inuyasha grinned and crossed his arms over his well muscled chest.

Kagome just glared daggers and coldly said "One, I have a name: Kagome. And two, I'm here to try out for Team Testsuiga."

Inuyasha's face fell into a scowl. "You what?!" he all but shouted. Kagome was amused by his anger. All heads turned to the heated conversation.

The rest of the team with the clipboards walked towards them. A boy with dark brown hair up in a high ponytail with a headband to keep his bangs out of his ocean blue eyes stood next to Inuyasha. "What's the problem, Yash?" he asked.

"Nothing Koga!" Inuyasha spat. "It's just this ugly wench thinks she can try out for _my_ team!"

"Its Kagome! KA-GO-ME!!" Kagome said infuriated. "And I can try out for this team if I want to!"

Inuyasha scowled. "What makes you think that wench?"

"Because, I'm most likely better that all of the guys here. Including your team." Kagome crossed her arms.

Inuyasha "Feh'd". "In your dreams, you probably never even played volleyball in your life!"

Miroku stood next to Inuyasha. "I wouldn't be so sure, Yash."

"And why's that?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"I've seen her in gym; I couldn't get one past her and she has a kick-ass hit. Not to mention she played for the Shikon's until she moved here." Miroku stated.

"Actually, I was the _captain _of the Shikon team." Kagome said in a matter-of -fact tone.

"Feh. What ever, but that doesn't mean you're _good_," Inuyasha scoffed.

"You just don't want me to try out because I'm a girl. Your afraid that someone might be better than you, aren't you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?! I am not afraid of a girl! And I'm especially not afraid of _you_!"

"Then why wont you let me try out!?" sheyelled.

Inuyasha tried to think of a good enough reason. "Just-well-I-you, grrrrrrrr… You aren't trying out and that's final! So leave!" Inuyasha pointed to the gym exit.

Kagome gave him the I'm-going-to-murder-you-in-your-sleep look. Koga , Miroku and the rest of the team gulped and backed away. "Fine, be a sexist ass!" Kagome started walking towards the door, but she stopped and turned to Inuyasha. "For some reason I thought you might be different from all the others, Inuyasha, but I guess I was wrong to think you would actually be a good and _fair_ captain. The least you could of done was at least let me try out and give me a chance. I can't believe I let myself believe you might have been a good guy, but that was a mistake." She started towards the bleachers without so much as a goodbye.

Koga went to stand next to Inuyasha again. "Dude, you just ruined your chance to get with her. But she was right: you should of let her try out. You were being unfair and being a coward."

"Yeah Yash," said Miroku, "She is really good—just give her a chance."

A boy with fiery read hair and sparkling green eyes came up next to Inuyasha. He stared at him with a look of disgust. "Just because she might be better than you doesn't mean you have to be mean, you probably hurt her feelings!"

"Shut it Shippou!" Inuyasha bopped him on the head.

"OW!"

"I agree with Shippou, Yash." said Koga.

"As do I" Miroku voted.

Inuyasha sighed and massaged his temples. "You all really want me to let her try out, don't you?"

The team smiled and all replied "Yes," Inuyasha rolled his eyes and growled.

"Fine" he said through his teeth. He pointed at the team. "But I'm only doing this to prove to you that I'm not a coward or that I'm afraid she is better than me. And not because you thought I should or because I think she is hot, because she isn't!" Inuyasha's cheeks turned a slight pink.

The team rolled their eyes and said "Sure Yash, what ever you say." Inuyasha started walking to Kagome who was talking to Sango quietly.

Miroku "pfft'd". "Yea right, he soo digs her."

The rest of the team nodded their heads while Inuyasha yelled, "I heard that you lecher!"

"And then he just said to leave!" Kagome was explaining her squabble with Inuyasha to Sango who was enraged that someone would do that to her new friend.

They both heard an "Ahem" and turned to see no other than Inuyasha staring at the floor.

"What do you want you hypocrite?!" Sango all but screamed at him. "Leave Kagome alone and go run you dumb tryouts!"

"Its fine Sango; let's just leave" Kagome got up and slung her Adidas bag over her shoulder.

"Wait!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

Kagome pulled out of his grasp and glared at him, "What do you want Inuyasha? Come to insult and yell at me some more?"

"No," he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Kagome arched and eyebrow. "You _what_?"

Inuyasha shuffled his feet. "I said I was sorry, ok? You were right, I wasn't being fair. If I want to be a good captain I should give everyone a fair try." Inuyasha crossed his arms and frowned. "If you still want to try out go and line up and we'll start," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

Kagome smiled so big it was like the sun shined and lit up the gym even brighter. "Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome set her bag back down and jogged over to where the other guys were.

Sango looked at Inuyasha. "That was really nice of you Inuyasha."

"Yea what ever," he scoffed. He turned around and walked back to his team to start the try outs.

"Ok, we're going to start the try outs now." Inuyasha looked over the people, hoping to make the best team of all Japan. "This isn't going to be easy, I will be giving you a minimal taste of what we do for practice. If you don't show effort or you complain you will be done and wont be able to complete your try and will be told to leave. These guy's—" Inuyasha pointed to Miroku, Koga, Shippou, and the rest of the team—"will be ranking you on how well you do on your hits, passing, sets, serves and other stuff. We'll start with a warm up. I want all of you to run a mile around the track, that is fifteen laps." He looked at Kagome and smirked evilly, "And it has to be done in under eight minuets."

All of the other guys eyes got wide. "Go up to the track and don't start until I say so."

Everyone walked up to the track and waited for the captains say. "GO!" He started the stopwatch. Kagome took off with a jog and immediately was halfway around the track by the time the other guys rounded the first corner. Soon she lapped all of them seven times by the time she was on her tenth lap. _"Wow, she is actually really fast." _Inuyasha thought. _"She is on her 14th lap and it has only been 4 minuets and 30 seconds!"_"Time!" Inuyasha looked at his stopwatch. "5 minutes flat." He looked up to see a smiling Kagome looking like she only ran 5 laps instead of a mile under five minutes. Inuyasha looked at her like she grew another head.

"What do you want me to do while we wait for the others finish up?" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and tried to look all tough, "Go downstairs, get some water, then stretch until I come down," he said gruffly. Kagome shrugged and skipped down the stairs.

"Hey guys!" Shippou, Koga, Miroku, and the rest of the team looked up to see Kagome walking towards them with a water bottle in hand.

"Wow, you're done already, Kagome?" said a shocked Koga.

"Yea, that warm up was like the little punishment I gave my team when they said something smart or something. When I was captain our warm up was two and a half miles." Shippou gawked at her.

"I like a woman who likes to keep in shape." Koga winked and put his arm around her. "You're perfect, and you're my woman now." Kagome blushed bubble gum pink .

"That's flattering Koga, but I'm not looking to date anyone right now." Kagome took his arm from her waist and went to stretch with Shippou and Miroku. Koga just froze and looked at her.

Akitoki walked up to Koga. "Damn Koga, you've _never _been turned down by a girl." With that he walked to go stretch with everyone else.

Soon there was about 12 other guys stretching with Kagome and the team.

"8 minutes is up! If you are still running, leave now!" Yelled Inuyasha. The other eight stopped and walked down the stairs and left slamming the gym door. "As I told you before, there will only be one person who will make the team. Once we are done with try outs, the team will take that person out to celebrate their accomplishment. So work your hardest and good luck to all of you" Inuyasha straightened and pointed to five nets, "There will be five stations, one will be for setting, passing, hitting, serving, blocking, and scrimmaging. You will have ten minutes for each station and there will be two at each and one station with three people. I will be watching closely so don't think you can goof off. You do and you're out of here." Inuyasha appointed each person where to start first.

Kagome started at the scrimmaging post with a guy named Hojo. They passed the ball back and forth over the net with Koga watching and scoring them. _"Her ready position is great. Nice, low, and always moving. And her ass—I mean pass is perfect, a nice little shrug with her arms, unlike that Hobo—or was it Hojo? Whatever , it doesn't matter, he just swings his arms like an axe and the ball flies some where over the rainbow!" _

Koga scored while Kagome just focused on passing the ball and making it hit the ground so she could pass the scrimmage station. Hojo _finally_ passed the ball over the net into a perfect hitting angle. By instinct, Kagome did her approach and hit the ball with a loud "OMPH!!" As her hand smacked the ball it sounded like lightning. The ball flew to the ground right behind Hojo without him even seeing it. Hojo looked at Kagome with a you-almost-killed-me look. Koga stared at her opened mouthed.

All of the sudden, Hojo screamed like a girl being chased with a knife and ran out of the gym like his life depended on it. "Scratch Hojo off the list Koga!" Inuyasha yelled. Koga just nodded dumbly.

Kagome went to the passing station next. She bumped the ball to the setter perfectly every time and never missed one.

"_Wow I've never seen anyone as good as her, what am I saying? She is not good and I don't like her! I got to make this harder so she'll mess up or quit." _Inuyasha battled in his head while he stared at nothing but Kagome. Once he realized he was staring like a head-over-heals-in-love middle school boy, he walked to the station Kagome was at. He noticed every time she passed she shrugged her shoulders only a bit and did a little jump. "Get lower and shrug your shoulders more, and don't do that little preppy jump." Inuyasha instructed.

Kagome fixed her ready position and waited to receive the next ball. Shippou tossed her the ball and Kagome shrugged her shoulders perfectly when she received it. _"Shit! I just gave her advice! How can I get her to give up?"_ Inuyasha grinned when he thought of an idea. He blew his whistle to get every ones attention. "I want every one to get in one line behind Ginta." Everyone walked up behind Ginta and stared at their captain, confused. "I want to see how good you are at getting the ball when it is out of reach," he stated. "And to see how many you can get over." _"Ha! She wont even be able to touch the ball without falling on her face! I can't wait to see this," _Inuyasha thought.

"Ginta will demonstrate for all of you."

Ginta walked to the middle of the court and got into his ready position. Inuyasha chucked the ball towards the out line, but you could tell it would stop short and be called in if granted. Ginta dashed to the ball and bumped it. It flew over the net and onto the other side of the court. Inuyasha smirked at all of their don't-think-I'll- be-able-to-do-that faces. Except for one, Kagome just looked like she did this a million times before.

Inuyasha just scowled at her. "You will have ten tries; you have to get at least four over the net and in the court. If you don't, you know what will happen. Hiten, your up first."

Hiten nervously walked to the middle of the court just like Ginta had. When he got into his ready position, he nodded at Inuyasha. Inuyasha chucked the ball to the right. Hiten missed. Inuyasha chucked another, this time to the left. Hiten got under the ball and passed it over the net and into the other court. He got five in the court. Next was Manten; he also got five. Four other people failed and was asked O-so politely to leave. Finally it was Kagome's turn.

Inuyasha smirked when Kagome nodded that she was ready. He threw the ball harder than he had for the others. Inuyasha thought she was going to call it out but she gracefully shuffled her feet and got under the ball. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and used her knees to give it more oomph. The ball flew over the net and landed with a smack in the other court. Inuyasha scowled. He started throwing them harder, but she got every single one. Inuyasha was pissed. "Everyone take a five minute water brake!" he yelled at them.

"_How the fuck does she do that? I have to make her mess up some how." _Inuyasha came out of his daze when he heard his team mates, Ginta and Hakkaku, talking.

"Man, that Kagome is good. I'll be shocked if she doesn't make the team," said Hakkaku.

"Yeah," agreed Ginta. "She's hot too! She has the nicest ass I have ever seen! If Yash doesn't claim her, then I will."

Inuyasha was infuriated when they talked about Kagome like that. He walked over to them and hit them hard on the heads. "Don't talk about her like that!" he yelled. "Just because she's hot doesn't mean she needs perverts like you gawking and lusting after her!"

Ginta and Hakakku looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes and rubbed their heads were a bump had formed from Inuyasha's blow. "Sorry Yash, we didn't know you already claimed her."

Inuyasha's eyes widened to the size of plates. "What!?!?! I haven't claimed that ugly wench!"

"But you just said she was hot," said a very confused Ginta.

"N-no I didn't," Inuyasha stuttered. "I-I never said that, y-you must of heard me wrong." They looked at him like 'yea right we know you want her'. Inuyasha just glared at them. "Get back to your stations," he snapped.

Ginta and Hakkaku jogged back to their stations grinning. "He has the hott's for her," said Ginta.

"I heard that!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Heard what?" asked a soft angelic voice from behind him. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome drinking from her water bottle with curiosity shown on her face.

"I-uh, heard.. You, uh were…" Inuyasha saw the label of her water bottle.

"I, what?" asked Kagome, confused.

"That you um…. had a blue Powerade bottle." Inuyasha quickly made up.

"Oooooooookaaaayy" Kagome said.

"_Shit! I probably sounded like a fucking freak! Wait, why do I even care?" _Inuyasha mentally hit himself.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"I'mfine wench!" he spat. "Go to the hitting station!"

"Jeeeeze, go take a bottle of Midol," Kagome mumbled. Kagome jogged over to the hitting station and talked to Miroku while she waited for Inuyasha to tell everyone to start.

Inuyasha watched Kagome smack the ball over and over again, each one harder than the last. Every time her hand touched the ball it sounded like crack of lightning. Each ball hit straight down and all you cold see was a blur of white as it struck the ground. He noticed she always muttered a little "emmph" every time she jumped up from her approach. Every time she got it passed Shippou, who tried to block it. Inuyasha saw that Shippou was breathing hard because he had to jump supper high, because he was only five feet tall, and the net was six feet.

"Go get some water and take a break Shippou." Inuyasha said. "I'll take over." Shippou thanked him quietly and scampered to get his water. Inuyasha took position as blocker.

Ginta tossed the volleyball to Kagome, she passed it to Akitoki who sent it back to her to spike it over the net. Kagome smacked the ball, Inuyasha blocked it and it flew back to Kagome. She noticed and passed it back to the setter then spiked it again. Inuyasha was caught off guard, he didn't think she would receive the ball after he blocked it. It barely skimmed tips of his fingers as it soared over him and into the court.

"That was awesome Kagome!" Akitoki complimented.

Inuyasha "Feh'd". "She was just lucky," he grumbled.

"Ok Kagome, you have done passing, scrimmaging, and hitting. Lets see how you block," said Akitoki.

Kagome shrugged, "Kay."

Shippou came back and tossed the ball to Inuyasha, he passed it to the setter. Akitoki set it to Inuyasha. He did his approach and smacked the ball. All the sudden, Kagome came up and blocked the ball. It bounced off her flat palms and onto the floor. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. They did this until Kagome's hands were red as a tomato. She blocked every single one of Inuyasha's spikes. Inuyasha was pissed like no other.

"_Grrrrrr! How does she do that? I have to make her mess up!"_ Inuyasha formed anther one of his 'plans'. "Ok, I want four people on each side serving! You all have to serve at least twenty in-court serves in under a minute. If you don't, your out of here." _"Ha! She will never be able to do that!" _"Begin!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome served her balls perfectly into the court. "Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two….." Koga counted like all the other team-mates did for the people trying out.

"Time!" Inuyasha yelled. He took count of how many each person did. Four people got under twenty and were asked to leave. "Koga," Inuyasha said, "how many did she do?"

Koga looked at his clipboard, "Kagome served forty eight in court serves."

Kagome grinned. Inuyasha's eye twitched. _"Oh my Kami! That's almost over how many I can do!"_ "Since there are only three of you left and you haven't done this yet, I want all of you at the setting station," Inuyasha instructed. "I want to test you all on your setting. I want you and you--" Inuyasha pointed to Kagome and Manten--"To be the passers; and I want you--"Inuyasha pointed to Hiten--"To be setter."

They nodded and got in there positions. Inuyasha was on the other side of the net throwing balls at them to pass to the setter so he could set it and a passer could spike it over. Hiten did a fair job at setting and missed five out of ten. It was Manten's turn to set next. He did an ok job and only missed four. Finally it was Kagome's turn. Inuyasha watched her in a daze as she ever so lightly pushed the ball off the pads of her fingertips. She never missed one. _"She's so graceful in everything she does, it's like a dance. Her smile is the most beautiful I have ever seen—what the fuck am I saying? She's not pretty and she isn't good at volleyball, and she will not make the team!!!" _Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts by Koga.

"That's all we have to test them on, Yash."

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha shook his head as if to clear it. "What was that Koga?"

"I said: that's all we have to test them on. We have to choose who is going to be on the team." Koga replied.

"Ok," Inuyasha sighed. "OIE!" Kagome, Hiten, and Manten all turned to Inuyasha. "That's all we have to test you on, so…. just do what ever while we decide who is going to be on the team." They all shrugged and went off to do their own thing. Kagome walked over to Sango.

"NO! I am not letting that WENCH on _my_ team!!!" Inuyasha was beyond furious that Kagome's scores were perfect.

"Yash, be reasonable. We _need _Kagome on our team," Miroku protested.

"He's right, if we don't have her, how are going to beat Naraku's team this year? We only won last year because they were short one player and had to forfeit," Koga reasoned.

"Why don't you want her on the team?" Asked Shippou.

"Because…because, because I just don't!" Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.

"Yash, your acting like a pup who doesn't want a bath!" said Ginta.

"What is your problem with having a girl on the team?" asked Hakkaku.

"I don't have a problem, it's just….I just don't want _her _on the team!" Inuyasha grimaced.

"Why? Are you afraid she might be better than you?" asked Akitoki.

"Wh-what? NO! How could you think that?!!?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku grinned and said, "Or is it because you like her? Hmmmmmmm, Yash?"

Inuyasha's cheeks turned a slight pink. "N-no," he stammered.

"Yea right! We _all_ saw you staring at her like some love sick puppy!" Koga teased.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. "You want to say that to my face, wolf?" Inuyasha asked low and dangerously.

"Nock it off guys!" yelled Miroku. "Yash, Kagome was better than any of those guys out there. She probably is better than this whole team except for you, but exceptionally close." Inuysaha "Feh'd" "We have no choice but to put her on the team. She passed everything with flying colors!" exclaimed Miroku.

Inuyasha huffed loudly, "I practically have no say in this, do I?" The team shook their heads.

"Everyone, front and center!" Inuyasha yelled out in the gym. Kagome and Sango walked up to Inuyasha with Hiten and Manten. "We have decided who the new team member is," Inuyasha announced. Sango held Kagome's hand with hope. Inuyasha swallowed his pride and grumpily said, "Congratulations to…Kagome Higurashi, you are the new team member of Team Testsuiga."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I will try to update at _least _once a week.REVIEW! **

**JA NE**


	4. celibration and a secret

**well here you guys are the next chapter! there is a song in this one and i want to request you listen to it when you read the story, its called 'Animal i've become' by Good Charlote(or 3days grace srry cant really remember.) and i would like to thank you guys for the 31 reviews! **

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 4: celibration and a secret**

"I-I made the team?" Kagome breathed.

Inuyasha growled deeply into his throat. "Yes, you made the fucking team. Are you happy now?"

Kagome smiled and squealed just like Sango had. She jumped up and hugged Inuyasha. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for giving me a chance Inuyasha! I knew you were a good guy, and I know you are going to be a good captain."

Inuyasha flushed red and stiffened when she hugged him. He grumbled a "Feh."

Kagome then skipped over to Hiten and Manten and shook their hands out of good sportsmanship. They both congratulated and wished her luck.

"Congratulations miss Kagome," Miroku told her.

"Congrats Kaggs, I knew from the moment I saw you, that _my_ woman would make the team," Koga flattered his new team-mate.

Inuyasha growled dangerously at him. "_That wolf better knock that off. She shouldn't have to deal with a bunch of over horny demons—Ugh I got to stop thinking like I claimed her! I don't like her; I didn't put her on the team because I thought she was good, and I'm not going to fall for her!"_

Kagome grew pink. "I'm not your woman Koga, please don't call me that," she said, sounding depressed.

The team just looked at her, confused, until Shippou chipped, "Well, what are we standing around for? Let's go celebrate!" Kagome smiled and grabbed her bag, then followed the team to the parking lot; Inuyasha trailing behind every one grumbling something about how he didn't fell like celebrating.

They all met out in the school parking lot. "Slow enough, Yash?" Ginta asked.

Inuyasha gave him the finger and said, "So, where are we going to 'celebrate'?" he said sarcastically.

Hakakku sniggered. "Yea right, more like get so wasted he can't even stand," he murmured to Akitoki. They both chuckled while Inuyasha gave them death glares.

Koga gave everyone a smirk. "Ever been to Club Millennium, Kagome?"

Kagome shuffled her feet. "I don't think I have…"

He grinned. "Let's go then, but let's stop by our cribs to shower and change. I don't want to scare off the ladies by smelling like sweat."

"Pfft! Koga, you scare off the ladies just by showing up!" Inuyasha mocked.

Everyone "Ooooooooed" and said things like, "BURN!" Koga scowled and just ignored him.

"So Club Millennium it is!" Sango said excitedly. "Kagome and I will meet you there in a hour by the entrance."

They all nodded their heads and got in with their ride to go to their houses to change.

Kagome got into Sango's blue convertible and called her mom.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Mom, I made the team!"

"_Dear that's wonderful!_ _I'm sorry, sweetheart, I wont be home till late; I'm visiting an old friend of mine." _

"That's ok Mom. The team was going to go celebrate my joining the Testsuiga's

by going to this club and I was calling to ask if it was alright."

"_Its fine with me, but don't stay out to late." _

"Kay, thanks Mom. I'll see you in the morning."

"_Have fun."_

"My mom said it was ok with her, but I'm afraid I don't have that many clothes unpacked," Kagome said

"That's fine, you can borrow some of mine, and we'll make Inuyasha swoon over you like Miroku watching America's Next Top Model when they're walking down the runway in a G-string and a bra!"

Kagome giggled. "You can make him take a few glances, but I can tell by the way he was growling when he said I made the team that he hates me," she told her friend sadly.

"Kagome, he doesn't hate you, he's just jealous that you're really good at volleyball and might be better than him."

"You think so, Sango? I don't want him to hate me, because that wouldn't work too well with us being team-mates. We would get competitive and rough."

Sango agreed, "Yea, but you should of seen how he was staring at you through the whole try-outs. He looked like some love sick puppy!" They both laughed and chatted all the way to Sango's house.

"How's this?" Kagome stepped out of Sango's bathroom wearing a denim mini skirt that flared out like a cheerleaders at the bottom. A blood red top came two centimeters just above her bellybutton, with a fairy bellybutton ring and rubies in the wings dangling like it was flying. Her top had a spaghetti strap on one side and an angle sleeve that was see-through on the other side. She had black two-inch heels that had a strap around her ankle. Her hair was up in a simple bun with black chopsticks poking out. She had on black eyeliner and mascara with a light red eye shadow and clear red lipgloss. She completed the look with black bangles on her right wrist.

"Dang Kaggs, Inuyasha wont be able to resist checking you out in that!"

Kagome smiled and looked at what Sango was wearing. She had on a black skirt that was layered and flared out if she twirled, and a dark purple tank top that went to the middle of her bellybutton. Her shoes were black two-inch heels that had a strap in between her toes. (A/N: like the flip-flop sandals.) She had on mascara and eyeliner with a very light purple eye shadow.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Sango.

Kagome nodded and grabbed her wallet and took out fifty dollars and grabbed a black leather jacket .

They walked down stairs and bid goodbye to Sango's brother, Kohaku, before walking out to Sango's convertible. Kagome turned on the radio station to 94.7 the N, and the song 'All about us' by T.A.T.U invaded the air. They both sang along all the way to the club.

"What the hell is taking them so Fucking long!!" Inuyasha raged.

Miroku wagged his eyebrows. "Can't wait to see your vixen, eh Yash?"

"Fuck no! That damn wench is taking too long and I want to get into the club before—" Inuyasha was cut off by Sango pulling up in the parking lot and honking her horn at them. Sango hopped out of the car immediately and walked over to the team.

"It's about damn time, Sango!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well I'm soooooooooorrryyyy!" she snapped back. "It's not my fault that I got stuck in traffic!"

Inuyasha "Feh'd". "So where's the wench? The only reason we're here is because of her."

"My name is Kagome, not _wench_."

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome standing behind him. "_Oh Kami, she looks so sexy!" _he thought. He looked over her curvy form up and down. He gazed at her long creamy legs and followed them up to her flat belly to see her fairy charm dangling from her bellybutton. He saw the color of her shirt and grinned. _"My favorite color." _Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's face—flawless in every way.

He stood there, opened mouthed and eyes wide until Shippou nudged him in the ribs. Inuyasha blushed. "Uh, lets go in." He gestured to the door with his hand. Kagome and Sango went in first followed by the team.

"Liked what you saw, Yash?" Miroku teased

"Screw off lecher!" Inuyasha snapped.

(In the club)

The music was pulsing, the strobe and multiple colored light's flashed. Everyone was dancing with each other to the song 'Dance Dance' by Fall Out Boy.

Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and dragged him to the dance floor, but not before he could whisper to Inuyasha: "Claim her while you can, Yash." Inuyasha frowned and looked at Miroku with a quizzical look. Koga, Shippou, Ginta, Hakakku, and Akitoki wandered off to a girl they spotted or went to get a drink. That left Inuyasha and Kagome alone with each other. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, looking her over until her soft angelic voice spoke to him.

"So…Inuyasha how long have you been playing volleyball?" she asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Call me Yash. I've been playing all through middle and high school and I've been captain of The Testsuiga's for three years," he told her, puffing out his chest slightly with pride.

"Really? I was captain of the Shikon's for _six_ years, and I have been playing since elementary school." Kagome smirked at the scowl that formed on his face. "I'm going to find Sango, I'll see you later _Yash_."

Inuyasha growled at the girl that mocked him; surprisingly, he was amused by the way she thought she was a better player than _him_! He watched her gracefully walk into the crowd of people that were unaware what was going on around them besides the person they where with._"Feh, she thinks she is all that! Just because I let her join the team she thinks she is the best there is! Well I'll show he; she isn't getting off that easy!"_

_I can't escape this hell  
_

_So many times I've tried  
_

_But I'm still caged inside _

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
_

_I can't control myself_

The music was pulsing, you could feel the bass vibrate through your body. The hundreds of strobe lights made everything move in slow motion in the dark club. He saw her, arms raised, hips and body moving intensely. The bangs coming out of her now messy bun framed her flushed face. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become _

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
_

_Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal) _

Inuyasha walked into the sea of people, watching only one person: Kagome. "_The way she moves is hypnotizing… She looks so fucking sexy right now—What?! NO, she is not hot, she is a wench! She's an attention wannabe, a diva, a…a…" _his thoughts trailed off as he came up behind her. Inuyasha started dancing with the crowd.

Kagome's hips were circling and she turned her body each time. She finally faced Inuyasha, opening her eyes to see deep amber orbs staring at her.

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
_

_So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
_

_But there's still rage inside  
_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
_

_I can't control myself _

Inuyasha walked up to her and turned her around and put his hands on her waist. He guided her hips as they danced ecstatically. He pressed her harder to his front, she started raising her arms and Inuyasha let his hands slide from her hips, up her silky waist, and to her arms to hold them.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become  
_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
_

_Somebody help me tame this animal _

Kagome was in a daze, she didn't know why she was dancing with Inuyasha, she just was. She swayed her hips to the beat of the music, lacing her arms around his neck, not noticing her black bangles slide down her wrists.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
_

_I can't control myself  
_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
_

_I can't escape this animal _

Inuyasha let his hands slide back down her arms back to her small waist, feeling the soft, silky skin that her shirt didn't cover. He moved his hands back up to her arms, past the bangles, and to her wrists. He felt long lines going across her now exposed wrists. Inuyasha lifted her arms back over her head and saw dozens of scars all over her wrists where the bangles once were.

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He knew her secret, and she didn't know he knew. He didn't see any recent scars, just the many old ones across her wrists. He decided not to make a fuss over something that probably happened in the past._"I wonder why she did that. Is she still doing it? Why do I even care? Why should I look after some psycho wench? I need to get out of here; she's making me go crazy!"_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become  
_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
_

_Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)_

Inuyasha looked down at her—she looked completely innocent. _"But I wont tell anyone, because I don't want people to find out about this and think I let some weirdo, cutter, on Team Testsuiga." _(A/N: yea right, what ever makes you sleep at night Inuyasha.)

He dropped her arms and she turned around looking at him with a questionable look. Inuyasha stared at her hard. Kagome arched her eyebrow. He turned and walked out of the crowed to go get a drink.

Kagome turned to Sango. "What's his problem?" Sango shrugged and went back to dancing with Miroku.

Team Testsuiga walked soberly out of the hot overcrowded club. They all started saying goodbye and walking back to there rides when Inuyasha made one last announcement: "Remember, we have practice tomorrow, team! 2:00 sharp! If you're late, you'll be running—" But he was cut off from his speech before he could finish.

"Extra laps…" Everyone droned in unison except Kagome and Sango.

Inuyasha scowled. "Feh! You're all lucky I remind you at all!"

The team rolled their eyes at him and walked to their cars. Sango and Kagome excitedly talked about how much fun they had and how they should do this every week.

"OI, wench!"

Kagome turned and glared at Inuyasha. "It's Kagome, not _wench_!" she snapped.

Inuyasha sniggered at her annoyed expression. "Don't think I'll go easy on you at practice because you're new. Expect to pass out from exhaustion in the middle of practice," he mocked.

Kagome clenched her jaw. "I don't plan to, cause I can take what ever you throw at me," she told him fiercely.

Inuyasha just smirked. "We'll see about that."

Kagome huffed and turned sharply, walking angrily back to the car with an extra sway in her hips. Inuyasha watched her retreat to the blue convertible, never taking his eyes off of her.

**Well there you have it! im sorry it wasnt up erlier it was supposed to be up yesterday but i had to work on my stupid final prodject for history. its spring break vacation for a week so ill be gettin to work on my story more!yay! And if you people have any questions that are NOT related to the story please PRIVATE MESSAGE me. any way i hope you liked it! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	5. meeting Kikyo and the first practice

**hey peoples sorry for the wait my friend spent two days and nights at my place and she didnt let me on the comp. that much.lol. but i guess it was better than getting felt up by her discusting perve brother that creeps me out to no end AGAIN! if some of ya were wondering if Kagome cutting is important, it is going to be a big part of her past so yea. and some of ya were wondering why nobody saw the scars during practice, i forgot to tell ya she had a sweat band on like she will every time. kay? enjoy and thanx for the reviews!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 5: meeting Kikyo and the first practice**

_Beep, Beep…Beep, Beep…BEEP, BEEP!!!_

Kagome slammed her hand in the off button of the alarm clock.

"Damn clock," grumbled a very tiered and cranky Kagome.

She looked at the clock—5:30 AM. Kagome groaned and threw the covers off her. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower. The hot steamy water felt good against her tight muscles. She washed her hair, turned off the water and dried off. Grudgingly, she slipped on her 'uniform' and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning everyone," Kagome yawned as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie." her mom sent her a warm smile.

Kagome ruffled her brother, Sota's, hair and kissed her grandfather on the cheek as she walked to her spot at the table.

"Did you have fun last night?" her mother asked.

Kagome looked up from her pancakes. "Yeah, I had lots of fun with the team and Sango."

Kagome's mother's eyes brightened at the news that her daughter found a new friend.

She finished her breakfast and gathered her school and volleyball stuff. She spun the ball on her pointer finger when she remembered she had practice that afternoon. "I have practice after school, so don't worry about picking me up. I'll walk home," Kagome informed.

Her mother smiled and nodded. Kagome walked out the door and down the shrine steps. About two blocks later, Kagome heard a familiar, "THWACK! MIROKU YOU PERVERTED ASS!!!"

She turned and spotted Sango running to catch up with her and a very unconscious Miroku lying on the ground. "Good morning Sango" she looked back at Miroku, "Is he—" she pointed at him "—going to be ok?"

Sango waved off her concern. "He'll wake up in a few minutes."

Kagome and Sango started their way to the school. When they got there, there was a swarm of people outside the front entrance. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Once they reached the first step, there were a thousand shouts of, "Kagome, it's Kagome!"

"Congratulations on making the team Kagome!"

"Kagome sign my shirt!"

The girls pushed through the noisy crowd and into the school to go to there lockers. They gathered their books and went to first hour.

"The flea's life span…blah, blah, blah…"

Kagome and Sango tried not to fall asleep through Mr. Myoga's droning nonsense. Kagome sighed, bored, as something hit her in the head and landed in front of her. A crumpled ball of paper stared at her from the desk. She turned around and looked behind her and saw none other than the cocky, grinning Inuyasha.

"Oops, it slipped!" He smirked in her direction.

Kagome scowled and turned back around. She was—thankfully—undisturbed throughout the rest of the class. Sango and Kagome thanked Kami that second, third, and fourth went by quickly and it was lunchtime. The girls got their lunch and walked to their usual table with Ayame and Rin. The girls praised her with congrats, until a preppy snobbish voice was heard.

"Ahem"

The girls looked over and saw a girl that looked amazingly similar to Kagome, but with really pale skin a cold black eyes. Her uniform was cut so short her butt would show if she bent over. Her shirt was also cut to show her cleavage to where you could see the lace of her black bra.

"Kinky-hoe, oops excuse me, Kikyo," greeted Sango.

Kikyo shot her a cold look and turned her attention to glare at Kagome. "I hear the new girl made Team Testsuiga," Kikyo scoffed.

"It's Kagome, and what do you want?" Kagome didn't like being in the company of Kikyo, she was a snob, wore way too much makeup, and had something about her that made the room she was in feel a few degrees colder.

"I bet you like being on a team if all boys, don't you _Kagome_. I bet you try to get them to swoon over. Especially Inuyasha. Am I correct?"

"Excuse me?!" Kagome's temper was starting to rise. "Are you saying I want attention from my team mates?"

Kikyo smirked. "I knew it. You like Inuyasha, don't you?"

Kagome was angry now; she stood up from the table and looked into Kikyo's cold black eyes. "I don't like Inuyasha, he is an arrogant, rude, jerk! And who the hell are you to tell me why I joined the team?" Kagome practically screamed at her.

Kikyo's face grew angry. "How _dare_ you talk about my Yashie-baby like that?!!"

Kagome smirked. "I think I just did."

Kikyo's mouth opened in shock that someone talked to her like that. Her eyes grew into slits and glared. "If you know what's good for you, I trust you will stay away from my man. If you don't," she got up into Kagome's face, "you will pay." She then turned and walked off with a pathetic extra swing in her hips.

The rest of the day went smoothly. The final bell rang and everyone was in a rush to go home. Kagome said good-bye to Sango and promised to call her. She then headed to the girls locker room to get ready for practice and Inuyasha's yelling.

As she walked out of the locker room, she saw Koga and Shippou stretching. They spotted her and waved her over to join them.

"I hope you ready for three hours of blood and sweat, Kagome," Koga warned her.

She grinned. "And why's that?"

"Yash doesn't treat new comers that well; he works them to the point of throwing up on their first day. Shoot, on my first day, lets just say I've never worked so hard that when I walked through my front door, I passed out from exhaustion." He chuckled at the memory.

"Just don't take it too personally if he insults the way you do things, and since you're a girl," Shippou hesitated, "he will do that a lot and work you harder than any of us. And if you make one little mistake, he'll punish you—like make you do seventy pushups in one sitting," he told her.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks for the warning, guys, but I'm sure he will be surprised at how much it takes to make me tired."

The rest of the team came out following Inuyasha. The whole team stretched for five minutes.

"_Hehe, I cant wait to see her pass out cause she is so tired; and when she does, I'll kick her off the team! I'm going to enjoy watching her struggle!" _Inuyasha planned in his thoughts as he stretched. He turned to look at Kagome; she was gracefully doing the splits with her arms raised as she stretched them. He smirked, "_lets see what you are made of, Kagome." _

Inuyasha stood up and the team turned their attention to him. "Ok, we are all stretched, so now we are going to warm up." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Let's start off with an _easy_ two miles, no stopping. If you do, you will run five more laps every time you do."

The team looked at him like he was insane except for Kagome. They all headed for the outside track. The warm afternoon sunlight danced across Kagome's face as she went to the starting line with everyone else. She spared a glance at Inuyasha, the sun made his flawless silver hair shine with radiance. It reflected across his tanned, handsome face.

Kagome blushed at the thought: she said he looked handsome, even if it just was for a moment.

"Ok, lets start." Inuyasha took off jogging at a fast pace; like always, he was faster then everyone. Koga came close to his speed, but he was always about a hundred yards away. He was on his second mile when his ears twitched as he heard her soft voice sing in his ears once more.

"Wow, you're fast, Yash."

Inuyasha looked to his right. There she was, jogging right beside him, not even breathing hard. "What of it?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying. Usually I'm faster than everyone else, it's nice not having to slow up because your team thinks you're trying to show off or thinks you're better than them."

Inuyasha blushed at the compliment. They both ran in silence the rest of the way.

The rest of the team guzzled their water greedily as they finished their 'easy two-mile warm up.' Inuyasha glared at Kagome, seeing she didn't show any signs of being tired.

"_Why isn't she tiered? She is barley breathing hard! Oh well, doesn't matter, shell be tired soon enough."_

They all walked back into the gym and grabbed a ball and a partner and passed the ball back and forth. Kagome partnered up with Shippou, chatting as they prepared for Inuyasha's brutal practice.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha called the team over. " Lets begin practicing our serves, if it's not in, or you miss the net, you have to do twenty five pushups."

Kagome overhand served her ball into the other side of the court with grace. She never missed.

"_I have too make this harder, but how?" _

Inuyasha grinned devilishly as he formed an idea. He saw Kagome serve the ball; he aimed for her ball, and hit the ball with his own, bumping it in the air and making it go out.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, appalled. He just pointed to the ground signaling for her to do her twenty-five pushups. Kagome obliged and did her pushups.

Inuyasha walked over to her. "Those aren't pushups, do twenty more." Kagome did as she was told. "Get lower and straighten your back, thirty more." Inuyasha smirked. She straightened her back like a board and went so low her chin touched the floor every time she went down. By now everyone stopped and watched as Inuyasha picked on Kagome, making her do more than necessary.

Kagome finished her pushups without complaint. Once she was done, she stood up and faced him. "Are we going to keep serving for a few more minutes, or are we going to move on?" she asked innocently.

"I want two lines, and Akitoki to be setter. We are going to practice doing our three hits."

(A/N: the three hits are were you bump/pass the ball to the setter, they set it and someone spikes it to the other side. And it's called that because you only have three tries to get the ball over)

Akitoki hustled to the setter position. Kagome was first in line on the left side and Hakakku was opposite her. Inuyasha tossed the ball to Hakakku; Hakakku passed it to the setter; Akitoki heard a someone shout "FOUR!" and set it to the far side of the court.

Kagome did her approach and smacked the ball with a loud CRACK and it landed in on the other side.

"I am never going to get used to that," said Ginta.

Kagome giggled and went to the end of the opposite line. For about fifteen more minutes, they practiced the three hits, rotating setters until everyone had a try.

"Ok, lets move on to four on four scrimmage," Inuyasha instructed.

The team split up: four on one side while Inuyasha refereed and played at the same time. He blew his whistle, signaling Koga to serve. The ball flew to the other side; Shippou received and passed it to Ginta; Ginta set the ball. It skimmed the very tip of the net. Kagome saw this and knew she couldn't spike it or it would fall into her side of the court. The ball started falling but Kagome was quick—she tipped the ball and it landed on the other side.

Inuyasha blew his whistle. "You were supposed to spike the ball, wench!" he yelled. "That's why we just did the tree hits, go run ten laps."

Kagome ran up the stairs to the track. The scrimmage went on as she ran.

"_Her legs are long, they look so soft. Kami, she looks good in those short spandex, her ass is hot too. Damn, I love watching her chest—"_

"Yash, look out!!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked to Miroku, BAM! His nose and head hurt like a mother!

"Yash? Yash? Are you ok?"

Inuyasha shook his head to clear the dizziness. "I'm fine. Who hit that anyways?"

"Um-I-I d-did. I'm really sorry, Yash," Shippou stammered to the captain.

Inuyasha looked at Shippou, "That was a nice hit man, and hard. Believe it."

Shippou let out a breath. "Thanks, next time I won't hit you," he chuckled.

They moved on to blocking, setting, and another game of four on four scrimmage in the next two and a half hours. Kagome occasionally 'messing up' or 'making mistakes' and Inuyasha screaming at her to run more laps or do another 50 rounds of pushups.

"That was a good practice team, we'll finish up with conditioning, then we can get the fuck out of here!"

They team yelled out agreements.

"For our conditioning, we are going to be running lines."

(A/N: I absolutely HATE running lines! The coach makes us do it like 10 times sprinting! And running lines across a football field sprinting isn't that fun, believe me I've done it A LOT)

"Run to each line you see on the floor, and when you reach the other side—" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her hair was coming out of her ponytail, she finally started showing signs of being tired, only a small amount but that was good enough for him, and he wasn't going to let up, not a chance— "I want you to do forty sit-ups then sprint back. You will each do this five times."

The team sluggishly 'sprinted' their lines, except Inuyasha and Kagome. She barley showed any emotion when she did the drills. It was like she was hypnotized and she was ordered to do them. They both finished at the same time. The team shortly finished afterwards.

"Not bad team, get lots of sleep and rest up for our weekend workout tomorrow. I want to see you _all_ bright eyed and bushy tailed 6:00 AM in the parking lot tomorrow morning."

The teamed nodded their heads tiredly.

"Hands in," the team put there hands on top of one another's, "one, two, three, TUETSUIGA'S!!" the team shouted together and walked to the locker rooms.

"You sure took it hard on Kagome, Yash," said Shippou.

"Yea, I mean she ran like five miles and did about two hundred pushups!" Koga reminded him.

"Feh, so what? The wench didn't look tired," Inuyasha argued.

"We are just saying that you worked her harder than we've seen you work any of us. She's a woman and she is more…delicate than men, so just take it easy," Miroku reasoned.

Inuyasha gave his usual "Feh" and went back to washing the soap out of his long, thick, silver hair. The rest of the team was gone bye the time he was dressed. He walked out to his car when he remembered he forgot his algebra book in his locker. Inuyasha walked back inside the school and to his locker.

He was walking down the hall, when he heard a sweet, yet sad, melody of a piano. Curious, he investigated. He followed the smooth tempo to the auditorium. He opened the door—it was all dark except for a spotlight on the stage.

He walked closer and sat in one of the seats in the middle outside. He heard the sweet sad melody again, but with a voice—a voice of an angel.

there yo go hope you liked it. be gratefull! i stayed up until 3AM for this. if you have any questions please ask and if they arent related to the story private message for those that would be awsome.

* * *

**there you guys go! be gratefull! i stayed up till 3AM typing this and i got WB too! i f you have ANY questions please pleease ask. if they arent related to the story private message me. that would be awsome. and i was wondering and cant decide so ill let you guys vote, do you want Inuyasha and Kagome to fall in love quck or wait? like Yash knocks her out purpously/accidently with a ball and kagome says she hates him when she wakes up then he reilizes he loves her then tells her they fall in love and all that good stuff. OR he could slowly accept he loves her and once she wins a big tournoment or somethin he tells her how he feels and yada yada yada. ill explain more about kagome and her past in the next few chapters so dont fret. lol REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	6. a voice of an angel

**This one is shorter than the oter ones, youll understand why after you read the end.lol if you dont tell me and ill explain. I want you guys to listen to the song when you read it please! if you cant its all good. the song is called "my immortal" by Evanescence. enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: i do not own "my immortal" by Evanescence.) **

* * *

(Last time) 

He walked closer and sat in one of the seats in the middle outside. He heard the sweet sad melody again, but with a voice—a voice of an angel

* * *

**Volleybal Love**

**Chapter 6: a voice of an angel**

(Now)

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

Inuyasha new that voice! It was, _"Kagome"_ he thought. _"What is she doing here?" _

He listened intently—she was really good at the piano and singing, but it sounded so sad.

**  
These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Inuyasha watched as her fingers danced across the keys, her raven hair shone in the light forming an angelic glow around her.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me**

"_Her voice is so sad; what is making her so…" _He started hearing sniffles. He smelled salt. She wavered when she sang and he saw the tears streaming down her face. Kagome was crying, but she sang on.

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts**

**My once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away**

**All the sanity in me **

"_Is she singing about someone?" _Inuyasha puzzled in his mind as Kagome sang. He gazed at her tear stained face, and there was so much pain in her chocolate eyes. Inuyasha wondered why. "_What happened to her? She sounds so broken…"_

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real ****There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Kagome choked back a sob.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**

**And I held your hand through all of these years  
**

**But you still have  
**

**All of me  
**

Her eyes never left the tear stained keys. Her lips trembled, trying to hold back her weeping. Inuyasha felt a twang of guilt for her. "_What ever made her like this must have torn her apart."_

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

Kagome started shaking and sobbing as she sang the next part, but she still sounded beautiful, Inuyasha never saw someone as hurt as her. He wanted to comfort her- _"What!! Were did that come from?! I don't like her and I don't want to comfort her! But, why is she so sad?" _Kagome started singing again, softly, but he could still hear her.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years ****But you still have  
**

**All of me…….**

The sweet, sad melody drifted away; replaced by Kagome's weeping as she fell to her knees .She sobbed so hard Inuyasha barley heard her when she started talking.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I made you promise." Kagome wept. "I 'm sorry Bree, please don't hate me because I made you promise, I can't handle it."

Inuyasha listened. "_What can't she handle? Who's Bree?"_

"Please, I'm sorry, you must be so ashamed of me for what I do."

"_Is she talking about those scars on her wrists? What the hell is going on?" _

Kagome took of her bracelet and rolled up her sleeve to her elbow. Inuyasha took a good look—he saw the same scars he did at the club.

"I'm sorry I did this Bree, I couldn't handle the pain inside of me," Kagome sobbed, her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. "I-I-s-still cant handle it, I tried to stop but I cant, I'm sorry Bree."

Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a small flat blade. Inuyasha silently gasped.

Kagome whispered her next words in a pleading manner: "Please don't hate me for this." She placed the blade in her wrist.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "_What the fuck is she doing?!" _

Kagome started to press the blade against her skin, she suddenly sensed a presence. She looked up and saw Inuyasha. Her eyes widened in fear and wondered how long he was standing there.

"_Fuck! She noticed me! What do I do?"_

Kagome got up and grabbed her bag and hurriedly started running off the stage.

"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled after the fleeing girl.

He started after her, he ran on the stage and into the back emergency exit. He looked up the street and saw a frightened Kagome rounding a corner, then out of sight.

Inuyasha sighed and walked to his car. _"What was that just then?" _He wondered as he drove_. "Should I ask her about it? No, I'll just let it be her business. But I should keep watch to see if that happens again. Why am I even doing this? I don't like her! I'm not concerned I just don't think she should be doing that." _

Inuyasha thought of how good Kagome did at practice a little later. _"She barley showed any hint of being tired, and I worked her harder than I did any one before! I was tired, and I only did about ∫ of what she did! I guess she is just good at volleyball." _

Inuyasha then smirked to himself. "_Maybe with her, we'll be able to go to world champs." _He liked the though of that._ "Maybe it won't be so bad to have her on the team after all. But I'm still not going to go soft on her; I don't want her to think I like her! Because I don't!" _

Inuyasha drove the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

Kagome ran, she didn't look back to see if Inuyasha was following her, all she knew was she had to get out of there. She flew out the emergency exit door and kept running. Kagome ran up the street to her shrine. She struggled her way up the shrine steps and fled to the sacred tree. 

She fell to her knees and cried. She lay down and wept until the sun started to kiss the horizon.

Kagome finally controlled herself, and looked up into the sky. "Thank you Bree, thank you for sending Inuyasha to stop me…"

Kagome got up, brushed herself off, and walked into her house to take a long, hot bath.

* * *

**There you go! i hope you liked it!!! if you still dont know why i didnt** **make it longer tell me and i will explain! REVIEW! i love you all!**


	7. are we done yet?

**Elo! next chappie is up yay! you might notice Inuyash's attitude twords Kagome is a little wierd, becuase he is confused and really starting to like her yet, still tough on her. if you have ANY questions tell me and ill answer them for ya! on with the fic!**

**

* * *

**

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 7: are we done yet?**

The red numbers on the electrical clock struck 5:00 AM.

_Good morning Tokyo!_

_Its 5:00 AM and a beautiful day from the looks of it! _

_The forecast for to day is, sunny- _SLAM!

Inuyasha slammed his hand down on the clock, practically smashing it to bits. He growled deeply in his throat and swung the covers off of him with unneeded force. He swung his legs off the bead and stomped to the bathroom to tame his silver puffball on top of his head. Inuyasha barley slept, he kept thinking about Kagome. Wondering what made her so miserable, making her think she had to cut herself.

"_I should talk to her about this. No, she wouldn't want to talk about it," _Inuyasha thought. "Why do I even want to know why she does it?" he mumbled to himself.

He sighed and brushed his teeth. Finished with that, Inuyasha walked to his closet and pulled on black Nike sweat pants with two white stripes going down the side. Putting on a blood red muscle shirt and his white Nikes, he headed down to the kitchen to see what the cook made for his breakfast.

Inuyasha walked downstairs only to be greeted by his mother, Izayoi. "Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

Inuyasha grumbled a reply she didn't understand. He sat down at the table and a maid set a plate of fruit, plain yogurt, and some orange juice in front of him. He sighed and picked up his fork and started poking at his breakfast. "Why can't I have ramen for breakfast?"

Izayoi rolled her eyes. "You should eat something other than ramen for once. Besides, noodles are fatening."

Inuyasha snorted and started nibbling on some honey melon.

"Another weekend workout with the team, son?" his father, Inu-no-Tashio, asked.

Inuyasha grunted in reply.

I here a girl is on the team now, Kagome is it not?"

He growled a yes. Soon Inuyasha was finished and kissed his mom on the cheek and waved at his dad goodbye. Grabbing his I-pod and a dark blue hoddie, he headed out the door and to the school parking lot.

* * *

"_Oh Kami, please don't let him bring it up, please!" _

Kagome nervously walked to the School. Terrified of what Inuyasha might say about what he saw yesterday. She wrung her hands as she walked. Nearing the school, she saw Akitoki, Koga, Miroku, and Koga already there.

"Hi Kaggs," Koga greeted

She smiled in reply and sat on the entrance steps.

Koga sat next to her. "So," he started, "looking forward to running your ass off?" he joked.

Kagome chuckled. "You bet!"

Koga flashed her a toothy grin. "Yash is going to make us run until our legs fall off." he groaned.

"How so?"

"We usually run three miles on weekend workouts, but since he is _so _determined to make you quit, well probably run about," he thought for a moment, "hmm, I'd say six or seven."

Kagome shook her head. "He really wants me to quit, doesn't he?"

"Like no other."

Inuyasha kept debating whether to talk to Kagome, or let her be, on his walk to the school. He sighed and shook his head.

He rounded a corner and saw her sitting on the entrance step chatting with Koga. She looked enchanting, her long midnight black hair in a messy high ponytail. She was wearing a black tank top with a cadet blue zip up hoddie. And short Nike shorts that went five inches above the knee. He stared at her wrists; she wore sweatbands on both of them.

He noticed that three of his team members were still not there. Looking at his watch, seeing it was only 5:45, he blew it off and started towards the school again.

* * *

Kagome looked up and paled. Inuyasha was walking towards her, not to mention staring. She bowed her head and wished she were invisible at that moment. 

"Hey, wolf! Where are Shippou, Ginta, and Hakkaku?"

Koga looked up and saw Inuyasha nearing them. "Ginta and Hakkaku are giving Shippou a ride, you mangy mutt!"

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and noticed how suddenly pale she went and she let off a sent of fear. Deciding to leave her alone about the incident, he leaned up against a car and chatted with Miroku.

About five minutes passed when a black truck pulled up. Shippou and the others got out and walked to the rest of the group.

Seeing it was time to start their workout, Inuyasha spoke up. "Now that everyone is here, we'll stretch and then we'll start our run."

The team stretched for ten minutes. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, she seemed to have relaxed and was convinced he was going to leave her alone.

"Everyone out to the side walk," Inuyasha directed.

The team wandered to the side walk and waited for instructions. Inuyasha saw everyone was ready. "We are going to be running five miles today," he declared. "We'll have a ten minute walk in between each mile. Everyone ready?" They all nodded there heads. "Then lets go!"

"Wow, I thought he was gonna make us run a marathon," Akitoki murmured to Kagome.

She shrugged her shoulders and followed Inuyasha's lead.

They all ran for an hour and they were on their second mile, Inuyasha jogging slowly so everyone could keep up. Kagome was beside him looking forward. She didn't even spare him a glance. He listened to her heart; each step was in tone to its beat.

"Walk."

He stopped jogging and started forward like everyone else. They walked for about six minutes when his hand accidentally brushed her sweatband on her wrist. Inuyasha herd a gasp and saw her tense up.

He looked behind them and saw either someone talking or staring at the ground, Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome's ear and whispered to her, "I know what I saw yesterday," she stiffened, "don't think you are going to get away with that, if you keep doing that you will no longer be apart of this team. Don't make me have to search your arms everyday, cause I will," he warned firmly.

"Why do you even care?" she questioned.

"I-uh-I just think you shouldn't be doing that and I don't care about _you._" Inuyasha's cheek's turned a light shade of pink.

"Mind your own business, you don't know anything about me or what I have been through, so just leave me alone," Kagome said icily.

"Feh, fine with me wench. But I'm warning you," Inuyasha looked deep into her brown eyes, "if I smell or see blood on you I will check you, and if I see any more scars, you will be off of this team before you can snap your fingers," He stated firmly. "Do you understand?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something back but shut it. She gave a small nod and sighed in defeat.

Inuyasha smirked. "Good." He looked at his watch. "Start running!" he yelled.

Team Tuetsuiga picked up their pace and followed their captain around the blocks of the neighborhood.

An hour and a half passed when they reached the school again.

"Ok, everyone get a drink then follow me to the field." Inuyasha grabbed his water bottle and took a swig, then headed out to the field.

Kagome looked around at all of her tired teammates, she rubbed her scars, "_He's right, I _have _to stop,"_ she thought. Kagome stared at the retreating form of Inuyasha, then followed her captain.

* * *

"A hundred and ninety eight… hundred ninety nine… two hundred." Inuyasha counted as him and the team did two hundred sit-ups. 

Shippou collapsed on his back. "Yash, are we done yet? We've been at it for _four _hours!" he complained. "I have homework and I need to get to work."

Inuyasha "Feh'd." "Fine but everyone has to do as many pushups as they can, then we can leave."

Everyone groaned and got in their pushup positions.

"Go!" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone did pushups till they collapsed; soon it was only Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome still going at it. They watched the small competition. Miroku collapsed, a few seconds later so did Koga. Inuyasha and Kagome were still going at it like they just started.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, wondering how she could last this long. "_Damn, why wont she quit?"_ He started slowing down, then he collapsed also.

Kagome did twenty more then got up.

"Wow, good job Kaggs," Ginta praised.

Kagome blushed and looked at her captain. "You almost had me there. If you did twenty more you would have had me beat."

"Yea, whatever," he scoffed. "Hands in!"

Everyone laid their hands on top of each others. "One, two, three, TUETSUIGA'S!"

The team scattered in there own direction. Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome and whispered to her again, "Remember what I said, wench." And he walked off.

Kagome froze when she felt his hot breath on her ear and shuddered. She gazed after him, staring at his masculine form and his waist length silver hair. She smiled as she saw his ears twitched. _"I wonder what they fell like—oh my gosh! What am I saying? I'm not having feelings for him, am I? I can't, and I won't fall for him, no matter what."_

With that last thought, Kagome turned and walked down the street and to her shrine, once again.

**

* * *

**


	8. spying and skimpy shorts

**hey peep's! I know you just couldnt wait to read te next chapter! lol but i know you wil be throwing chairs at me at the end of the chappie! I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****BerryBlossomWHite** LadyKagome436 **and my BETA reader! you guys have made my week berible cuse i was having a horrible sprig break! of course you guys dont care, the song for this one is "Dirty little secret" by Sarah McLachlan. heres the chapter, Volia!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 8: spying and skimpy shorts**

For the next couple of weeks, the practices and weekend workouts were brutal and exhausting, but by the fourth week Inuyasha eased up a smidgen. The team went back to normal one-mile warm-ups in practice, and three for the weekends. Inuyasha had a hard time spotting 'mistakes' Kagome made. She did everything perfectly. That pushed his buttons too, she did nothing wrong and he tried to spot the simplest things to make her run or do a set of sit-ups.

Inuyasha kept a _very _close watch on Kagome and her 'problem,' he stayed after practice everyday and made sure she went home—one time he even followed her to her house. Inuyasha thought for sure that she carried around something sharp everywhere she went one day. He went to the measures of 'taking a pee' during five-minute breaks in practice and venturing in the girls locker room to search through her stuff.

He found nothing sharp in her clothes so he looked in her bag and found nothing but books. He looked in the side pockets; he pulled out a square green soft cushion and a long thingy with a wrapper on it. Figuring out it was tampons and pads he shuddered and stuffed them back in her bag and ran back to practice.

A few times, Inuyasha followed her to the auditorium. He usually sat in the back, next to the door, and listened quietly while she played and sang. Kagome never knew Inuyasha followed her, and he planned to keep it that way.

* * *

"Circle up team!" Inuyasha yelled.

It was the end of practice and Team Tetsuiga finished running lines for their conditioning.

"That was a good practice, now hands in so we can get the hell outta here-".

"Not so fast," said a familiar, cold voice.

Everyone turned and saw Sesshomaru walking towards them.

"What the hell do you want, _Fluffy_?" Inuyasha mocked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes until they were slits and replied icily, "That's _coach_, little brother."

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. "What ever, now what do you want?"

Sesshomaru held up a small stack of papers and handed one out to each of the team members. "I just got a fax telling us that Team Tetsuiga has their first game tomorrow at Tokyo Sports Complex, 9AM. It's actually a tournament to see what teams you will be playing to get into the championships. The paper I just handed you is your schedule of what team and times you will be playing. I want you all there at 8:00 and ready to warm up." Sesshomaru stared at their excited faces. "I'll see you all there." With that, he walked back to his office.

"YES! FINNALY OUR FIRST TOURNAMENT!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Whooooooooooo! Yes!!"

Kagome stood there with her eyebrow arched, staring at him like he'd gone insane.

"Hehe, Yash tends to get overly excited when a tournament is scheduled," explained Hakkaku, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrasment.

Kagome chuckled and headed to get dressed.

Inuyasha was pumped and extremely excited about the team's tournament tomorrow. He couldn't wait to get on the court and win.

He was walking out the door to his car when he smelt Kagome's sent of sakura blossoms and jasmine leading to the auditorium once again. Turning back and following her scent, he quietly crept into the dark room and sat in his regular seat in the back.

Kagome was under the single spotlight sitting at the piano with her hands laid gracefully on the black and white ivory keys. She sat there for a minute with her head bowed; (music starts now) then the room was filled with a beautiful melody. Her soft hands glided across the keys, the sight never failed to amaze Inuyasha. Then she began to sing along with the melody.

**If I had the chance, love**

**I would not hesitate**

**To tell you all the things I never said before**

**Don't tell me it's too late**

Inuyasha was surprised at the beauty of the song; her voice was soft and gentle.

**Cause I've relied on my illusions**

**  
To keep me warm at night**

**  
But I denied in my capacity to love**

**  
I am willing, to give up this fight**

**I've been up all night drinking**

**To drown my sorrow down**

**Nothing seems to help me since you went away**

**I'm so tired of this town**

"_Is she talking about that Bree person? What happened?"_

**Where every tongue is wagging**

**When every back is turned **

**Their telling secrets that should never be revealed**

**There's nothing to be gained from this**

**But disaster…**

**Here's a good one…**

**Did you hear about my friend**

**He's embarrassed to be seen now**

**Because we all know his sins**

"_Is 'he' supposed to be me? Why do I care? This doesn't make sense!"_

**If I had the chance love**

**You know, I would not hesitate**

**To tell you all the things I never said before**

**Don't tell me it's too late**

**Cause I've relied on my illusions**

**To keep me warm at night**

**But I denied in my capacity to love**

**I am willing, to give up this fight**

**Oh, I am willing to give up this fight…**

Inuyasha smiled as the song ended. Kagome sat there for a few minutes. He heard her sigh then stand up to leave out the emergency exit like always. Inuyasha got up too to leave; he turned to walk out the door, but he heard a scream and a hard thump. The salty, coppery scent of blood hit his sensitive nose. He turned to see Kagome sprawled out on the stage with a small amount of blood on her forehead. Before Inuyasha new what he was doing, he ran to the stage and tried to shake Kagome awake.

"Kagome." He shook her shoulder. "Kagome, wake up, are you ok?"

He heard a small moan and her eyes flutter open. She sat up and held her head and hissed in pain.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" She looked at him, confused. "What are you doing here? Wh- what happened?"

"Well, from the looks of it, you tripped and banged your head on the stool. Clumsy wench."

Kagome touched her forehead and looked at her finger to see a small trickle of crimson liquid.

"It's a small cut—nothing serious," Inuyasha told her. "Although you might get a concussion, you hit your head kinda hard."

"Ok." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "But that still doesn't explain what you are doing here."

"Oh, I-uh-I-I just-"

Kagome pointed an accusing finger at him. "You were spying on me, weren't you?"

Inuyasha's cheeks turned red. "N-no-I -I just-I-was…" he rambled on.

Her eyes grew wide. "You _were_!"

"No, I-I was.." Inuyasha sighed in defeat.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I better go now, my mom will start worrying," Kagome spoke softly.

Inuyasha sighed and stood up, he held out his hand to help Kagome to her feet.

"I'll take you home, it's on the way to my place anyways."

Kagome muttered a soft thank you. They grabbed their bags and walked out to his car.

"Wow, _that's _your car?' Kagome gawked at Inuyasha's ride.

"Yea, a blood red BMW 759 IAL, with leather seats and surround sound," he stated proudly.

Kagome got into Inuyasha's car and he drove to the Higurashi shrine.

* * *

Kagome opened the doors of the Tokyo Sports Complex. There were hundreds of people there, in the bleachers or on the courts playing a game. Kagome walked into the gigantic building, walking to gym #5 court C.

"You promised to come Jessica!"

Kagome looked to her right, she saw a girl in a dark blue volleyball uniform, pouting on her cell phone for somebody who promised to come watch her play.

(flashback)

"_Bree, what do you mean you might not be able to make it? My game starts in 15 minutes!" Kagome was on the phone at the championships and her game was soon to begin._

"_I'm sorry Kagome, I'm stuck in traffic, and this giant truck won't go any faster than 30 miles an hour. I might be able to make the second half though if I try to pass him and drive five miles over the speed limit."_

_Kagome huffed. "Ok, just please try to get here as fast as you can, I can't do it without you."_

_Bree giggled her famous laugh that always made Kagome smile. "I'll be there as soon as I can, love ya always, Kaggy."_

"_Love ya too, Bree."_

_Kagome hung up her phone and walked back to her teammates._

(end of flashback)

Kagome felt tears start to build up behind her eyes at the memory. She ignored them and walked into gym #5.

* * *

Kagome gasped at the sight she saw, Inuyasha in a tight crimson read volleyball uniform shirt with a black stripe going from his right shoulder to his left hip with his number 1, on the back. His name was printed in black letters on his upper back, _Captain Takahashi_. You could see his six-pack through the shirt and his well-toned chest as well. Not to mention his bulging biceps poking out of the short sleeves. His black baggy shorts went to mid thigh. His long silver hair was pulled into a lose ponytail at the base of his neck.

"_Oh my gosh, I cant believe I was just checking him out! He's hot, but I'm not supposed to think that! No, bad Kagome, you will not fall for Inuyasha!"_

As she fought her inner battle, Akitoki spotted Kagome.

"Hey, Yash, Kagome's here."

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome, with a funny look on her face and a slight tint of pink to her cheeks. He shrugged it off for the cold wind outside.

"Go give this to her so she can change," Inuyasha handed Akitoki Kagome's uniform.

Akitoki walked over to Kagome. "Hi Kaggs, I got your uniform for you so you can change," he held her uniform out to her.

Kagome took it. "Thanks Akitoki, tell the everyone that I'll be out in a few."

Akitoki nodded and turned back to the team.

Kagome walked to the girl's locker room to change. Setting the clothes down, she discarded her others and put them in her bag. She put on the similar shirt like Inuyasha's but with the number 7 and _Higurashi_ on the back. She went to put on the shorts, finally noticing how short they were after she put them on.

"Damn perverts," she grumbled, trying to pull on them to make them longer than one inch below her ass.

Kagome huffed and gave up, sliding on her black kneepads, ankle braces, and black and red Nikes. She pulled her long tresses up into a high ponytail, grabbed her water bottle, then walked out of the locker room to meet the team.

She saw Shippou and Koga come out of the locker room next to hers in a similar uniform to Inuyasha's. Koga's eyes bulged once he saw her. She only blushed and cleared her throat, getting his attention.

"Oh-I-uh-wow-I mean-h-hi Kaggs," Koga stumbled while Shippou tried exceedingly hard not to burst out laughing at Koga's stupidity.

"Hi Koga, um, let's go meet the rest of the team," Kagome offered.

"Oh uh yea l-lets do that."

They all walked to the rest of the team who were stretching and warming up.

Inuyasha saw her walk out of the locker room and stop to talk to Koga and Shippou. "_OFG!! She is sooo fucking HOTT in that uniform, especially those small shorts, any shorter if she bent over her ass would show. Leave it to Miroku to get the uniforms! I'll never do that again! Although I'll let him pick hers out from now on- Oh god I cant believe I'm starting to think that! I don't like her, I don't think she is hot, and I'm NOT falling for her!"_

"Sup, Yash?"

Kagome, Shippou, and Koga were standing in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, there you guys are! We're are going to play any second now so stretch while you can-"

"Team Tetsuiga?" said a referee.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied, "what do you need?"

"We need captains to come to the ref stand, we are ready to start the Tournament."

* * *


	9. the tournament

**Elo!! im back! I typed up a long one for you guys, but i warn you that if you dont know much about volleyball it might be a tad boring cuse i explained the games kind of plainly. its hard to explain EVERY detail about the game and it takes A LONG LONG LONG TIME! sorry its late i had to coach some 6th graders in volleyball so it took away a few hours of my writing time. I hope you guys like it! ON WITH THE FIC!!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 9: the tornoment**

"Team Testsuiga, call it in the air." The ref tossed a coin in the air to see which side each team will play on and which will serve first.

"Heads."

The coin landed on the ground with a _chime_. The ref picked it up, "Tails, Team Byakugan," he turned to the captain, "choose your side."

The girl—Byakugan's captain—thought for a moment, then pointed to the left side.

The ref nodded, "Ok, that means team Testsuiga gets first serve; you have two minutes to set up your rotation."

The captains nodded and shook hands, then walked back to their team.

"We stay on this side and we get first serve," Inuyasha announced.

The team flashed each other smiles at their luck of getting first serve.

Sesshomaru walked up to the group of team members. "I have your rotation," the team let him in the middle of the circle to look at the clip board he was holding, "Miroku, first server; Koga, middle deep; Ginta, outside; Inuyasha, middle front; and Akitoki and Kagome setters. And Shippou, Hakkaku, you're on the bench. Any questions?"

"Um yea," Kagome butt in, " why is _my_ uniform so _short_?" she asked bitterly.

The team looked at her and noticed how short and tight her uniform was. If she raised her arms, her belly button would show.

"_Damn it _is_ tight and short, but I wouldn't mind seeing her belly button again, I wonder what kind of charm she is wearing now- ACK I got to stop this you don't like her she may be…sexy-uh attractive, but I don't like her. Yes, that's right, I DON'T like her."_ Inuyasha thought.

Everyone turned to look at Miroku, Kagome especially with an icy glare.

"Hehe, I-uh guess I got the wrong size?" Miroku rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. "Sorry Kagome, but we can't order any more uniforms, and you'll just have to stick it out with that one."

She huffed and crossed her arms while staring poison-tipped-bloody-daggers at Miroku.

The buzzer buzzed, signaling it was time to start the game.

"Hands in!" Inuyasha said to his team.

"One, two, three, TESTSUIGA'S!!" The team did their cheer then hurried to their positions while Shippou sat next to Sesshomaru on the bench.

Kagome got into her setter position, diagonal from Akitoki and in front of Miroku, _"I just hope he doesn't mess up the game while trying to grope me!"_ she worried.

Miroku went behind the serving line. Bracing himself for his serve, he looked at the referee; he nodded and the ref blew his whistle, signaling for him to serve. Miroku took a deep breath then tossed the ball into the air. Swinging his arm, he smacked the ball. It flew to the other side in a blur. Running to his spot on the court, he got into his ready position.

The ball bounced off a pair of arms on the other team, passing it to the setter. The setter set the ball with the pads of her fingers; a "TWO!" was heard. The middle player approached the ball, and spiked it to the other side.

Koga was quick; he shuffled under the ball and let it bounce off his arms and to Kagome. Kagome set the ball.

Inuyasha yelled "TWO, TWO!!" Then spiked the ball with much force, sending it crashing to the floor of the other court. The ref blew his whistle, signaling it was in. The scoreboard flashed with their points: Home 1. Visitor 0.

Inuyasha smirked in triumph. Miroku went behind the serving line once more, serving the ball into the next court. Team Byakugan received the ball, passing the ball back over in one try.

"Free ball!" Inuyasha yelled.

Ginta received it and passed it to the setter. Kagome pushed the ball off gracefully with the pads of her fingers. She set it to Koga; he spiked the ball to the other side, gaining another point.

Miroku served another seven times, giving it to the other side because he stepped over the serving line. The score was 9-1.

A muscular guy stepped up to the serving line, nodding to the ref he was ready. The ref blew the whistle, signaling he could serve. The guy over handed the ball making it fly over Inuyasha's head.

"BACK!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Akitoki got under the ball, passing it to Kagome while she set it to Inuyasha. He spiked the ball over without anybody from the opposing team touching it. The ref whistled and signaled it was in while Team Testsuiga gave each other high fives. It was Kagome's turn to serve next.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome got into her serving position. She looked to Inuyasha, sending a half smile his way.

"_Did she just smile at me?"_ he thought.

She nodded to the ref, telling him she was ready; he blew the whistle and motioned for her to serve. She softly tossed the ball into the air, and then with great speed, she smacked the ball so hard no one could even see it until it was lying at Team Byakugan's feet, in court. Team Byakugan had all of their mouth's hanging open with shock.

"_I didn't even see the ball until it was on the other side!" _Inuyasha exclaimed. "_It's like she touches it and it disappears, then shows up at the other side! How does she do it?"_

Kagome was unstoppable: she served 14 in a row, boosting their points up to twenty-three points. She went to serve again. Her hand came down on the ball with a loud CRACK like a gunshot. The ball flew over to the other side, but some lucky sucker happened to be in the way and it bounced off his arms leaving a searing red mark. The ball flew into Team Testsuiga's court. This caught Akitoki by surprise, he tried to get under the ball, but it skimmed his arms and it landed smack dab on the line, the line-judge counted it in and the ball went to the opposing team. Home 23. Visitors 2.

"Time out." Sesshomaru called.

The ref called a time out and the teams huddled up.

"Outstanding serves. We are only three points from winning, just get the next one over and let Inuyasha do the rest." Sesshomaru sounded bored, like he said this all the time.

"_He probably does,"_ Kagome mused.

The team nodded and cheered their name, then scurried back to the court.

A tall skinny girl that looked anorexic walked to the serving line. She over handed the ball; it went over the net, but it was still week. Inuyasha sighed, bored, then spiked it over, winning a point and his turn to serve. He walked behind the line like everyone else had. He nodded and the ref signaled he could serve. Inuyasha jump-served the ball. It landed on the opposite side with a smack.

"Game point!" yelled the ref.

Inuyasha repeated the same process again, winning the first half of the game.

The bleachers suddenly burst out with cheers and screams, rooting their favorite team on.

The next half was just as easy. No one on Team Testsuiga even broke a sweat—except maybe Inuyasha, who served the whole time. The teams high five'd and said good game to each other then shook the opposing coach's hand. Team Testsuiga went back to their bench and grabbed their water bottles. Inuyasha was going to see if the concession stand had any ramen or something _'good'_ to eat when he heard an angelic voice that he had been hearing a lot lately.

"Awesome serves Inuyasha."

He turned around to see Kagome; she had let her hair down, framing her creamy face.

Inuyasha mentally gasped at how amazing she looked; her hair down and her in that short and tight uniform made his blood boil.

"_What the hell? I can't think that about her! Argh, ok, think about something else."_

"Um thanks, you too. Our next game is in a half an hour. Make sure you're here in twenty-five minutes," he told her.

Kagome nodded and walked away to talk with the other guys. Inuyasha turned to venture for his food once more, but he slammed into a bulky body.

"Watch where you're fucking going _half-breed!_"

He knew that voice; it was no other than his rival, Naraku.

"Naraku, no surprise seeing you hear. So you and the 'moo moo's' finally out of jail, huh?" Inuyasha taunted.

Naraku narrowed his red eyes into slits. "That's Miasma's, _half-breed_. And just because you won last year doesn't mean you will this year," he said icily.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his torso. "I plan to." he said smugly then walked off, leaving an agitated Naraku behind.

Kagome was alone in the locker room, rummaging around for her Gatorade. When she found it she sat down on one of the dressing benches and took a sip. She sighed at the refreshing coolness it brought. Kagome looked in the mirror, she was the only one there, last time she was here she wasn't alone, Bree was with her.

(Flashback)

_The two girls walked into the locker room, giggling and smiling. They had just won school championships;_ _they grabbed their Gatorades and sat down on the dressing benches._

"_Oh my gosh Kaggy, we won! You were the best!" Bree exclaimed._

"_I'm not THAT good, I just scored the winning point! I'm sooo happy we won!" Kagome squealed._

"_Yes you are Kaggy! Your going to get bumped up to Varsity and then one day you will be playing on Team Testsuiga! I know it I've always dreamed of you playing on that team, and I plan on making that dream come true!"_

_Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "But Bree, if I get bumped up to Varsity we won't be able to play together, and if I play for the Testsuiga's who will you play for?"_

"_Me? I'll make Team Shikon, and when we play against each other, we'll hang out during breaks."_

"_But Bree," Kagome whined, "I can't play without you; I need you with me Bree."_

_Bree got up and walked to her bag and started digging through it. She took out a small box wrapped in silver paper with a bow on the top. She handed it to Kagome. _

"_Here, I know your birthday is tomorrow, but I'll give you your present early." _

_Kagome opened her gift; she took off the top of the box. Inside was a silver belly button ring, with a heart shaped charm on the end that looked like a volleyball. She gasped and took it out. She looked inside the locket and there was a picture of Bree and Kagome playing their favorite sport._

"_Oh Bree, it's beautiful!" Kagome took out her other belly button ring and set inside the box. Then she put in her new one. _

"_Now I will always be with you, and you will always be with me." Bree lifted up her uniform shirt and reviled a charm on her navel exactly like the one Kagome had. She opened it and the same picture was inside of it too._

_Happy tears wound up in Kagome's eyes; she sniffed then gave Bree a hug. "I love you, Bree," she mumbled into her shoulder._

"_I love you too, Kaggy."_

(End flashback)

Kagome sighed sadly standing up in front of the mirror and lifted her uniform shirt. On her navel was the same charm Bree had given her. She opened the locket and gazed at the picture inside of it. There was Bree, forever smiling in the frozen moment. Kagome sniffed then closed the locket and pulled her shirt down. She glanced at the clock, seeing it was time to meet her team for their next game, she headed out to find her team mates.

Inuyasha was talking to Miroku when Kagome joined the group.

"Oi, wench! Were have you been?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Around."

"Keh! Whatever, wench!"

"Nock it off, Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru, "Here is your rotation: Shippou, first server; Miroku, outside; Koga, middle front; Inuyasha, middle deep; Kagome, Hakkaku setters; and Akitoki on the bench. Got it?"

The team nodded.

"Hands in," Inuyasha said, "One, two, three, TESTSUIGA'S!!!"

The team walked onto the court and into their positions. Shippou was behind the serving line, Miroku was on the outside left, and Hakkaku was on the right. Koga was in the front, in the middle of them. Kagome was in the back left side, diagonal from Hakkaku.

Shippou got into his serving position and nodded to the ref. He whistled and motioned for him to serve. Shippou over handed the ball and it went into the other side of the court. A girl about three inches taller than Shippou got under the ball and passed it back over the net.

"Free ball!" yelled Koga.

"MINE!!!" Inuyasha shuffled two steps and passed it to Hakkaku. He set the ball and Koga spiked it into the other court, hitting the side of a players' arm and crashing to the ground.

The ref called it in and gave The Testsuiga's a point. Visitors 1. Home 0.

Shippou retreated back to the serving line and repeated his serve. He scored seven points. On his eighth try, he accidentally hit it out and the ball went to the other team.

A tall skinny guy walked behind the serving line. The ref motioned for him to serve. The boy over handed the serve, it flew to the other side. Kagome thought fast; shuffling under the ball, Kagome passed it over the net. It was received then passed to the setter then spiked back over.

"DEEP!!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw the ball was aiming to land in the middle of the court. He slid on his kneepads and passed it to Hakkaku. Hakkaku set the ball.

"TWO! TWO!" Inuyasha shouted as he did his approach then spiked the ball over so hard it sounded like a gunshot.

The ref blew his whistle and motioned for a point for the Testsuiga's again. Visitor 8. Home 2. That's what the score board read.

"Serve it up, Hakkaku, serve it up!!" The team routed for him and clapped and stomped.

Hakkaku served the ball when the ref motioned for him. The ball volleyed back and fourth for about a minute straight, then Koga tipped the ball when it was on the edge of the net and scored a point. The team gave him praises and high fives. The opposing coach called a time out. Sesshomaru called them into a huddle.

"Your doing a good job, keep it up and you will be able to win within a few minutes. Koga," he turned to him, "remember to aim for the middle, deep has trouble reaching that spot fast enough."

Koga nodded. The team cheered their name and returned back to the court. Koga served the ball 15 times; they were now at 23 points to 2.

"_Come on Koga, you can do this, don't let your nerves get to you. Concentrate on hitting it in the middle."_ Koga pep talked himself. He always got nervous, serving the last few points no mater how far up they were.

He took a deep breath then served. The ball flew over the opponent's heads. It descended downward. They heard one person cry, "OUT!" the ball landed. Everyone looked at the line judge to see if they got the point or not. The line judge pointed his hands in court.

"Game point." the ref announced.

"_Ha! Like taking candy from a baby, nobody can beat us!"_ Inuyasha smirked.

Koga served the ball again, the ball aimed for the middle right in front of the deep position. The player slid on her knees, the ball bounced off her knuckles and out of court.

The Testsuiga's won the first half.

The teams gathered their belongings and rotated to the other side of the court. Ginta and Akitoki were rotated in for Shippou and Hakkaku. The second half started when a small girl served the ball. Kagome received and passed the ball to Miroku, he passed it to Shippou, who tipped the ball over unexpectedly catching the other players off guard.

Ginta served the ball, it was volleyed back and fourth a couple times then Testsuiga's scored a point. Ginta served over and over, soon they were at 18 points. The ball was served again, one of the other team members unexpectedly spiked the ball and it slammed into the other side of the court scoring a point and getting a chance to serve.

A bulky guy served the ball over. Inuyasha passed it to Kagome; she passed it to Akitoki; Akitoki passed it over the net and scored a point. It was his turn to serve. Akitoki served the rest of the time, winning the second half and the game.

"HA! That's two games in a row!" Inuyasha boasted, "And I'm just getting warmed up! To bad we have only one game left, and it starts in five minutes!"

"Who are we playing?" Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha grinned at her. "Do you miss your old friends on your team?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with who we are playing?"

"We are going to be playing your old team, The Shikon's."

Kagome gasped. "Seriously?"

"Kagome! OH MY GOSH IT'S REALLY YOU!!!!!!"

Kagome turned to find her old team mates, Eri and Yuka, were running up to her.

"Kagome!!" Eri ran and hugged her old friend.

"Eri, Yuka, what are you doing here!?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Silly," Yuka giggled. "We are here to play in the tournament, and I guess we play each other right now!"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "You weren't kidding?" she asked him.

"Keh," he replied, "I told you we were playing them. Kami, wench, you never listen!"

Kagome's friends stared at Inuyasha. "Who is this, Kagome? Your _boyfriend?"_ Eri teased.

Kagome blushed bubblegum pink, "Uh, no. Yuka, Eri, this is the captain of The Testsuiga's, Inuyasha Takahashi."

"_He,_" Eri pointed at him, "is your Captain?"

"Um, it's kinda obvious since we are wearing the same uniform." The girls looked at her then Inuyasha as realization hit them.

Yuka hugged Kagome, "Oh Kaggs, it's so great to see you again. We haven't seen each other in sooo long, not since Bree-" Eri's eyes widened with alarm and slapped her hand over Yuka's mouth.

"_Not since, what?" _Inuyasha thought.

"Uh- n-not since you-uh-l-left, yeah, that's it, we haven't seen you since you left!" Eri covered.

Kagome bowed her head sadly, "Yeah, it has been a while," she said softly.

Inuyasha looked at her, confused.

"Teams have two minutes to make a rotation!" called the ref.

"Well I guess we better go back to our teams," said Yuka, "good luck in the game!"

The girls walked back to their side of the court to their team. Inuyasha and Kagome did the same.

The teams were on the court ready to play: Team Testsuiga had the same rotation except Ginta was switched for Hakkaku, and Akitoki was switched for Shippou. Team Shikon had the first serve. Eri got into her serving position and nodded to the ref who motioned for her to serve afterwards. She over handed the ball hard and fast.

"MINE!" The ball came straight for Inuyasha. He shuffled to the ball and let it bounce off the platform of his arms.

Ginta set the ball. "FOUR!!" Miroku called for the ball and spiked it over. Yuka let it bounce off her arms, like Inuyasha had done, passing it to the setter, then for it to be returned and she tipped it over. Koga dug the ball out of the net and Kagome passed it back over, hitting the line.

The ref whistled and called it in. Home 1. Visitors 0.

Akitoki served the ball hard and rapid. The Shikon's missed the ball by an inch. He served again; Eri volleyed it back over, only to be nearly hit in the face with it by Inuyasha spiking it back, gaining another point. Serving the ball over five more times, the Shikon's finally side out. **(that means got the ball back)**

A blonde girl served, she had a good solid hit. The ball landed smack dab on the serving line, barley making it. She served again, Kagome letting it bounce of the platforms of he arms, the ball soared into the air. Ginta went to receive the ball but tripped and stumbled, the ball landed on top of him, the Shikon's adding a point to the score board. Home 6. Visitors 3.

The blonde girl served again. Inuyasha bumped the ball to Akitoki and he tipped the ball over. Yuka saved the ball, it hung in the air then started falling, a red headed girl set it to Eri, and then Eri spiked the ball. Only to be blocked by Miroku, scoring a point.

The game went on, The Testsuiga's leading in points but The Shikon's were trailing close behind in the second half. The score was 18 to 14. It was Kagome's turn to serve. Team Shikon tensed up, they knew their old captain had a bad-ass overhand serve. They could _barely _return the ball, it was so fast and hard.

Kagome served the ball when the ref motioned for her. All everyone saw was something like a missile, they could barely see the blur that passed them or landed in front of them.

It was game point of the second half, 24 to 14. Kagome tossed the ball up as she brought back her arm and smacked it. Rocketing through the air, the ball flew over the net. Eri was in front of it, she squeezed her eyes shut and let the ball painfully bounce of the platform of her arms. It skyrocketed back over, it all went in slow motion from there.

Inuyasha stumbled but bumped the ball up, Miroku set it.

"TWO TWO!!!" Kagome screamed.

She did her approach and jumped high into the air, her shoulders surpassing the height of the net. As Kagome raised her arm, her shirt raised past her navel. Inuyasha saw a sparkle of silver—on her navel was a belly button ring with a charm in the shape of a volleyball heart.

"_That looks like a locket," _he thought, _"I wonder what's in it and why she is wearing it during the game?"_

She brought her hand down in a mighty swing. The whole gym was filled with the sound of lightening as her hand connected with the ball. It flew downward, then the ball was on the floor in less than a millisecond.

The whole gym was filled with cheers and screaming The Testsuiga's had won the tournament.

* * *


	10. Bree and the best night ever

**Elo!! i typed up a LONG oone for you guys!! 14 whole pages!lol. i know you guys are going to love me for this one! the song in this one is 'Bring out the freak in you' by Lil Rob. on with the fic!!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 10: Bree and the best night ever**

The whole gym was filled with screaming and cheering.

Inuyasha was ecstatic. "WE WON! WE WON! WE _FUCKING_ WON!!!"

"YES! YES!" he walked up to Kagome who was being congratulated by her friends, "You did it Kagome! You won the tournament! Now we can go to the championships!!!" Inuyasha unexpectedly grabbed Kagome by the waist and hugged her in a warm embrace.

Kagome blushed, "_Oh my Gosh! Is he hugging me? Why does this feel so…right? Mmmmm he smells like Axe, its nice. Why is he hugging me? I thought he hated me."_

Many thoughts ran through her head while she was in his strong arms. "_OH KAMI!!!" _Her mind screamed, "_I-I- think I'm falling for him, but… does he like me?"_

"_Oh Kami, I cant believe she is letting me hug her!" _Inuyasha inhaled her intoxicating scent, "_Mmmmm, sakura blossoms and jasmine. She smells so good. I can't believe I thought she was a bad player, I should apologize for that, but… does that mean I like her? Does she like me?"_ Something clicked in Inuyasha's head, "_I fell for her; I think I like her way more than a friend now, but… will she accept me—forgive me?"_

Inuyasha realized his teammates were still gawking at them. He blushed and let go of her. Kagome just looked at him with a quizzical look.

"I-I-I uh I-I-I'm sorry, I should have-"

Kagome shushed him, "Its ok, Inuyasha, I'm not mad."

Inuyasha smiled a lazy smirk. Kagome felt like she would melt. Inuyasha looked around and saw that his team was still staring at them.

"OI!" Inuyasha screamed angrily, "what the fuck you looking at?"

"Uh-I-uh we were-uh," Koga stammered.

"We…were going to, that is…going to…" Miroku looked at the trophy stand. "Koga and I are going to get the trophy and your Captain medal, uh, yea, bye!" Miroku and Koga hurriedly ran away from Inuyasha and the death glare he was sending them.

Kagome giggled and wiggled out of his arms' embarrassed. "Um, you should go and get your medal, I'm going to get my stuff and leave."

She started to walk away but Inuyasha snagged her arm. "Wait," he practically pleaded, "can I give you a ride home?"

"No, I think I'll just walk, I kind of need to think. I'll see you tomorrow…Yash…" barely whispering the last part. She kissed his cheek, right next to his lips, and walked to the locker room.

"_She kissed me!" _was all that ran through his head. Inuyasha stepped out of his trance and went to get his medal.

* * *

Kagome was walking around Sakura Park. The sakura petals were floating all around her like it was raining. She couldn't get the familiarity of this place out of her head; There were too many memories of Bree; it was making the hole in her heart wretch in pain. Kagome spotted the sakura tree her and Bree always sat under. She walked over to it and sat the base of the tree.

She heard a rustle of leaves, Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha with a gold medal around his neck. He walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I followed you," he smirked, "I just wanted to see if anything was bothering you."

"Y-you did? You wanted to see if I was ok? But I thought you hated me," Kagome said, shocked.

"Kagome," Inuyasha put his hand on hers, "I never hated you, and I guess I was pissed because I didn't want a girl on the team. I thought it made me look soft, but you- you didn't whine or complain, you didn't say a word. You just stuck it out."

Kagome smiled at how kind and caring he was being. This was a totally new side of Inuyasha she never new he had.

"You were awesome tonight, Kagome. You played so great, I was amazed at how into it you were, it was like you were destined for this." Inuyasha took off his medal, "Kagome, I want you to have this. You deserve it; and besides, you're the one who won the game." Inuyasha slipped it around he neck and put his hand on her cheek.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "You saw me try to cut myself that time you first saw me in the auditorium, didn't you?"

He nodded, "Yea, and when we were dancing at the club, I saw them."

Kagome looked into the depths of his amber orbs, "Inuyasha, why didn't you tell anyone? You could of told someone and I could have gotten kicked off the team. You knew that, and you didn't tell anyone. Why?"

"I guess I didn't want anyone else to know, probably 'cause I thought I had to make sure you didn't keep doing that. All the time I heard you playing and singing, I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what it was and I didn't want you to kill yourself over it. So I-uh-I kinda followed you and made sure you went home and didn't-uh-cut yourself, everyday after practice."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You followed me!? All those times I was in the auditorium you were listening in on me!!?" She pointed a finger at him, "You stalker!!"

Inuyasha held his hands up in defense, "No! I was making sure you didn't hurt yourself. Besides, you are a beautiful singer. And you play the piano really good."

Kagome blushed at this. "Y-you really think I'm good?" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, I do. But your songs, they were always so… sad, like something tore you into pieces."

Inuyasha smelled salt; he looked down and saw Kagome's eyes were glazed over with tears and sadness.

Inuyasha wiped the tears from her creamy face with the pad of his thumb. "Kagome," he whispered to her, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Inuyasha, I-I c-couldn't take the pain," Kagome started sobbing into his chest, "I-I couldn't handle it any more, it hurt too much inside. I thought cutting would take that away, but it didn't." She cried harder and Inuyasha started to stroke his fingers through her silky hair to calm her. "I-I-I d-d-didn't mean to," she wept, "I-I- didn't mean to kill her."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "What? Kagome, who didn't you mean to kill?"

She took in shaky, ragged, breaths as she sobbed even harder. "Bree," she cried out, "I never meant to kill her, I-I made her promise to come watch me play in my game. She was driving fast 'cause she was late, and this truck ran her off the road!"

Kagome's body was shaking, Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and started rocking her.

"Sh-she was rushing, she was rushing to watch me play 'cause I made her promise! She was dieing while I was playing volleyball. The last time I talked to her was in the hospital right before she died. She made me promise to keep playing, 'cause it was her dream for me to play on the best team of Japan."

* * *

(Flashback)

"_We won Kagome! We won!" her friend, Yuka, screamed._

"_Yea, but Bree isn't here, she didn't come," she said sadly._

_Eri put her arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Cheer up Kagome, she probably couldn't make it 'cause of traffic, she'll call and explain."_

_She sighed, "Yea, guess your right." _

"_Lets go celebrate our winning. I know, McDonalds!"_

"_Ok, but you're buying." _

"_Fair enough."_

_The girls drove to McDonalds and got a load of food and dug in._

_They were chatting happily when a reporter started talking about an accident on the news._

"_A 16 year old girl was pulled from a severe car accident. It seems that her car was rammed into from the driver's side and flipped four times. The girl's name is Bree Kino." _

_Kagome dropped her soda once she heard Bree's name. The TV showed Bree on a stretcher being carried to an ambulance with half her face swollen and bruised. Blood was streaming down her face, and one of her legs and arms were twisted out of joint and crushed._

"_She is being rushed to the Tokyo emergency room to see if they can save this young girl's life."_

_Kagome started hyperventilating; she couldn't breath._

"_Kagome. Kagome, are you ok?" Yuka asked worriedly. She didn't know Bree well but her and Kagome were practically sisters._

"_We have to get to the hospital now!" Kagome got up and ran to her car, the girls barley sat down when Kagome slammed her foot on the petal and took off to the emergency room._

_(In the ER) _

_Kagome ran into the hospital and to the front desk. "What room is Bree Kino in?" she asked franticly._

_The nurse looked at her chart, "room number 208, sweetie."_

"_Thanks." Kagome took off running down the hall._

"_Miss! Miss! She is in critical condition! She isn't allowed visitors! Miss!" the nurse called after her, but her cries fell on deaf ears._

_Kagome sprinted down he hall until she saw the room number she was looking for._

_She yanked open the door to see Bree lying in a white bed with all sorts of tubes and wires hooked up to her._

"_Bree! Bree, can you here me? Bree!" Kagome cried._

_Bree opened her eyes, "Ka…gom…m-me," she said in a raspy voice._

"_Bree, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you promise, I'm sorry, this is all my fault!" Kagome cried._

"_No, Kagome, it's not your fault! Don't think like that," Bree scolded. "Kagome," she looked up to her best friend since birth, "promise me you won't stop playing volleyball. Promise me." Bree grabbed Kagome's hands tightly, "What ever happens, don't quit. Do you understand?" _

_Kagome started choking back sobs, "B-b-bree, d-don't talk like that. You are going to live. You're going to get through this-"_

"_Kagome!" Bree started taking in deep ragged breaths like it was getting harder to breath, "I'm not going to last much longer," Kagome started shaking her head, "promise me, don't quit, don't blame yourself for my death."_

"_Ok…I promise." _

_Bree lifted up Kagome's shirt and hers, "I will always be with you, Kagome, when you wear this. And you will always be with me." She reached up with shaky hands and put them on Kagome's face. "I love you, Kagome, never forget that," she whispered. _

"_I-I-I l-love you too Bree, please don't go!" Kagome put her hand over Bree's._

"_I-I-'m s-sorry, but I must." Bree was barely whispering at this point, "D-don't forget Kagome, I love you…" Bree's voice was fading, "I-I- l-love y-you Kaggy..."_

_Bree's hand slipped from Kagome's face to her side._

"_NO! BREE! BREE! PLEASE COME BACK! NO, BREE!" Kagome screamed and cried, but Bree didn't wake back up._

(End of Flashback) 

* * *

"I-I killed her, I made her promise and I killed her! It's all my fault! She is dead because of me!" Kagome was crying into Inuyasha's chest while he rocked her back and fourth, trying to soothe her. He grabbed her face in his hands and stared at her chestnut eyes.

"Kagome," he said firmly, "Bree's death is NOT your fault! She was coming to see you play and it was an accident. Stop blaming yourself."

Kagome only sniffed in reply.

"Bree wouldn't want you to blame yourself. I know you're sad, but you have to move on and stop thinking you killed her. Think of the happy memories you had with her."

Kagome sniffed and looked up to his face, "Thanks Yash, I'm glad you followed me."

Inuyasha smiled down at her; her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and she still had tear streaks running down her face. But he still thought she looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laid all that on you." Kagome wiped her eyes and stood up. "I didn't mean to be a burden, I'll go-"

Inuyasha placed his finger on her soft lips, "Your not a burden Kagome, I'm glad you told me." He pulled her into his arms hugged her.

Kagome was tense at first, but she relaxed and melted into his arms. She wound her arms around his waist and they stood like that, hugging and enjoying each other's presence.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha had an idea that popped into his mind. "Hey Kagome?"

"hmm?" she replied into his shoulder.

"Let's go to the club."

She looked up into his face.

"We should celebrate, just you and me." He gave her a sexy smirk.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Kay, but can you take me home so I can change?"

Inuyasha nodded and laced their fingers together and lead her to his car.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the shrine steps to Kagome's house. They walked into the house to be met by complete silence. Kagome looked around and spotted a note on the refrigerator.

_Your aunt invited us to a party out of town, we will be gone for a few days, there is plenty of food in the fridge, stay out of trouble._

_Love, Mom._

Kagome shrugged and walked to her room, Inuyasha trailing behind her. Kagome walked into her room and grabbed a few things from her closet and jewelry box, then went into her bathroom to change. Inuyasha looked around the room; light blue walls, white carpet and a blue bead spread with a matching canopy. It was plain, but it was still homey.

The bathroom door opened to reveal Kagome in the hottest outfit he has EVER seen her in. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt and a strapless crimson red top that came up to the top of her navel and had criss-cross ties in the front. It hugged her curves perfectly. She had two-inch heel boots that went up to her knees. She had little makeup on: a little eye shadow and clear lip-gloss. On her navel, there was the same belly button ring she had on in the game, and on both her wrists were read and black bangles.

"_Wow, she looks like-wow! Kami she is sooo HOTT!" _Inuyasha thought once he saw her.

Kagome saw Inuyasha staring and blushed a cute shade of pink. "Umm, Inuyasha?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to her face, "hmm?"

"Are we going to leave now?"

Inuyasha blushed, "Uh, y-yeah. Let's go."

Kagome giggled at his embarrassment of being caught staring. They both walked downstairs and to Inuyasha's BMW. They started driving down the road when Inuyasha turned on the radio and the song 'Just Like You' by Three days Grace came on. They both listened and sang along all the way to the club.

(At the club)

It was just like before, but for some reason, it seemed more intense. Maybe it was because she was nervous that she was alone with Inuyasha. The song 'Shake it Like a Salt Shaker' was playing and everyone was freak dancing and grinding up against each other.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Inuyasha offered.

Kagome just nodded mutely. Inuyasha came back with two drinks a few minutes later; they chatted and danced together, but not as close as the other people. Then the song 'Bring Out the Freak in You' by Lil Rob blasted over the speakers.

(music starts now) Kagome never danced like this with anyone before, she just got lost in the music and let it take over her body.

**Let's get N-A-S-T-Y **

**Get ready for a nasty time **

**All the nasty things we can do **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you**

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

Kagome moved her body like a belly dancer, grinding her but into Inuyasha's pelvis. Getting down real low, then doing a fast body pop.

**I like seein' you **

**Can't help but think nasty thoughts about me and you**

**All them nasty things we can do **

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

**There's somethin' I see in you **

**I definitely see me in you **

**Doin' what nasty people do **

**Can you blame me? Look at the ass on you **

**How the fuck can I pass on you? **

Inuyasha turned her around and pressed her hard into his front. Grabbing her hips tightly, he moved hers along with his. Kagome liked this, she never felt this before, but in a way she didn't want him to stop.

**Classy lookin' freak, nasty attitude **

**I just have to be havin' you**

**It must be like heaven just to handle you**

**Lay you down turn you inside out**

**Watch it slide in, and slide out**

**Hey girl you got a pretty mouth **

**Tease me a bit, lick your lips, suck your fingertips **

Kagome moved her body closer to his, both their bodies were rubbing up against each other's ecstatically. She grabbed his waist and slid her whole body down his and coming back up she did an arch with her back, pressing her pelvis to his even harder.

**Let's get N-A-S-T-Y **

**Get ready for a nasty time **

**All the nasty things we can do **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you **

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you **

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

Inuyasha rubbed his hands all up and down Kagome's back, ass, and the sides of her breasts. He couldn't touch enough of her. He snaked his hands down her ass, but not before giving it a little squeeze. He rubbed the sides of her creamy legs, up and down then back up under her shirt, feeling her flat, soft belly.

**Let's get N-A-S-T-Y **

**Get ready for a nasty time **

**All the nasty things we can do **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you **

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

**  
I wanna bring out the freak in you **

**  
Let me bring out the freak in you **

She felt him explore her body with his rough, gentle hands. He slid them all over; she almost let out a moan once she felt him touch the side of her chest. After she thought he was done and rested his hands back on her hips, she slyly slid out of his hold and started shaking her ass.

**Mmm, you look so good with me **

**And I look so good with you **

**Got me infatuated **

**With them nasty things you do **

**You look so good **

**And I just know you feel so good inside**

**I love your eyes, your creamy thighs**

**Now baby, open wide **

**I love the way you touch yourself **

**Rub yourself down, finger fuck yourself **

**Lookin' like you enjoy yourself **

**Watchin' me watch you, makin' me want you**

**Even more you know what you do **

**I'm a man that knows what to do **

**And I'm a man that knows what I like **

**Turn around, titties down, ass up, that's right **

He watched her do her little intense solo for him; he grabbed her by the waist and pressed her back to him and started grinding her hips into him. Kagome laced her arms around his neck and looked up into his deep amber orbs filled with energy. Inuyasha bent his neck down to her ear and took it into his mouth and started suckling on it. He heard her gasp and a smirk formed on his face.

**Let's get N-A-S-T-Y **

**Get ready for a nasty time**

**All the nasty things we can do **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you**

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you **

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

Once he stopped with her ear, he started licking and sucking on her neck. Kagome turned around and bent her neck so he had better access.

**Let's get N-A-S-T-Y **

**Get ready for a nasty time**

**All the nasty things we can do **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you**

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you **

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

**So sexy the way you move**

**The way that you bend your body **

**Only keeps me in the mood **

**You exotic, tonight **

**I love that look on your face **

**You give them feel good expressions **

**I really dig your foreplay **

Inuyasha stopped his ministrations and started moving their bodies again—swaying and dipping her dizzyingly.

**Diz triple X in sex sessions**

**Bring your body close to mine **

**I think it's time that you blow my mind **

**Even though this foreplay's fun **

**The night isn't done until we both cum **

Kagome's eyes never left his and he never dropped their gaze, their bodies still hypnotized by the music, their faces kept coming closer and closer. Their noses were touching, closer, closer. Kagome barely felt his lips on hers; they both could feel each other's breath tickling them.

**Let's get N-A-S-T-Y **

**Get ready for a nasty time **

**All the nasty things we can do **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you **

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you **

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

Inuyasha closed what remaining space there was between them. His lips crashed down on hers, engulfing them in a fiery, passionate kiss. Kagome was shocked at first, but soon she melted in Inuyasha's kiss, responding to him, their lips moved with each other's.

"_Oh my God I'm kissing her! She's acutely letting me kiss her!" _Inuyasha screamed in his mind.

"_He's kissing me! He's actually kissing me!!" _Kagome thought.

Soon they had to come up for air, but that only stopped Inuyasha for about 10 seconds. The kiss became almost desperate; he ran his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance. She shyly complied and opened her mouth for him to explore. Inuyasha's tongue darted into her mouth, stroking her pink treasure with his. He playfully started a tongue war, him winning of course. Soon his hands were on the back of her neck, trying to deepen the kiss.

Kagome laced her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to get closer to him. Inuyasha slowed down, then started sucking on her bottom lip shortly before releasing it. They took in much need air while gazing into each other's eyes.

"Inuyasha," Kagome panted.

He smirked his sexy smirk. "Too much for you?" he teased.

She looked at the ceiling, pretending to think, "Hmmm, I think not." She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Kagome?"

She looked to his handsome face, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I was an ass to you, can you forgive me? And if you want, will you be my girl?"

"Oh, Yash!" Kagome gave him a big hug. "I forgive you and yes, yes I'll be your girlfriend."

Inuyasha smiled down at her then captured her lips in another steamy kiss.

* * *

Inuyasha walked Kagome up the shrine stairs after taking her out to dinner and driving her home.

"I had a great time tonight Yash, and thank you for helping me through all the… you know." Kagome blushed

Inuyasha put his finger under her chin and brought her face to his, "I would do anything for you, Kagome. I'm glad the guys talked me into letting you on the team," he whispered into her lips

Kagome hugged him. "Me too, Yash. Me too."

He sighed. "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow for workout then."

"Yeah, tomorrow," she said dejectedly.

Inuyasha gave her the lazy smirk she loved. "I'll pick you up at 6."

Kagome's face brightened, "Kay, see you in the morning Yash."

She turned to go in, but Inuyasha grabbed her waist and pulled her in one last heated kiss for the night.

"I'll see you in the morning Kaggs." He pecked her cheek, right beside the lips, then walked back to his car with a wave.

Kagome sighed dreamily before walking into the house and to her room. She got in her PJ's and climbed into bed, drifting off and dreaming about her handsome hanyou.


	11. he claimed me?

**Ello! im sorry this took a while i went snow boardinga nd i was too sore to do poast it when i got home. Gomen. this one is not as long as the others, but im sure you will like it. Read on!!**

_

* * *

_

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 11: he claimed me?**

_She was surrounded in a shimmering white light. There was nothing there, nothing at all. She didn't know what her purpose for being there was, but a feeling she had was telling her, she was looking for something—no, someone. But who? All the sudden, there was a shadowed figure walking towards her. He came closer, closer, closer. She could see his silver mane swaying from side. His adorable puppy ears twitching every once in a while, listening to the beating of her heart. Closer, closer, closer. She could see his deep amber eyes, and sharp handsome face._

"_Kagome," he whispered. His arms reached out to embrace her. _

"_Inuyasha." She ran into his muscular arms, melting from his manley scent._

_They looked into each other's eyes. Inuyasha put his hand on her cheek; Kagome nuzzled his hand, loving the warmth. Their faces came inches apart; soon she could feel the feathery touch of his lips just barley on hers. _

"_I would do anything for you, Kagome." His lips pressed ever so lightly—_

**Ring**, **ring**, **ring**…

Kagome was awoken from her dream from her retarded cell phone. She reached over blindly, reaching for her cell on her night table; knocking over her alarm clock in the process.

"Hmmloo?" she answered the damned device that interrupted her dream.

"Kagome! Congratulations! Oh My Gosh! I can't believe you won the tournament! Do you know what this means…?"

"Uh, Sango? Why are you calling me at"—she glanced at her clock that lay on the floor— "5:30 in the morning!" Kagome snapped.

"Well, you usually get up this time 'cause of your weekend workouts with your team—"

Sango was cut off by a screech on the other line, "CRAP! Inuyasha will be here soo—uh, I mean, will be mad if I'm late."

She scrambled around the room trying to find some workout clothes.

"By the way, Kagome, after the game where did you go? Miroku said you disappeared."

"I—uh went home, my mom called and told me to come home right after the game," she lied. Kagome didn't want Sango to know about her new relationship with Inuyasha; she would surely laugh at her.

"Sango, I have to go, I'll talk to you later; we'll go shopping tomorrow."

"Ok, have fun doing a million jumping-jacks!" she kidded.

"Har, har, har. So hilarious. Later."

"Bye Kagome!"

Kagome hung up her phone and put it back on the charger. Stumbling her way to her closet, she picked out some short Nike shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. Then she pulled her hair into a high ponytail, leaving her bangs to frame her face. Slipping on her running shoes she looked at the clock. 5: 50. Ten minutes before Inuyasha came to take her to the school. She grabbed a thin running jacket then headed downstairs for breakfast.

She poured a glass OJ and a bowl of cereal. Munching on the cheerios she looked at the clock again. 5: 55. Time just was going too slow; Kagome wished Inuyasha was there now.

Abandoning her bowl in the sink, she brushed her teeth. She had just rinsed with mouthwash when she heard a knock on the door. Running to the door, tripping on her own feet on the way, she opened the door.

Inuyasha was standing there in black Nike pants and a red wife beater. His long silver tresses were in a lose ponytail at the nape of his neck. His six-pack could bee seen through the wife beater. His bulging biceps were nicely toned.

She was brought out of her trance by his husky voice.

"Hey Kaggs. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked to his car. She went to open the door when two muscular arms snaked around her waist. Inuyasha swayed her from side to side.

"How was your morning?" he asked, nuzzling her cheek with his.

Kagome blushed; she never thought Inuyasha would be a cuddly type of person. "It was good"—she looked up to his face— "and it's even better now that you're here."

"I'm glad to hear that," he whispered in her ear then opened the door and released her.

He walked to the driver's side and started the BMW then drove off to Tokyo High.

* * *

He parked in his usual spot in the parking lot. Nobody was there but them. Inuyasha listened for Cars approaching, he didn't hear anything besides the birds chirping and Kagome's breathing. He smirked mischievously at Kagome.

She caught his gaze. "What?"

He just smirked wider and pulled her into his arms capturing her lips in a sweet sensual kiss. She was shocked at how gentle it was. She fell in time with his lips moving against hers. But only a short moment later he pulled away, looking up with annoyance written all over his face. Kagome gave him a questionable look.

He sighed heavily and put his forehead against hers. "The guys are coming. And I assume you don't want anyone to know about _us_."

Kagome bowed her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just don't feel comfortable with everyone knowing about our relationship when I'm still letting it sink in."

Inuyasha grinned. "That's ok, Kaggs. Whatever makes you happy." She looked up into his golden pools and smiled warmly.

"Besides, I don't want that lecher thinking the wrong way." She looked at him like 'yeah, right'. He chuckled. "Ok I don't want him too rub it in my face that I thought you were hot the first time I saw you." She blushed the cute pink he loved seeing on her cheeks.

She giggled and pecked him on the lips, making sure to flick her tongue across them quickly, leaving him with a desire of wanting to taste her lips again. He gave her an outraged look and swooped in for another but she slipped out of his arms and snuck away, making it look like nothing had happened between them when Koga and Akitoki's cars drove up along with Miroku and Shippou.

Koga waved at Kagome. "Yo! That was some kick ass playing last night, Kaggs!" She blushed and replied with her thanks.

"So where did you go after the game? You just, like, disappeared," asked Shippou.

Kagome scrambled to make up an answer, "I, uh, well, I—I…"

"Yash, you were missing, too. What happened?"

"W-well you see we, uh…" she was still stumbling to find an answer.

"I took her home right after the game because her mom wanted her there as soon as it was over," Inuyasha told them. It wasn't a _complete _lie; he did take her home.

They nodded their heads; Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Soon Ginta and Hakkaku showed up and then everyone started stretching.

* * *

Kagome was stretching her legs, she stood up and straightened her legs and bent over until her hands touched the ground. She started counting slowly to fifteen. Miroku was behind her and saw her bend over, making her nice butt an easy target for a grope.

He started closing in; Inuyasha saw this and grabbed his hand just when it was mere inches from his target. Inuyasha had Miroku's hand in a painful, crushing death grip.

"If you put your hands any where near her, so help me, I'll chop them off."

"Awww, Yash, that's not fair! Her butt is just so—"

"Don't. Touch. Her." Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. He growled and gave Miroku's hand another bone breaking squeeze, almost cracking the bones.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok! Let goooooo!" Miroku wined.

Inuyasha gave him another warning growl and looked around. Kagome didn't seem to hear, but he knew all the Demons heard and knew that he had a verbal claim on her.

"_Aww, man! That fucking mutt claimed her first. I guess I have to deal with it and find someone else."_ Koga thought.

"Ok team, out to the route," Inuyasha instructed.

The team walked to the sidewalk for their run.

"Alright, 2 miles. Let's go!"

The team gave each other confused looks; they shrugged then ran, following their captain.

Inuyasha jogged slowly until Kagome was by his side then he picked up the pace,

"What's with Yash?" asked Ginta

Hakkaku shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I know is that he verbally claimed Kagome in demon terms. But, oh well, if it will let us not run as much, it's fine by me."

Ginta agreed.

The run didn't take that long, and before anyone knew it they were back at the school. Inuyasha told them to do a hundred crunches then forty pushups. The team obliged and started.

* * *

It was noon and the workout was over. The boys retreated to their locker room while Kagome went to hers. Soon all of the boys were gone and all Inuyasha could here was Kagome walking to the parking lot. He was waiting around the corner of the school. She came out the back door, and was walking towards the corner Inuyasha was hiding.

She walked straight pass him, Inuyasha quickly grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall. Kagome gasped, she started to scream but then she saw who it was. "Inuya—"

Inuyasha covered her mouth with his. Kagome was shocked, but she became hypnotized by his lips moving against hers. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, she shyly opened her mouth and allowed him to explore her cavern. He slid his tongue into her open mouth and stroked her pink treasure, coaxing it to play. Kagome started battling for dominance, but soon she backed down, letting Inuyasha suck on hers. They came up for air for a short moment but proceeded a few seconds later. Inuyasha put one hand on her neck trying to gain more accesses while using his other arm to encircle her waist, bringing her closer to his body. Kagome laced her arms around Inuyasha's neck and tilted her head for him.

They broke apart a few minutes later, Inuyasha trailing hot, open mouth kisses down her jaw. He moved onto suckling on her neck and playfully nipping her sensitive skin.

His demon inside him was starting to boil—it wanted her. Inuyasha tried to fight it. The nipping became harder; soon he bit her where her neck and collarbone connected, right under her pulse. It wasn't that hard, only enough to break the skin and draw blood. Kagome gasped at the small pain, but soon Inuyasha started licking the spot where he had pierced her skin. Once he was finished he kissed the mark then looked into Kagome's chocolate orbs.

Her eyes held confusion. She raised a hand and put it over the mark.

"I just claimed you as mine," he explained, a little shamefuly. "Now all the demons will know to stay away from you because you are mine."

"Yours? What do you mean _yours_, like I'm your property?" Her eyes started hardening.

"No, not like property. In the demon law, if a demon claims then the others have to back off and respect their space. Demons are protective of what they claim, especially inu-youkai like me. If a person does something that makes the claimer think they are invading, they will get really angry and possessive, practically not leaving their claimed out of sight."

"So, since you claimed me, that means all the guys will know and will avoid me?"

"No, not avoid you just be cautious to not make me think they are trying to flirt or seduce you. And only demons will know I claimed you, humans you will have to tell or show them if you wish."

"Oh, so you only wish to protect me?"

Inuyasha cupped her cheek. "Yes, I don't want my girlfriend to get hurt, especially since she has been through a lot. I know we have only been going out a day, but you are very special to me. And you accept me for who I am. Not what I look like or what I am. The mark is not only for claiming it's proof that I care."

Kagome's eyes shined with happiness. "Oh, Yash!" She jumped up and hugged him tight. "This means a lot to me, thank you!" Kagome looked into his eyes, to his soul, and saw he _really _meant what he said.

She brought his face to hers and kissed him sweetly. Her fingers soon became entangled with his silver tresses; she felt something furry. She recognized it as his puppy ears and started rubbing the furry appendages.

Inuyasha hated his ears being touched—he never let any one touch them but his mother. But when Kagome touched them, it felt…right. Soon there was a low growl, almost like a purr, coming from his chest. Kagome giggled in his mouth.

"What?" he asked her, wishing she wouldn't stop rubbing his ears.

"I didn't know dog-demons purr, Yash."

Inuyasha's cheeks turned a slight tint of pink. "Dogs don't _purr, _we growl."

"Whatever, Yash." She looked at her watch and saw it was noon. "We should get going. I promised Sango I would go shopping with her tomorrow and I need to get home."

"Ok, I'll take you home." He pecked her on the lips and took her hand, guiding her to his car.

But they were both unaware of the cold eyes that were watching the whole thing.

"_You little tramp, Kagome; he claimed you! No matter, you won't be in my way for long."_

The jealous person opened their cell phone and dialed a number.

"Speak," said the voice.

"Naraku, I have your next victim."

* * *


	12. Who is it?

**Im so sorry its late!! i JUST finished my exams (YEA!!!does a lil dance)on fridaday. well i hope you like this chapter! ON WITH THE FIC!!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 12: who is it?**

Kagome and Sango were on their way to school, something was different about Kagome. Sango just couldn't put her finger on it. She just seemed to shine and have this glow around her. And she was always smiling and looking dreamily into space.

"_This has been a sudden change—Kagome is never this bubbly. She just seems happier, but what made her so…perky? And why has she been wearing long neck shirts and scarfs with everything all of the sudden?" _thought Sango. She was glad her new best friend was happy, but she felt like she was missing something, something important and to the key of Kagome's joy.

"Ok, Kagome, what's going on?" Sango demanded.

Kagome looked at Sango like she was crazy. "What do you mean?"

"You have been extra perky all of the sudden, never stop smiling, and you have been wearing long neck shirts and scarfs a lot. I'm glad you're happy, Kagome, but I just feel like I'm missing something. Like your not telling me something! It feels like you don't trust me."

Kagome suddenly felt guilty for keeping her secret of her and Inuyasha's relationship from her best friend. " Sango, if I tell you what's making me so happy, you promise not to tell anyone?"

Sango nodded her head. Finally! She would get the answer to the question that's been bugging the pants off her!

Kagome wrung her hands together nervously, not knowing what Sango's reaction would be. "Well, you see, I kinda meet this guy. And I-I like him a lot." Kagome's face flushed pink. "A-and he said he cared for me and he is a- uh- demon, well, half-demon actually, so you see he-uh…"

"Just spit it out, Kaggs!!" Sango shouted.

Kagome sighed. "Sango, your family has a history in demon exterminating right?" Sango nodded her head. "And you do know about how protective they are right?" She nodded her head again.

Sango was confused—she didn't get what Kagome was trying to tell her. "Kagome, what are you trying to tell me? First you say you met this guy, and that he is a hanyou, now your asking me if I know about how protective they are, I don't get what you are saying."

Kagome groaned and sighed heavily. "I guess I'll just have to _show_ you what I mean."

Sango got an even more confused look on her face as Kagome took off her scarf that was allowed with their uniforms. She pulled down her uniform past her collarbone and Sango gasped at what she saw.

_"OH MY KAMI! KAGOME HAS A…"_

Two small but noticeable fang marks lay upon her soft skin; anyone would know what _that_ meant if they saw it.

"You've been claimed!?!?!" Sango all but shouted to the world.

"A little louder, Sango, I don't think the seals in Antarctica heard you!" Kagome snapped.

Sango covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, but, Kagome, do you know what this means?" she asked, dead serious.

"Of course, he wants to protect me from anyone who wants to hurt me, and he also said it means he cares."

Sango mentally groaned. _"Oh man, she doesn't even know half of what it means!!"_

"Well…that's _part_ of the meaning." Sango didn't know whether she should tell her or not.

"Well, then what's the other meaning?" Kagome asked.

Sango bit her lip. "I don't really know if it's my place to explain all of it to you, Kagome. Maybe if you ask him to explain all of it to you."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you told me, please Sango." Kagome put on her puppy-dog pout face—it got her every time.

"_Crap, she's giving me the look!" _

Sango sighed heavily. "Fine, but if he gets mad that I told you, it's NOT going to be my fault!" she warned. "Ok, let's just say he will be…. Paying much more close attention to you than normal boyfriends would."

"I know, he told me that already," Kagome said.

Sango blinked. "He did?" _"Wow, maybe he told her more than I thought." _

"Did he also tell you that he will be extremely protective around you?" Kagome nodded her head. "Tell me exactly what he told you about it." Sango didn't want to keep telling her what she already knew.

Kagome repeated every word Inuyasha told her about the claim mark. By the time she was finished they were starting to round the corner and into the school grounds.

"Then he said I'll have to tell people or show them if I want them to know about it."

Sango had to hand it to her; she knew pretty much everything about it. But there was just one small thing Kagome didn't know.

"That's all true, Kaggs, but there is still one thing you don't know about." Sango had stopped walking and faced Kagome. "He didn't tell you that he will be _extremely _possessive of you. You'll be even lucky if he will let other males near you. He will be almost like a stalker, you will see him every were you turn. And if he finds out another person likes you romantically, let's just say it won't be pretty."

Kagome just waved the last part off. "Oh, come on Sango, I really don't think that he would be like that."

Sango shrugged. "Ok, but I'm just saying."

They started their way to their lockers. When they were halfway there, something popped into Sango's head she just realized she didn't ask her best friend.

"By the way, Kaggs, who is your new boyfriend?"

Kagome froze at the question. "Uhhh… why do you ask?" she said worriedly

Sango frowned. "I do want to know who is dating my best friend, Kagome."

"Ummm, Sango, I-I just don't feel comfortable with people knowing right now. Can I tell you when I feel more…used to the idea?"

Sango was slightly hurt that her best friend didn't want to tell her who her boyfriend was, but she could live without knowing until Kagome was ready to tell her.

She nodded her head. "When ever your ready, I'll be hear to listen."

Kagome sighed in relief and gave Sango a hug.

Kagome walked into the school. Everything was normal…or so she thought.

As soon as she stepped one foot into the school, all the demons smelled the claim on her and looked straight at her. Kagome was confused why everyone was staring. Then as quick as it happened everyone resumed what he or she were doing a moment before.

"_that was wierd." _Kagome thought.

She walked down the hall to her locker, not knowing that every demon in the school knew her little secret. But the same question was running through everyone's head: Who claimed her?

* * *

Kagome opened her locker and grabbed her books for homeroom. She closed her locker door and turned to go to her class. She looked up and saw Inuyasha leaning on the locker next to hers and gazing at her. She gasped and jumped a little, startled.

"Don't do that, Yash, you scared me!" she scolded.

Inuyasha gave her a lazy smirk then pressed her up against her locker and started leaning in for a kiss. Sango looked at the scene in front of her, completely confused.

Kagome noticed this and whispered so low only Inuyasha heard. "Inuyasha, not now!"

His sensitive ears picked up what she whispered. Quickly thinking, he grabbed her books and ran off, mentally patting himself on the back for the cover up at making the scene look totally normal.

"Inuyasha Takahashi! Give those back right this instant!" Kagome yelled in the direction he fled and ran after him.

"_Was Inuyasha just about to kiss Kagome?"_ thought Sango. She dismissed the thought and walked to first period.

* * *

Inuyasha rounded a corner and into a deserted corridor. Kagome ran around the same corner and Inuyasha grabbed her and pressed her against the wall. A strong felling of Deja-Vue swept through Kagome's mind.

"You almost kissed me in front of everyone! Do you know how obvious that would have been?" Kagome scolded.

Inuyasha put on his best innocent look. "At least I made it look like it was normal."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aww, come on Kaggs, don't be mad."

She still wouldn't look him in the eye.

Inuyasha got an idea then lowered his head and captured Kagome's lips in a sweet kiss. This surprised her, but soon she didn't resist and moved her lips along with his.

They parted a minute later as they took in much needed air. Inuyasha kissed her mark and it sent sparks of pleasure through her body.

"Forgive me now?" he said and continued to trail kisses along her jaw.

Kagome pulled his head to hers and pecked him on the lips. "Yes, I forgive you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so sensitive about it. But you're my first boyfriend and it's still a little awkward for me."

Inuyasha nodded. "It's fine. But everyone is going to find out sooner or later."

She sighed and gave him a smile that made the hallway seem much brighter.

"We should get to class," Kagome said. They rounded the corner and walked to there homeroom. Unaware of two jealous eyes watching them.

"_You will be mine, Inuyasha."_

* * *

It was 5th hour, the class right before lunch. Kagome walked in and sat down in her usual seat with the team that had luckily had the same class together. For some reason, she had a seat right in the middle of the group with all of the guys surrounding her. She took her usual seat and prepared for the lesson. But then she saw a shadow loom over her. She looked up and saw Hojo.

"Hey Higurashi," he greeted.

"Um, hello Hojo."

"I heard about the game the other day. Congrats!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was glaring at Hojo and growling dangerously with his hands balled into tight fists.

"Thanks. Did you need something?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "I-I was wondering what you were doing this Friday, I thought maybe you would like to go out with me—"

"NO!!" Inuyasha jumped out of his seat and if looks could kill, Hojo would have been six feet under by now.

Hojo crossed his arms and turned to him. "And why's that?" he scoffed.

"Because Kagome and I—"he glanced at Kagome who had a fearful look on her face. "—uh, have… a…uh…game, yeah! We have a game on Friday." Out of the corner of his eye he saw her relax a little.

"Um, yeah. Sorry, Hojo. Inuyasha and I have a game every Friday."

Hojo's face fell. "Oh. Well I maybe next time you're free?"

"Uh, yeah, maybe next time."

"Ok. I'll see you around, Higurashi." With one last glance at Inuyasha, he went back to his seat.

Inuyasha sat back down in his desk, right behind Kagome. The class was silent for the rest of the hour except for Mr. Myoga's droning. The bell finally rang for lunch and the class rushed to the cafeteria. The team sat at their usual table along with Sango, Rin, and Ayame.

Ayame and Koga were flirting happily, so were Rin and Shippou. And Sango was beating Miroku for touching her ass…again.

Kagome felt someone staring at her. She turned around and everyone was minding their own business. Except for this one guy, or…she thought he was a guy. He just kept glaring at her. She stared back, but he didn't make any move that he was going to stop. She turned back around and tried to ignore the guy…or girl that was staring into the back of her head.

She felt a hand cover hers; she looked down. Inuyasha was holding her hand and rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

She didn't mind. It was under the table; no one would notice. His hand slid from her hand to the inside of her thigh. She silently gasped. He smirked at her reaction. He started going higher but the most annoying, snobbish voice interrupted his exploring.

The whole table turned to see none other than Kikyo. "Hey Yashie-baby."

Inuyasha growled. "What do you want, Kikyo? Don't you have something better to do, like have sex with football team?"

Kikyo pouted. "Yashie-kins, I know you don't feel like that. Why don't you come sit with me instead of these—" she glanced over the table and gave off a disgusted look, "—animals."

"Go away Kikyo, screw off!" Inuyasha scowled.

"Oh, Inu-cupcake, don't be like that!" Kikyo threw her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him.

Kagome stood up and grabbed the back of Kikyo's shirt and pushed her away.

"He said to leave him alone, now go away," Kagome warned with a deadly glare.

"Don't touch me, you beast!" Kikyo screamed.

Soon the whole cafeteria was silent and staring at the scene.

"I wouldn't have to touch your filthy, soiled body if you left Inuyasha and everyone else alone," Kagome spat.

Kikyo had an evil glint in her black, cold eyes. "Awww, sticking up for your crush, Kagome? Trying to impress Inuyasha?"

"I don't have to impress anyone, Kikyo."

Kikyo laughed coldly. "Poor, pitiful Kagome. You _love_ him, don't you? You long for him to return your feelings, but that will _never _happen. Who could ever care for someone as messed up as you?"

That was it; Kikyo hit that one button that made Inuyasha lose it.

"How _dare _you talk to Kagome like that!" he yelled. Inuyasha's eyes started flashing red. Someone insulted _his_ Kagome—his claimed.

He started towards Kikyo with murder written in his eyes. Kikyo backed up in fear. He walked closer but Kagome put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"She's not worth it, Yash," Kagome said quietly.

"Stop trying to seduce him, Kagome. Inuyasha will _never _in a zillion years care for _you!_"

Kikyo had done it; she had officially made Kagome lose her temper.

Kagome marched up to Kikyo and got up in her face. "You're wrong! You are wrong Kikyo! Inuyasha _does _care about me. You know that and you are just jealous!" Kagome screamed at her.

Kikyo smirked. "Prove it."

"You want me to prove it?! Fine, then I will!" Kagome reached up to the collar of her shirt. Inuyasha stopped her hand before she reviled their secret.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

She smiled. "They're all going to find out sooner or later."

Inuyasha grinned and pulled his hand away. Kagome pulled down the fabric that was hiding Inuyasha's claim mark.

Everyone gasped.

Kikyo's face fell into an opened mouthed scream of rage. "YOU TRAMP! YOU FORCED HIM! YOU BLACKMAILED HIM TO DO THAT!" Kikyo screamed.

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist. "She didn't force me to do anything, Kikyo, and I claimed her as mine. What more proof do you need?"

"This could all be fake!" she raged. "You all could be pulling a prank on me! I know for a fact that Inuyasha would never care for something like that." She pointed at Kagome.

Inuyasha was angry know. "You want more proof, hoe? Fine, here's your proof!!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and slammed his mouth on hers. He kissed her hungrily and soft. Their lips moved together ecstatically. He moved one of his hands to her neck and the other around her waist.

Kagome was surprised that he was kissing her in front of the whole cafeteria, but she soon forgot about everything and laced her arms around his neck to bring him closer. After about a minute they parted and looked at Kikyo who was gapping in shock.

"You tramp! You-you-he was supposed to-not, AHHHHH!" Kikyo screamed out of rage and ran out of the room.

The cafeteria burst out in cheers and applause when Kikyo was gone. She had finely been put in her place.

Sango came up to the couple, her face written over with shock. "K-kagome, _Inuyasha_ is the one who claimed you?"

Kagome sighed. "Well, I can't keep it a secret anymore. Yes—"she looked up at her boyfriend and smiled, "—Inuyasha claimed me and we are a couple."

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me? Did you think I would be mad?"

She looked at her feet. "I'm sorry Sango, I should have told you but I was scared you would laugh at me. Plus, he's my first boyfriend and I was still letting that sink in. I shouldn't have kept it from you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Kaggs. But I would never laugh at someone claiming you, especially since it's Inuyasha."

The team came up to them and took Inuyasha away for a moment while Kagome and Sango were talking.

"Yeah man, I knew you were gonna hook up with her! I knew it!" Miroku said.

"Good job, Yash." Akitoki slapped him on the back.

Koga just stood there, pouting that Inuyasha claimed _his_ woman before he even had the chance to. The whole school knew that Kagome was the great Inuyasha's claimed. No one could touch her now without his permission or else they would have to answer to him. Inuyasha grinned at the thought.

While Kagome was talking with Sango about her new boyfriend, she looked over Sango's shoulder and saw the same guy…or girl staring—no, _glaring _daggers at her.

"_Why won't that person stop staring at me?"_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha sensed Kagome's uneasiness and looked to see what the problem. He saw a guy glaring at her. He walked up behind Kagome and put his arms around her waist, growling deeply in his throat. The person shot one last sneer at them and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha smirked in triumph and kissed the top of Kagome's head while she snuggled into his hard and muscular chest.

"_No one will take MY Kagome away from me; ever." _Inuyasha thought.

"_You will be mine, Inuyasha." _Thought the jealous person.

The rest of the day went by without any more complications. Kagome and the guys had practice, then went their separate ways. Inuyasha drove Kagome home and was now parked in front of the shrine steps. He got out of the car and opened the door for Kagome and walked her to her door.

"Hey, do you want to go out later?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome gave him a sad look. "Gomen, Inuyasha, but Sango and I are going to go shopping later, I said I would yesterday. We haven't been spending that much time together because of practice and stuff."

"Oh, ok." Kagome caught the small hint of disappointment in his voice.

"You could tag along if you want." She perked up. "I'm sure Sango won't mind."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, spend time with Sango, you have been working hard so you deserve a girl night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll just call you later, kay?"

Kagome smiled Inuyasha's favorite smile. He grinned back and encircled her waist with his arms then lowered his head and captured her lips with his. After they parted, Kagome gave him a hug. Inuyasha inhaled her intoxicating scent that always just seemed to take him into his own world. Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead and turned to walk back to his BMW.

Kagome waved then went into her house. She was met by silence again. _"They will probably be back later tonight," _she thought.

Kagome walked to her room and called Sango. After about ten minutes of chatting, they agreed to meet at the mall in twenty minutes. Kagome grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

* * *

She was halfway down the street when she felt and uncomfortable presence. Kagome looked over her shoulder but saw no one. She felt the presence all the way to the mall, even when she met up with Sango.

"Are you ok, Kagome? You look a little paranoid," Sango asked while they were shopping for shirts.

"I'm fine. It's, just, I have this feeling that someone is following me."

"It's probably nothing. Don't let it bother you," said Sango.

"Yeah, you're right. But it's just this weird feeling."

The girls resumed shopping for three more hours then went to the food court and got something to eat. And all the while Kagome had that same feeling of someone following her—watching every move she made. Soon, Kagome and Sango said their goodbyes and went their separate ways to their homes. Kagome, again, was feeling the strange presence, but she ignored it and walked on.

Soon she could see the shrine steps a block away. Suddenly she started hearing footsteps behind her. She walked on. The footsteps didn't pass her, so she slowed down. The footsteps did exactly what she did.

"_Is someone stalking me?"_

Kagome started getting frightened. She quickened her pace. The footsteps matched hers in the same speed.

She started really getting freaked out and broke into a run. She heard the stalker do the same but his run was faster. She started sprinting; racing to the shrine, she took the stairs three at a time and ran into her house and locked the door. Kagome scrambled around the house locking the windows and doors. She listened for the stalker again but he seemed to have disappeared.

Kagome screeched as the phone rang. She picked the cordless phone off its cradle and pressed it to her ear.

"H-hello?" she answered in a frightened voice.

"_Kagome?"_

"Oh, Inuyasha, it's you." She sighed in relief.

"_Yeah, are you ok? You sound really shaken. Did something happen?" _he asked worriedly

"I-I'm fine, just a little startled, that's all. No worries."

"_If you're sure…" _He sounded unconvinced.

"Positive…so, that was some day at school, wasn't it?"

Inuyasha snorted._ "That hoe never knows when to quit; she drives me insane."_

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, I-um just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me today. What Kikyo said really did hurt."

"_No problem. And she did go too far saying those lies. None of that is true; I do care for you and I don't want you to ever forget that." _

"Thanks, Yash. That really means a lot to me."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Um, I should go now. Mom should be home soon and she would want me in bed."

"_Ok, I'll pick you up tomorrow, Kaggs."_

"Kay, See you tomorrow. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Kagome put the phone back in the cradle and retreated to her room for the night. Failing to notice someone watching her from the window as she climbed the stairs to her room.

"_You will not have Inuyasha, I will make sure of that."_

* * *


	13. the DJ at Club Millennium

**GOMENASI!!!! I am soooo sorry for the fricking long update!!! The site was having this "error" and wont let anyone poast. But I used my 'magic powers' and I poasted. J/K, I used an old document, delited the old writng and copy and pasted the new one, then vola! **

**Im so glad to see everyone guessing the stalker, and some of you got it right! well im still deciding when to have the stalker apper so for now keep guessing who it is. I know you can do it!! The song in this chapter is 'You make me sick' by Pink. On w/ the fic!**

**

* * *

**

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 13: the DJ at Club Milinium**

Something shook her softly. A warm voice spoke, telling her it was time to wake up.

"Kagome, it's time to get up sweetie." Her mother shook her arm gently.

"Mmmmmh, monkey stole my odenÉ" Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled and shook her again. "Kagome, time to go to school. Breakfast is on the table."

She snuggled under the covers more, covering her head.

Kagome's mother looked out the window to see a blood red convertible parked outside of the shrine. She looked at the lumps of blankets that were supposed to be her daughter and smiled mischievously.

"Now, I wonder whose car is parked outside the shrine? Oh, and who is that handsome young man walking up the steps?"

The covers flew off of Kagome, revealing a mass of static raven hair on her head. "What?! He's here already!!? CRAP! I gotta get dressed!!!" Kagome scrambled around her cluttered room and threw on a uniform that was lying on the floor.

"Oh, do you know him, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"That's Inuyasha! He's here to pick me up for school!!" Kagome flew around her room, brushing her hair and trying to gather things to stuff in her bag.

The door bell rang.

"Oh, that must be him. I'll go and get the door while you get ready, sweetie"

"Kay, thanks Mom!" Kagome zipped around the room looking for her running shoes.

Her mother chuckled and closed the door to walk down the stairs to answer the door. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to reveal a handsome young man with amber eyes and long silver hair.

"Uh, hi. Is Kagome ready for school?" he asked nervously.

Kagome's mother broke into a warm smile similar to Kagome's. "You must be the Inuyasha we heard so much about. Kagome woke up a little late so she is getting ready right now."

Inuyasha nodded. "Ok."

"Come in, come in. She'll be down in a few minutes." Inuyasha walked inside Kagome's house and sat down at the kitchen table. "Have you eaten breakfast yet, Inuyasha dear?"

"No. I woke up late too, I was afraid I would make her late." He blushed.

She put a big plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and a stack of waffles before him. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He drooled over the delicious aroma it gave off. "Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi." He dug in to the breakfast hungrily, he hadn't had a breakfast like that since he was 14.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him warmly and went back to the stove.

Kagome descended the stairs. "Sorry I kept you waiting Inuya—" she stopped at the sight before her: Inuyasha at the table eating a humongous plate of food her mom cooked.

He looked up from his waffles and spotted Kagome. "Hey Kaggs." Then he went back to his breakfast.

"Kagome, come eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Her mother put down another plate like Inuyasha's.

She sat down and started eating her mountain of food. Kagome tossed her hair over her shoulder so syrup wouldn't get in it.

Her mother looked over and saw the mark on her daughter's neck. "Kagome! What on earth is on your neck?!"

Kagome and Inuyasha froze, their forks half way to their mouths.

She put her hand over the mark. "oh-uhÉ it's a-uhÉ"

"Hey sis!!" Her brother, Sota, walked into the kitchen. He looked to Inuyasha. "Who's this?"

"Saved by Sota. Note to self: buy him candy."

"Sota, this is Inuyasha. He's the captain of my team, The Tetsuiga's."

"Hey kid." Inuyasha waved.

Sota smiled. "Hi. So you're the Inuyasha that Kagome says has a nice butt."

Kagome's face turned 20 shades of read. "SOTA!"

"Scratch that: poor ice on his head to wake him up for payback!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Oh I do, do I, Kagome?"

"W-w-well, I-it's uh"

Sota spotted the mark. "Kagome, what's that on your neck?"

"Exactly what I would like to know!" Kagome's mother said.

Kagome didn't know how to explain to her mother about being Inuyasha's claimed. "Well, you see I-we kinda- it's like"

"Kagome is my girlfriend," Inuyasha stated bluntly.

"Oh, but that still doesn't explain why she has that mark on her neck."

"You see, Mrs. Higurashi, I'm a Hanyou, that means I'm half human half inu-youkai. Demons, especially inu-youkai, are extremely protective of the ones they care for. And since Kagome is my girlfriend I claimed her—"

"You did _what_!?!"

Everyone turned to see Kagome's grandfather walking in the kitchen.

"You claimed my Granddaughter?!"

"Yes, I claimed Kagome."

"That doesn't mean she's your property, does it?" asked Sota.

"No, it means she is my girlfriend and tells other demons to leave her alone, or I will get mad. In other words, she is taken and the other demons can't try to take her away from me."

"Oh, so you're trying to protect her?"

"Yes."

"That is so sweet of you! Kagome, you never told us you had a boyfriend!"

"You didn't give me the chance to," she murmured.

Everyone went back to eating. Soon Kagome and Inuyasha were done and grabbed their backpacks.

"Come by again, Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi hollered.

"Will do."

They walked down the shrine stairs and to Inuyasha's convertible. "How many cars do you have?" Kagome asked once she saw the car.

"A lot," was all Inuyasha said.

Kagome put her bag in the back seat and sat in the passenger's side while Inuyasha walked to the driver's side.

He started the car and drove down the street. After a few moments of silence Inuyasha spoke up. "So, you think my ass is hot, huh?" He smirked.

Kagome groaned and turned 10 shades of read.

* * *

They arrived at the school and Inuyasha parked in his usual spot. They got out of the convertible and started walking into the school. When they reached the steps Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and intertwined their fingers. He opened the door and they both entered the school.

He walked her to her locker and went to his, which happened to be the row of lockers behind her. Kagome gathered her books and turned to go to class, only to bump into a hard chest in the process.

"OMFP." Kagome landed on her butt and her books scattered across the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you!" Kagome looked up to see a hand offered to help her up.

She took the hand and was pulled up. "Are you ok? Gomenasai."

"It's fine. I'm just a klutz. No worries." She gathered her books, she noticed some of them weren't hers. "Are these yours?" She held a trigonometry and physics book out.

"Yeah, thanks. I think these are yours." He handed her history and English 2 books to her.

"Arigato..."

"Oh, my name is Aaron." Kagome looked at his face. His hair was a dark brown shag and his high cheekbones were sharp and edged, no sign of any child roundness. But the thing she noticed the most was his piercing hazel cat-eyes.

"I'm Kagome." She smiled a friendly, soft grin.

His eyes widened. "You're _the_ Kagome Higurashi?" he asked.

"The one and only."

"Wow, I've heard a lot about you, you're the best at volleyball."

"Thanks. Do you play?"

Aaron shuffled his feet. "A little, but I'm not that good."

"Yeah right, you can't be that bad."

He flashed a toothy grin and she spotted he had sharp fangs. "Maybe we could get together sometime and—"

"Kagome!"

She turned to see Inuyasha walking to her side with a big frown on his face. "Hi Inuyasha!"

"Hey." He encircled her waist with his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Who's he?" he asked firmly while glaring at the other boy.

"Oh, Inuyasha this is Aaron. I accidentally bumped into him and he helped me with my books."

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over with concern. "Did you fall? Are you hurt? Is he bothering you?"

Kagome giggled. "No, Inuyasha, I'm fine. And he is not bothering me, we were just talking." She turned back to Aaron. "Aaron, this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha." She tilted her head so she could look at him and gave him one of his favorite warm smiles.

Aaron looked at the ground. "Oh, it's nice to meet you, Inuyasha." He sounded disappointed.

Inuyasha noticed this and smirked. '_That's right, she's mine and you know it.'_

"Aaron, you should come by practice after school and meet the team," Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha frowned. "He should?"

"Yeah, it would be fun and maybe we could help you improve your skills if you would like."

"That would be great, but I got to work. Maybe after my shift you and Inuyasha could swig by and we could all hang out."

"Where do you work?" Inuyasha asked coldly.

"I'm the DJ at Club Millennium."

"Oh wow, that is so cool! So could you get us in for free?" Kagome asked excitedly.

Aaron smirked. "Even better, I can get you in free _and _get you permanent VIP passes."

"Oh my gosh! That is AWESOME!!! Can we, Inuyasha, please?" she turned around and looked sweetly into his eyes.

Inuyasha saw the sparkle in her eyes and the excitement—he couldn't say no. Inuyasha grinned and tucked a lose hair behind her ear. "Sure, anything you want."

Kagome hugged him and thanked him a thousand times. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!!"

Aaron smiled. "Yeah, bring anyone you want. Just make sure you two come at seven, cause that's when I spin."

Inuyasha thought for a moment, was this guy trying to suck up, or just being friendly? He knew that Aaron knew Inuyasha already claimed Kagome, because he could feel the demonic aura. He decided that he was a nice guy and that he wasn't a threat.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to be there. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Aaron held out his hand for Inuyasha to shake. Inuyasha accepted and shook Aaron's hand. "Well, I guess I'll see you guy's later. I'm going to be late for class if I don't get going. Bye Kagome, Inuyasha." Aaron waved and walked down the hall.

"Nice guy," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, you should have seen the way you looked at him when I introduced you. The look of hate in your eyes."

"Hey! I was just making sure he wasn't trying toÉyou knowÉ flirt and hit on you!"

"The possessive inu-youkai thing?"

He sighed. "Yeah, Gomen. It's just, I don't like it when other people try to...you know, it gets on my nerves."

Kagome hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I know. We should get going, I don't want detention."

Kagome and Inuyasha started towards their next class, unaware of jealous eyes glaring at them.

"You will be mine, Inuyasha!"

* * *

SLAP!!

"Miroku! Keep your fricking damn hands to your fricking self!!!"

"Dear Sango, you're just too irresistible," said Miroku, rubbing the giant read hand print on his face.

Sango just grumbled about damned hentais.

"Hey guys!" Sango looked up to see Inuyasha and Kagome enter the class and sit in their assigned seats.

"Oh, hey Kagome!" Sango said, relived that she wasn't alone with the lecher anymore.

"Guess what, Sango?" Kagome jumped in her seat with excitement.

"What?"

"I meet this guy named Aaron in the hall, and he is the DJ at Club Millennium!

And he invited me and Inuyasha and anyone we want to come anytime and he said he can get us in for _free! _And he said he can get us _permanent _V.I.P passes!"

Sango's eyes widened. "Really? That is soooooo cool!!" Sango was bubbling with excitement, just like Kagome.

They chatted about what they were going to wear to the club that night throughout the whole class period and passing notes when Mrs. Kensiu was talking.

(A/N: naughty, passing notes!! And in class!!)

* * *

The girls at the lunch table were _still_ talking about clothes!

"And you could put in these butterfly clips in your hair to go with your top" Ayame ranted on.

The boys just sat there, picking at their food instead of wolfing it down like usual because all the talk of clothes made them lose their appetites.

Kagome noticed this and saw Inuyasha only ate half of his ramen, which he usually finishes in about two minutes. "Yash? Are you felling ok?" Kagome said with concern.

Inuyasha looked into his girlfriend's concerned eyes. "No, it's just I'm so _bored_ that I don't have much of an appetite."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Kagome looked at the clock. "We should get to class."

The table nodded and gathered their books and left to there boring prisons of a classroom.

* * *

Kagome was on her last lap of her mile warm up and was 10 yards in front of Inuyasha. He purposly slowed down so he could watch her run. He gazed at her creamy legs in her short spandex. He saw how her chest bounced as she ran and as she breathed. Her raven tresses swayed back and forth in her high ponytail. Inuyasha smirked as he sped up; he was sprinting past her with his demon speed. When he passed her, he spanked her bottom and saw the look of appall on her face.

"Hey! You sneaky dog! Get back hear so I can kick your ass!" she yelled and started chasing him around the track.

"Yeah, I know you want to do more than kick it because you think my ass is hott!" he taunted back.

"Why _you_!!!"

Kagome sprinted after him around the track. They were both soon done with their laps but that didn't stop the chase. Inuyasha started running towards the field once he saw that Kagome was gaining on him.

"Catch me if you can, wench!"

"Hell if I can't!" she yelled back.

Soon she was mere inches away from him. Inuyasha looked behind him and saw the grinning face of his angel. With a giant leap, Kagome tackled him and wrestled him to the ground. The couple rolled for a few moments until Inuyasha pinned Kagome's arms above her head.

He grinned a sexy grin at her and lowered his head and capered her lips for a moment. "Nice try. Better luck next time."

"Hey, I tackled you!"

"Yeah, but you didn't pin me."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. Inuyasha rubbed his nose against hers and released her arms and got up off her to resume their practice.

* * *

"Hurry up, Sango! Get your ass in the fricking car!!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Shut up, you! I'll be down in a sec. I just need to find my shoes!!" Sango screeched back.

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "Be patient, Yash, she'll be done soon," Kagome soothed.

"Keh. Yeah, probably by the next ice age!" he scoffed.

"I heard that!" Sango walked out the door and to the car and sat next to Kagome.

"Damn, finally Sango! We were going to leave without you there in a minute!"

Sango just glared at the back of his head. Inuyasha started up the BMW while Miroku and Koga fought over the radio.

They arrived at the club a half an hour later. Inuyasha parked his car and locked the doors while everyone jumped out of the sides.

"Yo!"

They turned around to see Aaron at the door.

"Hey Aaron! We made it at seven like you said!" Kagome said.

"Good. Guys, this is Ted, he is the bouncer and I put your guy's names on the VIP and permanent list. So now you guys can come here any time you want without paying."

"Aaron, that is so cool of you! Your such a great friend."

Aaron's eyes brightened as she said those words and Inuyasha didn't fail to catch that either.

They entered the club and it was like it was last time—Ecstatic. The people were dancing and having a great time without a care in the world.

"Well, it's my time to spin. Save a dance for me, ladies?"

Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Kagome nodded there heads and wished him luck.

"Do you want a drink, Kaggs?" Inuyasha offered.

"Yeah, a drink would be great."

"Kay, I'll be back in a minute." He pecked her cheek and left to get their drinks.

The girls, Miroku, Shippou, and Koga walked to the dance floor and started to dance to the song 'My blue heaven' by Snow Patrol.

* * *

A half an hour later Aaron spoke up on the microphone. "Yo, this next song is for al the Hoooooooooooott ladies out there tonight and mostly to my special guests, you know who you are. And I want everyone dancing. Get your freak on ladies! Show em what ya got!"

Inuyasha knew exactly who Aaron was talking about, and he would not let him impale her with his charms and flattery to make her like him. No, Kagome was HIS and ONLY his.

(music starts now)

Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome's waist and put his forehead against hers. "Do you want to show everyone 'what you got'?" He gave her one if his sexy smirks.

"Even better, I'll show _you_ what I got," Kagome said seductively.

You make me sick

I want you and I'm hatin it

Got me lit like a candlestick

Get too hot when you touch the tip, I'm feelin it, I gotta getta grip

And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit

Can't get enough of it

You got me goin again

Baby, you got me goin again

You make me sick

Kagome swung her hips to the beat, grinding them into Inuyasha's pelvis seductively as he led them to where he wanted them to go. She turned around and laced her arms around his neck and let his hands rub her waist.He was doing 8-0 on the freeway

In the 6 double O, bumpin Isley

He was gettin kinda close, kinda touch-ay

Cuz he had a little too much Hennessey

He told me that he wanna go home, with me up on the hill to my condo

Told me he would keep it all on the low-low

But I told him, "Boo, I don't really know though"

He got closer to me...it started gettin deep

He had me in a zone when he started to show me things

I never saw beforeHe held her close to him, feeling her curves against his hard, muscled body. Kagome felt his rough, gental hands glide over her as she danced. His hands felt like they were leaving trails of fire, gasping when she felt his hands slide to the side of her chest.Baby was smooth but I knew it was game

Hell-of-a cool but you men are the same

The way he licked his lips and touched my hipsI knew that he was slick

Feeling her butt grind into his front made him feel a little hard. Kagome noticed this and giggled and started teasing him.You make me sick

I want you and I'm hatin it

Got me lit like a candlestick

Get too hot when you touch the tip, I'm feelin it, I gotta getta grip

And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit

Can't get enough of itYou got me goin again

Baby, you got me goin again

You make me sickInuyasha never wanted to let her go. He loved the way Kagome made him feel right now. She faced him and started sliding down his body, soon to come back up and arching her back and pressing her pelvis hard into his and giggled at how aroused he was becoming. His demon wanted to take her right there, but he resisted.In the 6 now, so hot

Gotta pull all the windows down

Eyes lead and I'm thinkin bout the sheets now

Wonderin should I really take it there now

He told me he would make it worth it

Again, how many times have I heard this

Kinda funny, but I wasn't even nervous

Well his slick-ass lines were kinda workin

I felt my knees get weak...his body was callin meKagome felt Inuyasha press her body harder to his with every move she made. Loving the tingling feeling he was giving her.

He started whispering huskily in her ear. "You do know your stuff, but you're just making me want you even more. Be carefulÉ"

Kagome smirked at his want for her, and she didn't oblige to show him she felt the same way.Just couldn't take the heat

Anyway it was 2 or 3, I had to get off the streets

Baby was cool but I knew it was game

Said, he was too schooled to be screamin my name

Even though we made the best of it

I still told him this...Inuyasha spotted Aaron staring at Kagome hungrily, the lust in his eyes were unmistakable. Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "_Keh, I'll show that pansy. Kagome will never want him. She is MINE!"_

You make me sick

I want you and I'm hatin it

Got me lit like a candlestick

Get too hot when you touch the tip, I'm feelin it, I gotta getta grip

And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit

Kagome felt Inuyasha lower his head and take her earlobe into his mouth and started suckling and nibbling on it. Kagome fought so hard with herself not to moan in pleasure. She started feeling a fire in the pit of her stomach, starting to sink lower.Can't get enough of it

You got me goin again

Baby, you got me goin again

You make me sickHe trailed hot open mouth kisses over her neck, occasionally licking and sucking in her claim mark, making her whimper so silently it was hard for him to hear with his sensitive ears. He started moving up her neck to her jaw, kissing the side of her mouth and flicking the corner of her lips with his tongue.

You make me sick

I want you and I'm hatin it

Got me lit like a candlestick

Get too hot when you touch the tip, I'm feelin it, I gotta getta grip

And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit

Can't get enough of it

You got me goin again

Baby, you got me goin again

Inuyasha shot Aaron a smirk when they connected eye contact. He devoured Kagome's mouth with his nibbling on her lower lip. He felt her arms lace around his neck, bringing him closer to her as they swayed to the beat. He tilted her head and gained better access to her sweet cavern. Licking her lips, she opened for him and he darted his tongue inside and stroked her pink treasure, coaxing it into his mouth. He lured her tongue into his mouth and he started sucking on it.

You make me sick

Can't..no no no

Oh, you make me sick

I want you and I'm hatin it...hatin it...hatin it

Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha gave her apple-bottom a squeeze, once he knew Aaron was looking. Aaron scowled.

Everyone was having so much fun, even though it was stuffy and hot on the dance floor nobody wanted to leave. Kagome danced with Inuyasha the most, but a few times she had her girl dance with Sango, Rin, and Ayame. She even danced with Miroku, Shippou, and Koga. But the whole time Inuyasha never let Kagome out of his sight, even when she was dancing with someone else, he was right behind her.

"Hey Kagome, do you want to dance?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked to their right, Aaron was standing there with his hand held out for Kagome to take it.

"Sure Aaron. You did get us in for free; it's the least I could do."

Inuyasha caught the hopeful flicker in his hazel cat-eyes.

Kagome took his hand and Aaron led her away to the middle of the dance floor. Inuyasha watched him, and where his hands went, like a hawk. She put her hands on his shoulders, arms length away, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They didn't dance like Inuyasha and her had done. It was more friendly twirling and circling. Inuyasha let them dance for a few songs then asked if he could cut in. They danced until ten then rounded up the gang and drove home.

Kagome was the last to be dropped off. Inuyasha walked her to the door then gave her a good night kiss before leaving to his house.

Kagome looked around the shrine; she saw no one. But she felt that presence again, like she was being watched.

**

* * *

**


	14. Way to go Miroku

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 14: way to go Miroku**

"How does this look, guys?" Ayame came out of the dressing room with a white tank top and a red jacket over the top in a denim mini-skirt. Completed with a purple flower in her hair.

"That is so cute! Koga is going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself!" Rin teased.

Ayame blushed. "You really think so?"

"He is going to love it!" Kagome agreed. Sango nodded in agreement.

Ayame went back into the dressing room and changed back into her uniform. Koga finally asked Ayame out on a date and the girls dragged her to the mall to look for an outfit.

"I'm hungry! Can we go to WacDonalds?" Sango wined.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Your _always_ hungry."

"So? I have a fast metabolism!" Sango huffed.

The girls drove to WacDonalds in Sango's car. They ordered a bunch of junk and sat down at a booth to eat.

"So, where do you think Koga is going to take you?" Kagome asked

Ayame shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe out to diner or to a movie."

"So Kaggs, how's the team?"

"Fine. We have a game this Friday against the Panthers." She took another bite of her burger.

"That's cool. So what are you and Inuyasha doing these days?" Rin taunted.

Kagome was drinking her soda just then, as soon as Rin asked that she sprayed soda all over and started coughing. She looked at her friends; they were covered in Dr. Pepper.

"Sorry. Um, what do you mean, Rin?"

"You know what. We saw that make out you had with him on the dance floor last week."

Kagome blushed cherry red.

The girls smirked.

"I knew it," Ayame said.

* * *

"Crash! CRASH, YOU SCUM!!" 

"HEY! YOU CUT ME OFF! YOU CHEATER!"

"HA! I WON! NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY THE PIZZA MAN!!!" Inuyasha did a victory dance while Miroku threw his controller on the table.

The doorbell rang.

"Speaking of which, Miroku, go pay for the pizza and make sure to give the guy a tip." Inuyasha smirked.

Miroku grumbled about damn Hanyou's and their dumb reflexes. Shippou and Koga just sat there and tried not to laugh, they were the ones who ordered the pizza. Miroku's wallet will be a whole lot lighter after he pays for them.

Miroku opened the door. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! KOGA! SHIPPOU! HOW MANNY DAMN PIZZAS DID YOU ORDER?"

They couldn't hold it in any more. The guys burst out laughing.

"Um, dude, that will be 150 bucks. Hurry up please, cause I got to deliver some more." The Pizza man held out his hand for the money.

Miroku gave the man his money and brought the food to the living room. He saw the demons rolling on the ground with laughter. "YOU GUYS ORDERD 12 PIZZAS!!" he raged

Inuyasha looked at Miroku's face then burst out laughing again.

"You guys better eat all these, because you just cost me a weeks salary." He sat the Pizzas down onto the coffee table.

"I want the Hawaiian," Inuyasha called out.

The boys dug into the food and pigged out.

"So Koga, I heard you finally got the guts to ask Ayame out," Akitoki said with his mouth half full of pepperoni pizza.

"Yeah, what of it?" he grumbled.

"Nothing, it's just about time."

Koga snorted. They sat in silence for a few minutes watching the new movie they rente, Eragon.

"I saw that freak Aaron eying Kagome at the club the other night," Koga pointed out.

"Yeah I know, that bastard is not going to lay a finger on her or I'll chop off his balls."

Shippou looked up from his meat lover's pizza and looked at Inuyasha like he was an alien.

Miroku took another bite. "So, are you going to do her any time soon?"

Inuyasha coughed and choked on his slice. "WHAT! Houshi, give me one good reason not to pound you for saying that!"

"What? I was just asking. After all, you _were_ practically screwing her on the dance floor at the club," Miroku said innocently.

Everyone just stared at Miroku; he was lucky to be alive after insulting Inuyasha and his claimed about something that personal.

The room went silent. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and saw his eyes were starting to flash red. He gulped as Inuyasha got up from the leather couch and walked toward him. Inuyasha raised his fist and decked Miroku in the jaw. Then he bonked him on the head knocking him out but soon regained consciousness a moment later and looked up into the Hanyou's hard amber eyes that were flashing red in rage.

"Don't EVER ask me that again! Kagome is not some toy who somebody fucks then drops them after they find someone new to lay!!" Inuyasha punched him again. "I swear, if you EVER think about Kagome that way again, you will regret the day you _ever _laid eyes on her!" Inuyasha threw him to the ground then stood up to leave. He looked at his other friends and sent them a scowl. He picked up a box of Hawaiian and combo pizza and left Shippou's house, slamming the door on the way out.

Everyone froze. Then all eyes were on Miroku who was lying on the floor with a blank expression on his face.

"Way to go, Miroku. I've never seen him like that before," said Akitoki.

"Well, what do you expect? He was defending his mate-to-be's pride," said Koga.

Everyone got a confused look on all faces. "What do you mean, Koga? Kagome is Inuyasha's claimed, not mate."

"I know, but the way Yash is acting around her she is going to be his mate probably by the end of the year. I've never seen him this defensive or protective about anyone before. He's really serious about her."

"Remind me to _never_ say something like that in front of him again," gasped Miroku.

* * *

Kagome over handed the ball over the net for the seventieth time. The ball bounced off one of team Panthers' arms with a loud _SMACK_; you could see the bruise starting to form already. The ball flew back to their side. Inuyasha shuffled and got under the ball and passed it to Hakkaku. The ball was flying toward him and he heard a loud TWO!!! Hukkaku set the ball. Kagome did her approach and swung her arms and smacked the ball with a small "_ump_". The ball crashed to the floor on the other side of the court. 

The Ref blew her whistle. "Point! 25-6 Team Tetsuiga wins!"

The crows cheered and screamed their names. The team gave each other high fives and taps on their butts. (A/N: people tap each other's butt to say good job or something after a game or practice.)

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug. He inhaled her scent of jasmine and sakura blossoms mixed with sweat. He didn't mind though, she still smelled nice.

"Good job, Kaggs. Next time serve more in the middle so it wont just barely hit the line when you're on a role."

Kagome smiled. "Ok. You didn't do to bad yourself."

Inuyasha looked up at her bright smiling face. "Thanks, go get dressed the team is going to celebrate by going to get something to eat."

"Kay." Inuyasha pecked Kagome on the lips and let her slip out of her grasp, she turned to go to the dressing but not before Inuyasha could give her butt a firm tap.

She turned around and saw his innocent grinning face. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and started again to her locker room.

Inuyasha walked out of the boys' locker room and looked around. Kagome wasn't out yet; by the scent of her shampoo, he figured she was in the shower.

"Well, if it isn't the _half-breed_."

Inuyasha growled; he knew that voice anywhere. He turned around and came face to face with no other that Naraku.

"What do you want, hell-spawn?" Inuyasha scoffed.

Naraku glared at him coldly with his black emotionless eyes. "I see you are four games from the Japan tournament. What a coincidence—so am I."

"Yeah, so? You know that The Tetsuiga's will just whoop your ass like we did last year. So why even bother to show up?"

"Inuyasha?"

He turned around to see Kagome come out of her locker room with damp hair and wearing a cute skirt with a tank top and denim jacket over it.

"Who's this?" she asked.

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Naraku; captain of Team Miasma." he held out his hand for her to take.

Kagome stretched out her hand to shake his, but he turned her hand over and kissed it. Inuyasha growled and snatched Kagome's hand back and rubbed it with the back of his thumb.

Naraku scowled. "I see she is your claimed by the mark on her neck; amazing that a filthy half-breed such as yourself could actually find someone so…alluring as her." Naraku brushed the back of his hand on Kagome's soft rosy cheek and smirked as he heard her gasp and look into his black frozen eyes in shock.

Inuyasha jerked Kagome from Naraku's reach and pushed her behind him, growling. "Fuck you, Naraku! Why don't you and your other hell-spawns go and die or something!"

The other seven of Naraku's teammates gave him cold stares. Naraku glared at him so hard his eyes became slits. "You better watch your back _half-breed, _you or the ones you care about could get hurt," he scoffed. With one last sneer he turned and motioned for his team to follow.

One teammate didn't move. Kagome recognized him…or her. It was the same person that was staring at her in the cafeteria the other week. But strangely it had the same uncomfortable presence she had been feeling for a few weeks! With one last icy glare at Kagome he…or she turned and left, but first looking at Inuyasha and winking.

"_What the hell was that? Did that…thing just wink at me? Ugh, that's just nasty. Damn that Naraku, I can tell he is up to something. I should watch Kagome more carefully from now on; I don't want her to get involved with him."_ He turned back to his girlfriend. "Kagome are you ok?" he asked, eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine, Yash. It's just that guy kind of freaked me out. He's weird."

Inuyasha snorted. "You have no idea _how_ weird."

"Kagome! Inuyasha!"

The couple turned around to see Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Rin and Shippou heading their way.

"Hi guys! Are we going to go and celebrate?"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Rin raised her glass. "To Team Tetsuiga and their victory on kicking Team Panthers ass!" 

Everyone raised theirs too and cheered and sipped their drinks.

Shippou walked up to Rin with a blush on his face. "Uh, R-rin?"

She turned around and smiled at him. "Hey Shippou. What's up?"

"I-I- uh, w-would you like to dance?" His face was pink from blushing.

Rin gave Shippou a bright smile and her eyes sparkled at his request. "I would love to, Shippou!" She took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor and started swaying with the slow song, 'You have stolen my heart' by Dashboard Confessional.

Soon Koga, Ayame, Miroku and Sango were dancing away to the romantic slow song along with Rin and Shippou. Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as they watched the new couples enjoy there time alone with each other.

Kagome sighed. "I knew they would all get together sometime."

Inuyasha chuckled and laid his head on top of hers. "Yeah." He heard her sigh again. "Are you ok, Kagome? You seem agitated."

Kagome looked up into his amber orbs. "No I'm just a little tired, that game really took a lot out of me." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I'm just not in the party mood. Do you think we could go somewhere else, just… you and me?"

An idea popped into Inuyasha's head just then. He _had _wanted to take her to this special place he found the other day. He nodded and whispered to her he would meet her in the BMW. Inuyasha walked over to the dancing couple's and explained that he and Kagome were leaving.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Yash," Miroku teased. Sango gave him a whack on the head for that.

Inuyasha grinned. "Thanks Sango."

"No problem, someone's got to keep the lecher in line."

Inuyasha chuckled and walked toward the exit to his car.

* * *

Inuyasha opened the car door for Kagome; he held out his hand to help her out. She flashed him that sweet smile he loved so much. "I have been wanting to take you here for a while," Inuyasha whispered into her hair. He intertwined their fingers and led her down a path with Sakura trees lining the sides. Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the path a little ways in the moonlight until they came to an arch in the trees with vines making a sort of curtain to what was on the other side. 

Inuyasha placed his hands over her eyes, mindful of his claws, and whispered in her ear. "We are almost there, just keep your eyes closed." He kissed her temple and led her through the curtain of vines. They walked for a few moments and let his hands slip to her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Kay, you can open your eyes now."

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. She was standing on front of a lake; the full moon looked like it was touching the water. The glare of the moon on the water looked like it was a silver path to a world of your own. It seemed like you could walk on the water and touch it the moon was so big.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome turned and faced him with a sparkle in her eyes. Her face looked so happy; it was the most beautiful sight Inuyasha ever saw. "Inuyasha, it's so beautiful! I have never seen anything like it before!"

Inuyasha gazed deep into her chocolate eyes. "I have," he whispered.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug. "Inuyasha, thank you so much. I have never been happier."

She looked back into his eyes and inched her face forward. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. Inuyasha cupped Kagome's cheek and closed what remaining space was left. Their lips moved against each other's in a fiery passionate kiss. He encircled her waist and hugged her closer to him. Kagome hungrily kissed back. She laced her arms around his neck burying her hands in his silver tresses, trying to gain better access.

They came up for air for only a moment then resumed their actions. Inuyasha nipped and nibbled on her lower lip. Kagome softly moaned, tilting her head. He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She immediately opened her mouth for Inuyasha to explore her sweet cavern once again.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "Kagome, promise me you won't get into any trouble with Naraku or his team."

She looked at her boyfriend, confused. "Why would I want to get involved with him?"

He sighed. "Just promise me you won't, or go anywhere near him. He is bad news; last year he almost killed a guy for winning the Japan tournament. And I don't want you to get hurt. I can tell he is up to something. But I have no idea what."

Kagome took his face in both of her hands. "Don't worry about me. I promise to stay as far away as I can."

"Ok, but I'm still going to worry about you."

Kagome giggled and kissed him again. After a few moments they broke apart and headed back to the BMW.

* * *

Sango danced with Miroku until the 'clubbing Café' closed. Surprisingly, the lecher kept his hands to himself the whole night, not once had she slapped him because of his wandering hands. No, he was being sweet to her. It was obvious he wanted something; but what? 

"Dear Sango, will you allow me to walk you home?"

She thought for a moment. "I guess. But if you grope me even once I swear I will push you in front of a bus," she firmly warned.

Miroku held up his hands in defense. "Ok, I promise not to grope you."

They walked down the sidewalk to Sango's house. Miroku had been good so far, so she decided it would be fine to walk a little closer to him. They walked for a few more minutes until Miroku noticed his beautiful Sango shivering from the chilly night air. He took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. "Here, I don't want you to catch a cold." He gave her a sweet smile.

Sango blushed. "Th-thank you. I really appreciate it." She brought the jacket closer to her and inhaled the old spice and natural scent of Miroku that left a tingle in her tummy.

Miroku hesitantly inched closer to her and started sliding his arm around her waist, waiting for her to swat him away. She didn't so he put his arm fully around her and brought her closer to his side. Sango blushed and laid her head on his shoulder. Miroku tensed for a moment, surprised, but relaxed a moment later.

"Miroku?"

"Hmmm?"

She blushed. "Thank you or not groping me at the café and when we were dancing."

He looked at Sango's sweet innocent face. "Anything for you Sango, all I want is to see you happy."

Sango blushed a deeper shade of red. They neared her driveway and he walked her up to her door. "Miroku, thanks for walking me home, I really enjoyed the company." Sango handed his jacket back to him and he slung it over his shoulder. They stood there in silence for a moment.

Miroku shuffled his feet. "I had fun tonight. Do you think we could…maybe…do this again? Just you…and me? Kind of like a… mfmle."

"Sorry, I didn't catch the last part," said Sango.

"I-I was wondering if you would like to do this again sometime. Like…a-a date?"

Sango's face brightened into the biggest smile he had ever seen. Her eyes sparkled and shimmered with happiness. "Yeah, I would like that."

Miroku looked up. "Really? Y-you would go on a date with me?"

"Yeah, I had lots of fun tonight, Miroku. I would love to go on a date with you."

Miroku smiled. He was so happy; the girl of his dreams agreed to go out on a date with _him_. Miroku quickly brought his head down and put his lips on hers for a few seconds. It was so fast that he pulled away before she could reply. Miroku's face flushed a shade of pink, as did Sango's.

"I-I uh-I -ill see you t-tomorrow, Sango."

Sango brought her fingers to her lips where Miroku kissed her. "Kay. I-I'll see you at school," she whispered but he heard it.

Miroku smiled and started walking away. Once he got to the end of the driveway he turned around and saw Sango watching him leave. He waved and she waved back. Sango opened the door and slipped in. Miroku sighed happily and started on his way to his house.

Sango leaned up against the door and breathed. Miroku had actually asked her on a date _and_ kissed her!! She sighed happily and was on her way to her room when her younger brother, Kohaku, stopped her in the hallway with a big smirk on his face.

"Who was that, sis?"

"T-that? Oh, that was just …Miroku."

"Uh-huh. So, is he like, your boyfriend or something?"

Sango's face turned pink. "…"

"Ha, thought so," he teased. Kohaku brushed past his sister and into his room.

Sango sighed and walked to her room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, dreaming about Miroku.

**

* * *

Yep I finally got some Mir/San action. well my sister is screaming at me its time to go. grumble she got me all poofed up and put me in a skirt and high hels and the whole bit. I hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **


	15. blushes and kisses

* * *

**Hey yall! sorry it took so long! i had to decorate for Prom and crap. My broadway show was sooo awesome! im in the paper and on tv to!! hehe i guess you want to read te story now, well this is a continuation of the last chapter so enjoy even though it is super short! sorry!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 15: blushes and kisses**

Rin laid her head on Shippou's shoulder, smelling his natural scent and his light cologne. She smiled at the tingle it gave her. They both swayed to the soft slow song, loving each other's presence. She couldn't sweep the smile off her face. Shippou is dancing with her! He is actually dancing with her!

"_Maybe…maybe Shippou does like me. I hope he likes me. Kami, please let him like me!!"_

Shippou was lost in his own little world. He was with the girl he has been crushing on for months. She was finally in his arms and dancing with him! They weren't just friendly slow dancing. Rin's body was pressed up against his and her head was on his shoulder. Shippou liked the closeness of Rin; she always was a fiery, perky, hyper, joy to have around. And he never wanted to let her go.

"Rin?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Do you want to go for a walk or something?"

She looked into his face and smiled. "Sure."

Shippou's face burst into a smile. He took her hand and led her out the back door. They walked down the street, just walking nowhere in particular, hand in hand. Thy both were silent, but it was a comfortable silence. They both walked with a smile on their face. Wondering what the other was thinking.

"_He is soo sweet. I love his red hair, and it looks good in the turquoise ribbon. Oh please ask me to be your girl! I want to be with you always!!" _

Shippou bit his lip. _"Should I ask her? What if she says no and laughs at me? Maybe she won't; but does she have the same feelings I have for her?" _Shippou gazed at Rin out of the corner of his eye. "_Kami, she is so pretty. I want to be more than just friends, but does she?"_

Shippou made up his mind and took a deep breath. "Uh…R-rin?"

She turned her head to look at him. "Yes."

"I-I well…do you—that is will you—um…"

"Yeah?"

"I…. I-I w-well, Iwaswonderingifyouwillbemygirlfriend?"

Rin raised her eyebrows. "Umm…sorry. I didn't catch that."

Shippou closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Rin, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rin's cinnamon eyes sparkled and her face brightened into a smile. "Yes! Yes Shippou, I'll be your girlfriend!"

Shippou's mouth opened for a moment. "Y-you will?"

Rin nodded and jumped into his arms. Shippou held her in his arms thanking Kami that she said yes. He pulled back and looked into her eyes and smiled. She returned it with one of her own sunshine smiles. He looked at her pink lips, they were so tempting-he just couldn't resist. Shippou leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss.

Rin was surprised. _"__He's kissing me! He is actually kissing me!"_

Her legs went numb; if Shippou wasn't holding onto her right then she would have fallen the kiss was so passionate. Rin kissed back, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he linked his around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just kissing and holding each other. After they broke apart they stared into each other's eyes.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," Shippou whispered to her.

"I think I do."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll walk you home."

She took his hand once more and they walked towards Rin's neighborhood.

* * *

Koga held the theater door open for Ayame. She thanked him and they walked down the isle to their seats. After everyone left the café, there was no point in staying so Koga asked Ayame if she wanted to go to the movies with him and see a movie that he has been wanting to see for a while. She agreed and so here they were now. 

"You sure you don't mind seeing a gory movie? I mean, if you don't, we could watch something else and I could watch it some other time."

Ayame shook here head. "No, it's fine. I want to watch this with you and plus, you have been waiting to see it. Bring on the blood and guts!"

Koga chuckled at her enthusiasm. "If you say so."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Ayame broke it. "So…what is this movie called again?"

"'Crosshairs,' it says it's supposed to be a blood bath from beginning to end."

The lights dimmed and the commercials shone over the giant screen. After about five minutes of previews the title 'Crosshairs' came over the screen. It started out with a couple walking down the street when a madman jumped out and sliced the couple into pieces, cackling evilly. The killer went on a rampage slaughtering innocent people, slitting their throats with barbwire and knives, massacring the town. After about fifteen minutes Koga looked over and saw Ayame giggling.

He raised his eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, its just so giggle fake."

"What?" Koga was confused.

"I mean, seriously, blood squirting ten feet? Get real, and blood isn't even that color! And when the 'freaky' music comes on when a person is alone you can tell that it's the next slaughter victim. It's so obvious and people still jump! Giggle It just looks so giggle fake."

Koga observed this, the freaky music came on when a frightened teen was running through the neighborhood, then BAM her head was sliced off from the hidden barb wire and her fake blood squirted to the other side of the road.

He chuckled. "You're right, it is corny. Oh my gosh it does look so _fake_."

"See? Isn't it so funny how people exaggerate that much?"

He nodded his head and grinned. For the rest of the movie they kept giggling over how stupid and corny it was.

"Uh oh, the freaky music. Oh crap lady don't turn the corner! Ohhhhhhh! She's dead. Man, she is such an idiot!" Ayame laughed.

"Oh! Freaky music…DAMN! Kami! All of her fingers are scattered over the street! Haha! That is sooo stupid!"

The movie ended and everyone hurried out of their seats and out the door. Koga and Ayame came out last still laughing at how fake everything was.

"And when that dude jumped off the bridge and he was cut up by the 'crosshairs,' his eyeball was left hanging there! How unreal can they get?"

"I know!" Ayame said.

They walked down the street hand in hand joking about the corny movie. They stopped at Ayame's house.

"I had fun tonight, Koga. And you were awesome in the game, too."

"Thanks, and I had fun, too. You think you would like to do this again sometime?"

Ayame grinned. " Yeah, I'd like that."

Koga gave her a toothy smile flashing his fangs. "Good, 'cause I'll be taking you out a lot." He leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "Because you're my woman now."

Ayame blushed. "Kay."

Koga gave her one of his sexy smirks and leaned back down and captured her lips again and kissed her passionately. His lips moved over hers, he nibbled on her bottom lip then licked it, begging for entrance. She complied and let him explore her mouth with his tongue. Koga stroked her tongue with his, coaxing it into his mouth then sucking on it as he smothered her mouth with his. They finally came up for air, Koga trailed hot opened mouth kisses along her jaw line and her neck. Kissing her temple, he sunk his fangs into her flesh, creating a claim.

Koga kissed his mark before he left it alone. Hearing a soft moan, he trailed kisses back up to her mouth and smothered her mouth again. After about fifteen minutes of making out on her doorstep, they parted, panting and out of breath.

"Now everyone will know your mine. No one can take you from me now." He smirked.

Ayame smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I have to go in now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye." She hugged him and turned to walk in the house.

Koga smacked her bottom as she turned and flashed a toothy grin at her with one of his fangs poking out beneath his lip. She giggled and bade him goodnight then retreated to her room in a daze. Koga, _the_ Koga she has had a crush on for two years is her boyfriend and he claimed her, she was now his.

* * *

**REVIEW REVEIW!!**


	16. the pup and Miroku's date

**yo homies! how is it hangin? well im sorry i havent updated w/ my regular schedual. its been a hecktic week. OH! i got a BF!!! he is sooooo sweet! OMG! lol any who i made this one a looooooooooooooong one. 18 pages! lol hope you like it and the suprezes in there!**

**_

* * *

_**

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 16" the pup and Mirokus date**

_She was engulfed in a blue substance. It was like water, cool and motionless. Her hair was fluttering like seaweed. It was getting harder to breathe—she couldn't breathe! _

_She struggled up to where the surface should be, but it looked like she was going down. She was going the right way, wasn't she?_

'_What's the point, anyway? No one can get to me. And…even though I'm drowning, it seems so…peaceful. No one will miss me so I guess I should just…give up and let myself go.'_

'_Kagome, don't you give up! I will be damned before I let you give up! Now start kicking up! Go up, Kagome! Up!'__ a gruff, panicked voice rung in her head. _

'_Did I just here Inuyasha in my head? I really must be drowning,' Kagome thought. _

_Her lungs burned for air, she couldn't find the surface. Darkness invaded her vision and she felt completely numb. _

'_I guess this is it,' she thought. 'I'm sorry, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Akitoki…Inuyasha. Please don't forget me. I, I love you…Inuya—'_

Kagome bolted up in her bed with a fearful gasp. She took in deep breaths and put her hand over her racing heart. Her skin was coated in a thin layer of cold sweat.

"It was just a dream—just a dream," she told herself.

Kagome took in a few more deep breaths before looking at her digital clock. 6:00 AM. Inuyasha would be there in a half an hour to pick her up. She threw off her covers and staggered groggily to the shower. She hummed as the hot, steamy water flowed over her shoulders, soothing the knots in them. Kagome lathered her cherry blossom shampoo in her hair and rinsed, then did the same thing with her conditioner. Grabbing a towel from the towel rack, she wrapped it around her body then reached for a hair brush and ran it through her slightly tangled locks, all the while humming her favorite tune: Every Heart.

She opened the door and stepped into her room and stopped dead in her tracks.

* * *

Kagome's mother let Inuyasha in when she heard a knock. "I think she is still sleeping, dear. Just go on and wake her up if you want," she chirped with a warm smile.

"Thanks."

He tiptoed up the steeps and to Kagome's room. She wasn't in the room. Inuyasha heard humming and looked toward the bathroom door. Steam was seeping through the crack under the door. The scent of Kagome and cherry blossom shampoo filled the room. He took a big whiff and sat on the bed, looking around the neat room. He heard the water shut off, rummaging around and fabric rustling. The doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal a dripping wet Kagome wrapped in a fluffy red towel stopped in her tracks with a look of shock on her face.

'_Hehe. My favorite color. Kami, she looks soo…tempting.'_

He gazed at her with a hungry lust in his eyes, seeing the shocked expression on her face. The small rivers of water flowed down her creamy legs and down her neck, disappearing into her reveling cleavage.

"W-wh-what are y-you doing here Inuyasha?" she asked in a high voice while her face flushed red.

Inuyasha saw her blush and smiled, she was just so gorgeous when she was blushing _'__and wet,' _he mentally added. "I'm here to pick you up. Don't you remember?" he asked huskily, approaching her like she was his prey.

"Y-y-yes, but umm d-don't you t-think you should wait d-downstairs?"

Inuyasha stopped and looked at the ceiling pretending to think. "M'nope," he answered her and started towards her again.

Kagome backed up a step every time he took one. She saw the hunger and lust in his eyes—she saw mischief flicker in them, too. He smirked at her sexily and closed in. Kagome bumped up against the wall; she had nowhere to go now. Inuyasha grinned and put both his hands on the wall next to her face, boxing her in against him.

He leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear. "Do you know how much you turn me on when you're wet?"

Inuyasha took her lobe into his mouth and started suckling and nipping at it. He heard her heart start to beat faster. He smirked and started shimmering butterfly kisses along her neck. Kagome's breath became ragged. He licked her claim mark and blew on it; he grinned at the little whimper that came from her. Lowering his head, he put his whole mouth over the mark and started sucking and trailing his tongue over it.

She gasped at his hot mouth on her neck. Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms and to her hips. Massaging the smooth skin he let his hands slip up the towel and to her naked ass, feeling her round apple-bottom in his hands, giving it a squeeze. He heard her gasp and he smirked. He kissed his way up her neck and smothered her mouth with his, pushing his tongue through her lips.

Kagome's knees went week, his hands felt like fire over her skin; she would've fallen if he weren't holding her up. Oh, Kami, it felt so good. She felt his hands start to slide up her back and up to the side of her breast. She new what was going to happen next if she didn't stop him now.

She gabbed his hands. "Inuyasha, s-stop!" she gasped against his mouth. He pulled away and looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"Why?" he asked

She put her forehead against his chest "I'm sorry, Yash. It's just that… if we kept going, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself," she whispered.

He sighed and new she was right, the want coming off her was almost tangible.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten carried away like that." He pecked her on the lips and told her he would meet her downstairs.

Walking through the hall, he found it extremely difficult to tame the bulge in his pants that had formed during their 'session.' He smirked. The things she could do to him. He sighed and descended the stairs and into the kitchen where a pile of food awaited him, like always.

* * *

"Sango! Dear Sango!" Miroku called across the schoolyard.

Sango looked up from her algebra book she was studying for her test that day. Miroku was making his way towards her in a rush with a big grin slapped over his face. Sango blushed at the memory of him kissing her last night and asking her out.

Miroku panted slightly when he reached the picnic table Sango was at. "Sango! It's great to see you this fine morning. I see you are looking ravishing, as usual!"

She blushed. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Miroku sat down across from her and took her hands in his. "Sweet, sweet Sango, will you accompany me tonight to dinner?"

Sango's eyes widened, she hadn't expected him to ask her out the next _day_! "Oh, is this the date you asked me about last night?"

His cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. "Umm, yes, it is. Will you?" he asked. _'__Hopefully she hasn't changed her mind!'_

Sango gave him a bright smile. "I would love to, Miroku! Pick me up at, say…seven?"

Miroku's eyes shined at her acceptance. "Yeah, that would be great! I'll see you in class, my dearest!" He pecked her on the cheek right next to her lips and walked away with a wave. Sango raised her hand to the spot where he had kissed her; she felt on top of the world right then! _'__I'm going on a _date_ with Miroku! And he kissed me again!'_ she thought. Her heart fluttered with excitement.

Gathering her belongings she placed them in her bag and wandered her way to class in a daze, with only one thing on her mind, Miroku was taking her on a date!

* * *

"…Now, for your assignment you will care for the electrical baby (A/N: you know those one baby's they give you in health class to take care of, the ones that are practically alive, where you have to feed it and change it and make it stop crying? Yeah, those) as if it were your own two month old baby. You will be divided into pairs, a 'husband and wife' we will call it. Now the pairs are Sango and Miroku, Jim and Ateria…" Mrs. Kino rambled off the 'spouses' until she came to the last people. "…And Aaron and…"

'_Please be Kagome! Please be Kagome! Please be Kagome! PLEASE be Kagome!!!'_ Aaron chanted in his head.

"…Jack"

"WHAT! I HAVE TO BE IN A _GAY _PARING!!!" he raged

"I'm sorry, Aaron, it's just we have an odd number of females and we have two people absent—"

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the room in a rush. "S-sorry Mrs. Kino! W-we had a little, umm, delay getting here." Kagome tried to cover up the _real_ reason they were late.

The teacher just gave hem both an icy glare for interrupting her lesson.

"Save your excuses, Miss Higurashi. Now, since you and Mr. Takahashi where both late, I guess you two will be paired up for the assignment."

"What assignment?" Inuyasha asked.

Mrs. Kino rolled her eyes. "The electrical baby assignment where you and your partner, in other words 'spouse,' take care of a baby for three months. At the end of the three months you will turn in your baby and tell the class what you have learned about becoming a parent at your age."

Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow. "What are you smoking, teach? You didn't give us notice of this!"

"Yes, I did, Inuyasha. We have been talking about teen parentage for the last week!" she growled. "Seems that you have been too busy writing love notes to pay attention in class."

Kagome blushed a deep shade of red.

"Now if you two will take your seats I will pass out the baby and information you need."

"What the hell? You mean I get stuck being gay for three months while everyone else gets to have a girl?" Aaron was bursting with anger that he didn't get Kagome as his 'wife.'

The teacher sighed heavily. "For the last time, Aaron! We had an odd number of females! Now sit down and watch your tongue!"

"But Inuyasha was late! Why doesn't _he _get to be gay?"

"Because you were already paired when they came in and they were the only two left! Now sit down now or you will go see principle Keade!" she snarled, showing her tiger fangs.

Aaron's eyes flashed red for less than a second. He glared icily and sat back down.

Mrs. Kino started passing out the baby and a worksheet. She finally got to Kagome and Inuyasha and lowered her voice. "I would like to talk to the both of you in the hallway."

They both got up and follower her outside the classroom and into her office.

"Mr. Takahashi, I would especially like you and your claimed to take this assignment seriously."

Inuyasha growled and wrapped his arms around Kagome's torso. "Yeah? And why is that?" he scoffed.

She raised her hands in defense. "I mean no disrespect to you its just I smelt your… scent over Miss Kagome and I'm warning you two to be careful."

"What? Wait, we're not—"

She raised a hand, silencing her. "Now, no need to be embarrassed, and it's normal for a demon Inuyasha's age to engage in such activities."

"But we're not—"

"I'm just saying to be careful and take the assignment seriously and think of the things you will have to go through if you accidentally have a pup at your age."

They both blushed. "But—"

"Say no more, just be careful, and keep in mind this will be the rest of your lives if you make a mistake. Now lets go back to class."

"But—"

They were silenced by the soft click of the office door closing. They both sighed and returned back to the classroom. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down in their seats.

"Now, for he rest of the class period I want you to agree on a name for your baby; you must both agree on a name by tomorrow. Oh! And your baby was passed out to you by race. If you and your partner are both demon, you will have a demon child. If you and your partner are both human you will have a human child. And if you are both Hanyou's you will have a Hanyou baby. But if one partner is demon and the other human you will have a Hanyou baby, and if you are a human and your partner is a Hanyou, you will also have a hanyou child. And during class for these three months will be like a free period to work on homework and look after your baby like you will every class. I think that covers everything. Any questions?"

Miroku raised his hand. "You mean we have to take the baby to all of our classes?"

"Yes. I already spoke to your teachers about it and they will give you special privileges to take your baby out in the hall if it needs anything. Now, spend the rest of the class brainstorming names for your child."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged. "Shouldn't be too hard," Inuyasha said. "What's the first thing on the list? 'Cause I know the second one is to find a name."

Kagome looked over the list. "Find the gender of your baby," she read off.

Inuyasha slouched in his desk. "Kay, easy enough. Look and see what it is"

Kagome scowled. "The baby is not an _it_, Yash, it has a gender."

"Look for the gender then."

"ME? Why do I have to do it?"

"Feh, cause you're the one who is getting pissed off for me calling the pup _it."_

"That's not fair—"

The baby's scream from the top of its lungs to be held silenced the couple's bickering.

"Oh, the baby!" Kagome gasped. She picked up the life-like baby and rummaged through the dipper bag, she grasped a blanket and bundled the baby up and cradled it in her arms rocking it back and forth, shushing it. "Shhh, it's ok, shhh."

The baby stopped its crying and started whimpering. Kagome looked through the bag again and pulled out a bottle of formula. She pushed the rubber nipple in between the baby's lips and soon heard a soft suckling.

"How did you do that?" Inuyasha asked, clearly baffled.

"Oh, last year I had to babysit for money and I guess now I'm just use to it."

Inuyasha nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "So, since you're used to babysitting you wouldn't mind looking for the gender, would you?" He smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and muttered, "Wimpy dog."

This didn't go unheard for Inuyasha's sensitive hearing. "I heard that. And don't think you won't be punished for it during practice, _dear_," he mocked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and lifted up the dipper. A few moments later, she spoke. "Well, _honey_, it looks like we have a son."

Inuyasha smiled. "So, what do you think we should name him?" he asked.

Kagome thought for a moment. "I like the name Kiba."

Inuyasha made gagging noises. "Ha! Might as well call him _Pansy_!"

Kagome scowled. "Then what do you think we should call him, Mr. I-know-everything?"

Inuyasha puffed out his chest. "We should name him Inuyasha JR. after his brave, strong, dashingly handsome father."

Kagome broke out into a fit of giggles. "No, seriously, what do you think is a good name for him?"

"I was serious."

"Oh, you were?" She patted his knee. "Why don't you think of something else?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Feh!"

The couple exchanged ideas for names for their pup but soon the bell rang for their next class. Kagome held her and Inuyasha's pup in one arm while she slung the dipper bag and gathered her books in the other.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm taking our son to my next class."

"Why?"

She looked down at the floor sheepishly. " 'Cause I figured you wouldn't want to deal with him in school."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a small tint of hurt in his eyes. He lifted her chin with his fingers so she would look into his eyes. "Kagome, I have more honor than that. I would never abandon my mate and my pup. I'll take him if you want."

'_Did he just call me his mate?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

She smiled. "No, I want to take him. I'll give him to you next hour. How about we meet at my locker after class and we could take turns bringing him to class with us?"

"Sounds good. I'll meet you after class then." He pecked her on the lips and smiled at his pup, then walked to his next class.

* * *

Kagome entered her classroom. All socializing stopped as soon as she stepped in.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi, I see you brought your pup with you. Don't worry, Mrs. Kino explained everything to me. Take a seat an we will begin our lesson."

Kagome sat down next to the only other human in the room, her friend Rin.

"Oh, and Miss Higurashi, if you need to attend to your pup or it gets too loud you may raise your hand and go out in the hall."

Kagome nodded.

"Hey, Kagome, why didn't you tell us you were—" she looked to see of the teacher was listening, he wasn't, "—you know, _pregnant_?"

Kagome explained the assignment to Rin, knowing everyone else could hear because of their demon hearing.

"And I heard one class will be doing the teen pregnancy assignment."

"I sure hope it's not me!" Rin exclaimed.

Kagome chuckled. Her pup started getting fussy because he wasn't getting attention. "Shhh, I'm here, I'm here, shhh."

Mr. Kenshiu looked over and saw how well Kagome was handling the electric baby. _'__she is going to make a wonderful mother someday,'_ he thought to himself.

Soon the class was over and Kagome met up with Inuyasha to give him the pup and went to her next class. And as soon as it started it was over and it was time for practice.

Kagome caught Rin in the hallway. "Hey, Rin? I was wondering if you would babysit for me and Inuyasha while we practice."

Rin agreed.

"Thank you so much! And besides, as a bonus you get to watch Shippou work out." Rin blushed as Kagome giggled at her embarrassment.

Inuyasha and Kagome were on their last lap, running side by side. Inuyasha's sensitive hearing caught the cry of his and Kagome's pup.

"The pup!" Inuyasha speed off, sprinting to comfort his 'son.'

He reached Rin and held out his arms. "Let me see him."

Rin gave the electronic Hanyou to Inuyasha, she still couldn't shake off how _real _it looked and _felt_. She smiled at Inuyasha who sat on the bleachers and bounced the baby on his knee and cooed at him.

Kagome finally reached them. "Is he alright?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, he's fine, since he is part demon they like to be around the scent of their parents and Rin's was unfamiliar so he felt lost or something. At least that's what I think happened because that's what my mom says about demon and Hanyou pups."

Kagome grinned at the way Inuyasha cooed and smiled at their 'son.' _'__You are going to make a wonderful father one day, Inuyasha.' _she thought.

Inuyasha handed his pup back to Rin with a wristband of his so the pup could keep the scent of his father. Then resumed practice like nothing had happened.

* * *

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha and Kagome were walking home with their electric babies. Kagome and Sango were holding them while Miroku and Inuyasha had their arms around the girls' waists. The only sound any one made was the footsteps on the pavement and the gurgling of the babies.

Sango broke the silence. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I know that today is the first day with the babies and all, but Miroku and I were wondering if you two could babysit Megan?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Who, now?"

"We named our little girl Megan," Miroku explained. "Why, do you not like it?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, it's just that I thought you were talking about something else."

Kagome looked over at Sango. "Megan is a beautiful name for her. Suits her well."

"Thanks. So…will you do it?"

"What's the occasion?"

Sango blushed. "Well, you see, Miroku asked me if I would go out to diner with him this morning before we had this assignment."

Kagome got the idea. "Oh, ok, no problem. Sure, Inuyasha and I don't mind babysitting for one night."

"We don't?" Kagome elbowed him in the gut.

"No, of course we don't." She stated firmly.

"Oh, thank you so much, Kagome! This means so much to me! We will drop her off tonight at about…7:15?"

Kagome nodded. "Ok. Well, we'll see you then! Bye!" Kagome and Inuyasha started walking up the shrine stairs to tell Kagome's mother about the pup.

Inuyasha held the door open for Kagome. She thanked him and gave him a warm smile. "Mom! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, Kagome. Is Inuyasha with you?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha and Kagome stood in the kitchen doorway watching Mrs. Higurashi bustle around cooking diner. Inuyasha slipped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and grinned at his sleeping pup.

"So, how was your day?"

"It was great, Mom. Inuyasha and I have someone we want you to meet."

Kagome's mom turned around and looked at her daughter and her boyfriend. She looked at the bundle that was in Kagome's hands. She dropped the pan she was holding and gapped at them. "Th-that's a b-b-baby!"

Kagome smiled. "Yes, he is. And he is Inuyasha's and mine."

Mrs. Higurashi collapsed in a chair with her hand over her heart and started gasping for air.

"Mom! Mom! Breathe!"

She took a big gulp of air.

"Mom, he isn't _actually_ ours, this is an electrical baby."

Kagome and Inuyasha explained the project to Mrs. Higurashi, telling her about how he was a hanyou baby and everything.

"Oh, thank Kami! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

The couple giggled. "S-sorry, Mom."

Kagome's mom took a calming breath, regaining her senses. "Inuyasha, dear, will you please stay for diner?"

"Sure, thanks for asking."

"Anytime, dear."

Mrs. Higurashi was holding the electrical Hanyou baby after dinner. "Oh, Kagome, he looks so _real!_ And he looks like it too! It's almost hard to believe it's fake. And look, he has Inuyasha's hair and cute ears!"

Inuyasha blushed. He looked at the tiny puppy ears on the pup's head. They were silver like his hair but were outlined in raven black.

"And he even looks like the both of you!" she ranted on.

The doorbell rang and Kagome looked at the clock. 7:17. "That must be Sango and Miroku dropping off Megan!" Kagome answered the door, sure enough, there was Sango holding little Megan with Miroku at her side. "Hey guy's, come in for a minute."

Miroku and Sango stepped inside and sat down in the living room.

"Good evening, Mrs. Higurashi. I see you are getting acquainted with your 'grandson.' "

She chuckled. "Good evening to you, too, Miroku. And I see that you and Sango have a little bundle of joy as well."

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe. Yeah…"

"So, how did your family take it, Sango?" Kagome asked.

Miroku groaned and Sango giggled. "Well, let's just say when I walked into the living room with Miroku, my dad chased after him with Hiraikotsu."

Everyone except Miroku burst out laughing at the image.

"Well, Sango, we should get going."

Sango stifled her giggles and nodded. Kagome and Inuyasha walked them to the door. "Kagome, Yash, thanks again for looking after Megan. We promise to come and pick her up around 10:00."

"No problem, Sango. Have fun you guys!"

Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the living room with Megan and started bouncing her and their pup on their knees, trying to decide on a name for their son.

* * *

Miroku held the Volvo's door open for Sango and held out a hand to help her out. She took it and got out of the car. She looked at the restaurant Miroku had taken her to.

She gasped once she new where she was. "Oh, Miroku! You took me to the _Banana Leaf_?"

Miroku grinned at her excitement. "Nothing but the best for you, my sweet."

Sango blushed and took the arm Miroku offered to her. They walked into the expensive restaurant. They approached the host. "Name sir," he asked.

"Hoshi."

"Ah, yes. Right this way, madam and monsieur." He led them to their reserved table by a window that looked out on a beach with the sun setting. The waiter handed them their menus and asked them if they would like anything to drink.

"I'll have a Tai ice tea, please," Sango answered.

"And I'll have the same."

The waiter smiled and went to get their drinks.

"So, what do you recommend, Miroku?"

"I hear the due misqie is pretty good."

"Hmm, that does sound good. I think I'll try it. What are you getting?"

"Umm the…jjanveljjan."

"Hear you are." The waiter gave them their drinks and put down a loaf of freshly baked bread and butter on the table. "Are we ready to order?"

They nodded.

"Ok. Well," he looked to Sango, "beautiful ladies first."

Sango blushed and gave him her order while Miroku glared at him for hitting on his date _right __in front of him_!

The waiter finished writing down Sango's order. "And for you, sir?" Miroku gave him his order. "Ok! Your orders should be out in about 15-20 minutes," he said, overly cheerful.

"Thanks."

The waiter gave her a smirk. Miroku fumed.

"So, Miroku, who is taking Megan home tonight?"

"I'll take her home if you'd like. I don't mind, as long as we both get to share the responsibility. And I will not allow you to take her home more than three nights in a row, because that would be just cruel of me if I made you do all the work. I will not be a bad husband and father," Miroku told her firmly.

Miroku's words made her heart melt. _'__He wants to be a good husband and father even though we are just faking it for the assignment, it feels real. And he wants to be the best he can to me and Megan. Oh, Miroku, if only you knew how good of a person you were. Despite the lechery.'_

"Miroku," she breathed. "I never knew you would be this devoted. And I thank you for that." She reached over the table and grasped his hand. Miroku rubbed his thumb over the back of hers caringly.

Miroku meant what he said, every word of it. He wanted to show Sango he wasn't just a pervert, but a caring guy and he also wanted to prove that he was good enough for her.

Sango looked into Miroku's violet eyes, they held so many emotions. Mostly she saw that he was happy to spend time with her, and she felt the same way. She started leaning forward. Miroku saw what she was hinting at and leaned forward also. Their lips were just inches apart when…

"Hear is your order, madam!" The overly cheerful waiter was back with their food. He place a large plate, that almost looked like an over sized bowl, filled with pasta in a creamy sauce with shrimp, scallops, squid, octopus, muscles, and lots of other sea food topped with parmesan cheese in front of Sango. "And for you, sir." He put down a big plate of chicken covered in teriyaki sauce and white rice, with a side of stir-fry, which also had chunks of chicken with teriyaki sauce and vegetables.

"Can I get you anything else?" he spoke to Sango, completely ignoring Miroku.

"No, we're fine," Sango told him.

The waiter flashed her a smile and walked away to attend other customers.

Sango looked down at her plate. "Wow, this looks really good. And so does yours, Miroku."

"I told you, nothing but the best for you, my dear Sango." He grinned.

Sango blushed then dug in to her meal, Miroku following suit.

* * *

Inuyasha held his son, feeding him a bottle of formula while Kagome fed Megan. After Megan was done, Kagome laid a towel on her shoulder and patted her back. Soon she heard a small burp and she got up and put her in the play-pin her mom set up for them to sleep. Inuyasha saw what Kagome did with Megan and copied her actions then sat next to her on the couch, putting an arm around her shoulders while she laid her head on his.

"We still need to think of a name for our pup," Inuyasha reminded.

"Yes, I know. But we can't just seem to find one that suits him."

Inuyasha nodded. "True. But don't you worry, we'll find one for him by tomorrow." Kagome looked into his eyes as he said this.

Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She tangled her fingers in his silver hair as he held her close to him. They broke apart a minute later and laid down on the couch together, watching the babies sleep, soon doing the same.

Kagome's mom peeked in on their moment and smiled. _'__They are meant for each other. They will make fine parents when they get married.' _Then she walked up the stairs and to her bedroom.

* * *

"So, how long have you been playing volleyball, Miroku?" Sango and Miroku had finished their diner and were now sitting and chatting.

"I've been playing on Team Tetsuiga for the past three years. What about you? Have you been devoted to any activities?"

"My ancestors were demon slayers in the Feudal Era. My father has been taught how to wield a sword and how to use Hiraikotsu since he was seven. And he has been teaching me since that age, too. He has also been teaching me hand to hand combat and self defense."

"Wow, that's truly amazing."

She blushed. "Thank you. I could show you sometime, if you like."

"Yea that would be great—"

"Hear you go, Miss." The waiter put down a big piece of chocolate cake with chocolate mouse in front of her.

"We didn't order this," Sango said.

"For you, it's on the house, beautiful." he winked at her and walked away.

She looked at Miroku; he was practically growling. She sighed. "I really wish people wouldn't do that."

He looked at her. "Do what?"

"That, what the waiter just did. Hit on people and make their dates angry. It makes me mad that he tried to win me over." She looked at Miroku and saw he was glaring daggers at the back of the waiter's head. "But no one could win me over but you, Miroku."

He looked at her and smiled. "Do you really mean that?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

Miroku looked at his wristwatch. "We should leave. It's already twenty till ten."

"Yeah, and we promised Kagome and Inuyasha we would be back to pickup Megan by ten."

Miroku paid for the check and led Sango to the Volvo. He drove to the Higurashi shrine and walked up the steps and knocked on the door. They were greeted by a groggy hanyou. "Hey guys. Back already?"

They nodded and picked up Megan. They thanked Inuyasha and Kagome again, then Miroku drove Sango to her house.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take her home tonight, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"I'm sure. You can take her tomorrow." Miroku nodded and helped tuck Megan in her crib they set up earlier next to Sango's bed. "I hade fun tonight, Miroku. I really did."

"Yeah. Me, too." He hesitated for a moment "Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sango smiled and looked into his eyes. He asked her! He asked _her_ to be his girl! She was so happy that she could only do one thing. Sango reached up and put her hands on each cheek then brought his head down to her level and kissed him on the lips.

They were lost in their own little world; it was no one but them. His mouth moved against hers with a fiery passion. He tilted her head so he could reach her lips more fully. He kissed back hungrily, almost desperate. He had always wanted to do this, always wanted to kiss her. And now here he was, with the girl of his dreams.

They parted and panted, out of breath. "Yes. Yes, Miroku, I'll be your girlfriend."

**

* * *

**

**Phew! that was really long! well Yash's pup needs a name! think you guys could help me out? and yes i named Sango's and Miroku's baby after me. lol. any who hope you liked it. REVIEW REVIEW!**


	17. Koji

**Hello! om sorry its late guys, but thank you all so much for voating and giving me baby names! and reviewing!this one is short im sorry but it is. enjoy and the winner of the baby name is in there so congrats to whoever though of it! sorry i forgot who it was. but yea enjoy!! oh, and in the story everyone is going to be treating there baby like its real so yea im going to say things like inuyasha's son or pup or our pup, and all that stuff so yea.**

**

* * *

**

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 17: Koji**

Inuyasha woke up to the sound whimpering. He looked around. _"This is not my room,"_ he thought as he felt something snuggle closer to his chest. He looked down and saw Kagome. He had his arms wrapped around her and his nose was in her neck. He inhaled and took in her beautiful scent. Inuyasha smiled at how sweet she smelled.

He heard another whimper and looked over at the play pin where the noise came from. Inuyasha remembered the assignment and carefully unwound his arms from Kagome's waist. He sighed when she didn't wake. Inuyasha saw her frown at the loss of warmth and chucked, he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"_Kami she is so beautiful when she sleeps. I'm so lucky to have someone like her. I probably don't deserve her with _my _tainted blood. I'm nothing more than a low life half-demon. But, what is this feeling I have for her? I never want to be apart from her, never wish to see her in pain. Could this be…love? Do I really love her?"_

He was drawn back into the world by a whine slightly louder than the previous whimpers. Inuyasha walked over to the play pin and picked up his pup. He cooed and shushed him until he quieted down. "Its ok. You're fine, you're fine. Shhh, I'm here, Koji."

"That's a nice name, Inuyasha. Koji suits him well. I like it."

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome sitting up with a groggy expression. He hadn't even heard her stir.

"Kagome, I didn't here you get up. How long were you watching?" he said, a little embarrassed by his actions.

She chuckled. "Long enough. It's a beautiful name, Yash. Koji, that's what we'll call him." She stood up and walked over to them. "How did you come up with it?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully. "It just kind of…came out." He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly. After they broke apart Kagome took Koji out of Inuyasha's arms and cradled him while she fed him a bottle of formula.

"Why do you get to feed him?" Inuyasha wined.

"Because _you_ are going to change him." She grinned evilly.

"What?! That's not fair!!"

"Life isn't fair, Inuyasha. Now I'm going to see if I can find a car seat for Koji; and he better be changed by the time I come back."

Inuyasha huffed and stared at his pup that Kagome handed him. After she disappeared upstairs he set Koji on his back and began to look for the dippers. "Where are those damn dippers?" he asked himself. He looked in the baby bag and pulled out the package of hanyou dippers. Ripping open the bag and grabbing one, he set it down next to Koji. "Ok. Now what do I do?"

Koji squealed and giggled.

Inuyasha just smiled at him. "It's almost unbelievable that you are fake. You look and act, even _feel_ real. I'll probably soon forget your fake," he told his pup. "Ok, now how do you change a dipper? Any ideas?"

Koji burbled and squealed some more.

"I guess not. Well, it can't be too hard." He started taking off the dipper. "I mean, all you have to do is take this thing off and—O MY FUCKING KAMI!! I got to fricking clean all this shit up?"

"Inuyasha! No cursing in front of Koji!" Kagome screamed from upstairs. He heard her giggle at his outburst, though.

Inuyasha groaned and took a wet wipe and started cleaning his son. "This is so fucking disgusting. She is going to run extra laps for this!" he grumbled under his breath.

Inuyasha picked up the dirty dipper and disposed of it in the trashcan. He walked back to the living room and resumed his attempts to put on the clean dipper.

Kagome walked down the stairs with her old car seat and Sota's old baby toys in hand. She had fun looking through the old baby clothes and items she once fit into. It's sometimes hard to believe you were that small. "Inuyasha, I found some old—" Kagome stopped at the site before her.

Koji on his back with one of Inuyasha's hands holding his squirming legs and arms and in the other Inuyasha trying to get the dipper on and not spill the baby powder at the same time.

Kagome burst out laughing when Inuyasha sneezed and baby powder scattered everywhere covering his hair and face in white powder.

"Hey! Hey! That's not funny! It's not easy! You try changing the monster while he keeps moving!"

Kagome looked at him and laughed harder at his outraged face. Mrs. Higurashi came down the stairs wondering what all the shouting was about at 5:30 in the morning. She caught sight of Inuyasha and put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Its not FUNNY!"

They just laughed harder.

Once they gained back control, Kagome showed Inuyasha how to change a dipper the _proper _way.

"See, it's simple. You just have to get the hang of it."

Inuyasha "Feh'd"

Over breakfast Kagome asked to use the car seat.

"Of course you can sweetheart, what ever you need."

She thanked her mother, then her and Inuyasha headed out the door and put Koji in the car seat and drove Inuyasha's convertible to school.

Kagome unbuckled the car seat from the back and heaved it out of the car and set it gently on the ground beside her while she gathered her bag and school things. Inuyasha picked up the car seat and slung his bag on his back then encircled Kagome's waist. They both started making their way into the school to drop off there stuff in their classes then sit out under the sakura tree since they were a half an hour early.

They walked out of the school and sat under the shade of the sweet smelling sakura tree. They chatted for about five minutes until a shadow cast over them. They looked up to see a Rin looking heavily pregnant.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Wow, Rin. Who knocked you up?" he joked.

"Ha ha ha! Screw off, bastard!" She snapped.

"Looks like you got stuck with the teen pregnancy assignment," Kagome said.

"Yeah, it sucks! I got to look like I'm pregnant for three fucking months!!"

"H-hey R-rin, how are you t-today?" It was Shippou and he looked scared.

"How do you think I feel, Shippou? I look like I'm seven months pregnant, and feel like it too!!"

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the bickering couple. "So, did you two get paired up to be teen parents?" she asked.

"Kinda more like the boyfriend that 'knocked me up'," Rin snapped.

Just then, Sango and Miroku walked over with little Megan in Miroku's arms. "Hey guys. What are you up to—OH MY FUCKING KAMI!! Uh, I mean, wow Rin, your looking…Ummm, big?"

"No shit, Sherlock," she grumbled. Rin explained to them how she and Shippou got stuck with the teen pregnancy assignment.

"So you're stuck like that for three months?" Miroku asked. Shippou nodded.

"Are you ale to take it off?" Sango asked.

"NO! And that's only half of it! I can't even take it off to shower!! They like having this…belly with weights in it and the creepy thing is that it looks and _feels _real! So they like put it on me now I cant get it off without this special goo-stuff. So now it looks like I'm actually pregnant!"

"Wow, can we like…see? You don't have to if you feel uncomfortable," Kagome asked.

Rin thought for a moment. "Sure. But only you and Sango."

Kagome gave Koji to Inuyasha and Sango gave Megan to Miroku and told them to take the first shift for taking the baby to class.

Rin led them to the senior bathroom and saw Ayame in there drying her hands, also with a swollen belly. "Hey, Ayame! You got stuck like Rin didn't you?"

She nodded. "We are actually in the same class. Koga and I got paired up. Now he barely leaves my side; he acts as if I'm actually pregnant."

"Well it's kind of in his nature to protect you. His…mate is pregnant and he is a demon and it's his instincts to look after you. So don't think of it as annoying, just look at it as caring."

She sighed. "I guess you're right."

Rin and Ayame lifted up their shirts to reveal their swollen bellies. It looked like they were actually pregnant.

"Oh my gosh, wow. How bad did your parents freak out?" Kagome asked.

"My mom fainted once she saw me and Dad tackled Koga and nearly choked him to death. But then we gave them the paper after Mom woke up explaining the assignment. How did yours take it, Rin?

"My mom practically started crying saying 'my baby's life is over' she was like in a trance and Dad, well, he almost murdered Shippou."

The five-minute warning bell telling every one to go to there class rung and the girls stepped out of the bathroom to see Koga leaning up against the wall. "Took ya fucking long enough!! Damn! I was about to come in there myself and get you."

"Sorry, Koga. I forgot you were waiting and I started chatting. Can you forgive me?" she said sweetly.

"I don't know," he joked.

Ayame kissed him, soon they were full out making out, after they parted Ayame rubbed her nose against his. "Forgive me now?"

He thought for a moment. "It's a start, but you can finish once we get to my place tonight," he purred in her ear.

Kagome and Sango tried not to gag at the scene of Koga nipping and trailing his tongue over her ear.

"AHEM! We _do_ need to get to class!" Kagome interrupted.

Ayame blushed and giggled. The other girls rolled there eyes and started walking down the hallway. They weren't too surprised to see half the seniors with either babies or girls that looked very grumpy seeming like they were carrying a child. They went to their classes and promised to see each other later.

Kagome felt it again, she hadn't felt that feeling for a while. She looked around; no one seemed like they were following her. But she failed to see the angry, jealous eyes that were lurking after her.

**

* * *

**


	18. only 3 games left

**(waves a surrender flag and peeps head out from behind desk) Hehehe...well i know ive been gone for a while dodges flying objects and that my chapters are short. jumps up and waves hands before you guys throw bombs But i get out of school on wendsday the 23rd. My chapters will go back to normal...hopefully. i promise the next one wil be longer! enjoy!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 18: only 3 games left**

He walked in the sports complex with his arm around his girl and pup. He swept the area—no Naraku.

"_So far, so good. But he is bound to show up sometime," _Inuyasha thought.

He smiled down at Kagome; she sure looked hot in her uniform. But he still beat the crap out of Miroku for ordering it so short. Koji fussed a little and Kagome rocked and shushed him. He couldn't help but think she would make a great mother for their pups.

"_Where the fuck did that come from? Kagome is not my mate and besides, why would she want to have a filthy half-demon's pups?"_

He looked down at her again. She was cooing and kissing Koji's nose and laughing at the faces he made.

"_She doest seem to mind taking care of Koji, and she acts like he were her own son. Not some electrical baby assignment." _Another thought came to him. "_Would she want to become my mate and have my pups? No, you have to love somebody to make that commitment. But does she love me? Do I love her and want her to be my mate?"  
_He gazed at her for the millionth time and grinned._ "Yes, I do love Kagome. And I do want her as my mate."_

Inuyasha walked her to her locker room and pecked her lips then went to his own change room. He heard Koji squeal and wine since his 'father' was leaving him. He smirked at Kagome trying to calm him down and succeeding in the task. She insisted on bringing Koji along to the game.

(Flashback) 

"_Please Yash?"_

"_I don't know, Kaggs. What if he gets hurt?" Inuyasha was picking Kagome up for the game. He looked into her pleading eyes; it was almost too hard to say no._

"_He won't. Sango and Miroku are brining little Megan, and Sango could baby-sit with Rin and Ayame. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? They do owe us baby-sitting time."_

_Kagome kissed him on the lips heatedly, playing her tricks on him. She pulled back every time he started kissing back; finally he caved and couldn't take it any more. _

_He broke away. "Ok, ok. He can come. But he better not distract you in the game or he isn't coming again. Is that clear?"_

"_Yaaaay! Thank you, Yash!" She threw her arms around him and covered his mouth with hers. _

_Inuyasha put his hand on the back of her head so she couldn't pull away. She let him control the kiss for a reward._

'_Hehe. Works every time,' Kagome thought and smirked against Inuyasha's mouth._

(End of Flashback)

Inuyasha mentally groaned at how soft he was becoming. He could almost _never _say no to Kagome's puppy eyes. It was just too cute. He shook his head and finished tying his shoes.

He saw them both walk out of their separate dressing rooms at the same time. He scoffed at the filthy rat they called a pup in her arms. He gazed at the beauty of Inuyasha, his long silver hair was tied up in a low hair band at the nape of his neck. He surprisingly looked like his father when he had his hair like that since Inu-no-Tashio always wore his hair like that. He was almost drooling when Inuyasha bent over to pick up a volleyball and toss it to one of his freak team mates. He felt a tap on the shoulder and looked to see his captain nodding in the direction of their game they were supposed to play. He nodded and obediently followed, but not before stealing one last glance at Inuyasha.

"Ok men—"

"_Ahem_."

"And Kagome." Inuyasha nervously gulped at the glare she sent his way. "If we win this one, witch undoubtedly we will, we only have three games left until the Japan Tournament. Ok. Shippou, me, Miroku, Kagome, Koga, and Akitoki will start. You all know your positions?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Ginta, Hakkaku, you guys will switch out in the next half. Now I want everyone to play hard and have fun. Hands in."

Everyone put their hands on top of one another's like they always do.

"1,2,3... TETSUIGA'S!!"

Ginta and Hukkaku sat down on the bench next to a bored looking Sesshomaru as the rest of the team walked out on to the court and got in their ready positions.

* * *

"Go Kagome! Woo! Yea! Woooohoooooo!!" 

"_A__yame_! Shut up! You're distracting her. Don't cheer for her until she does something, like score a point."

She blinked. "Oh, ok. I won't cheer for her." She sat in silence for a moment and watched the players walk out onto the floor then started cheering for no reason. Again. "Yeah! Go Koga! You go, sweetie! Wooohooo!!"

Rin and Sango just slapped their foreheads at her stupidity. After a few minutes of embarrassment she finally settled down.

"_Thank Kami!" _Sango and Rin thought.

* * *

A bulky white tiger demon spiked the ball from the opposing team. It flew over the net with great acceleration. 

"MINE! MINE!!" Koga yelled and shuffled over and under the ball letting it bounce off the platforms of his arms and up into the air.

"I GO! I GO!!!" shouted Miroku.

He got under the ball and readied for the second hit. He aimed his fingers to set the ball. Pushing it off the pads of his fingertips, he shouted: "TWO, TWO!!"

Akitoki did his approach and spiked the ball over with great force making a loud SLAP!!

The ref whistled and motioned for a point for Team Tetsuiga.

Koga stepped up to the serving line and chuckled at the sound of Ayame cheering wildly. The ref signaled he could serve. Throwing the ball up into the air about a foot in front of him, he did a spike's approach and over handed the ball. It skimmed a player's arm as she tried to receive it with no such luck. He smirked. That new technique of serving Yash had taught them last week was sure handy. The team walked over and gave him high fives real quick then went back to their position. Koga served again using the same technique. The ball was received by an otter demon, but rolled up his arms and into his face poking him right in the nose.

He confirmed he was ok and rolled the ball under the net giving it back to Koga. Koga once more went to the line he looked for the week spot on the other side. He saw all their faces. They looked confident and were ready to take on another one of his new serves. But he had a few tricks up his sleeve. He tossed the ball up in the air, making it look like he was doing the same thing again, but instead he just tossed it extra high and did a regular over hand serve. The other team was not expecting that and it hit the ground. Not one of them touched it. It went on like that for five more points until he served too far and it went over the line on the other side of the court.

"Good job, Koga. Way to trick them." Kagome went up gave him a high five.

Inuyasha gave him a noggie. "Yes, I new you could get that new serve down!"

Koga pushed him off playfully and chuckled. He waved at Ayame and winked, loving the way a cute blush took over her soft cheeks.

A brunette girl was up to serve next. She was short and skinny. She nervously got in a comfortable position. She under hand served the ball and it went over the net short. Shippou was quick and bounced the ball back up into the air. Kagome got up close to the net and tipped it over, watching it skim down the net and the other players stumble to save it. They praised her and Inuyasha tapped her on the butt as a good job.

Miroku was up next. He over handed the serve and it shot past the players, hitting the line dead on. Home-1 Visitor-7. Miroku over handed the ball a few more times then tried the new technique. He tossed the ball high then approached it like he was going to spike it. He served it over with a loud CRACK. The crowd cheered wildly as it hit the ground without anyone touching it. He could faintly hear Sango cheering him on. Miroku looked over to the bleaches, Sango was clapping and rooting him on while holding little Megan. He smiled.

Miroku served the rest of the half. Soon the teams switched sides and Ginta and Hakkaku subbed in for Koga and Shippou. The other team got to serve first. The guy over handed it and it flew over the net and towards Ginta.

"I GOT IT!!" he yelled. Using his demon speed, he saved the ball from crashing down on the line when his team mistakenly called it out. He bumped the ball back up into the air.

"MINE, MINE!" Inuyasha yelled. Shrugging his shoulders, the ball flew back up into the air.

"Kagome! Go for it!!"

She did her spiking approach at lightning speed, and just as fast, she smacked the ball down onto the other side of the court, echoing the gym with the sound of a gunshot.

It was Akitoki's turn to serve. He, just like the others, proceeded to the serving line. Getting in his stance, he tossed the ball up into the air and about a half a foot in front of him he did his spike's approach and over handed the ball over into the other side. It bounced off a girl's arm and into the air. A bulky guy set the ball and the girl tipped the ball over, barely touching it. Before anyone could react, it fell to the floor—a point for the other team. Home-1 Visitors-2.

Miroku rolled the ball under the net and to the opposite side. The next server picked it up and went to the line. He served, it went into the net and everyone shouted "SHORT."

It was Kagome's turn. Inuyasha gave her a smirk as she walked by and whispered to her. "If you serve for the rest of the game, I'll take Koji home with me tonight. but i doubt that you will."

"Grab the baby bag, 'cause you'll be losing the bet," she whispered back when she got to the line. She knew he heard her because of his demon hearing.

Doing the same technique Inuyasha taught her and the team, she served. Not one person touched it. Receiving the ball she served again and again, and again, and again. Soon it was game point.

"HELL YEA! WHOOOOOOOOOO! GO KAGOME!!!!! YEAH, SERVE THAT BALL! WOOOHOOO!! YOU GO GIRL, YEAH!!!" Sango, Ayame and Rin were cheering at the top of their lungs. They saw her toss the ball up in the air and do the same technique she had been doing the whole time. It flew over the net with rocket speed, crashing onto the floor the next moment.

The gym erupted with screams and cheers. Ayame started walking down the bleachers as fast as she could with her seven month looking pregnant belly. She ran…well more like waddled, over to Kagome and gave her a big hug.

"Kagome, that was so great! You were awesome; you were fantastic! You…you," she sniffed and scrunched up her face. "You smell really bad."

Kagome laughed and broke out of the hug and watched as Ayame went over to Koga giving him a congratulations kiss. She thanked Rin and Sango for their praises and turned as she felt big, muscular arms encircle her waist.

"Inuyasha!" she giggled as he started heatedly pecking her lips over and over again, not noticing when Sango and Rin walked over to their boyfriends.

She let him give her a last kiss and pulled away. "Looks like your taking home Koji tonight." She smiled.

He chuckled. "Yeah, but that's not the only person I'm taking home tonight."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha laughed and put his forehead against hers. "I'm saying, I want you to meet my parents."

* * *


	19. Meet the parents

**Hey guys and gals! sorry for the wait!!! I have a summer family buisiness job and my dad is only letting me be on the enternet for an hour a day!!! MENIE!!!! oh well at least i can type the story w/out being on the net. well this one DOES NOT HAVE A LEMON!!! this has citrus in it though!!! well i haope you love it!!! sorry for the grammer and other mistakes!!!**

* * *

**Voleyball Love**

**Chapter 19: meet the parents**

Kagome froze.

"Y-you what?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "I want to take you home to meet my parents."

"I-Inuyasha, I-I don't know, what if they don't like me? What if I make a fool of myself? Or…or--"

Inuyasha put a finger on her lips, "Kagome, you'll be fine. My mom and dad want to meet you. Not ridicule you. "

Kagome sighed, "ok its just I don't do too well meeting someone else's parents."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead, "you will be fine. Say bye to Sango and them then ill take you home, ill get Koji."

Kagome nodded and slipped out of his embrace. She walked over to her 'pregnant' friends along with Sango and Miroku with little Megan.

"Guys, I have to go now ok? Ill see all of you at school."

"Ok. Bye Kagome, and great job in the game."

She smiled, "thanks Koga you to, and you Miroku."

Miroku gave her the peace sign and she waved. As she walked back to Inuyasha she giggled at him trying to put Koji in his car seat.

"Now hold still, please? We need to get you ready…there!"

She put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles as she saw Inuyasha put his hand down for Koji to give him a high five.

"Up high little man…oh come on you can do it!"

"Inuyasha I don't think a four month electronic baby is going to know how to give someone a high five." she chuckled.

"Feh"

"Lets go" Kagome grabbed her and Inuyasha's Adidas bag and the diaper bag then slung them over her shoulder letting Inuyasha carry the car seat.

Kagome put all the bags into the back seat on the floor while Inuyasha buckled Koji's car seat in.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Yup, lets go."

He smiled and opened her door for her. She got in and he closed her door then walked over to the driver's side and drove off to the Higurashi shrine.

"Is this ok? No this makes my butt look fat!! Ugh! This? No…to long. Crap! This is too short! Maybe this? NO!!!! Its to…non dressy! AHHHH! I HAVE NOTHING TO FRIKKING WEAR!!" Kagome scampered around her room throwing all her clothes around trying to find some thing 'perfect' to wear.

Inuyasha sat on her bed watching her buzz around; picking off the clothes she sometimes accidentally threw on his head.

"Oh Kami! We are going to be late! I can't find anything! What do you think of this?"

Inuyasha got up off the bed and crossed to room to where Kagome stood.

"Kagome, what ever you wear is fine. They aren't going to judge you by your clothes. They just want to get to know you."

He gave her a hug then bent down and picked up a pair of jeans with flowers going up one leg and a red shirt that had thin, white long sleeves.

"There, this will be fine." he gave her a reassuring smile,

Kagome grinned at him and peeked him on the cheek thin dashed to her bathroom to change. Five minutes later she came out in the outfit Inuyasha picked out with a small bit of makeup on to match. She giggled at Inuyasha's stare, and crossed the room and put on a pair of shoes.

She felt a pair of strong arms hug her waist, "you look hott in that."

She blushed and wiggled out of his grasp to grab her jacket.

"Is the car seat still in the BMW?"

He nodded. He watched as she hosted Koji in her arms and started baby talking him. "That's a good boy, waiting quietly for me to get ready. Uuuup we go! We are going to meet grandma and grandpa. Your daddy's parents. Yes that's right!" she taped his nose as he giggled.

Inuyasha smiled, "_its like she totally forgotten its just an assignment, and its actually _our_ pup. Koji does look real though, that's probably why. Kagome, you don't know how good of a person you are. I shouldn't deserve you, but I know I would go crazy without you."_

They walked down the stairs and said goodbye to Kagome's mom, then got in the BMW and Inuyasha drove to his home.

* * *

Inuyasha watched out of the corner of his eye as Kagome fidgeted and wrung her hands. He turned a corner and his house--no _mansion_ came into view.

Kagome's eyes bugged out, "_That_ is your _house_?"

He smirked hat her impression. "Yea its home sweet home, nothing much. Our summer home is four times bigger than this little shrimp." Kagome just goggled.

He pulled up towards the gate that had the name TAKASHI on the top and stopped when he was a foot from it and spoke in to an intercom.

"Yo, G let us in."

A face appeared on the screen, "oh its you master Inuyasha, and who is your companion?"

"This is Kagome, Kagome, G, G, Kagome. Ok now that we have all meet each other will you open the damn gate?!"

"Oh yes, right." the gate swung open. " There you are."

"Thanks G." Inuyasha drove into his one fourth of a mile driveway and parked in front of a flight of stairs. He got out of the car and handed his keys to a coiffure.

"Can you put it next to the porche? Thanks."

Putting his arm around Kagome's waist he felt her tremble. Once he got to the door and was about to open them Kagome put her hand on his arm.

"I-I don't know if I can do this Inuyasha!"

He turned to her. "Kagome your going to be fine, its just dinner with my parents. Nothing to be freaked about."

She wrung her hands and stared at the floor, "I-I know, its just I'm really nervous, and I want them to like me."

He kissed her forehead, "they will, who could not love you?"

She smiled at this.

"You ready?" he asked her.

She sighed, "Yea, I'm ready now. Lets met your parents."

He pushed open the heavy wooden doors and reviled a large marble room with a gigantic staircase leading up to the second story and probably all the way to the fourth. A diamond chandelier hug from the ceiling; giving the room a soft glow. She gasped at how big it was. It was one of the most amazing places she ever saw.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha is that you?" a soft, warm voice reached both of their ears.

A beautiful woman descended the stairs towards them.

"Inuyasha, is that your…?"

"Yea, that's my mom."

She had midnight black hair that went to her thighs. She had a soft looking face. And here eyes were a marvelous color of violet. She just looked so…like a mom.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "oh Inuyasha, your home, how was the game?"

"We won." he said simply.

"That is wonderful." she glanced behind him and spotted Kagome holding Koji in her arms.

(A/N: Inuyasha and Kagome have been doing the project for about three weeks now and Izioy and Inu-no-tashio already meet Koji and know about him. Just to let ya know if you were wondering. Ok back to the fic!)

Izioy gasped silently at her. She never seen a girl as pretty as her. Kagome was everything and more what Inuyasha told them about.

"You must be the Kagome we heard so much about!" Izioy gushed.

Kagome nodded, "yea, t-that's me." she said so shyly it was almost a whisper.

"Welcome to our home Kagome I have heard so much about you and I would _love _to get to know you face to face." Izioy proceeded towards her with open arms and pulled her into a warm gentle hug.

"Lets go into the living room shall we?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he nodded to follow his mother.

Izioy led her to a fancy room with silk couches with an antique coffee table in the middle. She motioned for her to sit down. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha with Koji still in her arms.

It was quiet for a moment until Inuyasha spoke, "hey mom, where is dad?" he asked.

"He is still in his study finishing up some paperwork for the company, he was almost through when I left him. He should be down soon." Inuyasha nodded.

"How about we have some tea?" Izioy asked.

Kagome smiled, "oh thank you that would be wonderful."

A maid came in the room with a small tray of tea and cups with a small platter of cookies. She set down the tray in front of Inuyasha.

"Master Inuyasha, I got your favorite cookies, would you like some?"

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed a few off the plate. "Not to many sweetie, you don't want to ruin your dinner," reminded Izioy. Kagome giggled.

The maid handed Izioy a cup of tea, "thank you Rachell." (A/N: pronounced Ray-chell)

Rachell handed Inuyasha a cup also and blushed when he grunted in thanks. She turned to Kagome and handed her one too.

"Oh who is this Master Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly.

"This is my girlfriend Kagome. Kagome this is Rachell my personal maid."

"Hello, its nice to meet you." Kagome held out her hand for Rachell to shake.

Her eyes hardened and grew icy. "Charmed." she turned her attention back to Inuyasha, "will you bee needing anything else master Inuyasha, my-lady?"

He shook his head. She nodded sweetly and turned on her heel and left, but not before giving Kagome an icy glare.

Kagome sipped her tea and answered questions she was asked for a while, and soon Inu-no-tashio joined the group.

Soon a maid Kagome did not know came and announced it was time for diner.

"Dinner is served Master, My-lady."

The group got up and walked to the dinning room. It was huge. There was a table about ten feet long. There were four places set up with an elegant of sushi and oden!! Kagome's favorite food!!

Izioy smiled at Kagome who's face let up once she saw her favorite dish.

"Inuyasha told us oden was your favorite, and I had our best chef prepare it for this occasion."

"Thank you Mrs. Takashi that was very kind of you."

"Oh do please call me Izioy, Mrs. Takashi makes me feel old." she smiled warmly.

Inuyasha looked at her with his chopsticks halfway into his mouth, "Mom. Your two hundred years old, of course your old."

She glared at him playfully, "you shouldn't be talking, your 45."

Kagome coughed on her sushi, "your _how_ old?"

"He is 45 sweetie, Hanyou's and demons live much, much longer than humans, and they age much slower."

"Umm, not to be rude Izioy, but aren't you a…human?"

Izioy chuckled, "I am, but I am mated to Inuyasha's father and he is a demon. Mates can share the same life span."

Inu-no-tashio cleared his throat, "speaking of mating Inuyasha, isn't it high time--"

Inuyasha cut him off, " umm isn't it high time we be getting around to dessert? Yea, we should be _getting around to it."_

Inuyasha's dad got the message, and nodded.

Kagome raised her eyebrows.

Dessert was served, a cup of sherbet and a big hot cinnamon role.

Halfway through dessert Izioy spoke up, "so Inuyasha, Kagome, how did you two meet?"

"Volleyball tryouts." they both said in unison.

"Oh I see, you meet through something you both loved. Would you mind telling the story?" she asked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he nodded.

"Well, I transferred here from Kyoto a few months ago to be on Team Tetsuiga. I used to be the captain of The Shikon's but I wanted to have more of a challenge so I came here."

Izioy smiled at this.

"My first day here was actually when I first had my first run in with Inuyasha, we ran into each other in the hall and we didn't really hit it off. We actually started fighting at the sight of each other," she giggled at the memory and Inuyasha smiled. "Well that day was when gym class started volleyball, but Inuyasha didn't see my first impression on everyone because he was called to the nurse."

"And of course tryouts for a needed player was that day so after school, so I tried out, well tried to."

Both of Inuyasha's parents furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"Inuyasha didn't want a girl on the team and refused to let me tryout."

Mrs. Takashi eyes hardened and glared at her son.

"But luckily Miroku seen me in gym and talked Inuyasha into letting me tryout, so I did. Inuyasha tried everything to kick me out but you couldn't find a good enough excuse now could you Yash?"

"Feh."

Izioy giggled, "so he had to let me join the team once I got a perfect score on everything. He wasn't happy about that."

"Ha! You bet I wasn't."

"We didn't really hit it off at first, he actually tried to find ways to get me kicked off the team. But after our first tournament I helped win, he had more respect for me, and that was when he helped me through this really hard time I was going through, after that we grew close." Kagome's eyes grew sparkly at the memory.

Soon after a few games we just…I don't know just kinda grew feelings and we became a couple, and after a few days Inuyasha claimed me" Inu-no-tashio's eyebrows rose at the news of this and grew serious. "And we have been together ever since. And the assignment of taking care of Koji," she looked at the sleeping baby beside her. "Brought us even closer." Kagome sighed as she finished her story.

Izioy sighed, " Oh that was so romantic." she gushed.

Inuyasha, and Kagome blushed.

"That reminds me of the time my husband and I met," she heard Inu-no-tashio clear his throat as in a signal he wanted them to leave. "When we first meet he gave me this hair pin--would you like to see it?" Izioy tried luring her casually away for her husband and son to talk.

"Oh yes very much." Kagome loved old artifacts since she lived in a shrine after all.

"Well you see it was maid by this demon jeweler…"

Izioy took Kagome out of the room and somewhere else in the mansion leaving her son and husband alone.

"Inuyasha I would like to speak with you in my study if you please." he motioned with his hand for him to follow.

* * *

Inu-no tashio close the door of his study behind him and sat down in his large black leather office chair.

"So," he started, "you claimed her did you?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"So you have been thinking about a mate. That is good. She is the perfect girl for you, and she smells nice too."

Inuyasha smiled at the though of Kagome, "yea she does, like sakura blossoms and jasmine."

"I really like this Kagome, she seems like a nice and caring girl and the way she handles Koji, she would be a great mother for your pups."

Inuyasha thought about that,. Kagome having his pups; walking around with a big belly and him chasing around a few other pups. He loved the idea of Kagome becoming his mate and making a family with her.

"But Inuyasha what do you think about Kagome becoming your mate?"

He slouched back in his chair, "I like the idea, and yea I think it's a great idea. Kagome becoming my mate."

Inu-no-tashio leaned forward in his chair his face all serious, "but is that what you want? And here is the real question do love Kagome and do you _want_ her as your mate?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment then spoke softly, "yea. Yea I do love Kagome. I love her so much I want her to be my mate and I want her to have our pups and make a family with me when she is ready."

Inu-no-tashio leaned back on his chair with a smile on his face looking pleased. "That is exactly what I wanted to here son, I think you are ready for this responsibility of taking a mate. But if you so choose to, I prefer you to graduate and settle down first before you start having pups."

"Yea."

"So when are you going to ask Kagome to become your mate?"

Inuyasha looked at his shoes, "I don't know, what if she doesn't love me? What if she doesn't want to be my mate?"

Inuyasha's dad stood up and walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "I don't think you have to worry about that son, ive seen the way she looks about you. I would be more worried about explaining everything to her and asking her soon before your demon does."

Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of him losing control and taking Kagome by force. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did that, even if she did forgive him.

* * *

"And then he asked me to be his mate." Izioy sighed dreamily. "It was the most romantic moment of my life, and I shall never forget it."

Kagome smiled, Inuyasha's mother just told her the story how she met her husband and how he asked her to be his mate.

"Ummm, Izioy, I was wondering. It's a little silly but, I was wondering what a mate really is."

Izioy smirked, "I was wondering when you were going to ask that."

Kagome blushed.

"Well you see Kagome, mating is like marriage, but in demon terms. But matting is for life, not like a regular marriage where you can divorce. It's a bond between partners, like your soul becomes one. You see when you mate, he gives you a mark right here."

Izioy showed Kagome her mate mark right below her pulse in the exact spot where her claim mark was.

"Meaning you are now 'married' and can not break the bond until either one of you dies. The bond you share will also increase your life span and can only die until he does."

Kagome nodded.

"And that claim mark on you Kagome, that means he intends to make you his mate."

This caught her attention, "he what? He intends to make me his mate?"

"Well not _make_ you, just ask you. He really cares about you Kagome if he gave you a claim mark. And he wants you to spend the rest of your lives together. He loves you."

Her breath caught in her throat, "Inuyasha loves me?"

Izioy nodded, "he does, he really does and I think you are perfect for each other. Just think about it, being married to my son and having a family of your own with him."

Kagome thought for a moment and smiled she loved the idea of Inuyasha being her husband and having his children.

"I like that idea."

"But here is the real question sweetie, do you love him too, would you become his mate if he asked you?"

Kagome thought about Inuyasha she loved how he looked at her, she loved the way he kissed and hugged her with protective arms. She loved the way he said her name. She loved him.

"I-I love Inuyasha more than anything in this world, and if he asked me to be his mate, id say yes in a heart beat."

Izioy hugged her, "I'm sure he feels the same way dear, no doubt about it."

"But how can I be sure he loves me?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know dear, you will just have to wait and see if he tells you, but I'm positive he does."

They walked into the living room to see Inu-no-tashio and Inuyasha sitting on the couch watching a hockey game on a TV that covered half the wall. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, while Izioy sat next to her husband. They all watched the game in silence until Inuyasha sensed Kagome becoming a little bored. He got an idea.

"Hey Kagome I want to show you something." he got up and held out his hand for her to take.

"Ok." she took his hand and followed him were he was taking her.

Inuyasha's parents smiled at each other, "young love is such a beautiful thing." Izioy said.

Inuyasha's dad just chuckled and put his arm around his mate.

Inuyasha lead her up two flights of stairs and down like three different hallways.

"Inuyasha were are you taking me?" she giggled.

He gave her a smirk, "you never go to see my room."

He opened a door and pulled her into a room. She looked around; the walls were all a dark blood red. Red drapes were pulled to the side of two doors going out to a balcony with a breathtaking view of the city. His bed had black silk sheets with red silk pillows and a canopy. She looked over to one wall, He had a TV and unlike the one in the living room this one actually covered the _whole_ wall with speakers going along the side of it and surround sound around the room. A door open halfway she noted looked like a walk in closet, and a large one at that. Another door she guessed would be the bathroom.

"Wow, your room is…wow."

He smirked, "yea, and I don't have to clean it up either."

Kagome chuckled and shook her head.

Inuyasha walked over to his bed and flopped down on his back and waved at Kagome to join him.

He turned on the TV and they watched the movie 'Spiderman three.'

Getting bored of the movie after about an hour Inuyasha shut it off and turned on his stereo.

"Hey what did you do that for, I was watch--"

Inuyasha leaning over her and bringing her mouth to his engulfing her in a sensual kiss cut her off. He moved on top of her pinning her arms above her head taking control. He heard her softly moan into his mouth as he explored her curves with one hand keeping her arms bound with the other. His mouth moved against hers making his head spin dizzyingly. Her mouth opened for a moment and Inuyasha darted his tongue into her sweet cavern. Kagome released her arms from Inuyasha's grasp and wrapped them around his neck bringing him closer.

She felt his hands slide up and down her body and she moaned at the fire she felt. Her hands rubbed up and down his back until she found the rim of his shirt and pulled it off in one swift motion. She felt his hard muscles under her hands and massaged them. She loved the way they flexed as she touched them softly.

Nibbling on her ear he fumbled around for the edge of her shirt. Finding it he pushed it up a few inches and kissed the soft creamy flesh he revealed to his hungry eyes until he had it all the way off and discarded with his own. He rose off her a slightly and looked her over. Lingering over her torso he spied a silver hoop ring. Taking it in his mouth he suckled on it and trailed his tongue around and in her navel, loving the soft gasps and whimpers she made.

His mouth was hot, and she felt tingles build up in her tummy and down between her legs. Inuyasha trailed kisses up her tummy and between the valley of her breasts

Nipping at the soft flesh that her bra exposed. He slid his hands up her smooth body all the way to her soft mounds. Rubbing and squeezing her breast slightly Inuyasha nipped at her claim mark. Smirking as she whimpered and moaned as he kneaded her soft mounds of flesh.

Kagome rubbed her soft hands up and down his back. Soon her hands were intertwined in his silky silver tresses massaging his scalp. Her fingers brushed across something soft and furry. Taking the appendages in her hands. She rubbed the soft triangles with her thumbs and forefingers, feeling a soft vibration of Inuyasha 'growling' she rubbed his ears harder when he started kissing and nipping her neck and along her jaw.

Inuyasha moaned as his ears were rubbed. It felt almost to good. He was so close to Kagome but he felt so far away for m her, he needed something more. Abandoning her breasts he grabbed her head and smashed his mouth over hers kissing her almost fiercely.

His open mouth moved against her own, slipping her tongue into his open mouth stroking his with her pink treasure.

Inuyasha couldn't ease his desire to be closer to Kagome, the kiss was suppose to but it just made his demon roar louder for more. He regretfully pulled away; taking in some much needed air then giving her one last long, soft, slow, kiss.

He pulled away, "I'm sorry Kagome but I had to stop before we did something we aren't ready for, and we both know we aren't ready for the next level yet."

Kagome panted out of breath and nodded, "yea your right, we should stop."

Inuyasha pushed himself off her and retrieved their shirts and gave Kagome hers, slipping on his own. He could still smell her arousal and his demon wanted to take her. But he pushed that thought aside and lied down next to her and sighed.

"So do you want to finish the movie or watch a different one?" he asked.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Hmmmm, we should finish the first one then watch another." Inuyasha turned the TV back on and they finished watching Spiderman 3.

A few hours later and two lord of the rings movies later Inuyasha heard a soft snoring. He looked down and saw Kagome lying on his shoulder peacefully sleeping.

"_I should get her home," _he thought. _"Her mom will start to worry." _

Shaking her shoulder softly he whispered in her ear to wake up. Kagome's eyes fluttered open as Inuyasha's hot breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine.

"We should get you home it's late."

Kagome nodded in agreement and stood up to leave Inuyasha following in her footsteps.

Putting an arm around her waist he started to lead her out the door. Suddenly Rachell stepped through the door.

"Master Inuyasha, do you need any--oh!" she froze at the sight of Kagome with Inuyasha's arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know _she_ was still her," Rachell said bitterly, glaring daggers at Kagome.

"Yea we fell asleep after we…played around and watched a few movies and lost track of the time. I was just going to take Kagome home, I don't want her mom to freak out of she spent the night here, witch I don't mind at all if she did." he tightened his grip around her waist at that last part.

"Alright, ill straighten up the room after _she_…I mean, you guys leave." she practically spat out.

"Ok good night Rachell."

"Good bye, it was nice meeting you" Kagome said friendlily.

"Good night Inuyasha." she sent a icy glare at Kagome then flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and started tidying up the already spotless room.

Once Inuyasha closed the door and walked down the hall a ways he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kagome looked at her boyfriend like he was insane.

"Its just the way Rachell reacted to you, it was so funny."

She put her hands on her hips, "oh so you find someone being rude to me funny?"

"Haha, no. It's just that she has never acted like that to anyone before. Rachell has had a giant crush on me since she started working here, and she gets jealous easily. So don't pay attention to her if she is being cold towards you. She is just another girl who likes me."

Kagome giggled, "ok."

* * *

He walked her out to his BMW and drove her home. Walking her up to her front door. He pecked her on the lips.

"Koji is in my room and I asked Rachell to feed him and put him in his crib if I don't get back in a half an hour. Don't worry about him tonight just rest ok?"

"Kay, I promise."

"Good, ill pick you up at 6:00 like always."

Kagome nodded then kissed him on the cheek, "night Yash, ill see you in the morning."

"Yea, see ya."

He watched her close the door behind her then he walked back to his BMW to drive home.

* * *


	20. haven’t seen you in a while

**Ello! this chapter is short. sorry for that. lol. work an all that stuff. my week has been sucky! sniff sniff my boyfriend dummped me!sniff sniff im sad. i really liked him but he was all "lets just be friends." what a menie!! oh well. this one took a while cuse i acidently saved something over it or something! so i had to type it again!!! lol. i was going to make it longer but i was lake nah. hope you like it!!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 20: havent see you in a while**

Inuyasha threw his alarm clock at the wall, eliminating the infuriating beeping sound it made. He threw his covers onto the floor for someone else to pick up—most likely Rachell. He headed to the shower. He sighed pleasantly as the hot water ran over his stiff muscles, unwinding them.  
"_But it doesn't feel as good as when Kagome gives me a massage," _he added thoughtfully in his mind.

Lathering then rinsing his hair, he turned off the water then toweled off. Walking back to his room, he found his bed made. Walking into his walk-in closet he pulled out a pair of silky black boxer shorts and a school uniform.

"Damn. I hate these uniform pants! They ride up!!" he complained to no one in particular.

Gathering his school bag, Inuyasha put Koji in his car seat and walked downstairs then bid his mother and father good-bye after eating a low calorie breakfast, curtsey of the health-nut chef, then headed off to pick up Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha opened the car door for Kagome and helped her out then put his arm around her waist as they neared the school's entrance. 

He walked Kagome to her locker and pecked her cheek. "Well, I guess I'll see you after class. Are you sure you don't want me to take Koji for homeroom?"

Kagome chuckled. "It's fine, Yash. We'll trade off next hour."

He nodded then hugged her and walked off to his class. Kagome entered her lock combo then opened her locker and gathered her belongings.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while, Kagome. It's good to see you," a husky voice rang in her ears.  
Kagome closed her locker door and turned to see Aaron leaning up against the locker next to hers. "Hello, Aaron. It's nice to see you, too." She gave him a simple smile.

"I heard Team Tetsusaiga are only three games away from the Japan tournament. Congrats." He grinned.

She blushed. "Thanks. So, how is your project coming?" she asked sweetly.

"It's going ok for being pared up with a guy, it's not so bad. How are you and Inuyasha handling it?" he asked, almost sounding bored.

Kagome's eyes lit up at the sound of Inuyasha's name. "Oh, it's actually been great. It's like Koji is real and that Inuyasha and I are actually married. He acts just like a real father. He really is a great guy," she gushed.

Aaron raised an eyebrow then sniffed. "Ha! At least your having fun with this assignment."

She looked down at Koji, helping him keep the pacifier in his mouth, smiling as his tiny hands held fast to her finger.

Aaron looked her over, his eyes gazing at her luscious curves, lingering on her perked chest. Aaron leaned in closer to Kagome. "So, Kagome, are you doing anything after school? 'Cause I thought we could get something to eat or hang out or somethin'."

What the hell, Aaron asking her out? Didn't he already know that she had a boyfriend?

"Umm. Aaron, I hope you know that Inuyasha is my boyfriend," she said warningly.

He waved that off. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I was just asking to hang out as friends, ya know? We had so much fun last time."

He leaned in closer to her face. His emerald eyes bore into hers, they were almost hypnotizing her to say yes—but she couldn't.

Kagome sighed. "That sounds like it would be fun, Aaron. But I have practice after school."

"No matter, you can always go after practice, and I'm sure you would be hungry after a workout, so it's perfect. We could get something to eat after, then chill."

"I really don't know, Aaron. Inuyasha doesn't like it when I hang out with males. He is really protective of me around the opposite sex."

Aaron leaned in closer so she could smell his hypnotic cologne, fuzzing her mind a little. "Well, he doest _have _to know it's _me. _You could say that your spending time with an old friend."

Kagome was still suspicious, he almost sounded desperate to get her to spend time with him. She didn't know. What if Inuyasha wanted to spend time together tonight? It just kinda didn't feel right, it was like lying to him, and…cheating.

"I'm not sure. It sounds like your asking me out, Aaron. I'm sorry but I don't have those kind of feelings for you—"

"I'm not asking you out, I swear. I just want to spend time with my friend. Is that such a crime, now?"

"I guess not but—"

"Great!" he interrupted. "You can leave the robot with Inuyasha while we have fun."

Kagome's face hardened. "This _robot _has a name, Aaron, and its Koji," she said like ice.

"Ok, you can leave Koji with him while we hang out. Whadda say?"

He leaned in closer almost boxing her in against the lockers. She looked up into his well-formed face. It was almost impossible to say no.

She sighed heavily. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. But it has to be after practice and I'll need to go home to change."

Aaron gave her a dazzling smile. "Thanks, Kagome. You're the best! I'll pick you up at your place, 4:30."

She nodded. "That sounds about right. So, I'll see ya then."

Aaron watched her walk off and round the corner. "_You'll see, Kagome, I'm much better for you than that mutt. Soon you will see what it's like to be wit a REAL demon." _With that last thought, he turned around and slipped into his homeroom right as the bell rang.

* * *

Kagome pushed her Cesar salad around with her plastic fork at lunch. She had been quiet all day debating when to tell Inuyasha about spending time with her 'friend'. She was sitting with the team, Sango, Rin, and Ayame at their usual table. 

"I'm serious, don't watch it, it's totally bogus. You can tell everything is fake."

Ayame was convincing everyone not to watch _Crosshairs,_ because they said they herd about it and wanted to watch it. Inuyasha had noticed Kagome had been unusually quite through out the day. He watched as she pushed around her salad and stare off into space in her own thoughts.

"Hey, Kagome, are you ok? You seem kinda out of it."

She looked up; snapped out of her daze. "Hmmmm? Oh, yeah, I'm ok."

He looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure? You have been really quiet today. Is something bothering you?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

She gave him a smile, touched that he cared about her feelings. "I'm fine, Yash. I just had a lot on my mind and I was thinking, that's all." She chuckled.

Inuyasha visibly relaxed. "Ok. Are you busy tonight? I thought we could go see a movie together or whatever." He took a big bite of his sandwich.

Kagome tensed, she wish he wouldn't of asked that. "W-well I-I kinda already made plans tonight," she said sheepishly.

Inuyasha took another big bite. "oh, ok. Who you hangin' out with?"

Kagome started wringing her hands. "J-just a friend. We both have been busy and we thought it would be good to spend time together." She wasn't lying, Aaron _was_ her friend and he _did_ want to spend time with her to hang out.

"But if you wanted to do something I could cancel, I mean we could do it another time—"

"Kaggs," he cut her off, "its fine, if you want to spend time with a friend or somebody, that's ok. We don't have to spend every night together. You deserve some free time; have fun. We can chill tomorrow."

Kagome smiled. "Kay, thanks, Inuyasha. I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it."  
He looked into her beautiful chocolate orbs.

"Of course I'm ok with it. If I didn't let you have time to yourself what kind of boyfriend would I be?" He chuckled.

Kagome giggled. "Would you mind taking Koji again tonight? I'll most likely be home late," she asked.

"Nah, I don't mind. How much longer do we have until this project is due, anyway?"

Kagome flipped through her binder and pulled out the information sheet. Skimming the pages for the due date she looked up. "Looks like we have only four weeks left." \

"Huh," he said thoughtfully. "It's really been almost three months already? Wow, it seems like we only had him for a week or two."

"Yeah," she sighed and looked at the little bundle of blankets in her arms. "It will be a little sad when we have to turn him in, won't it?"

"HA!! Sad my ass!"

The table looked up at the annoyed voice.

"I'm going to throw a fucking PARTY once I get this _boulder_ off my damn body!!" Ayame shouted.

Inuyasha moved over to Koga and whispered to him. "Was she like this the _whole _time?" he asked incredulously.

Koga nodded. "Yeah, and this is her happy day. I sure feel sure sorry for the sucker that gets her pregnant for _real_," he whispered back.

"I wouldn't say that, Koga, 'cause you're probably the sorry sucker that's going to get her knocked up," Inuyasha snickered.

"At least she isn't as bad as Rin," Shippou joined the conversation. "She curses at everything and everyone. Like if I do the littlest thing she'll cuss me out for it."

They were all soon met with a ticked off she-wolf and a damn stubborn human.

"Just because we are across the fucking table doesn't mean we can't fucking here you, you bastards!!" Rin shouted.

"If you're so bummed that we are your partners then why did you pick us?" Ayame snapped.

Shippou and Koga stammering at the pissed females. "Well-we-we uhh, you see its just—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Shippou, help me up, dammit!"

Shippou crossed his arms. "What's the magic word?" he sang.

"FUCKING _NOW_, DAMN IT!!!!!" she screamed.

Shippou gulped and scurried to the other side of the table and helped her out of her seat. Gathering her books and binders he latched an arm around her waist rested a hand on her bulbous belly.

Ayame sighed. "The bell is going to ring soon. Koga, help me up please so we can get ahead of the crowds. I need to get to my locker and not be late for class for once."

Koga got up and offered his hand to her. She took it and he helped her out of the seat. Grabbing her things like Shippou had done, he led her out of the cafeteria.

"Wow, I feel sorry for those guys," Akitoki said.

"Yeah, I really don't want to go through something like _that_!" Ginta said. Hakkaku nodded in agreement.

The bell rang for class and the students exited the lunchroom and started towards their lockers and classes.

"Well, we should get to class, Kagome. We don't want to be late."

She nodded then gave Koji to him and pecked him on the cheek and followed the ocean of students to the senior hall for class.

* * *


	21. practice with a twist

**Hello my lovely readers!!! yes i knoe i have been gone. i was at a Girl scout camp. and i just got back last night at like midnight so i crashed on the couch instead of go on the computer. lol. i really hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 2: practice with a twist**

"Come on, team. Just 15 more! One-hundred ten…15…16…17...18…19...20...21...22...23...24...and …one-hundred twenty-five!"

Everyone collapsed on the ground, exhausted from doing the one hundred and twenty five crunches and just running two miles.

"Good work, team. Now take a five minute water break," Inuyasha ordered the team.

The boys and Kagome ran to the bleachers and grabbed their water bottles and chugged down the refreshing liquid greedily.

After the five minute break was over, Inuyasha called everyone to the center of the gym.

"Ok. Now that we are warmed up, we're going to practice our approach. I want four people on each side of the court."

The team split up into fours (including Inuyasha) and lined up at the serving lines. Miroku was across from Kagome, Inuyasha across from Koga, Ginta across from Akitoki, and Hakkaku across from Shippou. (Inuyasha is beside Kaggs.)

Inuyasha blew his whistle and everyone made an approach towards the net. They did this about 10 times until Inuyasha noticed Miroku's gaze on Kagome. He blew his whistle again and watched her. As she did her approach her perky breasts bounced up and down. He looked back to Miroku and saw he was watching them with earnest interest.

Inuyasha growled and blew his whistle loudly for everyone to stop.

"Miroku, get over here," he yelled.

Miroku jogged over to his captain that had a grim look on his face.

Once Miroku stood right in front of him and said his innocent "sup, Yash?" Inuyasha thumped him on the head with his fist.

Miroku rubbed his head where a swelling bulge was starting to form. "Oww! What the hell was that for? What did I do?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his torso. "You know damn well what you were doing!" he yelled. "Get your ass up on the track and run a mile!" he snapped.

Miroku's face fell. "What? Yash, that's unfair! Come on!" he protested.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Want to make it _two,_ you lecher?"

"N-no…" Miroku jogged up the stairs and to the track and started running.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a look that said 'what was that all about?'

Inuyasha shook his head, meaning to get back in line. She complied and everyone picked up where they left off.

Six minutes later Miroku was done with his mile and he joined the team once again.

* * *

"Kay, now that we have done that, let's do the three hits scrimmage."

Inuyasha split his men…and girlfriend into two teams. Of course, being the competitive hanyou he is, he had to make a bet with the opposites team captain. Yes…Kagome was the captain.

"How much you want to bet that you cant beat me, Kaggs?" He smirked.

"HA! Me lose to _you?_ In your dreams."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we, baby?"

"Fine." She got up into his face. "If I win, you have to take me out on Friday; wherever I want."

He grinned. "Fair enough. If I win, you have to…" He thought for a moment, then gave her a mischievous smirk. "Give me a lap dance." Kagome's eyes grew big and she blushed.

"Whooo! Yeah! You go, Yash!" Miroku called

Kagome's face grew more red. "Fine," she stated.

Inuyasha chuckled. "And it has to be in front of everyone." He leaned down to her ear: "And you have to make out with me in front of them before we leave, too." Her face grew brighter.

Kagome's face turned an even deeper shade of red, if possible. "Fine. Just remember, when you lose you should save up your money, 'cause you're taking me to the fanciest place in Tokyo." She smirked.

Inuyasha chuckled. "We'll see about that. First one to ten wins." He held out the ball to her. "Ladies serve first."

She took the ball and turned to her side of the court and walked to the serving line with an extra swing in her hips because she new her boyfriend was checking her out.

* * *

Kagome got in her serving position. She threw the ball in the air and did her spike's approach and over handed the ball. It flew over the net and smacked on Inuyasha's feet.

He looked at her with a quizzical expression. She just smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She walked back to the line and served again. This time she aimed it at Akitoki. She new he was a weak spot for her hard core serves. She served the ball and ran back to her position as the ball rocketed towards Akitoki.

He saw the ball was too high for Hakkaku so he yelled, "MINE!" He let the ball come to him, but at the last second he took a step forward to receive the ball and it bounced off his biceps and flew to the side.

"Shank!" Shippou yelled from the other side.

"Oh, it's on now, baby!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"It's been on since we started," she yelled back.

He just grinned at her snide remark; he really was rubbing off on her.

Kagome served again three more times until Miroku received the ball without error. He passed it to Hakkaku. Hakkaku set the ball then Inuyasha spiked the ball over. Shippou was to slow and missed it by an inch.

"Sorry, Kaggs," he said.

"It's ok, Shippou." She got a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "We'll get them back. I have an idea." She went back to her spot and lowered to her ready position.

It was Miroku's turn to serve. He caught the ball that Koga rolled under the net and got ready to serve. Miroku raised his hand to do his serve and started bringing it down.

"OH, Miroku!!!"

Hearing his name, he looked to the source of who called him.

He saw Kagome waving at him; she started lifting her shirt up slowly. It came up over her belly ring and started drifting upwards more.

Miroku brought his hand down on the ball and it flew into the net.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha bellowed. He looked over to Kagome who was giggling.

"Alright, Kaggs! That was priceless!" Koga congratulated.

Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger at her. "Hey, that's no fair! You cheated! You can't do that!"

Kagome walked under the net to her boyfriend. "It's fair, Inuyasha. You never said I couldn't use my tricks to blow concentration." She smirked wickedly.

He growled then walked back to his spot.

"Awww, Yashie, don't be like that. You know it was just a little joke." Kagome walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Feh!"

She put on her best sad, puppy eyes look and got up close to his face. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." She pouted before tweaking his ear.

Inuyasha looked at her, trying hard not to give in to her apology. It was just too hard; he couldn't stay mad at her when she was like this.

He sighed. "Ok, ok. I forgive you."

She gave him a bright smile. "Thanks. And the bet is still on." She grinned.

"Damn right it is. I still want my lap dance." He smirked at her.

"I'm not too sure your going to get that." She leaned in towards his face, her lips brushing his. "You're going to lose," she sang. She nipped his lips softly then pulled away lightning fast and walked back to her side.

Inuyasha just looked at her, appalled. "Hey! Now THAT was unfair!"

She giggled then blew him a kiss. "Happy now?"

"Not in the least"

* * *

Koga grabbed the ball and served. He swung his arm down and smacked the ball, sending it accelerating to Hakkaku. Hakkaku let it bounce off his arms and passed it to Miroku. He set the ball then Akitoki swung his arm down in a mighty spike.

Ginta was fast and blocked the ball. It rebounded back and landed on the floor.

"Good job, Ginta!" Kagome praised.

Koga served again. The ball soared over the net and to the floor right in front of Akitoki's feet.

He caught the ball that was rolled under the net, and again, went back to the line. Serving again, the ball flew out and it was now Inuyasha's turn to serve.

"Now this is where your luck has run out, babe," he called.

Kagome leered. " We'll see about that."

Inuyasha did the technique he taught everyone. It skyrocketed towards his girlfriend and she let it bounce off her arms. Koga set it and Shippou spiked the ball.

Miroku blocked the ball and it fell, Ginta dived and saved it. Kagome spiked it, and it flew over.

"OUT!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone looked and it was, without a doubt, out. The ball was three feet from the line.

Akitoki got the ball and handed it to Inuyasha. He took the ball and served it again and again. Soon they were three points away from Kagome's team.

"Looks like your not so lucky after all, babe." Inuyasha smirked.

"We'll get it back, you don't know what's coming to ya," Kagome replied back.

Inuyasha served the ball again, it soared over the net and bounced off Koga's arms and passed it towards Ginta.

Ginta heard a "Four! FOUR!!" then passed it towards the voice. Kagome did her approach lightning fast and struck the ball, hard. It hit the ground with a loud SMACK.

Inuyasha growled out of frustration then rolled the ball under the net to Kagome. She bent down and picked up the ball then walked over to the line. She served the ball with Inuyasha's technique and scurried back to her spot. Inuyasha let the ball bounce off his arms and passed it to Akitoki to set it. Akitoki went to set it but tripped at the last second and the ball bounce on his head.

"You ok, Akitoki?" Miroku asked, holding out a hand to help him up.

He nodded then went back to his position. Kagome served the ball the same way and without fail she scored another point.

Game point and Inuyasha was on his toes. He didn't want to have the embarrassment of loosing to his girlfriend—then again, he could say he let her win so she wouldn't feel bad to everyone. But that would be mean.

She served the ball again and watched it go over the net from her spot. Akitoki passed the ball to Miroku. He set it and Inuyasha was starting his approach. She saw he was going to spike the ball so she jumped up in front of the net with her palms flat. She felt something hard connect with them and rebound off and heard the pat of it hitting the ground.

She looked at the other side and saw the ball lying at her boyfriend's feet.

"YEAH! Way to go, Kagome!" Shippou yelled.

Her team gave her high fives and pats on the back ('cause they new if they pat her butt, Inuyasha would murder them) she skipped to the other side. She laced her arms around Inuyasha's neck that had a big pout on his face.

"Awww. Don't be sad, Yash. I know you 'let me win,' " she said sarcastically.

"Damn right I let you win! Do you think that I would let my girlfriend beat me?"

Kagome giggled and squeezed him then let him go, turning to the girls locker room to get dressed. She was halfway there when she heard Inuyasha protest.

"That's what I get for letting you beat me? A wimpy little hug? What happened to my lap dance?"

She turned around and gave him a smirk. "Oh but, Yash, you lost, remember? No dance for you," she sang.

He pouted. "But you cheated by using Miroku's lecher ways! _And _you didn't give me a kiss."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh, so it's a kiss you want?" She tapped her chin, pretending to think. "Well…I guess I could give you part of your bet, since I 'cheated' and all."

She walked briskly towards Inuyasha with a sexy smirk on her face. The team turned their heads to the scene that was lying out before them with curious interest to what Kagome was going to give their captain.

She walked right up to Inuyasha and put her leg over his hip lacing her arms around his neck once again, she pulled him tight to her. Kagome put her lips on Inuyasha's and moved her open mouth against his. Letting his tongue lavish hers she did the same.

Inuyasha grinned at the catcalls and wolf whistles at their little scenario. He nibbled on her bottom lip and ran his hands down her curvy body. Rubbing her hips, he brought them up over her butt and held her and pulled her closer.

Kagome finished her public make out session with Inuyasha and walked to her locker room. Once she rounded the corner she heard the team go,

"Whooooooooooo!"

"Yeah! Yash is getting his thang on!"

"Damn! You must be doin' somethin' right"

"Yash is going to be getting some soon enough!"

She heard a very loud, and probably really painful, THWACK over someone's head. Most likely Miroku.

She blushed at the comments and couldn't believe she just did that _in front of everyone._

She got dressed then went out to the gym again. Inuyasha still wasn't out yet. Probably living the praise the team was giving him. She spotted his backpack on the bench and walked toward it with curiosity. Kagome rummaged through Inuyasha's bag. English homework, algebra books, Ipod…car keys.

She smiled mischievously and grabbed the keys and zipped his bag back up just as the team and Inuyasha came out.

She put her hands behind her back and stood there looking innocent of doing no wrong. She giggled as Inuyasha unzipped his bag and looked through it.

"Hey, Kaggs, do you know where I put my—" he stopped mid-sentence as he looked at his girlfriend who was swinging his keys around her finger teasingly. He walked up to her. "Haha, funny. Now give me my keys." She giggled and sprinted out the door to he parking lot. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled after her.

He quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the gym following Kagome.

Kagome squealed when she looked back and saw Inuyasha running after her, quickly increasing in speed as he neared.

Inuyasha caught her around the middle just as she reached the Porche.

"Give me the keys," he said playfully.

"No!" She laughed.

"Ok then." He started tickling her and laughed as she squealed.

"Ok, ok. I'll give them to you!" she surrendered.

He smirked triumphantly and let her go. Inuyasha held out his hand for her to give them to him, but she had other ideas.

Kagome dangled the keys in front of his face and snatched them away as he grabbed for them. "You want them?" She pulled open the top of her shirt and let them drop down into her bra. "Come and get them."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at how bold she was being. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned over her. "Ok."

Inuyasha lifted the bottom of her shirt over his head and chuckled as she squeaked in surprise. He ran his tongue up her tummy and to her breasts. He nipped at the soft flesh that were exposed from her bra and spotted his keys. He ignored them for that moment and put his hands up her shirt as well.

He 'hmmed' and pretended to look for them. Inuyasha put his hands over her soft mounds and massaged them.

"I can't find them. Are they here?" he kidded. He nipped at the hem of her bra and let his keys fall into his hand. Pulling his head out of Kagome's shirt, he looked at her and smiled. "Found them."

Kagome just giggled then kissed him and got into the Porche.

Inuyasha got in as well and started the car and drove to the Higurashi shrine.

"Don't forget to pick up Koji from Sango's, Yash!" she reminded him as she got out of the car.

"I won't," he answered.

She waved and blew a kiss to him then started up the steps to her home to get ready for her night out.

* * *


	22. let me love you

**Hello again my wonderfull readers!!! here is the long awaited chapter of the night out with Aaron! PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE YOU READ IT!!! the song is 'Let me love you' the remix buy Mario. kay hope you like this chappie!! on with the fic!!**

* * *

**Volleybal Love **

**Chapter 22: let me love you**

Kagome sighed as she closed the door of her bathroom. What was she doing? She _knew_ Aaron's terms of 'hanging out' were a date, but she didn't want to believe it.

She heavily sighed again and looked through her closet for something nice yet decent for just a friendly little outing. No Kagome didn't want Aaron to 'notice' her that way, but she did want to look nice. What's the harm in that? She fingered a black tank top. No, she didn't want to be reveling. Kagome searched for a shirt that was simple but cute. Soon she came over her old dark purple casual top. The half-sleeves didn't cover her shoulders, but below them. It came up to about mid belly button with one of her navel ring charms halfway peaking out of the hem. There were strings in the front so she could tighten and control how much cleavage to show. She left them slightly lose but not enough for her whole chest to show. She definitely didn't want that.

Now for her pants she picked a black pair of jeans with a studded belt and a chain hanging out of her front pocket and clipped onto a small hoop on her back pocket. Smiling at the three red stars on her left thigh in the mirror, she slipped on her black-heeled sandals.

As she finished putting her hair into a half ponytail she heard the doorbell ring. She took a big breath and looked on her bead where her obese cat, Buyo, slept.

"Well I guess there is no turning back now," she said to her kitty.

"Merrrrow" was all that was replied.

Grabbing her denim jacket she walked down the stairs to open the door.

* * *

Grasping the doorknob she held it tightly then turned it and opened the door. There stood a grinning Aaron in slightly baggy blue and white shirt. Her wore baggy blue jeans and skater shoes. His pants weren't too baggy though to her relief.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi."

She closed the door behind her and followed him out to his blue Lexus. Aaron held the door open for her and shut it behind her once she was in. getting into the drivers seat he faced her.

"So, you hungry?"

"A little" Kagome confessed.

He smirked, "good, I'm taking you to a place me an my old friends hung out to eat and stuff."

"That sounds cool." was all she said.

They drove in silence for a while until Aaron turned on the radio. The song 'superman' by Eminem came on. Sh noticed how Aaron kept glancing at her during the ride, almost like he wanted her to get he message of the song. She listened to the lyrics and got the message of the song. Kagome ignored the hunch and just sat there quietly until he pulled into a parking lot at a small diner.

Aaron opened her door for her before she could even press the button to take off her seat belt. She got out and followed him into the diner. DAMN IT!! There was that feeling again!!! Someone was watching her! Ugh! When will this stop! She tensed up as she felt the presence thicken.

* * *

Aaron led her to a booth and they sat down and looked at there menus.

She was startled out of her thoughts by Aaron suddenly speaking; "Thanks again Kaggs for hanging out with me tonight, I'm really glad you could come" he smiled.

Kagome looked up from her menu, "oh no problem."

A few minutes passed and they sat there vigilantly sipping their drinks there ordered, trying to decide what to get.

"Hmmmm, have you decided on anything you like Kagome?" Aaron asked her.

"No, but the teriyaki burger sounds good." she looked over it again, "then again so does the western burger."

Aaron chuckled, " I have an idea, how about we order both of those and we can cut them in half and give one piece to each other so we can have both!" he suggested.

Kagome smiled, " that's a great idea,"

They ordered as soon as the waitress came back." ill have the western burger with fries and she'll have the teriyaki." the waitress nodded and told them there order would be done in a jiffy.

Aaron leaned over the table a little, " so how is Team Tetsusiga treating you?" he asked.

Kagome was a little shocked buy this question. Did he mean were they treating her unfairly…or taking advantage of her? How did she answer that?

She put on a sweet smile, " oh the team is great! Everyone is so nice too. Everyone is like just a big family you know? We all look after each other, watch everyone's back. "

Aaron leaned back and put his hands behind his head. " That sounds cool. Sounds like your having fun. You nervous for your next game? Cuse if you lose any of the tree leading up to the J.T. (Japan tournament, I'm getting so tiered of typing that over and over and over and over… ok, ok back to the fic!) you'll be disqualified."

She "hmmed" and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Actually no. I have utmost confidence we will go all the way."

He chuckled, " I'm sure you will."

The burgers and fries arrived and the waitress left with a smile, "wait miss…can we get a"

"No need Kagome, I have a knife with me we can use." he cut her off.

Aaron pulled out a six-inch switchblade. Kagome stared at the sharp blade as he cut the food. For some reason being near Aaron kind of freaked her out, now that she knew he carried a _knife_ around with him! He handed Kagome her plate with the two haves of the different burgers. She hesitantly took one of the halves and nibbled on it. After they were done eating they started chatting.

" …And then he jumped off this _cliff _and we all thought he died! But it just turned out that there was water at the bottom. So that was a relief when we looked down, but then we noticed the rocks…"

Kagome just nodded and smiled as he told her this boring story how one of his friends pulled a prank on them and broke his leg doing so because of the sharp rocks and the almost to shallow water. God when was he going to shut the hell up!! If he just _looked _then he would see that she didn't give a rat's ass!!

"… Man was I fooled. So, do you want to go to the club?"

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by the question.

"Oh sorry, what was that?"

Aaron chuckled a little, "I asked of you wanted to go to the club."

Kagome hesitated; sure she wanted to go but what if he tried something? He wouldn't do that after she specifically told him she wasn't interested would he? Maybe she was just being paranoid. The club didn't sound so bad, she could hang out with Aaron at his club for a little bit then go home. What was the harm in that?

"Sure that sounds fun."

* * *

They entered the club and it was like always. Ecstatic. It was wiled and dark the colorful lights flashed showing off parts of the crowds wildly dancing. Aaron took her to the bar and bought her a drink she noticed he winked at the bar tender then turned his attention back to her.

"_What was that all about?" _she thought, _"he couldn't of meant for him to do something with my drink? Aaron wouldn't do that!! Would he? No, he isn't like that." _Kagome thought.

The tender came back with their drinks, "here ya go kids, a Sex on the beach and coke with rum. And Aaron, you have a shift tomorrow." he said.

"Sure thing Don." Aaron grabbed the coked with rum and took a sip.

Kagome picked up her drink and sniffed it. " There isn't alcohol in this is there?" she asked him.

Aaron laughed, " come on Kaggs _every_ drink here they will put alcohol in it, 'cept water."

Kagome set the drink back down on the table and pushed it towards him, "umm I don't really feel comfortable drinking anything with alcohol in it can I get something that doesn't have it?"

Aaron's eyebrows furrowed together, " Aww come on Kaggs lighten up! It's just a little bit its not like it will kill you! Its fine. Everyone had at least _one_ alcoholic drink when they're a teenager."

" I don't know."

"It will lighten you up I promise, just take a sip, if you don't like it ill buy you something else ok?"

Kagome eyed the sex on the beach, " well I guess I could at least try it since you did buy it for Me." she confessed.

Kagome took hold of the drink again and took a sip, not noticing the gleeful look on Aaron's face. The drink was sweet fruity, it tasted like strawberry and pineapple.

" Now was that so bad?" Aaron asked.

"I guess not. Its actually quite good." she smiled.

" See, it's not bad to try new things one in a while."

Kagome giggled then took another sip of her drink.

The song 'Liar' (takes one to know one) by Taking Back Sunday came on and the dance floor was filled with cheers and they all started dancing wildly along with the fast beat and rhythm. Aaron and Kagome stood there watching the people and demons dance wildly with each other halfway through the song Aaron bought Kagome another drink and she finished that one faster that the other one then he bought her a third, then a fourth and she finished that one just as fast as the other ones.

"Do you want another Kaggs?" he asked her. He knew she wouldn't refuse.

"Heeell yeeea! God I love these shings!" she slurred.

Kagome was only halfway drunk and Aaron knew this, she still had a mind but her speech was just slurred.

The bartender put the drink on the counter and walked away. Kagome made a grab for the sex on the beach but Aaron put his hand on hers stopping her from taking the drink. She looked at Aaron confused.

Aaron seen her expression and explained, " This is the last on Kagome I don't want you getting drunk on Me." he chuckled.

She smiled at him sweetly, "ok, thanks Aaron for not letting me do that."

"Any time."

She went to grab the drink for the second time but Aaron stopped her again, "since this is you last one how about you put a… vitamin in it?"

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy, "a vitamin?"

" Yea" Aaron pulled out a little package with a small round pill in it, " put it in your drink and you will feel like your on top of the world." he smirked.

Kagome was a little suspicious but her mind was a tad fuzzy, she just shrugged off the any thought that made her uneasy. Aaron smiles mischievously then dropped the little round pill in her drink.

This one was different from the other ones she had. It was bubbly and it tasted _nasty. _Not wanting to be rude she took a few more sips of it trying not to grimace at the horrid taste.

* * *

The song 'Let me love you' the remix by Mario was on next. Thinking she was done with her drink Aaron tugged at her hand.

"Do you want to dance with me Kaggs?" He asked her.

Kagome's mind was all blurry, her head was swimming; but she felt all light, and bubbly, on top of the world. She heard someone ask her to dance. She heard what song was playing and she jumped on the chance.

**Baby you should let me love you, let me love you,  
Baby you should let me love you,  
you should let me love you, (let me love you, let me love you)  
Baby you should let me love you**

"I love thisss song!!" she grabbed whoever was closest to her witch happened to be Aaron and drug them to the dance floor.

Kagome faced Aaron and started swaying her hips.

**Baby you should let me love you, let me love you,  
Baby you should let me love you,  
you should let me love you, (let me love you, let me love you)  
Baby you should let me love you  
(You should let me...)**

She raised her arms and let her body be taken over by the beat not caring who was watching.

_**Jadakiss**_**  
Just relieve your stress (relax) chill your ring finger  
and freeze ya chest  
cop you a new beamer the beads is next  
and even though it's a want I need the sex**

Aaron watched her with hungry eyes that traveled over her curvy body. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her close.

**I hope it's just insecurity  
Cuz' I know she feelin' me  
Diggin the growth and the maturity  
But I got hard luck  
Cuz' honey keep keepin' her guards up  
So I'm just tryna' even the odds up  
**

Kagome felt her body be pulled to someone, but she didn't care all she wanted as to dance wildly and get lost in the music and she was going to do just that.

**And that part sucks to have to keep goin' back in on her  
When she knows that I been on her  
Since Back in the days in Manhattan after the matinee  
When she just happened to wave  
That's when I knew she had the right shine (right shine)  
And the right mind (right mind)  
It's just on me to catch her at the right time (right time)  
When I get her imma' grab her by the wrist  
Pull her close to me, hug her and tell her this...  
**

Aaron didn't see that she minded being close to him. He let his hands wander down to her hips dangerously close to her butt. Pulling her hips closer to his he grinded them together.

**Baby you should let me love you, let me be the one to  
Give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be**

Kagome felt a small bulge against her front. She new that whomever she was dancing with was getting aroused, and she just couldn't help but tease him. She grinded her hips into his harder than he had done and heard a small growl. She giggled at the person she was making get a hard on.

**Baby I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smell the perfume, the make up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories you know that they are all lies  
As bad as you are you stick around and I just don't know why  
If I was you man baby you'd (never worry about)  
What I do (I'd be coming home)  
Back to you (every night doing you right)  
Your the type of woman (deserves good things)  
Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)**

**Baby you're a star I just want to show you, you are...**

Aaron didn't expect this from her. So she wanted to play dirty? Fine with him. He moved his hands over her body enchantingly and pulling her close. His hands soon came up to her breasts and he let them slide over them and inwardly chuckled at the gasp he heard from her.

**Baby you should let me love you, let me be the one to  
Give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be**

Aaron pulled upper body closer to his. He felt her soft chest on his and inwardly groaned at the feeling. Leaning his head down close to her ear he whispered.

"You should let me love you Kaggs. I could be your man. You should let me show you how much I love you, baby."

He then took her lobe into his mouth thin nibbled and licked it. He smirked at the gasp of surprise she gave.

**Baby you should let me love you, let me love you, baby you should let me love you.  
(You should let me) Love you,  
Let me love you baby you should let me love you**

**Baby you should let me love you, let me love you, baby you should let me love you.  
(You should let me) Love you,  
Let me love you baby you should let me love you**

**Baby you should let me love you, let me love you, baby you should let me love you.  
(You should let me) Love you,  
Let me love you baby you should let me love you**

Kagome heard what Aaron whispered in her ear and how he was ravishing her ear with his tongue. She was just so confused! Her mind was all in a blur; it was all fuzzy she couldn't think strait. The sensation was great but it didn't feel right. Like it was wrong.

Kagome felt him trail open mouth kisses on her neck. They started going lower to her cleavage. She sucked in a breath once she felt Aaron lick the exposing chest she allowed.

**What you want a cruise?  
Avenues and a ride with a pair of shoes  
Shining like a diamond sittin' high with raised latitude  
(Ah ha) listen baby I could change your attitude  
You chillin' with the king you ain't dealin' with them rapper dudes  
(Hey) keep it real kick it with me is what you rather do  
I was poppin' before you, gonna' be the same after you  
I ain't gonna chase you, I'd rather replace you**

Aaron smirked as he heard her surprised intake of breath. Licking all the way up her neck he started kissing her jaw.

**  
In case you wonderin' I'm stuntin' and way major  
If the ice don't matter, and the money don't phase you,  
Cars don't impress you, I bet the sex will amaze you  
Look you don't want to past the chance (hey)  
Spend the summer in the bottom half of france  
Don't be alarmed I don't mean no harm  
I'll help you before I hurt you  
I'm tryna' rebirth you**

This wasn't right! None of this was, she wasn't supposed to be doing this. Where was Inuyasha? Wasn't he supposed to be here?

**I wanna love you  
I ain't just have to nail you  
You already know I can show you  
better than I can tell you...  
**

Aaron felt her tense up. He pulled her closer then lifted her chin so she could look into his eyes.

"Relax Kaggs. Just let everything go. Relax." he wooed.

**Baby you should let me love you, let me love you,  
Baby you should let me love you,  
you should let me love you, (let me love you, let me love you)  
Baby you should let me love you**

Kagome looked into his eyes and everything became clear. She heard him tell her to relax. Then suddenly his lips were on hers coxing them into a kiss. No! She couldn't do this! She pushed him away from her and rubbed the feeling of his lips off of hers.

"Done ever do that again!!" she yelled at him.

Kagome stormed off leaving him there in the middle of the dance floor alone.

She knew he was following her, she paid no never mind to the shouts of apologies he sent her.

"Come on Kaggs, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that! It was just the heat of the moment!"

She ignored him and stormed her way into the bathroom to cool off.

How could he do that!!? After she told him she was not interested?! Ugh! She was beyond pissed!!! She paced in the bathroom until she was calm enough to go out.

Kagome found her way to the bar dizzyingly and ordered a shot.

"Hey, you wanna dance?"

She looked to her left and saw a cute demon …or assumingly a demon. He had short black hair and two very sharp looking fangs poking out of his upper lip. His eyes were dark almost black.

"Sure"

She let him lead her to the dance floor in her confusing, fuzzed up mind.

She let him put his hands on her hips and sway them for her. Not knowing why she let him pull her closer she complied.

The beat became more undomesticated and she just had to let it take over her body again.

Kagome pulled out of his grasp gently and started rubbing up against his front in a seducing matter. In time with the beat she bent down and did a booty pop then on her way up she slid her ass up his front and pressed back. Letting his hands take hold of her hips again she let her arms raise and tangle around his neck.

"KAGOME! What are you doing!" said a familiar outraged voice.

(A/N: Hehe I was just going to leave it here but that would be soooooo evil. You guys are lucky!)

Kagome opened her eyes and saw a pissed beyond reason, Aaron.

"Aaron! I"

He cut her off by grabbing her arm and taking her out of the guy she was dancing with grasp. He stormed up to the guy and gave him a right hook straight in the jaw.

"You fucker! Taking her and fucking around!" he screamed at the guy.

Aaron went behind the guy and put his arm around his neck and pulled out his switch- blade and put it against his neck.

"Aaron no!" Kagome screamed.

" if I _ever_ see you around Kagome again ill slit your damn throat you blood sucking vampire!!!"

Kagome gasped, did she here right? A vampire? She danced with a vampire? What ever that didn't matter what he was, what was important was getting Aaron away from him and calming him down.

"Aaron! Stop this, don't so it!!" she pleaded.

Kagome ran up to the struggling boys and tried to pry Aaron's arm off of the vampire. Aaron gave in and let the guy go roughly throwing him to the ground. He grabbed Kagome's wrist none to gently and started dragging her to the exit.

"lets go Kagome, now."

She obligated then followed him out to the Lexus. He let her arm go when they got to the car and opened the door for her. He slipped into the drivers side and sped off to take Kagome home.

Kagome was shaking in fear. Aaron had pulled his _knife_ on someone. What if she got him mad enough to do that to her? Would he do that? She didn't have a clue all she knew was that she wanted to see Inuyasha and for him to hold her and whisper in her ear everything was going to be fine.

They sat in silence. Halfway downtown Tokyo Aaron spoke.

"Kaggs, I'm so sorry."

She jumped at the sudden statement.

"what?"

"I-I'm sorry, for the kiss, losing my temper and threatening someone innocent, and…scaring you. Gomenasi." he apologized solemnly.

"I-its fine." she said.

"no its not! I can sense your fear of me! I shouldn't of done that, I know. I'm sorry I just lost my temper of seeing you with someone else. And that kiss…I didn't mean it. It was just the moment and"

"Aaron its ok o forgive you. I know you just lost your temper. My mind s just a little messed up right now."

They stopped and she noticed they were at the Higurashi shrine. They sat in silence for a few minutes saying nothing.

"I really didn't mean any of those things I did, I really don't deserve to be forgiven. Thank you."

Kagome gave him a sweet smile, " its fine, really."

He nodded, "ok, but Kagome, do you think we could…you know do this again…without the losing the temper and all that?"

She chuckled, "yea, that sounds like fun."

He smiled back. Aaron got out of the car and with his demon speed he ran around the car and opened the door for her. She giggled and got out.

" Thanks Kaggs you really are to nice."

She giggled again, " so ive been told. Thanks for the night out, it was fun."

He smiled then embraced her in a quick hug. Kagome let this act of friendliness slide, it was only a harmless hug.

"well I best be going." she said.

"yea, well I guess ill see you tomorrow at school then."

"Yea, night." Kagome waved as she walked up the shrine steps.

"night."

He watched her climb the rest of the stairs then got back in his Lexus and punched in a number in his cell phone. It fang twice and someone cold picked up the other line.

"_what?"_

" I think I got her to trust me."

The voice cackled, "_good work, next I want you to take her to the 'spot' the day before the J. T. then you know the rest."_

Aaron smiled wickedly, "with pleasure master."

With that he hung up his phone and put it in the dashboard and speed off down the road.

* * *


	23. day to ourselves

**Hello my wonderfull readers!! this chapter is short i know. but i couldnt think of anyhting else! i have to go to work and i though id type up a chapter really quick. well i hope you like this one! on with the fic!!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 23: day to ourselves**

Kagome woke up to her head pounding. She grabbed the sides of her head as she sat up, trying to stop the pulsing.

"Ugh what happened to make my head hurt this much!?" she wined currently in pain.

Her mind was still swimming and dizzy. It was a little hard to see strait too. She wasn't _that _drunk last night. She could still remember everything but was just a tad…fuzzy.

"_Why I have to drink _five_ of those things!" _she thought, _"and the vitamin in the last one didn't help at all either wait…was that even a vitamin? Could of Aaron given me…_drug's_?" _

"Probably, that bastard." she mumbled.

Kagome heaved herself and her pounding head out of her warm comfy bed and sluggishly walked…and stumbled, to her bathroom for a shower. She let the hot water poor over her face helping it become clearer each minute. Soon she was all sobered up but she still had a tint of dizziness to her. Kagome grumbled as she put on her school uniform. Then she remembered it was Saturday. Kagome looked at the calendar again and screeched. She hurriedly put on some sweat pants and a wife's beater then ran down the stairs and put on her Nikes. Just as she was about to open the front door she heard a husky voice chuckle.

"What's the rush Kaggs?"

Kagome froze and turned toward the living room where Inuyasha sat looking amused.

"I…Inu…Inuyasha? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school for the weekend work out?"

Inuyasha laughed then got up and walked over to his girlfriend and encircled his arms around her waist.

"No need to worry, Kaggs. I canceled today's workout." Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But…what about the we are supposed to be training for our game on Monday!"

Inuyasha sighed, "yea I know but I thought it would be nice if I gave everyone a weekend to relax…besides" he smirked, "we can have a whole day to ourselves."

"B-but Inuyasha what about the"

Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha smothering her mouth with his. She tensed at the surprise then immediately melted into his hold. Once they broke apart Kagome smiled at him.

"Well…I guess a day to us won't be so bad," she giggled.

Kagome went back upstairs to her room and changed her clothes. She picked her black tank top with red trim around the edges she was thinking about wearing last night, and a checkered red school girl-mini skirt, with black high heels with silver bangle hoops on her wrists to complete it.

Inuyasha watched her descend the stairs and almost gasped at how hot she looked. Kagome giggled as she saw Inuyasha goggle at her. She took his arm and snuggled close to his side.

"So, where are you taking me on our day to ourselves?" she asked.

Inuyasha smirked, "any where you want, as I do recall, I do owe you a diner date."

Kagome looked at the ceiling pretending to be in thought, "Hmmmm your right you do! Hehe. Well you'll just have to take me tonight. For now we can go to your place and be lazy."

Inuyasha chuckled and kissed the top of her head then walked her to his red sports car. As he walked her around to the passenger side Kagome noticed the license plate. She looked at her boyfriend and raised her brow.

He noticed her gaze, "what?"

She giggled, "do all of your license plates have your name on them, _Yash_?"

Inuyasha shrugged sheepishly and glanced at the license plate that had in bold letters with his name, YASH.

"I thought so." Kagome smirked.

She hopped into the passengers seat and waited for Inuyasha to drive her off to his mansion.

Once hey got there they were meted at the door by no other than the jealous maid herself, Rachell.

She glared icily a Kagome, "oh, so I see _your_ back." she sneered.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her and Inuyasha noticed this, "just ignore her Kaggs just don't say anything and she'll give up once she notices it doesn't bother you." he murmured in her ear.

Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha. He met her gaze with his amber suns and stared down into her chocolate orbs of life. They were about to kiss but then _someone_ had to rudely interrupt.

"EHEM!"

Kagome looked over at Rachel and saw her looking at them with a murderous glare. Kagome waved at her with her fingers then went back to goggling at Inuyasha's eyes. He then swooped down for a kiss not caring as Rachell stomped out of the room with steam coming out of her ears.

Kagome giggled at their little public display of affection and they both trotted off to the kitchen for some breakfast.

* * *


	24. i don’t want it!

**Well here we are, the next chapter. sorry its late. i hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 24: I dont want it!**

"Kagome…" Inuyasha moaned as she rubbed his ears.

He captured her lips again into a passionate kiss. Slipping his tongue into her sweet mouth he explored as he smirked at her small mewls she made. Inuyasha groaned in sheer pleasure as Kagome pulled his face closer and she responded with her own tongue teasing, and taunting him. Inuyasha broke the kiss and started trailing hot kisses on her neck.He nipped and nibbled on her skin, noticing how aroused they both were getting.

Kagome felt a bulge on her thigh right nest to her front. She gasped at how excited Inuyasha was getting…all because of her. Their shirts were discarded long ago. She loved the feel of his tight, hard muscles under her hands.

"Inu…Inuyasha"

Kagome arched her back as Inuyasha trailed his hot tongue down the valley between her breasts and butterfly kissed her soft mounds that peeked out of her bra.

Inuyasha ran his hands over her torso and up her sides of her chest. He felt his demon fighting to get out. It wanted its mate. It wanted to take Kagome here and now in his bed. After ravishing and massaging for a minute he let his hands wander behind Kagome and felt for the clasp for her bra.

Kagome felt Inuyasha tug at her clasp and completely froze. Inuyasha noticed her scent spike of fear when he realized what he was about to do. Breaking their passionate kiss Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw a mix of emotions.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear then kissing her cheek.

"Inuyasha…I…" Kagome trailed off and looked down avoiding her eyes.

"Kaggs, its ok you can tell me anything, what's wrong?" he asked again, his voice full of concern.

"I…its just…" Kagome sighed then looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes and instantly knew she could trust him not to get mad or laugh at her at what she had to say. "_He would never do that" _she thought, "_Inuyasha cares and…loves me, right? Izioy said he did. And she said that he wanted to make me his mate…but…does he really want that?"_

"I…I…I don't think I'm ready" she whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization, "is that it? You think you're not ready for sex?"

She blushed and nodded. Inuyasha cupped her cheek and made her look into his eyes.

"Kagome don't be ashamed to tell me this. If you're not ready to take our relationship this far yet just tell me. We are supposed to be open with each other and trust that we can share these things if we are uncomfortable. Ok?" she nodded.

"If you're scared I understand. I don't want to pressure you into something that you think I want. Just tell me when your ready, I want our first time to be special for the _both _of us."

Kagome sniffed back the tears that were starting to form at how Inuyasha was being so understanding.

"Thank you Inuyasha," she whispered.

Inuyasha kissed her again then pulled back to look in her eyes. He stroked her cheek and sighed.

"Well we should get going before Rachell finds a reason to clean my room." he chuckled.

Kagome giggled, Rachell was so jealous of her because she was Inuyasha's girlfriend. She always found a reason to interrupt there private moments because she had to 'dust the room'.

They found their shirts and put them back on. Inuyasha took his wallet and put it in his pocket then put his arm around her waist then led her out of his room where they saw Rachell practically running down the hallway with cleaning supplies. Once she saw them she slowed to a walk.

"I-uh…l-lots of cleaning! Hehe." she walked in the opposite direction and started dusting a picture of Inuyasha's family. He just shook his head as they passed her.

Inuyasha took out his cell phone and pressed a button, "Yo G, bring my black Benz around to the driveway. Thanks."

"Inuyasha how many cars do you have?" She asked.

"Guess." he smirked.

"Like every car in the world."

He looked at her in shock, "howdid you know?" he winked.

She just slapped him on the arm and the walked to his Benz.

* * *

"Inuyasha what are we going to do for…" she looked at her watch, " 3 hours? The restaurant's don't even open till 6:00."

Inuyasha smirked at her, "we are going to go shopping."

Kagome raised her eyebrows, "why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?"

Inuyasha just laughed and drove into the city.

* * *

Inuyasha parked outside a formal dress shop called 'fo-marudoresu'.

Kagome's eyes widened once she read the name of the store, "Inuyasha!" she hissed, "This is the most expensive store in Tokyo!"

He shrugged, "yea I know, what about it?"

"Your not planning to…buy me a dress in there, are you?"

He nodded, "yes. Yes I am." he said smugly.

"NO! You are NOT buying me a dress. And certainly not a dress from fo-marudoresu."

His face fell, "and why is that?"

"Because, it-its expensive, and…I don't want you to." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kagooommeee…" Inuyasha whined.

She stuck her nose in the air with her eyes closed, "_No_."

Inuyasha sighed, "fine…" Kagome smirked triumphantly, "looks like I'm going to have to drag you in their buy force and _make_ you try on dresses."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "you _wouldn't."_

Inuyasha gave her a big rictus, "I _would."_

Kagome growled at him, and surprisingly, his demon started getting turned on by it.

"_Mate not obeying. Mate must be punished or made by force." _his demon kept ringing in his ears.

Inuyasha walked right up to Kagome and put his face so close to hers there noses were touching, "Kagome," he warned, "either you go into that store willingly and try on dresses and let me buy you one without complaint, or I drag you in there kicking and screaming pick out a dress for you, and put you in it myself."

Kagome growled some more, "_mate not obeying, punish mate." _

Inuyhsa growled back and flicked her nose, "I'm warning you Kagome."

Kagome rubbed her nose, "fine" she huffed, "but I'm only getting the cheapest dress they have."

She turned in her heal and walked briskly into the store, her annoyance completely obvious.

"_Hehe, never fails." _Inuyasha thought.

They looked through the racks of dresses for an hour and Kagome still hasn't found a dress that she liked or let Inuyasha buy.

"Kagome, come on I know there is something here you like."

"Inuyasha, I am not letting you spend a ridiculous amount of money on me just so I can wear a dress _once_ and let it sit in my closet for years."

Inuyhsa sighed heavily and raked a hand through his silver mane, "Kaggs I told you already, the prices on these dresses is like _pocket change_ for me. Just please, _please _pick something!"

"NO!" Kagome stomped off somewhere on the other side of the store.

"_Why the hell is she being difficult?"_ Inuyasha yelled in his mind.

He walked behind Kagome, who was admiring a dress in the window with matching shoes, and put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Why wont you let me but you a dress?" he asked.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to spend your money."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "but I _want_ to spend money on you."

"I don't deserve to have this kind of money spent on me…and I don't want people to think that I cant buy things for myself and have to let my filthy rich boyfriend buy things for me, and whisper behind my back that I'm a gold digger."

"_That's_ why? Kagome…" he turned her around to face him, "you _do_ deserve to have money spent on you. Who cares what people think? Let them believe what they want, because we know that's not the truth. _Please _let me buy you a dress?"

Kagome was lost in a trance, she was gazing longingly at the dress in the window, Inuyasha smirked and new that it would be the perfect one.

"You like that dress?" he asked huskily into her ear.

"Yea…" she sighed dreamily, net realizing the trap she was falling in.

"Do you want that dress?"

Yea…I-wait! No! No I don't want the dress!"

"Yes you do." Inuyasha smirked.

"N-n-no…"

Inuyasha waived over a clerk, "can we have that dress please with everything that goes with it?"

"No! No we don't want the dress!" Kagome protested.

"Yes, we do, could you bring everything over to the dressing room?"

The clerk nodded, "thank you." he said warmly, making the clerk flush hotly and become flustered.

"Inuyasha! Stop! No! Let. Me. Go!" Kagome struggled at Inuyasha's iron grip.

He pushed her into an open room and closed the door holding it shut. Kagome started banging on the door screaming for him to let her out. The clerk brought over the dress and its set and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Thank you very much." the clerk blushed and walked back to the checkout desk quickly.

He opened the door and handed Kagome the dress and it's set, "now I want you to put this and everything on and come out." He closed the door again before she had a chance to say anything.

Kagome started banging on the door again and screaming again for a few more minutes until Inuyasha got fed up by it and opened the door again, but this time with more force and glared at her with hard eyes.

"Kagome, either you stop acting like a pup and put on the dress, or I come in there and dress you myself." his tone was firm and serious.

Kagome nodded and closed the door herself that time. He heard the lock click ad rummaging around. He chuckled and shook his head. Women.

He spotted tuxedos on the other end of the store, he new Kagome was going to take a few minutes to put everything on, so he picked out a nice tux and changed into it then waited for his girlfriend to come out.

Ten minutes later Kagome came out of the dressing room wearing a Turquoise floor length evening dress that flowed down her legs and hugged every curve of her body. It had an alluring twisted front, and was gathered at the bust with beaded straps, the back had sexy crossed straps and it ended in the small of her back right before the butt.

The set was completed with a pair of Turquoise high heels that wrapped around her ankles. It also came with a scarf with the same color, that she had across her shoulders and held it in her arms.

Inuyasha gasped at how well it clung to her and shaped her luscious body. He couldn't take his eyes off her; she was beyond beautiful. The demon inside of him was roaring inside of him, his mate was so tempting and he wanted her so badly. But he resisted.

Kagome saw what Inuyasha was wearing, and her snide remark she was going to say when she came out was caught in her throat. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo with a silver bowtie. It showed off his athletic form of his upper body perfectly. She couldn't take her hungry eyes off his sexy body.

(A/N: Hehe, who couldn't?)

Inuyasha gained his senses again he cleared his throat, "that looks so…amazing on you."

Kagome flushed bright red, "your not looking to bad yourself." she eyed him some more and Inuyasha chuckled when he saw her lick her rosy lips.

"It's settled, were getting you that one."

Kagome's head snapped up, "No, Inuyasha I refuse to let you buy me such an expensive-"

"Kagome." Inuyasha's voice was annoyed and hard.

"Get your clothes and come to the register."

"Aren't we going to change?"

"No, we are going to wear them out. It would take too long to go back and change. Besides, you're going to be late for your appointment."

Kagome froze, "what appointment?"

She gathered her clothes and shoes then met him at the register. He turned her around and took off the tag and did the same with his then handed them to the clerk and she rung them up.

" Your total is 2,989.00"

Kagome's moth hung open but she didn't say anything because she new he would just shush her.

He took her hand and led her out to his Benz, after he paid, and made her sit in her seat then drove off somewhere only he knew.

Their next stop was 'Harajuku salon'.

(A/N: that is a real salon in Tokyo, I looked it up on the net.)

Kagome looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy but she didn't say anything. She let Inuyasha led her into the salon without complaint.

They heard a high-pitched squeal, " Ohhhhhhh!! Inuyasha-kun! It's been a while, are you here for your appointment, the usual?"

He held up his hand "no not this time. This appointment is for my girlfriend, Kagome."

Inuyasha pushed Kagome forward, " Kagome this is Acqua, she is my personal hair dresser."

"Its so nice to _finally_ meet you Kagome-san, Yash-kun talks about you _all_ the time."

She walked around Kagome in a circle, studying her, "hmmm, I know exactly what to do, and by the way, _love_ the dress."

"Thank you."

* * *

Acqua led her to a seat that had a nameplate on it, it red INUYASHA. She sat down then Acqua put cape around her so nothing would get on her dress. She washed Kagome's hair then trimmed the split ends, then took out about ten hot curling-irons then started curling pieces of her hair, some big others small. Kagome watched the transformation in awe. Acqua then started on her makeup, she put on a brownish eye-shadow then spiced it up with a little glossy sparkle pink over layer. Once she was satisfied with that she gave Kagome a pink lip-gloss that matched her lip color perfectly but was a shade darker.

After Acqua was done she let Kagome out of the chair and walked her to Inuyasha.

"Your beyond gorgeous now, Yash-chan wont be able to keep his hands off you," she giggled.

They rounded the corner and went into the waiting room where Inuyasha was waiting. He looked up from his magazine then dropped it. He stood up and walked over to the stunning creature he called his girlfriend.

"K-Kagome, y-your…"

"I know I do a good job don't I?" laughed Acqua, "now, Kaggs-chan don't be shy to come back again sometime when your having a bad day or when ever you feel like it. Ill give you a free spa treatment along with a facial and a new hairstyle. You're such a joy to have around, instead of those prissy models. Remember to come by."

Kagome nodded "I will, you can count on it."

Aqua laughed and turned back to the stunned Inuyasha who just stood there with his mouth open, "Yash-chan, your going to catch flies if your moth keeps hanging open like that."

He closed his mouth and walked up to Kagome and encircled her waist. "You look _so sexy_." he swooped in and caught her lips and they started making out right there in the waiting room.

Acqua rolled her eyes, "hey hey! None of that! You're going to ruin her lip-gloss!" she snapped at him.

Kagome giggled, "You know he doesn't care about that, he is going to ruin it anyway."

Aqua handed her a tube of lip-gloss she used on her lips, "here, after he's done reapply and you'll look as if it never happened."

"Thanks Acqua."

"Your welcome, now have fun you guys!"

They nodded and headed out the door.

Inuyasha kissed her again, "your just so…sexy. I cant help it."

Kagome laughed, "Just try to limit yourself."

He pouted, "does that mean I have to be a god boy tonight?"

Kagome nodded. He sighed and drove off. About 15 minutes later they arrived at the restaurant.

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha…you took me to the……"

* * *


	25. Our dance

**Hey guys im back!! the song in this one is ' My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion. PLEASE LISTEN TO IT WHILE YOU READ! well here is the long awatied chapter...hope you guys like it! **

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 25: Our dance**

About 15 minutes later they arrived at the restaurant.

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha… you took me to the 'Roiyaru-akuma'!"

Inuyasha smiled at the sparkle in Kagome's eyes. She looked like the happiest woman in the world at the moment.

Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and walked in behind her.

It was amazing; there was a dance floor with a DJ playing different romantic songs. There were couples dancing, or sipping champagne or eating their meals. Kagome walked beside Inuyasha following him to the host's stand.

"Good evening and welcome to Roiyaru-akuma, might I have your name please?"

"Takashi. Inu-no-tashio Takashi."

The host's eyes widened, "oh Takashi-sama, we have been waiting for your arrival. Right this way please."

Inuyasha and Kagome followed the host.

"Inu-no-tashio?"

Inuyasha snickered, "Hehe yea, I forgot to mention you have to be over 21 to get in here 'cause all the drinks are wine and champagne, besides water."

"Oh, well that explains it." Kagome said as Inuyasha took out her chair for her.

He chuckled as Kagome sat down then took his own seat.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha looked different… his dog-ears were gone.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"What happened to your ears?"

Inuyasha smirked, "does Inu-no-tashio have dog ears?"

Kagome just smiled.

A waiter in black dress pants, white shirt and a bow tie, came up to the couple.

"Good evening, may I offer our finest champagne?"

"Please." Inuyasha said.

The waiter filled Kagome's and Inuyasha's glasses halfway then left the bottle in the ice bucket. He took out two menus and put them in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Is there anything else I can get you two?"

Inuyasha shook his head no.

"Ok, Miroku will be your server tonight, have a wonderful evening."

The waiter turned and left.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other with raised eyebrows "_Miroku_?" They said in unison.

"My, my, my. Lady Kagome, you sure look ravishing tonight. And you Inuyasha, oops sorry, I mean _Inu-no-tashio, _you look quite dashing."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku looking at them with an amusing smirk.

"Hehehe, hi ya Miroku." said Inuyasha scratching the back of his neck.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Yash, you know I wouldn't rat you out. So… what's the occasion?"

Kagome giggled, "remember that bet last week in practice?"

Miroku seemed to understand. "Ah, I see. So would you like to hear our specials?"

They both nodded, "ok, our first special is a delectable Yakizakana grilled to perfection. Then we have Gyoza fried until golden brown, and last but not least our famous Tempura."

He looked up from his note pad, "do you guys need time to decide or are you ready?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "umm I think-"

"_Wahhhhhhh_!"

Everyone in the restaurant looked over to Kagome and Inuyasha's table. They looked at Miroku who was turning down the volume of a baby monitor on his hip.

"Uhhh Miroku what is that?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku gave a heavy sigh, "it's Megan, since Sango is babysitting Koji for you guys I had to bring her with me to work, and all she has been doing every time I leave the kitchen is cry."

Kagome gasped, "oh! Miroku I'm so sorry! I had no idea-"

Miroku chuckled, "it's ok Lady Kagome, I'm managing… could you excuse me for just _two_ minutes?"

They nodded.

"Thanks guys, I'll be back in a bit."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other again then burst out in snickers.

"Did you have any idea that Miroku worked here?" Kagome asked.

"Nope… I had no idea," Inuyasha tried to keep his laughter under control.

"Poor Miroku, having to work _and_ look after little Megan."

"Yea I kinda feel sorry for the guy."

"Do you think we could call someone to take her for him?"

Inuyasha flipped his phone out of his pocket, "Way ahead of you babe."

Inuyasha pressed a number and held it to his ear.

"Hey Ayame, its me Yash… yea hey, I was wondering if you could do a favor for us and Miroku… well you see Sango is babysitting Koji for Kaggs and I, so he got stuck with Megan, and he had to work at on the same night… yea… would you mind coming and picking her up so Miroku can work and not get fired 'cuse of us… really? Oh thanks…. Where does he work? Miroku works at 'Roiyaru-akuma'… yea I didn't know either until a few minutes ago… how did we get in? Uh… I'll tell ya later… yea, dress up then ask the host for Miroku and tell him the deal. Ok… Thanks Ayame I owe ya one. Yea… Okay, bye."

He flipped the phone off and put it back into his pocket.

Kagome smiled, "Well done. So what are you going to get?"

Inuyasha looked at the menu, "Hmmm, what about the Wonton ramen?"

He looked up to see Kagome glare at him, "What?"

"You come to the 'Roiyaru-akuma' just to order _Ramen_?!"

"_Fine_, then if I can't order Ramen _you _aren't allowed to order Oden."

Kagome's face fell, "I-you-grrr, fine."

They looked over the menu until Miroku came back and set down a plate of sushi and Onigiri (Rice balls).

"Here are your appetizers, now… Are we ready to order?"

"Wow, so professional Miroku… I'm impressed."

"Thank you Lady Kagome, I do try," he said with gratitude.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, "Yea _professional_, and I didn't see you just grope that waitress when you came out of the kitchen." Inuyasha smirkedas Miroku's face fell.

"I resent that Inuyasha… Ok what will you guys have? Ladies first, Kagome?"

"Umm, I think ill have the Yakisoba."

Miroku wrote that down, "Excellent choice, I hear we have been getting a lot of praise for our Yakisoba tonight, anyway, Inuyasha?"

"I'll have the Tonkatsu."

Miroku nodded, "Great, your orders should be here shortly." He took their menus then turned and back to the kitchen in a brisk walk.

Kagome noticed this, "What's eating him?"

"Megan is crying again," he said simply.

Kagome nodded and understood.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"So Kaggs, what did you do last night?"

Kagome froze; she _really_ didn't want to tell him about Aaron.

"What did I do last night? Uh, I hung out with my… friend."

He nodded, "Your friend, huh. So did you guys have fun?"

"Yea we did."

"What did ya do?" he asked picking up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks.

"We-uh… went out to eat then we… went to t-the club."

"Oh really? Was Aaron DJ-ing?"

Kagome tried to hang on to as many strands of the truth as she could, "Uh yea he was th-there." she replied nervously then sipped her champagne.

Inuyasha popped the piece of sushi into his mouth, "Oh, did he say anything to you, ask you to dance?"

Kagome nibbled on an Onigiri, "Yes, he did."

Inuyasha took a big sip of his champagne, "Did you dance with him?"

"Yes" she whispered.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Ok."

Kagome looked up from her plate shocked, "What? Ok? So… You're not mad that I danced with him?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Should I be?"

"No…"

He nodded then also took an Onigiri, "Did you and your friend do any thing _special?" _

"What do you mean?"

He looked her in the eyes, "You know what I mean Kagome."

"Not really…"

"Come on Kaggs, I can tell what you did last night."

Kagome gasped silently, "Y-you do?"

He leaned forward, "Of course I do."

Kagome sighed and looked down, "Look, Inuyasha I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"Its fine." he said simply as he finished off his glass then poured another.

"R-really?"

He shrugged, "Yea, I mean everyone gets drunk at least once."

Kagome finally realized what he was talking about, "_Thank Kami he didn't find out about Aaron."_ she praised inwardly.

"Oh-yea… I guess."

"Its fine, I mean the smell was all over you this morning, I could smell alcohol the moment I stepped into your house… and something else."

"S-something else?"

"You know what I'm talking about Kaggs. Did your friend give it to you?"

"Give what?" now she was REALY confused.

"Don't play stupid Kagome, I know you took E. last night."

"E.?"

"Yea you know Ecstasy?"

"I-uh…"

Inuyasha snickered, "Kagome I'm not mad that you took a drug or got drunk."

"Ok."

"Just don't take anymore drugs…'cuse they can be really intense, trust me I know."

Kagome tipped her head to the side, "You do?"

"Yea, I mean before I knew you I used to do that stuff with Koga, Miroku, Ginta, and Hakkaku all the time. Remember when we were taking you to celebrate you making the team and one of them said I'd probably get so drunk I couldn't walk straight?"

"Yea." She drank the rest of her champagne and let Inuyasha refill it for her.

"Well that used to happen… a lot. And sometimes worse. I quit doing it once I figured out your… secret, 'cuse I didn't want you to find out I did that."

Kagome nodded, "Thanks for being honest with me," she said.

He held her hand across the table, "Anything for you."

* * *

"Ok. Here we go; here is your Yakisoba lady Kagome, and your Tonkatsu Inuyasha."

"Anything else I can get you two?"

"No thanks." he nodded

"Thank you Miroku." Kagome said.

"Your welcome, enjoy your meal. I'll talk to you guys later," they waved then Miroku went back to waiting other tables.

Kagome and Inuyasha ate their dishes, while they chatted about the upcoming game on Monday, occasionally sipping champagne.

Soon after they were done with their meal Inuyasha stood up and offered his hand to Kagome.

"Would you care to dance Kaggs?" he asked her.

Kagome took his hand and let him lead her o the dance floor. The song that was playing was 'To where you are' by Josh Groban. They danced silently for about two minutes then the song was over. They clapped with everyone else then they went back to sit down.

When they came back to their table there were two pieces of cheesecake with strawberry sauce that had slices of strawberries around the plate and a small scoop of French vanilla ice cream. They both looked at each other and shrugged. They sat down then Kagome noticed a note.

"Hey look Inuyasha, a note," she picked it up and started reading it.

_**Thanks for calling Ayame to baby-sit Megan, **_

_**I really appreciate it. Here is something to show**_

_**my gratitude, on me. Enjoy.**_

_**Miroku**_

"That was sweet." Kagome gushed.

"Feh."

Kagome chuckled then began eating her desert like Inuyasha had… only with smaller bites.

Soon all there was left were crumbs, and a Buss-boy came and took their plates away. They sat there sipping their champagne and just simply chatting until…

"This next dance is dedicated to a very special couple we have here tonight; Mr. Takashi and Miss. Higurashi. Would you please proceed to the dance-floor for a special dance."

Kagome and Inuyasha had confused looks on their faces, but Inuyasha got up anyways and offered his hand. Kagome took it and they gracefully walked to the dance-floor with all eyes on them.

As they passed tables Inuyasha heard people whisper.

"My, what a pretty maiden, he has there."

"Goodness, look at her she is simply stunning!"

"Mr. Takashi sure looks handsome tonight."

"Do you think they are engaged?"

Inuyasha smirked as he heard them whisper about him and Kagome.

They walked to the middle of the dance floor and everyone formed a circle around the couple. The song 'My heart will go on' by Celine Dion started playing. (Music starts now)

Inuyasha put his had around Kagome's waist and took her hand. Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder once he took her hand in his; they started moving across the dance floor with grace.

**Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you.**

**That is how I know you, go on.**

**Far across the distance and spaces between us**

**You have come to show you go on.**

Inuyasha lead Kagome around the dance floor in a sort of a waltz. They gazed into each other's eyes not looking away.

**Near, far, wherever you are,**

**I believe that the heart does go on.**

**Once more, you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart,**

**And my heart will go on and on.**

Other couples joined in the dance, but Kagome and Inuyasha didn't notice. Inuyasha twirled her around the room in his arms then swung her out holding onto only her hand then pulling her back in, then resumed waltzing around.

**Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime,**

**And never let go till were gone.**

**Love was when I loved you, one true time, I hold to.**

**In my life we always go on**

They didn't care if everyone was watching them, they didn't care if they didn't watch.

Kagome felt her heart racing; it was beating so fast she thought it would burst. Inuyasha's eyes were so deep and… passionate. It was hard to look away… but she never wanted to look away from those golden eyes of his… never.

**Near, far, wherever you are,**

**I believe that the heart does go on.**

**Once more you open the door **

**And you're here in my heart,**

**And my heart will go on and on.**

Inuyasha could feel Kagome's heart beating rapidly. The truth was his own was doing the same thing. _'What is this feeling? I can't explain it… I never want to be apart from her. Never. Could it be that… I love her? Do I? Yes. I love Kagome. I really do. And I never want to let her go.'_

'_Oh Inuyasha, don't ever let me go… I don't know what I'd do. I can't explain it… I just never want him to leave, is this… love? Yes. It is. I'm in love with Inuyasha… deeply in love.'_

**You're here, there's nothing I fear,**

**And I know that my heart will go on.**

Inuyasha pulled Kagome tighter to him and put his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Just swaying and being close to one another.

**We'll stay forever this way.**

**You are safe in my heart,**

**And my heart will go on and on… **

The song just said its last words and Inuyasha swung her out again then pulled her back like he did before but this time he put her into a dip. It felt like they stayed like that forever. His nose was touching hers and his eyes were half lidded.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's breath against her lips. It tingled. She looked at his lips longing for him to kiss her passionately and long. She glanced back into his eyes again.

"Kagome," he breathed, "I love you."

Kagome gasped, '_he… he really does love me.'_ she slid her hand to Inuyasha's face and cupped his cheek.

"I… I love you too, Inuyasha."

They both smiled. Inuyasha leaned in then took her lips in a sweet passionate kiss. They just stayed like that. Kissing, not even noticing the applause they were being given.

They pulled apart and stood up straight and just stood there looking into each other's eyes as everyone else either watched them or danced with the next song.

"Kagome I don't know how to explain how much I love you."

"Then show me Inuyasha. Show me when I'm ready," she whispered against his lips. Inuyasha captured her lips again in a soul-searing kiss not even caring about the audience they had.

* * *

**That was sweet ne? lol. yes they FINALLY declared ther love for eachother. next chapter i plan to have a bit of... evil in it. lol. well you guys are going ot have to wait for the next one, but dont worry il have it up soon! well i got to go get ready for this dumb baseball game my parents are making me go to. probably trying to set me up with my little sisters friends older bro...shudders. well i hoped you guys like it!! tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


	26. last day with Koji, annoying Aaron, stal

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 26: last day with Koji, annoying Aaron, stalker revealed, what's next?**

The dark shadows danced over his face as he seized the armrests in rage.

"What do you _mean _you almost blew your cover?!"

Aaron bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry master but the bitch was being…difficult. She went off and danced with another man."

His eyes narrowed, "well I expect that you watch her better next time. Take her out again before the J.T., this time take her…_cliff diving." _he said amusingly.

Aaron chuckled at the little inside joke and bowed, "as you wish master."

He nodded, "you may go. And don't fail me this time."

Aaron nodded, "yes master." He turned then walked out of the dark room.

His scowl deepened on his face, _"I don't know if I can trust the bastard…"_

"JAKOTSU!!"

A tall man that looked like a girl walked into the room.

"Yes master?"

"Has the bitch realized yet you have been watching her?"

"Not that I am aware of."

He grinned evilly, "good, I want you to watch her closer as well as Aaron. Make sure he doesn't blow everything."

"Yes master, but what are we going to do about Inuyasha?"

"Leave the half-bread to me, he is mine to defeat."

Jakotsu had a pout on his face, "Awww, but _I _wanted to do it. He is so…hot! Can I _please_ have some fun with him?"

He frowned, disgusted, "you may fulfill your every wish with him once I am through."

"Oh goody!" Jakotsu pranced around the room clapping. He sighed dreamily, "Inuyasha you will son be in my arms and we can cherish each other and…."

He nearly gagged as that queer rambled on, "enough, you may leave."

Jakotsu kept rambling as he left the dark room. Soon he would have his sexy Inuyasha to himself, and not that conniving wench!

* * *

Aaron walked up to a row of lockers where he saw Kagome with Koji. 

'_Thank Kami it's the last day with those robots,' _he thought

Aaron stopped by Kagome's locker and leaned on it.

"Hey Kaggs, how are you this fine day?" he asked with a handsome smile.

Kagome glanced at him, she was still a little pissed at him from the other night.

"I'm fine," she said coolly.

Aaron frowned at her tone.

"Don't be like that Kaggs, I came to apologize. And I wanted to take you out again as well. What do you say?"

Kagome just glared at him.

"No." she shut her locker and started walking to her class.

"Come on Kaggs, I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to ya?" he took hold of her elbow and turned her too look at him.

She sighed heavily and counted to ten trying not to yell at him to fuck off, "look, I can't. I'm busy with practice and games and homework. I can't."

She pulled out of his grasp and walked back into the direction of her class.

* * *

Kagome sat in class spacing out, Mr. Myoga was just droning on and on about global warming or something. 

'_Why does Aaron want to hang out more? We just did…Kami he is so exhausting. Inuyasha was so hot the other night. I wonder what kind of concealment spell he put on so he could hide his ears. Maybe it was a necklace or ring or something.'_

Kagome sighed and looked out the window. '_He was so close to figuring out that I hung out with Aaron. I wonder if he smelt him one me? I think he did…otherwise he wouldn't have asked me about him. Well I did dance with the vampire guy. Didn't he smell him on me to? Well... I WAS at the club with like a hundred other people, of course he is going to smell other people on me."_

The bell rang and Kagome was torn away from her thoughts. She gathered her things and walked out the door and to her locker.

Aaron was there again, he asked the same thing and she turned him down…again. Kagome looked for Inuyasha. She walked up to him and put her hands over her eyes.

"Give me all your money and I won't have to hurt you," she said in a fake mugger voice.

"Oh no! Where is my hero Kagome?" Inuyasha chuckled.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her into a kiss.

"Okay, my turn to take Koji." Kagome said after they parted.

She took him out of Inuyasha's arms and cradled him with one arm while holding her books with the other.

Soon it was lunch and everyone was eating. Kagome looked over at Rin, Ayame, Shippou, and Koga and knew what was going on in there heads.

'_Just one more day. One more day…only one more _fucking _day!!!'_

Kagome just smiled and decided to tease them one last time.

"So guys, happy to only have one more day of being fat?"

Rin and Ayame's head shot up at the word 'fat'. Koga and Shippou just had scared looks on their faces.

"Uhhh… I'm going to get a-uh…soda yeah a soda! Would anyone like anything?" Koga said.

"No" the girls said in a hard tone.

"That's a good idea Koga I-I'll go with you!" Shippou jumped up from the table and they walked unusually fast to the vending machines-on the far side of the school.

"So we're _fat _are we?" Rin's gaze was deadly.

Kagome giggled at there reaction, and shrugged.

Ayame and Rin got out of their seats-with difficulty without their boyfriends to help them-and waddled over to Kagome.

The started screaming at her until their faces were red. Once they were done Kagome burst out laughing.

"Haha! Guys you should of seen your faces! They were priceless! I was just kidding. You guys aren't fat, I was teasing."

The girls glared, "that wasn't funny Kaggs."

Kagome giggled, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist."

They forgave her and started laughing at how their behavior was the last few months. Soon the bell rang and Inuyasha carried Kagome's and his books to their last class while she carried Koji.

"Since today is your last day with your babies I would like you and your partner to fill out this worksheet." the teacher handed out papers to everyone and they got started.

"Lets see…fill out the questions below on how your baby acted, how you treated it, blah, blah ,bah…"

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's lack of wanting to read the directions. She looked at the paper and red the first question.

**1. **_**What did you name your baby/pup?**_

Inuyasha wrote down Koji's name and proceeded onto the next one.

**2.**_** Did you and your partner share the responsibility of taking care of your baby/pup? Explain.**_

"What kind of dumb ass questions are these?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed, "I don't know but just answer them anyway."

They wrote down how they shared the responsibility by taking turns on bringing Koji to classes and bringing him home. Soon they were done with all the questions and handed it in just as the bell rang. Kagome and Inuyasha went off to practice and Rin, Sango and Ayame followed because they were baby-sitting. The teacher was grading the papers until she came across Inuyasha's and Kagome's. She graded it with interest, as the answers were what she expected of the two of them. But when she came upon the last tree questions she was quite surprised how they seemed to grasp the concept of the assignment and knew what she was trying to teach them. She smiled as she read their answers and graded them with high marks.

**18.**_** Did you treat your baby/pup as if it were your own?**_

**19.**_** In the future do you think your partner will be a good parent?**_

_I think Kagome will be a wonderful mother to anyone's pup/child. She acts like one herself, always worrying about him and caring for him. She is so kind and gentle, anyone would be lucky to have her as the mother of anyone's pups/children._

_Inuyasha would be the best father. He used some of the things his mother use to do to him to comfort Koji. He learned fast how to change a diaper and was patient when things were hectic. All in all I think he will be the best dad there ever was._

**20.**_** Do you think you are ready for the responsibility to have a child/pup at your age if you had one? Explain why or why not.**_

_Even though we had fun pretending to be parents, we know we are not ready for this responsibility. In the future yes, but now we still have school and chances to get jobs. When you are a parent at this age its difficult to care for another life, because the truth is we are still just kids ourselves, yes we may be young adults but some people don't realize how much it takes to support another. This project made us realize that._

* * *

**Like it? yes i know its sad it the last day w/ the pup. tears...but he was just an assignment. tell me what you think! REVIEW! i love you all!!! oh btw i wont be able to update until next week because im going on a week camping trip w/ my family. sorry guys but ill try to get an update in asap! love you all!**


	27. Heartbroken Kagome and Sango, Hallelujah

**(peeks over desk and avoinds rotten fruit angry readers are throwing. holds up hands in surrender) STOP!!!! ok ok! im sorry! i went camping w/ my fam. for a few days! ducks flying chair it tried to get a chapter in...i REALLY did! but i ran out of time. Sorry!!! thanks for all of your reviews, and id like to give a BIG shout-out to my good friend **samurai 19x.** i want EVERYONE, and i mean EVERYONE to cheeck out the storys **samurai 19x **wrote. Especially the story 'new halfyokai on the block' i hope you guys like this nest chapter! peace!**

* * *

Volleyball Love

Chapter 27: Heartbroken Kagome and Sango, Hallelujah Rin and Ayame

Kagome packed the diaper bag for Koji for the last time. She sighed and looked at the electronic baby she grew to love. Koji just burbled in his car seat. The sight brought tears to Kagome's eyes as she realized that it would be one of the last times she would see him do that. She dropped what she was doing and picked up Koji and cried.

Kagome felt strong arms encircle her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. She knew it was her love, Inuyasha. She turned into his hard yet soft chest and wept.

Inuyasha stroked her hair, "why so sad Koishi?" He whispered into her ear.

"I-it's t-the day. W-we have to t-turn in K-Koji…" Kagome hiccupped.

Inuyasha nodded, he knew how attached Kagome was with Koji, and she loved him like he was her own son.

"I know Kaggs, I know. But he was just a project remember? He's not real."

"I-I know…I-its just I-I'll m-miss him."

Inuyasha lifted her chin with his finger, "I know your going to miss him, and that you love him like he is real and is your son, but you have to give him back."

Kagome nodded.

He gave her a sweet kiss then whispered in her ear, "Mmmmm, I love you Kagome."

"I love you to Inuyasha," they held each other for a few minutes until they realized they only had twenty minutes to get to school.

They packed the rest of Koji's stuff and put him back into his car seat then drove off in Inuyasha's 2007 jaguar.

* * *

Inuyasha let Kagome have Koji for the whole day to say her goodbyes. He noticed Aaron trying to persuade Kagome into something. 

"Probably tryin to get her to give him an autograph or somethin," he grumbled. He turned on his heel and went to Algebra.

"I said NO Aaron, how many times do I have to tell you? I can't because I have a game. Maybe some other time ok? I'm really busy lately."

'_Damn she is feisty, she won't change her mind…there must be some way I can get her to hang out again. If I don't Master will be pissed and will have my head. What will it take to break you Kagome?'_

Aaron gave off a fake sigh. "Fine ok…it's clear that you don't want to hang out because you don't want to be seen with me," he hung his head in fake shame. "I understand, I guess I'll leave you alone and won't talk to you anymore, I'm sorry if I was a bother."

He started walking in the other direction.

"A-Aaron, wait…"

'_Got her.' _he smiled evilly for a moment then put his pitiful face back on and turned to face her.

"I'm not saying that, I just have a lot going on…but if it would make you feel better I might be free the day before the J.T."

'_Perfect' _he smirked inwardly.

"You would do that for me?"

"Yea… you're my friend I should make time for you."

Aaron nodded, "thanks Kaggs, you're the best," he stroked her cheek and walked to class.

Kagome dismissed that as a friendly gesture and closed her locker and hauled Koji and her books to class.

* * *

"Just one more class, just one more class, just one more FUCKING class!" Rin and Ayame stared intensely at the clock on the wall counting off the seconds until they could get their fake pregnant bellies taken off. 

Kagome picked at her sandwich and sighed for the thousandth time that day. Only twenty more minutes until she had to give back her pup. Inuyasha saw how depressed she looked and put his hand over hers, giving her a reassuring smile. Kagome smiled back and squeezed his hand.

Soon the bell rang and they were off.

Inuyasha put his hand around her waist as they entered the classroom. They sat down and waited for the class to start.

"Ok class today is the day you turn in your projects. Please come up with our pup or baby when I call your name…Matt and Sara…" the teacher kept reading off names soon Sango and Miroku were called up.

When Sango turned to go back to her seat Kagome saw she had tears in her eyes threatening to fall. Next were Inuyasha and Kagome. They walked up to the desk and stopped.

"Congratulations you two you pass with an A, please give me your pup and go back to your seat."

Kagome held Koji tighter, "Kagome…" Inuyasha warned. She sighed and looked at Koji's face she kissed his forehead then gave him to the teacher.

It was almost heartbreaking when Kagome saw her take out a key and shut him off. Inuyasha rubbed her arm and walked her back to her seat.

He heard her sniffle, "you ok baby?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, "yea, ill be fine. I'm just going to miss him…" she trailed off.

The final bell rang and everyone ran off to there lockers to get their stuff and go home.

Everyone heard a loud yell go out through the hallway, "I'M FREEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome looked to the right to see Ayame and Rin doing their little happy-dances and looking like a normal teenagers again instead of 7-month pregnant teens.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome stretch and saw her shirt go up a little and caught the shine of silver from her navel ring she always wore in a game. He smiled at how well she was taking the separation with Koji. Everyone got into there positions on the court, 

The other team served first, the girl tossed up the ball and spiked it. The ball flew with a small amount of speed over the net and Akitoki passed it back over with ease. A petite girl tried blocking the pass and missed. The ball fell to the ground gaining Team Tetsusaiga a point.

Hakkaku served the ball with great force and scurried back to his position on the court. The ball rocketed towards the other side. The other team tried doing the three hits but failed when Koga blocked the spike, earning another point for Team Tetsusaiga. He served five more times until a big brawny demon passed it back and the ball hit the line just by a smidgen.

Everyone was on there guard for anything this team would throw at them. The brawny demon served, surprisingly weak. The ball was short and hit the net. Ginta caught the ball and rolled it to Akitoki.

Akitoki served it over and ran back to his spot. They volleyed the ball back and forth three times then Shippou tried to block a spike then missed it by an inch.

The ball was given to the other side. It was served it over then missed the court and was called out. Inuyasha was up next to serve. He served the rest of the time then the team's switched sides.

Kagome spiked the ball on the other team's first serve. Koga gave the ball to Kagome. She walked past Inuyasha to go to the serving line. She felt a squeeze on her rear and she turned her head to se a smirking Inuyasha. He winked at her and Kagome rolled her eyes.

Kagome served the whole rest of the game. The team went out to celebrate their victory by going out to eat. Everyone ordered a bunch of carb and artery clogging foods and drinks then pigged out. Kagome was silent while she ate. Everyone noticed her strange behavior. She usually was a hyper chatterbox after a game. But this time she was dead quiet.

"Why the long face Kaggs?" Ginta asked.

"Oh…its nothing." she lied.

"My _ass_ its nothing, come on what's buggin ya? If it's someone you don't like, I'll kick him in the balls for you." Miroku offered.

"No. It's nothing guys."

"Come _on_ Kaggs. Just tell us." Hakkaku pleaded.

Inuyasha made a 'cut it out' motion with his hand telling them to drop it then mouthed "tell you later" to them. They nodded then left her alone.

Kagome put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Yash, can you take me home? I'm partied out."

"Yea. Ill meet you out there." he gave here the keys to his jaguar then kissed her forehead.

After she was out of earshot the guys rampaged him with questions about Kagome's behavior.

Inuyasha looked at them with solemn eyes, "Kaggs is depressed because she misses Koji. She thought of him as her pup…and she really misses him."

Everyone made an 'oh' face.

"Yea, Sango misses lil' Megan. She thought of her as her own. She was a great mother to her."

Everyone nodded, "I think its best we just let them have some space and don't mention anything that would make them think of the project." Inuyasha said.

"Ok" everyone said in unity.

Inuyasha bid his good byes then left the restaurant to take his heartbroken love home.

* * *

**Sooo? how was it? review and tell me! and everyone better R/R **samurai 19x **stories or i will not update untill he has at LEAST 15 reviews! get it? got it? good. lol. PLEASE read them they are really good, especially 'new halfyokai on the block' ok well i better go i need sleep...remember to R/R! love yalls!**


	28. mope the day away

* * *

**Volleyball love**

**Chapter 28: Mope the day away**

Sango stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom and heaved a heavy sigh. It just seemed so quiet without lil Megan crying or burbling in her crib. She new she had to turn her in eventually…she new that from day one. But it still hurt to see her go…it was almost like watching someone take away your baby and…killing it.

She shook her head…no they didn't kill her, just shut her off.

"She was just a project anyway, it will be nice to get time to myself." Sango said to herself. She rolled on her side and looked at the wall.

'_That's not true,'_ she told herself, '_you loved comforting her when she cried, or feeding her, and just…playing with her,'_

A tear escaped Sango's eye and she absently wiped it away. What was she going to do? She wanted to try to forget about Megan, but Miroku was at his weekend workout…so was Kagome. Ayame was with Koga watching him workout…. So was Rin with Shippou.

"More like drooling over them," she grumbled to herself.

Sango looked at the clock, it read 12:07. Their workout would be over in 23 minutes.

'_Maybe Kagome will want to do something afterwards.'_ she thought to herself.

Sango new Kagome was suffering just as much as her with her loss. So maybe they could try to forget together…

She reached for her phone and called Kagome's cell phone.

"FOUR!!!" Kagome called to the setter.

* * *

Miroku set the ball to Kagome and she spiked it…hard. Everyone has noticed she has been hitting the ball harder and pushing herself to where Inuyasha had to force her to take a break or catch her breath. 

The ball smashed to the ground right beside Inuyasha, "good! That was great Kaggs!"

She just gave him a quick smile of thanks and walked back to her spot. Inuyasha noticed how she looked at the bleachers, expecting to see Koji in the car seat. But all she saw was Ayame and Rin whispering and giggling.

"Ok everyone take five!" Inuyasha called.

Everyone nodded and went to get a drink of water. He noticed Kagome jut turned and walked to the bleachers and sat there not even looking at her water bottle. He sighed and went to sit next to her.

He slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She leaned into his shoulder and sighed.

"You ok babe?" he asked.

Inuyasha felt her nod. They sat like that for a few minutes until they hared Kagome's cell phone ring.

_RRRRRIIINNNGGGG!! RRIIINNNGGG!!! RRRRIIINN- _

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

"_Hey Kaggs"_

"Oh hey Sango_."_

"_Hey listen, um I was wondering if you wanted to hang a little later, maybe after your workout?" _

"Yea that would be great…what do you plan on doing?"

"_Umm I was thinking you could spend the night, eat tons of ice cream and watch movies."_

Kagome smiled, "Sango, that's _exactly _what I need. I'll have Inuyasha drop me off in a little bit, ok?"

"_Yea ok. I'll se ya then!" _

"Kay, see ya!" Kagome flipped of her phone then put it back into her bag.

"Inuyasha do you think you can-"

"Yes ill drop you off at Sango's after the workout." he smiled.

Kagome smiled and realized that Inuyasha heard the conversation because of his sensitive ears.

"Eavesdropper."

"Hey, I can't help that I have sensitive hearing."

Kagome just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aw, baby, I can think of better ways to use that sexy tongue of yours," he smirked.

Kagome blushed and waked back to her spot on the court.

Inuyasha chuckled at how flustered he could make Kagome at times and watched her ass swing seductively back in forth…man he just wanted to touch it…Yep that's it! He has officially been hanging around Miroku WAY to long. He shook his head form his dirty thoughts and went back to his position on the court.

"Ok here we go!" he blew the whistle and the workout resumed.

* * *

Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome like always. Kagome got out and gave him a sweet smile. 

"Thanks for the ride Yash, I'll see you tomorrow," she turned to walk up Sango's driveway, but Inuyasha stopped her.

She looked at him with a confused look, "what?"

He gave her a sexy smile and pulled her close, "come here baby."

He captured her lips in a soul-searing kiss for a moment. Kagome pulled away, "I have to go-"

"Come on angel I'm going to miss you." Kagome melted at the pout he was giving her.

"Inuyasha," she warned him, but too late, he had already pressed her against the car and was towering over her. He placed his hands on her hips and all she could do was stare at him. He brought his lips down to meet hers and she immediately relaxed. Slowly, she slid her arms around his neck and tangled a hand in his hair, opening her mouth invitingly. He growled low in his throat and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her flush against him. She angled her head so he could deepen the kiss, and he did, snaking his tongue in her mouth to taste her. She moaned and her hands found the base of one fuzzy ear. She started stroking it slowly. Inuyasha tried to silent a low moan that came for his throat, and pulled away and started kissing and nipping her neck.

"Kagome," he breathed between licks, "you have no...idea how... that feels…"

He kissed up to her jaw and looked into her eyes, "I love it when you do that…"

She blushed and pulled his head down. He growled in approval and pressed himself against her again putting a leg between hers. She parted her lips for him and he slid his tongue inside, battling with hers, making her moan and swallowing the sound. Her hands hesitantly found his ears and she stroked them gently. She learned that it gave him more pleasure than he had told her when he started sucking on her tongue eagerly and let out a moan or two. He pressed her closer and closer to the car and pushed himself on her so there was nothing between them.

He broke the kiss to let her breathe and began kissing her neck with an open mouth. "Inuyasha…" she moaned as he made shivers run through her body. He smirked and went up to look at her.

"Say my name like that more often," he growled gently, "Do you know how good you smell?" he asked.

"What do you smell? I don't wear perfume."

"No, I smell _you_. I'm a hanyou, remember, I have a good sense of smell. And taste," he added with a smirk. "You taste even better than you smell."

She blushed, "Thanks."

* * *

After about a half an hour of making out on the hood on Inuyasha's viper he finally let her go with one last grope to her ass. 

She giggled, "Yash, you have been hanging around Miroku too much."

He chuckled, "yea I know."

Kagome gave him one last peck on the lips and turned and started walking up Sango's drive way.

She opened the door and saw Sango and Kohaku with crossed arms with big rictus's.

Kagome blushed and new they watched her display of affection with Inuyasha.

"w-what?"

There smiles got even bigger, "did you have fun makin' out with Yash, Kaggs?" Kohaku asked with a smirk.

Kagome just blushed and walked past them to Sango's room.

* * *

"Oh, Amondso….I can never live without you. I-I love you." 

"Madeline… you don't know how long I have waited for you to say those words." the actor named Amondso pulled the girl into a hungry kiss and the movie faded and the credits started rolling with a sappy love song.

Kagome and Sango dabbed there eyes with tissues, "that was sniff beautiful! sniff" Sango said then shoved another spoonful of Bryer's chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

Kagome sighed dreamily, "yea."

The girls ate some more ice cream in silence then Kagome finally broke the silence.

"Sango? Do you miss Megan?"

Sango put her spoon back into the tub of ice cream, "yea, I do…a lot."

Kagome played with her ice cream with her spoon, "I miss Koji too. I mean, he was like _my_ pup."

Sango nodded, "that's the way I thought of lil Megan…I've been so sad since we had to give her back." she admitted.

Kagome nodded, "yea same here…"

They sat in silence for a moment until Sango poke, "you know what Kagome? I'm going to stop all this moping because Megan wasn't even real and she was just a project. And some day, I'll have a baby and I won't have to give her away."

Kagome smiled, "you know what? Me too. I'm going to stop being so depressed and move on."

Sango and Kagome went down stairs and got some popcorn and popped in another movie, this time they watched 'Dejavu'.

They talked long into the night and fell asleep at some odd time in the morning with smiles on there faces. Yep they _did_ need that.

* * *

**yes i am awear that the ending sux. but i couldnt think of anything!!!! oh! please read samuri19x stories! if he doesnt get at least 5 more reviews i will NOT update! please R/R!**


	29. not my day

**Guys im soooooooo gomen that this chappie is late!!! you all must be really mad...please dont hate me!!!! there was a mix up w/ me BETA reader and me so lol yea GOMENASI!!!! i hope you guys like this chapter...even if it is late (ducks flying chair) HEY!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 29: Not my day**

Inuyasha pecked Kagome goodbye and told her he would see her after class. Kagome wave then turned and picked up her books from her locker.

She sighed heavily at the thoughts running through her head, '_the JT is in two days…good thing we have that practice tomorrow before it. Today will be a nice day to relax since I have no practice, no plans,' _then something suddenly hit her, '_OH CRAP!! I told Aaron I'd hang out with him a few days before the JT!'_

Kagome looked around, she didn't see him around…maybe he forgot, or maybe he was absent.

'_Hopefully he finally got the message I'm busy,' _she thought.

Kagome closed her locker door and turned to go to chat with Sango and the other girls when she heard a familiar husky voice behind her.

"Hey Kaggs. I'm glad I caught you,"

'_Speak of the devil,' _she thought.

Kagome put on a fake smile and turned to face Aaron.

"Hi Aaron…I-uh I was just going to look for you," she lied.

Aaron grinned, "well I found you so know you don't have to,"

"Hehe uh…yea,"

"You said you had the day off today…are you doing anything?"

Kagome hesitated; she couldn't lie to him…that would just be really mean. But she didn't want to take a chance of Aaron loosing it like he did last time or Inuyasha finding out.

"Ummm well, you see Aaron…I was kinda-"

_RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!_

"Sorry Kaggs, can you hold that thought please?"

"Hello,"

Aaron paused as he listened to the person on the phone.

"Maybe,"

"Yea I'm talking to her right now…"

"Sure,"

"Yea, well see ya then,"

Aaron flipped off his phone and put it back into his pocket. He looked at Kagome and smiled.

"That was my friend. Uh I hope you don't mind but I kinda promised him he cold meet you…he is a big fan of the 'Great Kagome Higurashi',"

Kagome erased all thoughts of turning Aaron down. She just couldn't know. Not that she had a fan of hers desperately wanting to meet her. And it would be rude to turn down someone after she promised them…plus it would hurt Aaron's feelings.

"Oh no I don't mind,"

Aaron smiled brightly and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Kaggs you are the best,"

He looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand like he did once before. His piercing hazel cat eyes bore into hers. Her mind went fuzzy. All she knew was that Aaron was standing there and he was looking at her.

So he broke the eye contact and Kagome's mind went back to normal.

'_What happened just then?' _she wondered.

"I'll see you after school Kagome."

Aaron turned then walked to his class. Kagome just stood there, dazed.

She came out of her trance once she heard a very loud slap echoing across the hallway.

SLAP!

"MIROKU!! How many fucking times do I have to tell you?!!! Keep your fricking hentai hands OFF my ass!!"

Kagome saw Miroku and Sango walking towards her. Miroku cradled a searing red handprint on his cheek while Sango's cheeks were pink with anger.

"Hey Sango,"

"Hi Kaggs. What's up?"

Kagome didn't want to tell anyone about Aaron, so she kept it to herself.

"Oh nothing, I'm just…looking for my earrings I left in my locker the other day,"

She closed her locker and waked with them. The friends chatted for a while then entered there class and prepared for another boring lecture.

* * *

Jakotsu waited for Aaron behind the school. Soon he saw Aaron walking his way. 

"Bout time you showed up," he complained.

Aaron scowled, "you just _had_ to call when I was talking to her didn't you?"

"Well _sorry_, I'm not phycic you know."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "anyway she has agreed to meet my 'friend' that wants to meet her,"

Jakotsu rubbed his hands together, "excellent, Master will be pleased at how well you're coping with persuading her."

Aaron grinned, his master was pleased wit him. Maybe he would finally trust him and not have to have Mr. Gay-beyond-function, follow him everywhere. (A/N: I don't have anything against gay people. My best friend is gay so why would I have a problem with them? lol ok back to the fic!)

Inuyasha held Kagome's back to his chest while she sat on the seat in-between his legs at the lunch table. They were listing to Sango yell at Miroku for groping her…again.

He kissed Kagome on the head and whispered sweet nothingness into her ear and smiled when she blushed or giggled. The bell rag for everyone to go to their nest class and Inuyasha entwined their fingers together and walked to their next class.

Inuyasha passed Kagome a note when the teacher wasn't looking.

'_Are you doing anything after school?' _it read. Kagome wrote back then passed back to him.

'_I'm sorry but I told my friend that I would hang after school since I've had practice and been busy for a while…I hope you don't mind.'_

Inuyasha frowned…he was looking forward to the day off. He wanted Kagome to come over to his place. He wrote his response the tossed it back.

'_Oh…I was hoping you would want to come over but I guess you're busy. It's ok maybe the day after the JT?'_

Kagome smiled, he was so understanding. She wrote back and gave him the note again.

'_Yea I would like that. I really am sorry I can't come over today…I promise to make it up to you."_

Inuyasha looked over and gave Kagome a mischievous smirk then winked. She blushed then went back to taking notes on the board.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Inuyasha and Kagome were standing in the school parking lot by his Benz. 

"You sure you don't want a ride home?" Kagome nodded.

"Ok then," he kissed her deeply making her body tingle.

He pulled back then kissed her claim mark, making her shiver. She watched him leave smiling. She put her hand over her claim mark…soon; soon it wouldn't be a claim mark anymore. It would be a mate mark. She knew he would ask soon. He loved her, so he was bound to ask any day know.

Sighing, she turned and headed to the Higurashi shrine. As she walked down the sidewalk she heard a car slow and drive up next to her.

"Hey Kagome,"

Kagome mentally groaned she really hoped he forgot.

She looked at Aaron and he was smiling cheerfully.

"I just got a call from my friend and he said he was free. Do you think we could meet him now?" Kagome nodded.

"Ok, hop in and we'll go,"

Kagome opened the passenger door and got in. She buckled her seatbelt and sat back. Aaron drove of to meet the friend, but Kagome had no idea what trap she just fell into.

* * *

**Cliffie!!!! muhahaha!!! i LOVE those!!! sorry for the shortness (gets hit in the head with flying rock) HEY!!! i said i was sorry!!! ill try to make the next one longer. well tell me what you think!! love you all!! REVIEW!!**


	30. Disaster

**Kay, here is the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter i promised you all! You guys better be gratefull 'cuse i spent my precious sleep toime typing this! lol well i enjoyed writing it so i guess we both get something out of it, ne? Anywho, id like to dedicate this chapter to my special friend **samurai 19x. **He has been helping me through a hard time and i would like to thank you for all you have done for me. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 30: Disaster **

Kagome sat in silence as Aaron drove. Neither of them made a move to talk so they both just sat in silence. After about 5 minutes Kagome couldn't stand it any more. The silence just seemed too…loud. She glanced at the radio then to Aaron.

"Do you mind?" she asked him.

He looked at Kagome reaching for the on button.

"Sure."

Kagome turned on the radio and turned the dial to her favorite station: 94.7 the N. A good song was on, Mr. Brightside by the Killers.

She looked at Aaron to see he was nodding his head to the music. She stifled a giggle at this.

Halfway through the song Aaron spoke to her.

"So I take it you like rock?"

Kagome nodded, "Yea, I can't stand that rap…I don't know, it just annoys me."

"Yea, we have that common," he smirked at her.

They sat in silence again for a few moments.

"So…who is your friend that we're meeting?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Oh he is a big fan of the Tetsusaiga's…he works with a…business and he is the manager you would call it."

"Oh that's cool. Where are we meeting him?" she asked.

"He said he was hungry so we are meeting him at Texaco…you know the place I took you to eat last time, the American diner?"

"Yea. That place has really good food."

Aaron smiled then just sped off to the meeting spot to meet Aaron's friend.

About an hour later Kagome and Aaron arrived at small diner. They went inside and Aaron looked over the people in the diner. Once he found what he was looking for he led Kagome to a booth with a guy occupying one of the seats.

He had brown shaggy hair that looked that it went to his shoulders. It was pulled up in a traditional way the men had back in the feudal era. (A/N: the hairstyle Jakotsu has in the episodes)

His eyes were a dark brown, while his eyebrows looked perfectly shaped. For some reason this guy had a womanly face to Kagome, and…was that _makeup_ he was wearing?

"Kagome this is my good friend Jakotsu."

For some reason it seemed like Jakotsu glared coldly at her for a moment. But she probably had mistaken it.

Jakotsu stood up and held out his hand to her, "Hello Kagome. It is so nice to _finally _meet you."

Kagome was surprised…his voice was really…_girly. _And she felt like she had seen Jakotsu before…she couldn't put her finger on it but she _knew _she has seen him before. Kagome felt the dark presence again. Except this time it was stronger. It was like the presence was coming off of someone right beside her…

They all sat down and Jakotsu started jabbering about how great it was too meet a member of Team Tetsusaiga.

"And your captain Inuyasha is just _marvelous_. I've never seen someone move as quick as him on the court. And you…you have a ludicrous spike and serve! I've never seen anything like it!!"

Kagome smiled and nodded and thanked him for his praise. His presence was bothering her…and he seemed _too_ friendly. Like he was pretending.

Soon a waitress came up and started taking their orders.

"What'll it be dolls?" the waitress smacked on her gum and waited for them to make up there minds.

They looked at their menus and decided quickly.

"I'll have the Teriyaki burger." Aaron said.

The waitress wrote that down in her notepad, "Ah uh, and wadliya have ta drink?"

"I'll have a coke, thanks." she nodded.

"And you sweet cheeks?" she was speaking to Jakotsu.

He looked over at Kagome, "Ladies first."

The waitress rolled her eyes, "What can I get you sweetheart?"

"I'll have the Western burger please with a coke also."

"Nnn kay, and you?"

"Ohh lets see, ill have a Caesar salad, with a little lemon on the side and no croutons please."

"Caesar, ranch, thousand island, Italian dressing with that?"

"Caesar, and I'll have an iced tea."

"Uh hu, I'll be right back with your drinks," the waitress turned and went back to the kitchen.

Aaron and Jakotsu started talking about something while Kagome was lost in space in her own thoughts.

'_I don't feel right. I know Aaron has a big crush on me but I can't hurt his feelings…he is too nice! It feels like I'm betraying Inuyasha…but its not like I'm kissing and being all affectionate with Aaron. I'm only hanging out with him…he said so himself. HA! You know that's SO not true. In other words it's another way to ask me out. I should just leave…but we are on the other side of Tokyo! Who is going to pick me up? I can't let Inuyasha do it...then he would find out. Same with the other guys and then they would tell Yash.'_

Kagome sighed, '_I'm not going to be able to leave…I just got to hope this night will be over soon with no complications.' _

"Here ya all are."

The waitress brought Kagome back from her thoughts. She put down two cokes and an ice tea with a lemon wedge on the side of the glass.

"Your food should be done soon," they all nodded and with that she walked over to other tables to take their orders.

Kagome was about to go back to her thoughts when Jakotsu's cell-phone started ringing.

"Hello."

A malice voice spoke.

"_Are you with them?"_

Jakotsu looked at Kagome and Aaron. Aaron automatically knew who it was, but he had to make the conversation seem normal.

"Hey, yea I'm busy, can you believe it! I'm in the presence of _Kagome Higurashi_ from the Tetsusaiga's!"

" _It seems you are with them at the moment."_

"Uh yea! Like totally!"

"_I'll take that as a yes. Do you remember the plan?"_

"Yea how could I forget?"

"_Good, make sure she doesn't come back."_

"Gotcha."

"_I shall take my leave know, I'll meet you there."_

"Okie-dokie."

He put his phone back into his pocket and took a sip of his tea.

"That was my other friend, he didn't believe I was actually meeting THE Kagome Higurashi. Anyway he wants me to prove it."

"How are you going to do that?" Aaron spoke.

"He said he would meet us at the spot."

Kagome arched an eyebrow, "The spot, what are we going to do there?"

Jakotsu grinned, "Why meet him of course!"

Kagome frowned, "Jakotsu I don't know…day after tomorrow is the JT. And tomorrow we have practice. Inuyasha said he was going to push us hard… so I can't stay out that late."

Jakotsu waved it off with his hand, "Don't worry it wont be long, plus meeting him is to…die for."

The waitress came back with there food.

"Here ya'll are, just holla if ya need anything."

Aaron nodded.

Kagome picked up a fry and nibbled on it.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt-"

"Great!" he cut her off, "After we eat we'll go see him."

They all ate their food with occasional chatter. After they were done they ordered chocolate shakes.

Kagome sipped her shake, "So, where is this 'spot' you guys were talking about earlier?"

Jakotsu and Aaron tensed; they defiantly didn't see that one coming.

"Uhh well, the spot is at the umm, at the…at the gulf."

(A/N: yes I know there is no cliffs/gulfs in Tokyo but please bare w/ me.)

"The gulf?" Kagome said unconvinced.

"Yea, they have great sunsets. I go there _all _the time to watch them, they are like so amazing!" Jakotsu covered.

Kagome seemed to buy it.

"Ok. I've heard about the sunsets up there. They say they are absolutely gorgeous."

"Uh yea."

They finished their shakes then paid. Soon there were on their way to the cliffs to meet Jakotsu's friend and watch the sunset.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the car and looked over to the horizon. The sun was just starting to set. It was such a beautiful sight. She turned to Aaron with a smile. He grinned back and nodded his head to follow him. Jakotsu and Aaron led her to the edge of the cliff. The stood there for a moment just watching the sunset. 

After a few minutes Kagome spoke up.

"So, when is your friend going to get here Jakotsu?"

A cold, dark voice spoke up behind her.

"He is right behind you."

Kagome gasped and turned around and saw…

(A/N: oh I soooooo just want to leave it here. It would be the BEST cliffy! But I'm in a good mood today and plus I owe all of you. So yea I won't. Ok back to the fic! Enjoy)

"Naraku!" Kagome gasped.

Naraku chuckled at Kagome's surprise.

"Didn't expect to see me? I'm surprised. Maybe you are stupid since you haven't figured it out yet."

Kagome edged back from Naraku, "W-what do you mean? Figure what out? Aaron, what is he talking about?"

Aaron just stood there looking straight ahead of him to Naraku.

"Don't you see? This was all a trap from the beginning. Aaron a new student, a big fan, asking you out for the evening. He lured you in."

"What for? Why?"

Naraku smirked. "You really are a stupid wench aren't you? Just think, what are you doing here?"

"Jakotsu said I was here too meet a friend that was a big fan of me because I was on Team Tetsusaiga-"

Kagome finally realized why she was there. Naraku was going to kill her because she was a threat to him. With her, Team Miasma didn't stand a chance against The Tetsusaiga's.

Naraku chuckled evilly, "Yes. I'm going to kill you. Too bad that _half-breed_ isn't here to watch."

Kagome stared at him with disbelief.

"Ohh I can't WAIT until your dead!!! Then I can have Inuyasha all to myself!!" Jakotsu gushed.

Kagome stared at him like he was insane.

'_He probably is,'_ Kagome thought.

Naraku walked up to Kagome and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Such a pity a beauty like yourself has been wasted by that lowly half-breed. But you still have a choice, join me and you won't ever half to waist your time with pathetic trash like Inuyasha again."

Kagome smacked Naraku's hand away from her face.

"I will _never_ stoop that low. You are so pathetic, trying to win a damned game by cheating. Have you no pride?" she spat.

Naraku's eyes grew colder and filled with rage. He raised his arm and struck Kagome across the face so hard her head turned to the side.

Kagome cradled her searing cheek with small tears in her eyes. No. she would not give Naraku the pleasure of seeing her cry, she had to be strong…for Inuyasha.

Naraku chortled darkly then faced Aaron and Jakotsu.

"Do as you please, but make sure she is never found."

Aaron grinned mercilessly, "With pleasure Master Naraku."

With one last evil smile Naraku turned and started walking away disappearing like smoke.

Kagome felt a strong grasp tighten on her arm. She winced and turned to see Aaron starting to drag her toward the ledge of the cliff.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears once again.

"A-Aaron...how could you? I thought you were my friend!"

Aaron spun Kagome in front of him and grasped her shoulders in a vice grip. Kagome winced in pain then looked into his hazel cat eyes.

"That's just it Kagome I DON'T want to be your friend! I wanted to be more than that. But you rather have that half-breed mutt!"

Kagome was yanked out of Aaron's hands. She turned to face Jakotsu who looked at her icily.

"You insolent wench!" he spat. He raised his hand and struck her across the face.

He giggled and pranced around, "I've been wanting to do that for SO long!" he shouted up to the sky.

Aaron put his hands on her shoulders once again. She looked into his eyes and saw lust and sorrow.

He rubbed her red, searing cheek with his thumb, "Kagome, come with me...we can go away and never come back. No one will find us, not even Naraku. It will just be the two of us. Forget Inuyasha…you don't have to die over him."

"I'm sorry Aaron…I can't. I love Inuyasha, and I can't just forget him."

Aaron's eyes filled with anger and hurt, "Fine, if you want to die over a half-breed then that's alright with me," he spat.

Kagome glared at him, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Aaron."

He laughed dangerously, "Not as sorry as your going to be."

Aaron drug Kagome the rest of the way to the edge until her heels were a centimeter away from hanging over the side. Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw raging water below them. Sharp rocks poked out of the water promising death if you hit one of them.

Kagome looked back to Aaron, "This is your last chance Kagome, either you chose me…or that," he motioned with his head to the rampant, freezing, water below them.

Kagome stood strong, "I will not deceive Inuyasha."

Aaron shook his head, "Have it your way then."

Aaron swooped down and captured Kagome's lips in a forceful kiss. He shoved his tongue into Kagome's mouth memorizing her cavern. His hands slid up her body and grasped her breasts and squeezed them painfully. This brought out a muffled shriek of pain from her.

Kagome shoved Aaron off of her the best she could and slapped him with all her might. She could already see the bruise forming.

"I guess you made your choice then."

Aaron turned Kagome so she was facing over the edge.

"Have fun sleeping with the fishes Kagome."

With a mighty shove he pushed Kagome over the edge of the cliff.

"Bye bye, bitch!" Jakotsu's voice rang out."

Kagome watched as Aaron and Jakotsu got smaller, and smaller. She screamed all the way down until she plunged into the freezing black water.

She drifted down further and further into the depths. The current caught her. It was like the waves were fighting over her, jerking back and forth between them as if determined to share by pulling her into two halves.

Kagome franticly searched for light. All she could see was black! She didn't even know which way the surface was! She battled against the current that flung her around like a rag doll.

Kagome fought to keep her breath in, her lips locked around that last store of oxygen…she was drowning.

A small voice in her head kept yelling, "Keep swimming!!"

"Where?" she asked herself, there was no place to swim to.

"Stop that!" it ordered, "Don't you dare give up!!"

The cold water was numbing her arms and legs. She didn't feel the buffeting as much as before. It ws more of just dizziness now, a helpless spinning in the water.

Kagome listened to the voice. She forced her arms to continue reaching, her legs kicked harder, though every second she was facing a new direction. It couldn't be doing any good. What was he point?

"_Fight!" _it yelled, "Damn it Kagome, keep fighting!"

'_Why?'_

She didn't want to fight anymore. And it wasn't the light-headedness, or the cold, or the failure of her arms as the muscles gave out in exhaustion, that made her content to stay where she was. Kagome was almost happy that it was over…oddly enough it was kind of peaceful.

"No Kagome, NO!"

Why would she fight if she was happy the way she was? Even as her lungs burned for air and her legs cramped in the icy cold, she was content.

The current won at the moment, shoving Kagome abruptly against something hard, a rock invisible in the gloom. It hit her solidly across the chest, slamming into her like an iron bar, and the breath whooshed from her lungs, escaping in a think cloud of white bubbles.

Water flooded down Kagome's throat, choking and burning. The iron bar seemed to be dragging her, pulling her away, deeper into the dark, to the ocean floor.

'_Goodbye, I love you Inuyasha.'_ was Kagome's last thought. She slipped into unconsciousness, but not before seeing a flash of silver flowing in the dark water.

* * *

**There ya have it!!! i hope you guys re happy, cuse i sure am! i had no idea i could write like that...well i guess imagination comes out when your sleepy. lol well i hope you guys liked it! Review!!!**


	31. Misfortunes Fortune

**YAY! i updated quikly!! this chapter is a tad shorter than the last one. but i promise its good!! i know the suspence is killing ya! did Kaggs live? did Inuyasha her love save her? well read and find out!! **

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 31: ****Misfortunes Fortune**

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Inuyasha and Kagome were standing in the school parking lot by his Benz.

"You sure you don't want a ride home?" Kagome nodded.

"Ok then," he kissed her deeply making her body tingle.

Inuyasha pulled back then kissed her claim mark, making Kagome shiver.

Inuyasha got into his Benz then drove off. He parked behind the corner and watched Kagome walk towards the shrine where she lived. A car slowed to as stop by Kagome and the driver rolled down his window to talk to her.

It was Aaron.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. He looked at Kagome's face, she didn't look that happy to see him…the expression on her face was somewhat, annoyed? Disappointed?

Inuyasha hated doing this, spying on his girlfriend…he could trust Kagome with Aaron, couldn't he?

'_Feh, I can trust her, but I KNOW I can't trust him. Jackass trying to steal MY Kagome like last time.'_

Inuyasha had a funny feeling last time Kagome was hanging out with her 'friend' so he followed her. He saw them go to that American diner and split the food. And the scent of fear when Aaron showed Kagome his switchblade. He seen it all, he saw how he made Kagome get drunk and put E in her last drink. How he molested her when they were dancing…the kiss.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red at the memory. He trusted Kagome 200 percent, but he couldn't trust Aaron, there is no way he would trust that ass.

He watched Kagome as she got into Aaron's car. She looked like she really didn't want to…

'_Then why the hell is she doing it anyway? Probably didn't want to hurt the sissy's feelings, that's so like her thinking, about someone else's happiness before her own.'_

He followed Aaron's car after it was a little ahead of him.

Soon they stopped at the diner.

Inuyasha followed them inside but not before pulling all his hair up into a hat so no one would recognize him.

He slipped in a booth three away from them. With his sensitive hearing he would catch every word they said.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Aaron neared a table with another person in it.

The person stood up to reveal,

'_JAKOTSU!!!' _he yelled in his mind, _'that cock licking, ass fucker! What the hell is he doing with Aaron!!!'_

"Waddya have hun?"

"Huh?"

Inuyasha looked up to see the waitress.

"Oh, uh I'll have a plate of curly fries and a strawberry shake."

(A/N:OMG I _love_ curly fries!!!)

The waitress turned and went into the kitchen to get his order.

A phone ringing brought his attention back to Kagome's table.

"_Are you with them?" _he heard from the other line.

'_Naraku!'_

Inuyasha listened on the conversation. He knew something definitely was up when he heard Naraku say,

"_Make sure she doesn't come back."_

Inuyasha refrained from going over there and wringing their scrawny necks. He chomped on a fry angrily and grumbled.

Inuyasha strained his ears as they started talking about meeting Jakotsu's 'friend'.

They all ordered shakes and started talking about meeting him at the gulf.

Inuyasha paid for his food and walked out to his car.

He waited for them to come out. When they did he followed them to the cliffs

Inuyasha got there in time for Naraku to reveal his doings.

"Naraku!" Kagome gasped.

Naraku chuckled at Kagome's surprise.

"Didn't expect to see me? I'm surprised. Maybe you are stupid since you haven't figured it out yet."

Kagome edged back from Naraku, "W-what do you mean? Figure what out? Aaron, what is he talking about?"

Aaron just stood there looking straight ahead to Naraku.

"Don't you see? This was all a trap from the beginning. Aaron a new student, a big fan, asking you out for the evening. He lured you in."

"What for? Why?"

Naraku smirked. "You really are a stupid wench aren't you? Just think, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha growled dangerously as Naraku insulted his girlfriend.

"Jakotsu said I was here too meet a friend that was a big fan of me because I was on Team Tetsusaiga-"

Kagome finally realized why she was there. Naraku was going to kill her because she was a threat to him. With her, Team Miasma didn't stand a chance against The Tetsusaiga's.

Naraku chuckled evilly, "Yes. I'm going to kill you. Too bad that _half-breed_ isn't here to watch."

Kagome stared at him with disbelief.

"Ohh I can't WAIT until your dead!!! Then I can have Inuyasha all to myself!!" Jakotsu gushed.

Inuyasha gagged and turned a little pale when he said this.

Naraku walked up to Kagome and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Such a pity a beauty like yourself has been wasted by that lowly half-breed. But you still have a choice, join me and you won't ever half to waist your time with pathetic trash like Inuyasha again."

Kagome smacked Naraku's hand away from her face.

"I will _never_ stoop that low. You are so pathetic, trying to win a damned game by cheating. Have you no pride?" she spat.

Inuyasha grinned at her sting that she gave off.

Naraku's eyes grew colder and filled with rage. He raised his arm and struck Kagome across the face so hard her head turned to the side.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red, but he had to stay hidden until Naraku left, he knew he wouldn't kill Kagome he would have someone else do it for him, so he waited.

Kagome cradled her searing cheek with small tears in her eyes.

Naraku chortled darkly then faced Aaron and Jakotsu.

"Do as you please, but make sure she is never found."

Aaron grinned mercilessly, "With pleasure Master Naraku."

With one last evil smile Naraku turned and started walking away disappearing like smoke.

Inuyasha watched as Aaron dragged Kagome to the ledge he almost jumped out to save her when he heard Kagome speak.

"A-Aaron...how could you? I thought you were my friend!"

Aaron spun Kagome in front of him and grasped her shoulders in a vice grip. Kagome winced in pain then looked into his hazel cat eyes.

"That's just it Kagome I DON'T want to be your friend! I wanted to be more than that. But you rather have that half-breed mutt!"

Kagome was yanked out of Aaron's hands. She turned to face Jakotsu who looked at her icily.

"You insolent wench!" he spat. He raised his hand and struck her across the face.

Inuyasha was pissed now. Kagome was slapped one too many times for his taste. If she was slapped _one_ more time he was going to jump out there and kill those freaks!

Aaron put his hands on her shoulders once again. Inuyasha had his hand tighten into a fist. He was trying to keep it cool but his demon was raging inside of him, telling him to save his mate-to-be.

Aaron rubbed Kagome's cheek with his thumb, "Kagome, come with me...we can go away and never come back. No one will find us, not even Naraku. It will just be the two of us. Forget Inuyasha…you don't have to die over him."

"I'm sorry Aaron…I can't. I love Inuyasha, and I can't just forget him."

Inuyasha froze at hearing this. She was going to risk losing her life...for him?

"Fine, if you want to die over a half-breed then that's alright with me," he spat.

Kagome glared at him, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Aaron."

He laughed dangerously, "Not as sorry as your going to be."

Aaron drug Kagome the rest of the way to the edge and towered over her.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw raging water below.

Sharp rocks poked out of the water promising death if you hit one of them.

"This is your last chance Kagome, either you chose me…or that," he motioned with his head to the rampant, freezing, water below.

Kagome stood strong, "I will not deceive Inuyasha."

Aaron shook his head, "Have it your way then."

Aaron swooped down and captured Kagome's lips in a forceful kiss. He shoved his tongue into Kagome's mouth memorizing her cavern. His hands slid up her body and grasped her breasts and squeezed them painfully. This brought out a muffled shriek of pain from her.

Inuyasha flinched and walked halfway out of his hiding spot. His demon almost took over; he _had_ to control himself.

Kagome shoved Aaron off of her the best she could and slapped him with all her might. He could already see the bruise forming.

"_You go Kaggs," _Inuyasha cheered to himself.

"I guess you made your choice then."

Aaron turned Kagome so she was facing over the edge.

"Have fun sleeping with the fishes Kagome."

With a mighty shove he pushed Kagome over the edge of the cliff.

"Bye bye, bitch!" Jakotsu's voice rang out.

That was it! Inuyasha jumped out from his hiding spot in full demon form.

His blood red eyes faced his target. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and ran over to Aaron.

Aaron turned too see Inuyasha charging at him in a bloody rage. Before he knew it he was heaved in the air by his throat, his air supply being cut off from the mighty grip of the hanyou-turned-demon.

"You try to kill mate. You must _die._"Inuyasha spoke.

His voice was rough and deep, and most of all deadly.

Aaron's vision started getting hazy. He clawed at the hand at his throat that dangled him in the air. Aaron could see spots forming; it was getting darker by the second.

"Pl-please…." Aaron choked.

Inuyasha just growled some more and tightened his grip.

"You must _die!_ You hurt mate!"

Aaron's pupils were the size of pins. With one final squeeze Inuyasha snapped Aaron's neck. He tossed his lifeless body to the side and looked at Jakotsu.

Jakotsu screamed (like a girl) and ran for his life.

Inuyasha took a running start then leaped off the cliff. He straightened his body vertically, perfectly straight. He dove into the icy water with barely a splash.

The water was numbing…so cold it brought Inuyasha back to his normal state of mind. Inuyasha looked all around for Kagome...there was no sign of her!

He kept looking. He squinted and looked down. He saw a struggling figure fighting against the current. There she was! Inuyasha swam deeper into the darkness. He noticed Kagome stopped struggling and started to descend downward.

'_She's sinking!!'_ he panicked.

The current gave a big change in direction and smashed Kagome into a rock. Inuyasha saw the pain on Kagome's face right before all of her air whooshed from her mouth in a rush of bubbles.

Inuyasha swam harder; he grabbed Kagome by the waist and started kicking his legs upward. He looked at her face. She barely glanced in his direction before her eyes shut and her body went limp.

Inuyasha thrashed and clawed at the water. His air supply was gone also. He _had_ to reach the surface! And with one last kick he made it.

He took in giant gasps of air. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her head lolled to the side. He swam/drug Kagome to shore.

"Were almost there Kaggs just hold on a bit longer," he spoke to her.

Inuyasha touched bottom with his feet. He stood up then carried Kagome in his arms bridal style. Once he was away from the water Inuyasha laid Kagome on the sand. Putting an ear to her chest he listened for a heart beat. There was one, but it was just barely there.

She wasn't breathing. Inuyasha fisted his hands then pumped on her chest, performing CPR. After fifteen pumps he plugged her nose then brought his lips to hers and blew in air. He did that seven times until Kagome coughed up water and gasped for air.

Inuyasha sighed in relief.

Kagome looked up and saw a shadowy figure with silver hair.

"I-Inu-Inuyasha…" she rasped.

"Shhh it's going to be ok, just lay back ok?"

Kagome's hand found its way to Inuyasha's cheek and she brushed her fingers over it.

"I-I l-love you…" she whispered.

Kagome slipped back into darkness. Inuyasha noticed she was still breathing.

"Thank Kami," he muttered.

He took out his cell phone and turned it on.

"Please work, please work, please work!" the phone jingled to life and Inuyasha shouted in triumph.

He called for ambulance and waited until they arrived. Four minutes later, Inuyasha heard the squeal of sirens.

They put Kagome on a stretcher and gave her oxygen. They let Inuyasha ride in the ambulance with her.

He held her hand and rubbed small comforting circles and whispered soothing words to her the whole ride to the hospital, "It'll be ok Kaggs, just hang in there."

* * *

**She lives!!!! Yay!!! so did you like it? tell me! REVIEW!!! **


	32. Recovery

**Hey guys! im back with the 32nd chapter!! i made sure it was long for you guys, and there is a...suprise for all of you near the end of the chapter. ill give you a hint what it is, its something you guys have been begging me and waiting for for a while! well i hope you like this next chapter! enjoy!!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 32: Recovery**

Kagome opened her eyes; she saw all blurry white. After she got used to her eyes being in light once again she looked around. It was an unfamiliar room; there was a machine that kept beeping, there were with walls and a window where she could look out. She scratched at her hand and felt an IV taped there. Kagome started to panic; she really hated needles.

"Wh-where am I?" she rasped.

She clasped her hands to her throat; it was so sore and dry. It burned at every breath she took.

"Kagome, I'm so glad your up." she felt someone embrace her.

She turned to the side and saw silver hair and amber orbs it was,

"Inuyasha!" she croaked.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to hold back a sob. She clawed him into an embrace and clung to him like a lifeline and wept in his arms.

"I-Inuyasha, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Inuyasha rocked her as he stroked her hair and shushed her until she calmed.

"Shhh, its ok Kaggs, its ok, I'm here. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen. I'm here."

"Yash I-I was so scared…I thought I was going to die. I never wanted too. I-I-I'm sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome blubbered.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead, "I know love, I know you didn't want too."

Kagome sniffed and looked into his eyes, "H-how do you know I never wanted to?"

Inuyasha grinned sheepishly; "Well I kinda followed you…" he trailed off.

Kagome kept staring him, "When?"

He blushed lightly, "Both times…"

Kagome's mouth dropped, "So you knew that I hung out with Aaron the whole time?"

"…Yea."

Kagome blinked astonished, "And…you're not angry with me?"

Inuyasha's eyes softened, "Kaggs, why should I be mad? I trust you, it's that bastard I didn't trust."

Kagome smiled and gave Inuyasha a deep kiss, "I love you Yash," she sighed.

He rested his head on hers, "I love you too Kaggs."

The two cuddled with each other until the doctor came in too check on Kagome. He looked at her throat and checked her breathing. He told her to rest and that she could be released that day.

"It seems you have a few visitors miss Higurashi. Shall I let them in?"

Kagome nodded.

The doctor went out the door and a few minutes later the Takashi's, the team, Sango, Ayame, Rin and her family were crammed in the small recovery room.

"Oh Kagome! My baby! Are you ok? Are you in any pain?" Mrs. Higurashi had Kagome in a choking hug.

"M-mom! Cant…breath!!" she wheezed out.

Mrs. Higurashi immediately let go, "Sorry sweetheart."

Everyone gave their hugs and said how scared and worried they were, "I don't know what we would have done if we lost you!" Izayoi, cried.

She swooped in for another hug and Kagome patted her head, "It's ok Izzy, I'm here. I'm fine I'm not going anywhere.

Soon Inuyasha and Kagome's family left. Inu-no-Tashio had to go to work at the company he owned and Kagome's grandpa had to attend matters at the shire. Sota and her mom gave her one last hug and left.

The team chatted and fooled around for a while until that one question popped up.

"So Kaggs, are you going to play in the JT tomorrow?" Ayame asked.

"Yea-"

"Absolutely not!!"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was cuddling her, "Why not?"

"Because! You almost _died_ because of that bastard Naraku! I'm NOT going to put you in danger once he finds out you're alive!" Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome.

"Yash…we can't win without her. We only won last time because he cheated." Akitoki reasoned.

"Kagome is in no condition to play! I'm not letting her, and that's final."

"B-but Inuyasha-" Kagome tried to argue.

"No buts! Your not playing Kaggs, I'm sorry. But I can't risk you getting hurt," Inuyasha's eyes were filled with concern.

Kagome sighed and gave in, "Ok, but I'm still coming to the game," she looked up and smiled, "Gotta cheer on my favorite team."

Inuyasha smiled and gave Kagome a quick kiss on the lips, "That's my girl."

Kagome sighed and rested her head on her love's shoulder.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes until Kagome remembered something.

"Hey…aren't you guy's supposed to be practicing?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at her weird, "Kaggs, baby, I thought it was obvious."

"What is?"

"How can we practice when you are in the hospital?"

She grinned, "You can't, 'cuse your mind would be on me the whole time."

Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek, "Exactly my point."

The team and Kagome chatted for about an hour. Soon it was time for her to be discharged.

Everyone went in the hallway so Kagome could get dressed.

"I'm going to bring the car around, when Kagome comes out tell her to meet me at he front doors." Inuyasha told everyone.

He turned to the other girls, "Rin, Sango, Ayame, any of you need a ride?"

They shook their heads no. He nodded and walked out of the waiting room to get his car.

One he was out of hearing range Akitoki turned to everyone else, "What are we going to do? We can't play without Kaggs…our whole routine will be off."

"Yea I know, but maybe she can change his mind…no, Inuyasha is too stubborn and doesn't want to risk her health," Koga said.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"What would force Inuyasha to let her play?" Ginta thought out loud.

Miroku munched on a sinkers bar, "Ha! The only way Yash would let her play is if someone broke their leg or something, and I don't see anyone with an injury so there is no way he is going to let her."

Everyone just stared at him, "Miroku! You're fucking genius!" Koga shouted.

He looked up from his candy with chocolate rimming his mouth, "I am?" he said with his mouth full.

"Yea! We can have someone injure them self and they wouldn't be able to play! So then Yash will be forced to let Kagome play!"

Ayame but in, "Well…it's either that or forfeit."

"Do you think he would do that?" Sango asked.

Hakkaku sighed, "I don't know, maybe. Kaggs is his mate-to-be; she means the universe to Yash."

"Well, maybe if someone _faked_ an injury. So if he says he would forfeit, that person could step in," Shippou offered.

"I like that idea…but who is going to fake an injury?" Koga asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Well…you decide on that while I go sweet talk that...hot nurse over there." Akitoki smirked.

They watched as he walked past the cute nurse. They noticed she took a glance at him and flushed a little. She watched him walk down the hallway when he 'tripped' over a chair.

"Oh ouch! My ankle!" he faked hissing in 'pain'.

"Oh my!" they watched in surprise as the nurse dropped what she was doing and ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked him with more concern than anyone else would have.

"I-I don't know."

"You poor baby, here let me help you. We'll get some ice so it won't swell."

She helped him to his feet, "Lean on me," she said.

Everyone watched Akitoki and the nurse walked down the hall until they rounded a corner.

"Well…I think we found the person to fake the injury," Shippou said.

Miroku smirked, "And I think Akitoki found himself a girlfriend…wonder what they are going to do in the room…all alone," Miroku's smirk turned into the all famous perverted grin.

SMACK!

"OW! Sango dearest, must you always be so violent?"

I know what you were thinking Houshi! Get your filthy hentai mind out of the damn gutter!"

She smacked him over the head again then stalked off.

Kagome came out to see an angry Sango walking away and Miroku lying n the floor with swirls in his eyes.

"What did he do know?" she sighed.

"The usual, perverted thoughts."

"Not surprising."

"Oh yea, Yash said to meet him at the entrance," Shippou said.

She smiled, "Thanks," she gave everyone a hug…except Miroku, which she gave him an pat on the forehead since he was still unconscious.

She met Inuyasha out front in his red topless convertible. She smiled then got in beside Inuyasha then put her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome, he sighed happily then kissed her rosy lips.

He drove out of the hospital parking lot with Kagome in his arms, safe. She was his, and only his. Inuyasha never wanted to let her go, he wanted to keep her by his side, forever. So he knew what he had to do. It was time.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes then yawned. She looked up and saw Inuyasha's silver main blowing in the wind. Those pools of amber caught the light and gave a shimmer to his eyes. The sun beat down on his perfectly tanned skin giving him a god-like glow.

He noticed her stare then looked down at her and beamed.

"Hey angel, did you sleep good?"

"Yea, 'cuse you were next to me," Kagome kissed his neck and felt him shiver.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Inuyasha spoke, "Hey, you hungry? I here that hospital food tastes like shit."

Kagome chuckled, "Yea, you?"

He nodded, "Do you have any place in mind you want to eat?"

"No, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, what do you feel like eating?"

"Hmmmm, ramen. That sounds good."

Inuyasha's eyes brightened at ramen, "I know a great place we can go, they have great ramen."

Inuyasha drove into a parking lot of a Japanese restaurant called the 'Kuminagaro.' After they were seated at a table they ordered two bowls of ramen.

"I'll have the Wanton ramen, please," Inuyasha told the waiter.

He nodded and turned to Kagome, "And you miss?"

"Umm I think I'll have the same."

He nodded then took their menus.

Shortly after, he came out of the kitchen with two bowls of steaming ramen and set them in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

After they were done eating, they got back into the convertible and drove off.

"So what do you want to do now Kaggs?" Inuyasha asked.

She thought for a moment, "I don't know…can we go to your place?"

He nodded. He took out his cell-phone and called his house…mansion.

On the second ring Izayoi picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey mom, is it ok if Kaggs comes over?"

"_Oh of course! She can stay as long as she likes. Oh, I hope you don't mind, but me and your father are going to be gone for the rest of the day and won't be back until tomorrow."_

Inuyasha frowned, "Will you be able to make it to the JT?"

"_Of course Inu, we wouldn't miss that for the world." _

"Ok, well I guess we'll se ya guys tomorrow then, oh _please_ tell me that Rachell isn't there."

"_No, today is her day off…why?"_

"No reason, she just gives me the creeps."

He heard his mother chuckle, "_Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."_

"Bye mom."

Inuyasha flipped off his phone then put it on the dashboard.

He drove to his 'house' and parked in front of the stairway.

They went up to Inuyasha's room and hung out.

Kagome was snuggled up next to Inuyasha with his arm around her. They were watching the movie 'Crank'.

After the movie was over, Inuyasha shut off the TV and they just sat there enjoying each other's company.

Kagome sighed happily, "Yash?"

Inuyasha came back from his thoughts, "Yea?"

Kagome leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips. They stayed lip locked for a few minutes until she broke the kiss.

"I never got to thank you for saving me. And I'm glad you followed me, and that you trusted me."

Inuyasha gave her a big smile and kissed her forehead, "Baby, I'll always trust you. And you don't have to thank me. I-I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. I probably would have followed you. I love you too much to live without you."

Kagome looked into his eyes with happy tears in her own eyes, "Yash," she stroked his cheek with her fingers, "I love you so much."

**Lemon Warning If You Do Not Like Lemons Skip To the Next Chapter**

He smiled and leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They poured their love into it. Inuyasha started leaning down over her sideways so he was half on her half off her so he didn't crush her with his weight.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Inuyasha broke the kiss and trailed soft kisses down her neck. He nipped her collar bone and smiled when she gasped. Inuyasha slid his tongue up her neck and outlined her ear lobe. Taking it into his mouth, he nibbled on it, smiling in triumph when he heard her moan.

Inuyasha slid his hands up and down her sides feeling her luscious curves. He fumbled with the edge of her shirt. Sliding his hands under it, he pushed it up and over her breasts then over her head and tossed it somewhere on the floor.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha towering over her. He smiled then leaned down and kissed her again. Slithering his tongue through her lips he poked her tongue with his. Kagome opened her mouth to give him more access and Inuyasha complied and lured her tongue into his mouth. She tangled her tongue with his, stroking it, then sneakily pulling back. She did that until he blindly fell into her trap. She sucked on his tongue and he chuckled once he realized she won.

Inuyasha nipped at Kagome's bottom lip and she giggled. He smirked then kissed her jaw then down her neck and all the way down to her exposed breast that her bra didn't cover. He grasped her breasts with his hands and squeezed them gently. Kagome arched her back and tried to stifle a moan of pleasure.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and rubbed her hands up and down his back. Kagome pulled at the hem of his shirt and Inuyasha sat up then raised his arms so she could take it off. She threw it somewhere in the room then went back to memorizing Inuyasha's body, running her hands down his pecks and down to his abs.

Inuyasha licked Kagome's lips. Kissing her again, he leaned back down on her then continued his exploration of her body. He licked the valley of her breasts then down to her navel where she wore a silver hoop. He took it in his mouth then suckled on it. Inuyasha swirled his tongue around her bellybutton then trailed it down to the edge of her pants. Unbuttoning and sliding her pants off her legs, Inuyasha gazed at her creamy, soft skin.

Sliding his hands up the insides of her thighs, he smirked as Kagome moaned and whimpered. Kissing the inside of her legs he came to the edge of her panties. As he nipped at her super sensitive flesh, Kagome gasped and tossed her head back. Inuyasha went back up and attacked Kagome's pink lips once again in a hungry kiss.

Soon they had to come up for air, they both were breathing heavily now. Inuyasha put his lips close to her ear and whispered into it.

"Kagome…Kami I love you."

He licked the outside of her ear, "I-I love you t-too," she whimpered.

"Kagome, will you be my mate?" he whispered.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat, she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pure love mixed with lust.

She smiled, "Yes…yes Inuyasha I will be your mate."

Inuyasha's face brightened then he showered her face with kisses.

"Really? You'll be my mate? You'll mother my pups?" he asked between kisses.

Kagome took both sides of his face with her hands and pecked his lips, "Yes, yes and yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Inuyasha scooped her up into his arms and hugged her. He sighed happily. Kagome smirked and started nipping at his neck. She trailed soft, hot open-mouthed kisses over his collarbone. Kagome started leaning down on Inuyasha, when he was completely on his back, she slithered her way down to the edge of his pants. She noticed the bulge and she stroked it slowly. Inuyasha hissed in shear pleasure. Kagome undid his pants then helped him slide out of them. She wasted no time, she ridded him of his boxers also. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's manhood then licked her lips. It was huge!

He chuckled. "Like what you see?"

She smiled wickedly, "Yea," she blushed, "Um…do you think it will fit?" she asked shyly.

Inuyasha snickered, "Don't worry I'm sure it will."

Kagome ran her hands up Inuyasha's legs. She lightly trailed her fingers down his length and smirked when he moaned her name. She grasped it with both hands and squeezed gently. Kagome let her hands move up and down his shaft slowly a few times.

"K-Kagome" he pleaded.

Kagome lowered her head then licked the tip of the head. Inuyasha tossed his head back and hissed. She licked up and down his length then put her mouth over the head and swirled her tongue around it.

"Ka-Kagome…pl-please" he begged.

Kagome took his whole length in her mouth and sucked on it gently. He couldn't take it any longer, Inuyasha pushed on the back of Kagome's head. Kagome moaned, and deep throated it, relaxing her jaw muscles. She sucked on him as he gently bucked his hips, keeping at it until a warm creamy liquid exploded in her mouth.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in the eye, then swallowed. She licked the side of her lip where some had dribbled out, Inuyasha moaned at the action and he started becoming hard once again.

He leaned up and kissed her briefly, then lowered her to her back. Inuyasha felt around for the clasp of her bra behind her back. Once he found it Inuyasha unhooked it then swiped it off.

Kagome shyly tried to cover herself but Inuyasha took hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand.

He smirked, then lowered his mouth, latching on to her right breast. Kagome moaned and arched her back, giving him more access to her. Inuyasha raked his fangs over her hardened nipple then tugged on it a bit, smiling when she gasped and moaned his name. He swirled his tongue around the hard bud and sucked on it.

Releasing her wrists, he let his hand slid over to her other breast and fondled it. He stroked his thumb over her nipple, hardening it. He switched breasts and gave the other one the same treatment, while teasing the hardened nipple.

"In-Inuyasha," she gasped out.

Her body was on fire. Every part of her tingled. She was extremely aroused and she could feel wetness between her legs.

Inuyasha let his hand slide down Kagome's abdomen and cupped her treasure. He abandoned her breasts and turned his attention to the fabric that was hiding her from him.

He hooked the edge of the white panties with his finger then pulled them off in one fluid motion, discarding them.

He rubbed her legs then parted them slowly, sliding his hand down the inside of her thigh, and brushed the small triangle of curls. Inuyasha leaned down and moved in on the wet fold's of Kagome's womanhood. He ran his tongue up the length of her slit and smirked as she silently screamed and arched her back. Inuyasha held her legs down then continued his ministrations. He touched her heat with his tongue and slowly licked at her throbbing clit.

"Uhhhhhnn, Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha thrust his tongue inside of her, earning himself a gasp. He sucked on her inner lips while he fluttered his tongue in and out of her.

Kagome was so close. She felt something coil inside of her, building up. She grasped the sheets with her hands and writhed her head to the side. Just as she was going to have an orgasm, Inuyasha removed his mouth from her. He replaced it with two fingers and he pumped them inside of her. Kagome screamed his name.

"Inuyasha…don't stop!"

He thrust a third finger into her and she moaned louder. He felt Kagome's walls contract around his fingers as an orgasm racked her body.

He lapped up her juices hungrily. He looked up at her and she smiled back while breathing hard. Inuyasha straddled her waist, brushing his manhood against her wet core.

He attacked her neck, nipping and licking the spot he was going to mark her as his mate. His life mate. Kagome moaned and whimpered at the sensations he was making her body have. She arched her back and brushed her hard nipples against his chest, making him even harder than before.

He wanted her-no, he _needed _her. He needed to be inside her. He shifted on top of her and Kagome arched her hips into his letting him feel her wetness against him.

"I-Inu-Inuyasha….please… I want you…I-inside of me," she panted.

Inuyasha nipped her lips, "Are you sure you want this baby? Inu-yokai mate for life."

Kagome writhed underneath him, pushing her hips into his trying to relive the throbbing in-between her legs.

"Y-yes. Take me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't need to be convinced any more. He positioned himself at her entrance then looked into her eyes.

"You ready?"

She nodded.

"Ok, this might hurt a little, love," she nodded again then laced her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha pushed himself inside her velvety folds. Kagome gasped at the small pain she felt as he slowly stretched part of her that has never been touched before. She let a single tear fall as he thrust through, breaking her barrier. She hugged Inuyasha to her, feeling his hot breath against her neck. He whispered soothing words into her ear until the pain subsided. Inuyasha knew when she was ready when he shifted his hips and Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha smiled then started rocking his hips against hers. Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist instinctively and arched her hips into his as he slid in and out of her.

"Inu….yasha" she panted, "F-faster…uhnn…and harder."

He gladly listened and quickened his pace while pounding firmly into her. She was so hot, so tight. He felt Kagome's muscles pulling him inside her deeper as they contracted.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face, she was breathing hard, as was he, her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open in a silent scream of pleasure. He was close, and he knew she was too. After a few more swift plunges he heard Kagome scream his name as an orgasm racked her body. He pushed inside her one more time before he came inside of her, shooting his seed in her womb. He leaned over and bit down on her neck, leaving his mark and licking up the small droplets of blood the wound released.

They both fell back in exhaustion. Inuyasha slid out of her then lay down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her body to mold against his. Resting his face in the crook of her neck, he kissed the new mark were his claim once laid. Kagome looked into his eyes and smiled.

She kissed him then whispered, "I love you."

Inuyasha stroked her cheek, "I love you more, my mate."

The both smiled and leaned in for one last kiss before they fell asleep in each other's arms. Inuyasha couldn't stop smiling, Kagome was his mate. She was going to bare his pups. She was going to stay by his side as long as they lived. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes, falling into a blissful sleep with his mate in his arms.

* * *

**If the lemon sucked im sorry! it was my first lemon so...yea. i hope this chapter was up to your guys's standards! tell me what you think!!! JA NE!! i promise to update soon! REVIEW!!!**


	33. Morning Maddness

**Hey guys!** **sorry for making you wait so long!** **i hope you like this chapter!! Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 33: Morning Madness**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. The rays of light shining through the red curtains-WAIT! _Red _curtains? Kagome took in her surroundings…she was in Inuyasha's room. Kagome remembered last night and blushed. She mated with Inuyasha. It finally happened! She was Inuyasha's mate!!!

Kagome couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips. She felt a light breathing on her neck and looked up to see her mate sleeping peacefully. Kagome smiled at the sight.

'_He looks so happy' _she thought to herself.

Kagome brushed the bangs from his eyes and sighed. She would rather be here than anywhere else in the world at the moment. Kagome's gaze wandered down, his plush chest gleamed in the morning rays. His large muscular arms wrapped around her in a warm tight embrace, his leg hooked over her hip bringing her body in full contact to his.

Kagome blushed deeply as Inuyasha slightly shifted closer to her rubbing his...erm…member against her womanhood. Kagome smiled and thought it was time to get up. So she started kissing Inuyasha's neck all the way up to his jaw. She saw his eyes start to open then she kissed him fully on the mouth. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, then slowly closed again and kissed back.

After a few minutes of making out, Kagome broke the kiss.

"Good morning to you too," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome just "hmmmed" and snuggled closer to her mate making sure to grind her hips to his, she instantly felt him harden slightly and she tried to muffle a giggle.

"Kagome! You damn tease!!"

Kagome burst out laughing then. Inuyasha smirked playfully. Growling huskily he flipped her to where she was on the bottom and he was straddling her hips. Grinding his hips into hers, he smirked as she gasped then moaned.

"I-Inuyasha! No fair! You know what that does to me!"

He leaned down to where his mouth was right next to her ear and breathed in it, "Of course mate, why wouldn't I do it if I knew how aroused it makes you?"

He lowered his lips to her mate mark then stuck out his tongue and licked it.

"Ah! Inuyasha!" she gasped then gently bucked her hips to his.

Inuyasha chuckled, "You like that, mate?" he started sucking and nipping making his mate writhe beneath him. Mate marks were extremely sensitive, if touched by her mate in a seductive way, it sends sparks of pleasure through her body making her extremely aroused.

Inuyasha new it was cruel but he loved seeing her this way. He licked his way down to her breast and kissed the valley between them. He fondled them and nipped her nipples teasing her to no end.

He kissed her passionately on the lips then smiled innocently.

Kagome frowned, "You did that on purpose!!" she accused.

"Why of course, I just love seeing my mate writhing in pleasure that I give her, begging me to take her."

Kagome blushed from the memories from last night. She huffed then got an idea.

She put a cute pout on her lips then looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Inuyasha, baby, I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss," she snickered inwardly.

Inuyasha rubbed the sides of her waist, "That's my girl," he leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

Kagome went along with it for a few minutes then started kissing him hungrily and fiercely. She smiled as he fell for her trap. She leaned him on his back, running her hands over his body she stopped at the erection that she was making him have. She stroked it firmly and slowly making him moan and lean into her touch. Once she had his member standing at its fullest and ready for action, she stopped.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower!" she announced perkily.

"Wh-what! Hey! You can't do that!"

Kagome turned around and smirked, "And why can't I?"

Inuyasha stammered, "Wha-I-you-ahhh! _C'mon, _you can't leave your mate high and dry!"

Kagome just giggled, "But baby, what's the fun of teasing if I don't?" she turned and started her way to the bathroom.

"Bye bye now, have fun with your hands!"

She ignored his protests and shut the door behind her then stepped into the shower.

Inuyasha herd the water running meaning she was in the shower. Inuyasha pouted, he was _not _going to relive himself with his hands. Why do that when he has a mate willing to do it for him?

'_But you know you deserved it'_ he told himself.

Inuyasha got up and walked…well, tried as best as he could…to the bathroom door.

He slipped inside; careful not to make any noise he opened the shower sliding door then got in. Kagome's back was turned to him; he wrapped his arms around her waist dangerously close to her treasure. He pressed his hard erection against her behind and whispered in her ear.

"See what you do to me, mate?"

Kagome let out a cute "ep" of surprise.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?"

Inuyasha rubbed small circles on her pelvis, "What does it look like? I'm taking a shower with you…and …apologizing for teasing you."

He pushed her against the shower wall letting the water flow over both of them.

**Lemon Warning**

Kagome moaned loudly as Inuyasha seduced her. He ground his hips into hers making her feel his hard erection against her womanhood. Inuyasha kissed her fervently, running his hands down her slick, wet body.

He abandoned her lips then attacked her mate mark, sending rivers of pleasure through her body, causing her body to arc into his, begging for more.

"Inu…uhnnnnn…Inuyasha." Kagome moaned.

She interlace her arms around his torso and pulled him to her, letting him feel every part of her body. Kagome hooked her leg over Inuyasha's hip then ground into him letting him feel her wetness.

Inuyasha moaned Kagome's name then let his hand slide down her body and to the small patch of curls. He toyed with her clit, making her whimper and gasp. Soon he plunged two fingers inside of her, before he began to repeatedly thrust them into her.

"Ahhhnnn, Y-Yash…I-I'm coming!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha smirked then pulled out his digits, making her whimper in protest, before he rammed three fingers into her already wet core, sending her over the egde.

Kagome panted against Inuyasha's shoulder, kissing and nipping at the same time. Inuyasha growled in bliss. Grabbing her other leg he hooked them around his waist.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome briefly then shoved himself into her pulsing core. Kagome's screams of ecstasy echoed of he tiles of the bathroom as Inuyasha thrust in and out of her pushing her against the slick wall. They both moaned each others name as they came. Inuyasha stood, holding Kagome as the two panted, trying to regain their breaths.

He slid out of her then let Kagome slip off his body and into a standing position. They then proceeded to shower, washing each others body.

**End Of Lemon**

* * *

Kagome came out of the bathroom wearing Inuyasha's fluffy white bathrobe while he came out in a towel wrapped around his waist.

Kagome stretched then sighed. She turned to Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing the bare chiseled chest that was in front of her.

"I hope you do well in the JT today," se said against his chest.

He smiled, "Of course I will, I'll have you there cheering me on," he kissed her forehead then stroked her cheek.

"What time are we supposed to be there again?" she asked.

"Uh it was…9:00am."

She nodded, "Ok, what time is it now?"

Inuyasha lazily looked at the digital clock on his desk then shouted, "HOLY _FUCKING SHIT!!!!_"

Kagome screamed at his outburst. "What? What's wrong?"

"IT'S FUCKING 10 FUCKING MINUTES 'TILL THE GAME!!!"

Kagome screamed, "Oh my KAMI!! Are you serious!?"

She dashed around the room looking for clothes, "Damnit! Yash…I can't find my clothes!"

"Here" Inuyasha tossed her a t-shirt and her pants she wore last night, "Gomen but I can't find your shirt."

Kagome found her panties on a chair and her bra on a lampshade. Scurrying to get them on, she dressed in the clothes her mate gave her then hurried to put on her shoes. Once she was done with that she put in her navel ring Bree gave her.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked.

She nodded then they both ran out the front door.

"Wait!!" Inuyasha turned back then dashed back into his mansion returning a few seconds later with a few volleyballs under his arms.

He dumped them in the back seat of his black Neon then jumped in unlocking the door for Kagome. She got in then hung on for dear life just barely having time to put on her seatbelt.

Inuyasha sped down the street going over 30 miles over the speed limit.

"Inuyasha! Slow down just a little, you're going to make us _crash!_"

We only have five fricking minutes to get there!"

A soon as he said that they both heard sirens behind them and flashing lights.

"AW FUCK! What now!"

"Inuyasha what do we do!"

Inuyasha scrambled for an explanation then he looked at Kagome then the volleyballs in the backseat. He grabbed one then shoved it under Kagome's oversized shirt.

He looked in the mirror and saw that the cruiser had stopped, and a man was getting out of the driver's door.

"Tuck in your shirt!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! And hurry!" he whispered.

Kagome tucked in the shirt over the volleyball, with Kagome's small body and the Volleyball on her stomach made her look like she was pregnant.

The officer was about 7 feet away from Inuyasha's window.

"What now?" she hissed.

"Act like you're having a baby!"

"_What?_"

"Act like you're in labor! The officer is human; we can fool him…just do it! I know what I'm doing!!"

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and on her 'pregnant belly' rubbing it. The officer stopped right in front of his window and looked in.

"Start breathing hard," he whispered to her.

Kagome started taking fast, deep breaths and her face scrunched up in 'pain'.

"Its ok love, just hang in their well get to the hospital soon."

Inuyasha turned to the officer, "Hey can you make this quick please? My mate is going to have our pup any minute and we need to get to the hospital!"

"Sir, do you know how fast you were driving?"

"Ahhhhhhh! INUYAHSA! Hurry it hurts so much!!!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "It's ok love, its ok, just breathe," he kissed her forehead the turned back to the officer.

Kagome started moaning in fake pain and taking short and fast breaths while squeezing Inuyasha's hand.

"Well sir you were-"

"Oh Kami just KILL ME NOW!!" Kagome screamed with 'tears of pain' streaking down her cheeks.

Inuyasha rubbed her 'belly' and whispered soothing words to her.

He turned back to the officer, "Sir you were going 30 miles over-"

"Ahhhhhhh! Yash…I-it's c coming! Don't let me have our pup in a damn _car!!!_" she 'cried'.

"Its ok baby, well get there," He faced the officer yet again, "Look can you please just forget this, my mate is having our pup! And she is in lots of pain, now you let us go or I'm going to go whether your say so or not!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed red.

The officer took a look at Kagome, her face was red (from running around) her hair was damp and her bangs were sticking to her forehead (from the shower) in 'sweat'. 'Tears' were streaming down her face, and she was in 'writhing in labor pains'.

He looked back at Inuyasha, "I-sir I don't think I-"

Kagome gasped, "OH MY _FUCKING _KAMI!! I-I FEEL THE HEAD!!!!"

"Baby you're going to be ok just breath, that's right, breathe and _don't push_."

Kagome screamed in 'pain' again.

The officer sighed, "Ok, ok go. Just don't crash and be careful."

Inuyasha smiled, "Arigato!" he turned to Kagome, "It's ok just breath well be there in a minute."

Inuyasha floored the gas petal and sped off to the 'hospital'.

After they were out of sight of the cruiser Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was taking out the ball from under her shirt.

"Wow, that was quite a show you put on, you even had me convinced."

Kagome smiled, "I do try," they both laughed.

With one minute to spare they arrived at Tokyo's Sports Complex.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha sprinted in the giant gym and found their team.

"Where the _hell_ have you guys been?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Overslept-speeding-fake labor-hospital-let us go…" Inuyasha trailed off trying to get air back into his lungs.

Everyone raised there eyebrows, "Ummm, ok?" Miroku said.

After Inuyasha was breathing normal again he stood up strait, "Ok let's start warming up."

"Wait-Yash!" Koga shouted after him once he stared walking to the court to warm up.

He turned back around, "What is it?"

"Kagome has to play."

"I told you Kaggs is NOT playing. Not after what that bastard did."

"Yash, we aren't asking you...were telling you. Kagome _has _to play."

Inuyasha scowled, "Why is that _wolf_?"

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck, "Well...you see there was an accident last night."

The team parted and there stood Akitoki wit a sheepish smile along with crutches and a wrapped foot with a brace.

Inuyasha stared at Akitoki and his eyes bugged out, "You _got _to be _fucking me_!" he yelled.

"Umm, Gomen ne Yash, but I…can't play," Akitoki said in a quite voice.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath and clenched his fist. He yelled then kicked the bleachers making them almost crack.

"Are you _positive _you can't play?" he nodded.

Inuyasha growled, "Fine, can you lend Kaggs your uniform?"

"Actually I took the liberty of getting Miss Higurashi's uniform myself after I was informed of the accident," Sesshomaru handed Kagome her uniform along with her knee socks, ankle braces, and her sweatbands.

She rushed in the locker room and put on her uniform then ran out.

She walked up behind her mate and put her arms around his waist, "Thanks Yash for letting me play. I know you don't want me too but…I can make it up to you."

Inuyasha turned and encircled her waist, "How will you make it up to me?" he asked with a smirk.

Kagome got up close to his face to where their lips brushed against each other's, "Anything you want," she whispered seductively.

Inuyasha chuckled, "That better be one hell of a blow job you're going to give me to make it up."

Kagome blushed, "Ok, and I'll make sure there are…extras on the side."

She slipped out of his arms and started walking away. Inuyasha blinked then started following her, "Oi! What kind of extras!" Kagome just giggled.

"Captains, report to the ref," a voice shouted.

Inuyasha pecked Kagome on the cheek then walked to the ref, there stood the person he hated with a passion, Naraku.

"Glad to see you decided o show up _half-breed_,"Naraku spat.

"I wouldn't miss seeing you cry after you're defeated, you _scum of hell_," Naraku's jaw twitched in annoyance from the comment.

"Team Tetsusaiga, call it in the air," said the ref, tossing a penny up.

"Heads," he said simply.

The ref caught the penny then flipped it onto the back of his hand.

"Heads it is, you serve first, Team Miasma, choose your side."

"The side we're on at the moment," he replied sounding bored.

The ref nodded and went over the rules, "Ok now shake hands and go back to your teams."

The two captions sneered at each other before they grabbed each other's hand in a tighter-than-necessary grip and shook hands. Naraku squeezed Inuyasha's hand and you could here the joints pop. Inuyasha didn't even flinch he just squeezed harder, making sure he dug his razor sharp claws into Naraku, he smirked once he saw him wince. They let go of each other's hands then went back to their teams.

Inuyasha and his team huddled up.

"Ok team let's make everyone proud, let's win this thing!"

"YEA!" everyone cheered.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yea!"

"What? I cant here you!"

"YEA!!"

"Who are we?"

"TETSUSAIGAS!"

"WHO ARE WE?"

"TETSUSAIGAS!"

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"WIN!!" everyone chanted.

"Alright hands in!"

The team all put their hands in on top of one another's.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

"TETSUSAIGAS!!!"

Everyone cheered and screamed as the team walked out onto the court.

Inuyasha turned to his team when he was in his position as next server, in front of Kagome.

"Alright team, let's kick some major Miasma ass!"

* * *

**Did ya like it? tell me! sory for leaving cliffie, i couldnt resist!! REVIEW!!!!**


	34. May the best team win Round 1

**Hello my lovely readers!!! Sorry i tok so long to update...its hard to write game scenes in detale. well i hope you like it!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 34: May the best team win Round 1**

Inuyasha growled as Naraku took position in front of the net across from Kagome.

"Well, well, well, looks like the wench lived…pity, I hoped you would have deceased."

"Shut the fuck up you scum sucking-ass licker!" Inuyasha barked.

Naraku glared, "What a shame your vocabulary is as dirty as your blood. Enough talking, speak through your actions."

The sound of a whistle brought there bickering to a stop. Inuyasha got into his zone, he concentrated on beating Naraku, and he would not lose to the guy who tried to kill his mate. He would not let him have the pleasure seeing him defeated.

Crouching into his ready position, Inuyasha waited for the signal for Shippou to serve. At last he heard it, then a smack of an over hand serve. He watched the ball fly over the net and received by one of Miasma's team members named Bankotsu.

Bankotsu shrugged his arms and passed the ball to the setter, Jakotsu. He pushed the ball of his fingertips high into the air. Inuyasha watched as Naraku did his spike approach. Naraku's hand came down on the ball hard. It started descending downward but was stopped by a pair of small hands.

Kagome had the palms of her hands stiff as a board. The ball rebounded of them and to the floor. The gym erupted in cheers and boos, but the teams paid no never mind to that, all of their attention was on their opponent.

Shippou served a second time, hitting the ball with a smack; it took off over the net and plummeted, to the floor. Looking at the reff to see if it was in or out was always the tensest moment in the game.

The reff blew his whistle and declared it in, causing team Miasma to growl in frustration. Shippou served a third time, but this time he wasn't so lucky.

Shippou fumbled on his serve and it hit dead center in the net.

The ball rolled on Team Miasma's side of the court; Renkotsu picked it up and got ready to serve. After the reff's signal, Renkotsu served with a powerful overhand.

Koga saw it come and yelled, "Mine!"

He passed it straight up into the air, Miroku passed towards the net and Kagome tipped it over. Suikotsu noticed her actions and dove for the ball. He saved it at the last second and let it bounce off the platforms of his arms and into the air.

Ginkotsu spiked the ball over. Inuyasha received it and passed the ball over the net, before anyone knew what was happening, the ball was at Team Miasma's feet. It was 4 to 1.

Koga made his way to the serving line. Raising his arm and nodding to the reff he made the ball skyrocket to the other side after he heard the signal.

Naraku dove low and saved the ball from landing on the court. Bankotsu passed the ball back over to the other side. Miroku saw it. He passed the ball to Inuyasha and watched as he let out a battle cry and hit the ball into the floor on the other side gaining a fifth point.

Koga served again, and then a third time, gaining points like taking candy from a baby. After the tenth point Naraku spiked the ball hard to Shippou. That was a weakness for him, hard spikes.

Shippou tried his best at letting the ball bounce off the platforms of his arms, but shrugged at the wrong time and the ball rebounded and poked him right in the nose falling to the floor a moment later.

Kagome ran to Shippou, "Shippou are you ok?"

"Yea I'm ok, just a little numb is all," he let go of his nose and wiped the small drop of blood that formed.

"Lets get back to the game," he said.

Kagome nodded then went back to her spot.

It was Jakotsu's turn. He stepped up to the line and looked at the reff silently telling him he was ready. After the sound of the whistle Jakotsu did a fast over hand serve then ran back to his spot on the court.

Ginta passed the ball to Hakkaku. Hakkaku set the ball high. Inuyasha took aim and let his arm down in a mighty swing. The ball rocketed to Naraku's head. Dodging at the last possible second, the ball fell to Team Miasma's side of the court.

Naraku growled at the smirking hanyo, he got back onto his feet he straitened his dark purple and black uniform then got back into his ready position.

Miroku stepped up to the serving line. After hearing the whistle blow he served the ball and watched it fly over the net as he ran back to his spot on the court.

Naraku passed the ball back to Team Tetsusaiga's side. He watched as the raven haired beauty did her approach for a spike with grace. He noticed the glint of silver under her shirt; he looked closely.

'

Naraku watched the little charm in the shape of a volleyball heart sparkle in the light.

"Naraku! Watch out!" came a yell.

Naraku looked up was hit right in the face with the ball Kagome just spiked.

"That was for Shippou," he heard her whisper.

"Are you ok man?" he heard Bankotsu say.

Naraku glared at Kagome and she glared icily back, "Yea…yea I'm fine. Let's just get back to the game."

Everyone went back to there positions on the court and the game went on. Soon Team Tetsusaiga and Miasma were tied 23-23. It was Bankotsu's serve. He tossed the ball in the air then swung his arm down and served the ball over the net. The ball hit the top of the net; it sat there for a moment then started falling. Kagome was quick and tipped the ball as it started to fall. The other team was not expecting that and tried to save it but failed.

24-23, one more, one more point until Team Tetsusaiga won the first match of the game. It was all up to Ginta, he had to serve and gain that final point.

He raised his arm and aimed. The whistle seemed to blow in his ear. Ginta tossed the ball up the brought his arm down in a powerful swing. With a loud smack the ball flew into the other court. Everyone was on their guard as they watched the black and red ball soar in front of Jakotsu's face as he dove. Jakotsu missed the ball and fell on his stomach letting it bounce off his back then roll to the floor.

The gym erupted in cheers; Team Tetsusaiga won the first match of the Japan tournament.

* * *

**Im sorry its so short!!! But im going to put the chapters in rounds/matches. Again im sorry!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	35. May the best team win Round 2

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 35: May the best team win Round 2**

Naraku growled then briskly walked over to Jakotsu.

"How could you miss?" he hissed icily.

"I-I'm sorry master…I'll try not to miss again," Jakotsu stammered.

"You better not or else it will be your head if we lose."

Jakotsu nodded.

Both teams lined up at the serving line then switched sides of the court.

The second match was about to begin.

"Ok team, that was awesome teamwork out there. We can do it again."

Everyone had smiles on there face from their close win with the miasmas

"Ok, I know they are almost evenly matched with us…but we _can _beat them and win this thing. Just do your best, go out there and play your hardest."

"Hands in."

Everyone put their hands on top of each other's, "Ok, ONE, TWO, THREE, TETSUSAIGA'S!!!"

Everyone walked back onto the court and got ready for the second match.

The air was so thick with tension you could cut it with a knife. Everyone waited as the reff climbed the ladder on his stand and got ready. Once he was situated he threw the ball at Bankotsu.

"Team Miasma serves first," he said simply.

Bankotsu walked to the serving line and raised his arm ready to serve. He nodded to the reff that he was ready and the reff blew his whistle. Bankotsu tossed the ball up in the air then brought his arm down on the ball in a force filled serve.

The ball flew across the gym and to the other side of the court.

Inuyasha let the ball come to him. He let the ball bounce the platforms of his arms and moved out of the way so another teammate could pass the ball.

Hakkaku set the ball to Miroku, Miroku tipped the ball over the net and watched it as it fell to he ground.

Naraku was quick he saved it at the last moment. Diving and turning on his back, he set the ball that was five inches from his face.

Suikotsu spiked the ball back to his opponents, grinning in triumph as the kitsune fumbled and tripped, messing up the pass.

The ball rolled under the net and Bankotsu served again, this time just barely hitting the line. It was 2-0.

Inuyasha growled. Naraku kept smirking at his mistakes, he swore he would smack that smirk off his face when he won.

Bankotsu raised his arm again and let the ball fly. Ginta passed the ball to Koga. He passed it to Kagome. She tipped the ball over the net and returned to her ready position.

Ginkotsu shuffled forward. The ball was falling down the net he stuck his arms out to save it but stopped at the sound of a whistle.

"Under the net," the reff said, "Point for Team Tetsusiga."

Naraku fumed in anger, he shot an icy glare at Ginkotsu who cowered and went back to his position on the court.

Shippou served the ball, wincing as it landed an inch from the boundary line.

"Less power Ship," he heard Inuyasha murmured for only his sensitive hearing.

Shippou focused on aiming the ball, he looked at the spaces in-between the players and aimed for the back.

He raised his arm and with a mighty swing he let the ball rocket to his target.

Suikotsu yelled "Mine," and let the ball bounce of his arms. He looked up as he ball shot straight up. Big mistake.

"MOVE you baka!" Suikotsu looked over and saw Naraku charging at him.

He yelped then jumped out of the way tripping over his own two feet, wincing as the ball hit him in the head and Naraku falling over him.

"You retarded oaf!" he hissed.

Inuyasha and the team were trying to hold in their laughter at the sight of Naraku's face on Suikotsu's butt. They stopped their snickers once Naraku shot them and icy, hate filled, glare.

The game resumed on. Shippou stepped up to serve again he tossed up the ball and brought his arm down in the ball and winced as it flew into the net giving another point to the Miasma's. It was now 3-3, a tie.

Suikotsu served the ball, he ran back to his spot on the court, and watched as the other team received the ball.

Kagome passed the ball to Hakkaku, who passed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha spiked the ball hard and grinned as it bounced off of Naraku's feet and rolled away.

Finally they were ahead, but only by one.

Hakkaku was up next to serve. He watched the ball as it rocketed to the other side of the court and landed behind Jakotsu.

He served again gaining another point, then another, and another. They were soon at 15 points while Team Miasma was still at 3 points. When Hakkaku served once again he wasn't so lucky. The ball flew over the net and landed outside of the line, giving the Miasma's a point.

It was Naraku's turn to serve. He grinned evilly as he set up, his eyes on Inuyasha the whole time. He served the ball with great power. The ball flew past Inuyasha's head and towards Shippou who tried his best at receiving the ball, but kept messing up as Naraku aimed at him for a weak target.

Inuyasha soon caught on to Naraku's game, the next time he served Inuyasha jumped in front of Shippou and let the ball bounce off his arms, letting the ball fly over to the other side. He started toward his spot but he wasn't fast enough. Ginkotsu spiked the ball and it landed where Inuyasha should have been on the court, thus giving another point to Team Miasma.

Soon the score was 24-15. One more serve and Team Miasma would win the second match.

Naraku served again. The ball flew at amazing speed toward the court opposite of him. Koga passed the ball to Miroku. He set it to Kagome who spiked the ball with a smack that sounded like lightning.

Bankotsu received the spike, passing the ball over the net again with one pass. Ginta shuffled towards the ball, but was too late. The ball missed his arms and slammed onto the court.

The match was over, Team Miasma had conquered the second match.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	36. May the best team win Final Round

**Hey guys here's the next one i hope you like it!!! **

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 36: May the best team win Final round **

"FUCK!!!!" screamed a furious hanyo.

The team members watched as Inuyasha seethed in frustration and anger.

"Umm, Yash…its ok man…. You still have another match," Akitoki reassured.

Inuyasha snorted and turned his back to them. Kagome sighed heavily, Inuyasha wasn't used to losing. She looked back up too see all eyes of her teammates on her. She furrowed her brows in a questionable expression. Akitoki nodded his head towards their fuming captain, Kagome got what they were telling her, and they wanted her to talk to him.

"Why me? What do I say?"

"Anything, just go talk to him, get him back in focus…. It shouldn't be too hard since you're his _mate_."

All the guys 'Ohhhhhhhhhhed' at her pink blush.

She turned on her heal and went up behind Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, it's ok Yash. Like Akitoki said, we still have another match, we can win this."

Inuyasha turned around and embraced his mate then kissed her head.

"Yea, I know. It just makes me so angry that Naraku is getting cocky and being a dickhead."

Kagome looked into his golden orbs, "Yash we _will _win." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, "I believe in the team, I believe in you…we won't let Naraku win, no matter what."

Inuyasha smiled at her strong words. He gently lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her pink lips. They heard wolf whistles in the background (courtesy of Koga and Miroku) then broke apart blushing.

"Ok enough of that you two, you guys had your fun last night."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed a deep red at that, "Shut up wolf!"

The other guys snickered and got into a huddle.

Kagome and Inuyasha joined them and all was serious again.

"Ok men," Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in the gut, "Ow, oh, and Kagome, we have first serve, and it only goes to fifteen this time. So we need to keep control of the ball."

Koga butted in, "I think we should have Inuyasha serve first and Kagome second. I mean, if Naraku's team gets the ball we can get it back. Then we will already be up in the points 'cause Yash knows all the week spots they have, so then Kagome can serve the rest of the time and win the game, they don't know her style of serving…they never seen her serve before," Koga smirked, "So it should be a piece of cake for you Kaggs."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Yea, I like that plan Koga. We'll do that, and if for some reason they bump Kagome out of the way, either you or Miroku should be the next server, just in case."

"Hands in."

" ONE, TWO, THREE, TETSUSAIGA'S!!" they all chanted.

Everyone walked out to the court, the third, and final match was about to begin.

The ref tossed the ball to Inuyasha and he took his place at the serving line. Inuyasha raised his arm and aimed in the back, right beside Ginkotsu, he noticed he didn't take serve passes very well. He nodded to the ref and the shrill sound of the whistle rung in his ears. Inuyasha tossed the ball up in the air and brought down his arm and smacked the ball. It flew in the air and to its target.

Ginkotsu noticed it was aimed for him, letting the ball come to him he stood there, knees bent and arms out. The ball bounced on the platform on his arms, but he made a giant mistake of swinging his arms instead of shrugging his shoulders.

The ball flew backwards behind him and into the crowd. The high-pitched squeal of the whistle rung. The ref motioned for a point for Team Tetsusaiga.

The ball was tossed back to Inuyasha. He did the same thing as before, he aimed the ball near the back but this time at Suikotsu. The ball shot through the air and over Suikotsu's head and into the right hand corner, a few inches before it hit the line

Another point. 2-0. Naraku growled and hissed at his team to pay attention.

Inuyasha served again, this time Bankotsu received it. The ball flew back over to his side. Shippou passed it to Kagome. She set it while Ginta did his approach and spiked the ball over the net. Jakotsu tried to block it but it rolled over the tips of his fingers and fell to the floor.

Hakkaku gave the ball back to Inuyasha. Once again he aimed and served. It was aimed straight for Naraku. It flew at him with great speed, but Naraku received it with ease. He passed it to Jakotsu. Jakotsu set the ball. Bankotsu started on his approach, but as soon as he jumped up to spike the ball he almost immediately fell down and the ball fell to the floor.

Bankotsu looked down to see one of his shoelaces were untied. He tied them as quick as he could while under Naraku's deathly glare. He just practically _gave_ Team Tetsusaiga another point.

Inuyasha served again, the two teams volleyed the ball for about two minutes then Naraku spiked the ball so hard it hit the wall; you would have to be blind to not realize it was definitely out.

Serving again, and again, and again, Inuyasha scored points. Soon they had eight points while Naraku's team still had nothing. But that all changed the next time he served.

The ball accelerated over the net and was received by Suikotsu. He passed the ball to Bankotsu, and he passed it to Naraku. Naraku set it over the net and grinned as Inuyasha couldn't get to the ball in time before it hit the ground with a soft 'thud'.

Naraku walked to the serving line and waited for the signal for him to serve. Once he heard the signal he let the ball take flight over the court and into Inuyasha's. It was so quick that it was hard to see where it was aimed at. Koga tried to guess where it was going to be but it just flew past his head and to the floor.

Naraku scored points like he was playing with a middle school C-team. Soon the score was 13-8.

Kagome was on her full guard; she watched as Naraku served the ball again, it came straight towards her. She got ready and received it, passing it to Inuyasha. He set the ball and Kagome did her approach then spiked the ball. A sound like a gunshot echoed in the gym once her hand cam in contact with the ball. The next thing anyone knew was that the ref was giving Team Tetsusaiga a point.

It was Kagome's turn to serve know. Finally Team Miasma would see that she wasn't just a girl on a guy's team. She was more than that; she was their secret weapon.

As Kagome walked up to the serving line she heard catcalls and insults from the Miasma fans. She heard her Inuyasha growl at their comments but she just ignored everything.

She aimed; soon she heard the signal then tossed the ball up into the air a few paces in front of her. She performed her jump-serve (A/N: the serve where they do the spike's approach then serve) and the gym was filled with the sound of lightning cracking.

The ball came at them so fast it was only a blur. It was almost impossible to tell where it was aimed at, it was so fast. Naraku took a guess and shuffled in front of the blur, trying to let it bounce off his arms. But all he got was the wind knocked out of him when the ball hit him straight in the gut. 9-13. Six more points, and the Japan Tournament would be over.

All was silent; it was hard to grasp the fact that someone as small as Kagome Higurashi could perform a serve that powerful. Ignoring the stares of astonishment, she received the ball again from Akitoki (it rolled to his feet after the point was given) before she reported back to the line and served again. This time it was harder. All you could see from the audience was a white blur going over the net.

Team Miasma tried hard to guess where it would end up but it was near impossible. Kagome scored another point. They were gaining on Team Miasma greatly; almost nothing could stop her.

After three more serves Naraku had enough, one more point and they would win. He would _not_ let them win. He studied Kagome as she served; he noticed that the ball always landed in the back. So once she started her jump-serve he shuffled in the back and waited for the ball to come at him. His guess was right, Naraku felt a searing pain on the platform of his arms. The ball shot up in the air, Bankotsu yelled for it then passed it back over the net.

Inuyasha almost couldn't believe that Naraku received Kagome's serve, but he soon snapped out of it as the ball came towards him. Inuyasha passed to the setter, but Miroku was far from his spot, he wasn't going to receive it in time!

Kagome saw this and sprinted to the setter's position, but on the way she rammed into Miroku who was trying to get there at the same time and was knocked on her bottom. Kagome looked up and saw the ball descending downward towards her face; she raised her arms to receive the ball. She felt the ball on the pads of her fingers, and she pushed the ball upward, it went back over to the other side and skimmed the net as it fell to the ground.

(A/N: lol, that same thing happened to me! 'Cept I tripped over someone's feet and I was the setter, I did that same thing AND scored a point! Yay me!!!)

Naraku couldn't believe what he just saw, that bitch just practically fell flat on her face and scored a point at the same time!!! They were only one point away; he _had_ to stop them.

Kagome's stomach was in knots, everyone was counting on her to score the winning point, she was so nervous her hands were shaking. Inuyasha sensed his mate's distress and whispered he believed in her that she could do it. All Kagome's fear of screwing up the serve disappeared, she knew she could do it; she was going to make her mate proud of her.

Kagome took a deep breath and aimed, Ginkotsu was weak at receiving serves. He was her target. She nodded to the ref she was ready and he blew the whistle. Tossing the ball into the air she did her spike's approach, she brought her arm down, her hand connected with the ball and the loudest sound you could imagine erupted. The ball seemed to fly at light's speed. Kagome hurried back to her spot on the court but froze in place when she saw the ball hit the tip of the net, making it go off balance. The ball balanced on the top of the net for a moment then descended downward.

The ball hit the ground with a 'plop'…but it didn't look like it touched the line. It was out. Kagome's eyes filled with tears, she failed. She failed to make the winning serve.

She was brought back from her thoughts from the ref's shrill whistle.

"In. Point for Team Tetsusaiga."

Kagome's heart stopped; did he say what she thought he said? She felt someone pull her into a tight hug and showered her face with kisses. She pulled back to see Inuyasha with the biggest and brightest smile she has ever seen him have.

"You did it Kaggs! You did it! We won the Japan Tournament!!!!"

Tears spilled over Kagome's eyes, she jumped up into Inuyasha's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She placed the most passionate kiss she ever gave onto Inuyasha's lips. After they pulled apart Inuyasha wiped the happy tears off her cheeks.

"You did it baby," he whispered to her.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly as the whole team came and circled around them, yelling praise and patting her on the back.

Kagome did it, she won the Japan Tournament. Team Tetsusaiga raised their trophy in the air and chanted there name in victory.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	37. Party all night long

**Hey guys! here is the next chapter! hope you like it.**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 37: Party all night long**

The streets were filled with shouting and horns honking as the victorious team drove down the streets of Tokyo. Fans and friends of all kinds were following them to celebrate their win.

Koga held the trophy high above his head as he shouted out of the roof of the car, letting everyone know that Team Tetsusaiga won the Japan Tournament.

Inuyasha pulled into the hotel they were staying at for this occasion. Everyone got out and started shouting and laughing as they ran into the hotel, not even caring if they were making a scene in the lobby. Cramming as many people as they could into the small elevator, someone hit the top floor to the Elixir Suite.

The doors opened with a small 'ding' and everyone shoved their way out and into the hallway where the crowd of the party flowed out of the enormous suite.

Inuyasha tugged on Kagome's hand and led her inside of the room to get themselves a drink. He handed her a red cup with some alcoholic beverage. Kagome didn't care, she deserved to party after what she and her team accomplished that night. Kagome sipped her beverage; it was bitter and made her gag at first. It burned her throat, but soon it was only like a strong soda.

"Funny what beer and Rum taste likes together," Inuyasha commented.

Kagome's eyes widened, "You gave me beer and rum _mixed_?"

He smiled, "Yea it's not bad as long as you don't drink more than one cup of it."

Kagome frowned, disgusted at her drink then threw it away grabbing a raspberry Mikes Hard Lemonade.

Inuyasha chuckled then followed Kagome's example. He didn't want to get shit faced like Koga and Miroku were seemed to be doing. Inuyasha shook his head, those guys and their chugging and shot contests.

The whole 100th floor of the hotel filled with the loud base and guitar from the song 'Home' by Three Days Grace.

He looked at Kagome as she was taking a drink of her hard lemonade. She seemed to be sparked up from the bit of rum and beer in her system. He grinned; he loved it when Kagome was full of energy.

He snaked his arm around her waist then whispered into her ear, "Dance with me."

Inuyasha felt the shiver that went down her spine. He took the drink from her hand and put it on a table, with no intention on coming back for it, it would probably be drugged up with so many drugs one sip would have you out for a week.

He led her to the center of the ocean of people dancing. The colorful lights and the strobes danced across everyone's skin as they moved their bodies wildly. The base rattled their insides and you could feel the vibrations in your stomach.

Inuyasha slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to him. He swayed her hips against his rhythmically. Sliding his hands up and down her curved torso, he felt the soft creamy skin on her legs; all those things made him want her so badly.

Kagome's breathing became ragged as his hands made feathery light touches over her body. His touches seemed to caress her. As his fingers glided over her legs they seemed to leave a trail of sparks tingling, yearning to be touched again. Kagome leaned her head back and tried to stifle a moan. Inuyasha smirked at this then kissed her mark.

His touches were soft and slow. They made her want him to touch her more. His lips pressed softly against her mate mark and she couldn't hold back the soft moan of pleasure that escaped between her pink lips.

Kagome turned around and laced her arms round Inuyasha's neck and danced with him more seductively. He had a mischievous glint in his eye as she felt his hands wander down her back then came to caress her backside.

Kagome giggled, "I swear Yash, your getting to be as bad as Miroku," she heard him chuckle then squeeze her butt.

Inuyasha smirked as he heard Kagome gasp then arc her pelvis into his. Chuckling, he brought her body closer to his then leaned down and kissed her deeply. He felt her tense at the surprise then completely melt. He moved his lips over hers passionately. Taking her bottom lip into his mouth he sucked on it gently.

After kissing for a good fifteen minutes Inuyasha pulled away then caressed her cheek.

"Are you thirsty?" he yelled over the loud music.

"Yea," she shouted back.

He nodded then kissed her lips one more time then disappeared into the sea of people.

Kagome found Sango and the other girls and she started dancing with them. The girls danced wildly in a rave, so wild that Kagome never noticed that her friends were seduced away by there boyfriends to dance elsewhere.

* * *

Inuyasha filially made it to the kitchen where all the beverages were in a giant tub filled with ice. He grabbed two sodas and turned to leave but was stopped by a familiar voice. 

"Hey Yash!"

He turned to see Koga, Miroku, Ginta, Shippou, Hakkaku, and Akitoki.

"Hey guys," he said, "Havin' fun?"

"Heeeeeeeeell yesh m'avin fun!!!" slurred Miroku.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the strong smell of alcohol that came of him.

"Damn Koga you just had to over do it didn't ya?"

Koga shrugged, "It aint my fault, he's the one who kept askin' for a rematch."

"Duuuuuude! Shango looks sho hawwwwwwwwt!!! Ima gonna dansh wif 'er." Miroku slurred.

Inuyasha shook his head as Miroku stumbled out of the kitchen then ran into a wall on the way out. He looked over at Akitoki and saw his crutches and brace were gone. And also a cute brown haired girl on his arm who he recognized as one of the nurse's at the hospital when he went to see Kagome.

Inuyasha scowled, "So Akitoki, how's the 'sprained ankle'?"

"Hu? Oh…uhhhh well you see…." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he trailed off.

Inuyasha glared, "Uhh well you see, I-uh…. H-have you met Bella?"

"What?" Inuyasha was confused.

Akitoki motioned to the girl on his arm, "This is Bella, she is a nurse at the hospital Kagome was at."

"Hello," Inuyasha said simply.

She nodded, acknowledging the greeting.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to find Ayame and ask her to dance."

Koga walked out of the room and into the sea of people followed by Shippou and Akitoki with his arm around Bella.

He chatted with Ginta and Hakkaku for a bit until the scent of the one person he hated with all his being reached his sensitive nose, followed by a choked, terrified scream.

* * *

Kagome didn't notice the people around her. It was like she was in her own little world. She danced and danced not caring about what she looked like, but to everyone else she looked like a sexy goddess that really knows how to dance. 

Kagome felt a presence behind her, dismissing it as a person dancing she carried on not caring. Kagome raised her arms above her head and let her hips sway with the booming base.

She felt someone put there hands on her hips, she didn't resist, thinking it was Inuyasha. She laced her hands around his neck and let him wrap his arms tightly around her torso…a little too tightly. But she dismissed the thought to thinking he just wanted her body closer to his.

His hands ran up her sides and to her shoulders he started rubbing them roughly and Kagome let out a little wine of pin to let 'Inuyasha' know he was hurting her. But he didn't stop. His hands rubbed to her neck, he started rubbing the sides but then but was fully wrapped around her throat. Kagome was confused, why was Inuyasha doing this?

Kagome strained her neck to look behind her, crimson eyes stared back at her, and his wavy, long black hair framed his face, the smirk on his lips held some amusement. Naraku.

He tightened the hold her throat, blocking her air supply. Kagome clawed at the iron hands holding her neck, if she moved it would surely snap. So she did the only thing she could do. Using the last of her air she had she screamed as loud as she could.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!"

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. 

He dropped the soda's he was holding and ran into the other room too see Naraku holding Kagome in a vice grip by her throat and her turning purple in the face.

Inuyasha saw as Kagome clawed with all her strength at Naraku's hands.

'_Mate being hurt by enemy, kill male that hurt mate!' _Inuyasha's demon screamed at him.

His eyes flashed red and his demon took over…but this wasn't like other times…this time, he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Inuyasha walked toward them with two long strides then took hold of Naraku's wrist.

"Well, well looks like the half-breed came to see his mate die, but don't worry you'll join her shortly after." Naraku smirked.

Inuyasha growled, '_kill him!!!'_ his demon screamed.

Inuyasha snarled showing his lengthened and sharp-as-dagger fangs, then bent Naraku's wrist at a wrong angle. There was a sickening crack, and Kagome fell to the floor clutching her throat and gasping for air.

The music had stopped and a circle formed around them. Ginta went into the middle of the circle and helped Kagome to her feet, and led her out of the circle and into the crowd.

Naraku cursed violently at his shattered hand and broken wrist.

"You'll pay for that hanyo!" he scoffed.

"Not as much as you will!" Inuyasha snarled, "You hurt _my _mate! You will die for that!"

Inuyasha growled then lunged at Naraku. Dodging in the nick of time from Inuyasha's blade like claws, Naraku never realized how fast he was. He ducked a right hook to his face then got a roundhouse kick instead. He staggered backward rubbing his jaw as it became numb from the kick.

Naraku never new this half-breed was THIS strong! He tried throwing a few punches himself, but Inuyasha dodged them as if a weak ball was flying at him.

Inuyasha lunged and toppled both of then to the floor. He punched Naraku in the stomach repeatedly, blood started to dribble out of the corner of Naraku's mouth. Inuyasha punched Naraku in the face knocking his lights out.

'_Kill him!! Kill him! He hurt our mate!! Kill him!!!'_

And that's what Inuyasha did; he beat Naraku until he had not one breath in him. And that was the end of Naraku; he lived no more.

* * *

**Ok are the people who kept begging me to kill Naraku happy now? lol i only did it cuse i felt like it...and my birthday is tomorrow!!! YAY!!! the best present you all could give me was a great review! so, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	38. Boxes and Red Bows

**Hey guys! (sniffs) its the last chapter...so sad! its hard to belive its ending!!! i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 38: Boxes and red bows**

Inuyasha placed the trophy of the Japan Tournament on the shelf above all the other trophies. He put his arm around Kagome and they both stood there gazing around the room. They finally had their own place. After all the madness of the police accusing Inuyasha of murderer, graduation, prom…it was stressful but they got through it. Getting out of the accused murder was a big one, then they finally explained for the thousandth time that Inuyasha was a half demon and abided the demon laws. Someone was trying to kill his mate so his demon instincts took over and controlled him. They finally understood after that and he was free to go.

Yep, life was great. After Kagome and Inuyasha graduated they moved into a…. 'House' as Inuyasha called it. Kagome's mother was ecstatic once she learned that Kagome and Inuyasha were mated and moving into their own place.

"Make sure to give me lots of grandbabies!" they remembered her saying.

They both silently chuckled at the memory.

Team Tetsusaiga went to higher competitions after the Japan tournament, they got an invitation to travel to America and compete in the Olympics'. The team won but their competition was much greater.

Team Tetsusaiga was now Japan's greatest known volleyball team. They competed in every tournament in the country, adding trophies to their collections.

Every night Inuyasha held a practice. He worked the team hard and it paid off. No one complained that his practices were brutal, not even Koga and his usually sharp mouth.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome sweetly then went to the kitchen to make some ramen.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating that 24/7," Kagome warned.

Inuyasha slurped up some noodles then looked at his mate.

"I 'aint going to get fat," he scowled.

Kagome giggled then made some herself. By the time she sat down and started eating, Inuyasha was on his third bowl. Kagome shook her head and finished her ramen silently. After they were done with their lunch Inuyasha went to practice while Kagome stayed at the mansion nursing the ankle she rolled the previous session.

Kagome sighed as she hobbled around the empty 'house' by herself. A maid passed every once in a small while. She went to her room and sat on her bed like Inuyasha had instructed. She propped up her leg with a few of the many pillows and started reading her new book she bought the other day, 'Eclipse' by Stephanie Myer. After a while she got bored and put the book aide. She just stared at the ceiling, bored out of her mind. For how long she stared at the ceiling she had no idea, but she fell asleep out of sheer boredom.

After a while she opened her eyes to find it dusk. Kagome looked at the clock and saw that Inuyasha would be home in about 15 minutes. Looking around the room, her eyes traveled to a large box with a beautiful red bow on top.

Curious she shuffled over to it and untied the bow and opened the box. Inside she found another box with a red bow on it, but this one was slightly smaller. She took the second box out of the first and opened that one as well. Kagome's eyes furrowed together in confusion once she was met by the same thing once again. There in the second box was a third, looking the exact same way, except smaller.

Sighing she opened the box and was greeted by another box. She opened that one too and growled very Inuyasha-like as she saw yet another box smaller than the other.

Tossing the bows and boxes to the floor she opened one after another, each one getting smaller than the next until she finally came across one small silver box with a blood red bow…Inuyasha's favorite color of red.

She opened it and inside was a black velvet box. She opened the lid and saw a silver ring with three small heart shaped diamonds. Kagome gasped at its beauty and then nearly screeched as she heard a voice behind her.

Standing in the doorway was Inuyasha, her mate. His red muscle shirt stuck to him showing off his well defined muscles. The baggy silver shorts swayed as he walked over to her and took the ring out of her hand and bent down on one knee.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I said will you marry me?" Inuyasha took her hands into his own then kissed them.

Kagome was speechless, her eyes filled with happy tears and she lunged forward throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Yes I'll marry you!!!" she cried into his shoulder.

Inuyasha took her face into his hands and gave her a long deep kiss. After he pulled away he slipped the ring onto her finger then carried her to the bed. The two lovers made passionate love until the sun rose above the horizon. They fell asleep in each other's arms, each whispering their love for the other as the morning rays kissed there faces.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed my first fanfiction! i had a great time writing this and i wish it could go on forever like you guys wish as well, but like they say even the best story has to end. there will be an epoluge, so watchout for it! thank you all! PLEASE review!!!! **


	39. Epiluoge

**Hey guys! here is the Epilouge for Volleyball Love!! i hope you all love it!!!**

* * *

**Volleyball Love**

**Chapter 39: Epilogue**

Inuyasha trudged through the front door of the mansion him and Kagome has been living in for the past two years. He set his black Adidas bag next to the door so he could find it easily in the morning. He walked up the stairs to his room but on the way there he spotted the shelf with his and Kagome's volleyball trophies they have won over the past few years.

He smiled as he spotted the Japan Tournament trophy him and Kagome won in high school. He yawned then wandered back down the hall and to his bed room where he spotted Kagome and her Bulbous belly under the covers sleeping. He smiled then walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

Kagome had gotten him into the habit of doing that before bed so he didn't have really bad morning breath when he woke up.

After slipping on his pajamas he crawled into bed with his pregnant mate. He rested a hand on her belly then rubbed it with his thumb. Inuyasha kissed Kagome briefly on the lips then her belly. He turned on his side then closed his eyes. He sighed then started drifting off to dreamland. Just as he was about to fall asleep he felt Kagome move around then get up.

He ignored her assuming she needed to pee again for the thousandth time in a day or going down to the kitchens so she could cease her late night cravings she had been having the past few months.

Trying to drift off again he shifted his head on his pillow then let the wonderful dreams consume him before Kagome came back in. but of course that didn't happen. Inuyasha felt a hand lightly shake him trying to get his attention. He moaned an "hmmm?" letting her know he was listening.

"Inuyasha," she said in a small voice, "I think my water broke."

There it was again, for the past week Kagome has been having false alarms. Any other guy would have been panicking right now at those words, running around the room crazily.

The first time she said this he moaned an "ok, ill get you another one" then rolled over. After she told him she thought it was time for the baby to come he jumped up and fell on the floor nearly breaking his nose, ran into the door, got into the car then _forgot _her. Soon he went back and picked her up after he realized she wasn't with him then went to the hospital; finding out it was a false alarm.

"Mmmmh, S' probably another false alarm, go back to sleep honey and wait to see if you have any contractions."

Inuyasha rolled over his back facing he then tried to go back to sleep.

Once again he was on the brink of slipping into blissful sleep but then he heard a small gasp of pain come from his wife. His eyes snapped open then turned over and faced Kagome who was sitting up against the head-bored clutching her very pregnant belly while wincing.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked her.

She looked at him with a little bit of fear in her eyes, "Yash….I-I think its time, for real"

The look of pain and the quiver in her voice Inuyasha new she was right. He pulled the covers back then went around the bed to Kagome's side.

He laid a hand on her belly then rubbed soothing circles with his thumb, "ok let's wait until the next one just to be sure."

She nodded then they both waited. Inuyasha had his arm around her shoulders and was rubbing her belly with the other hand. After about fifteen minutes he heard Kagome whimper in pain again.

Releasing her shoulders, he stood up and got the bag they had packed multiple times the last few days. He grabbed the keys then grabbed his wallet and a pair of comfy jeans and put them on. Leaving on the T-shirt he was sleeping in, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his and helped her into the black jaguar.

Once Inuyasha buckled his seatbelt and hers he heard Kagome whimper in pain again. He kissed her temple then started the car.

He drove out of the driveway and onto the street. Since it was about 3:37 in the morning there was no one out so he drove quite quickly. Once he hit the highway he saw that it too was deserted. As he sped down it towards the Tokyo's Medical Hospital he heard Kagome moan for him to slow down because the bumps were hurting her.

Inuyasha slowed down until he was at the speed limit. He drove on but kept hearing Kagome cry in pain as he hit bumps so he slowed down yet some more, until he was twenty miles _under _the speed limit. Good thing there was no one out on the road but them.

Kagome's contractions were getting closer together. They were now seven minutes apart. After about ten minutes they reached the Hospital and got Kagome in a wheel chair and they rolled her to the room she was going to give birth in. After she was in the hospital gown and was in her bed they hooked up the machine where they could here the baby's heart.

Soon Kagome's contractions were only five minutes apart. After she begged the nurses to kill her there and now, Inuyasha made her take a dose of epidural.

Soon she couldn't feel a thing from her stomach down. After fifteen more minutes Kagome was fully dilated and was ready to push.

"Ok Kagome, I need you to push when I on the count of three," said the doctor, who happened to be Bella, Akitoki's Fiancé.

Kagome nodded then took a deep breath, "ok, one, two, three!"

Kagome pushed with all she had. She was glad Inuyasha made her take the epidermal because she didn't want to know what the pain was if she didn't have it, the pains that she felt know was almost more than she could take.

"…Seven, eight, nine, ten. Ok stop." Kagome let her head fall back then took big deep breaths. She was so tired, but she had to get their pup out.

After Bella instructed to push again she scrunched up her face and pushed again. Kagome felt the pup coming out and wasn't surprised when Bella said she could see the head, hell she could _feel_ it!

Inuyasha whipped the trickles of sweat off her temple with a hand towel and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"Ok Kagome your doing great, just give me one last big push and this will be all over." Bella said.

Kagome groaned then screamed as she felt so much pain go through her body. She pushed as hard as she could, using the last bit of her strength she could muster.

She fell back exhausted as soon as she heard Bella tell her she could stop. A small scream made her look up. There she saw Inuyasha cutting the cord of a beautiful baby boy. Tears pricked her eyes as they handed her the little bundle wrapped up in a small blue blanket.

She sniffed then turned to her mate, "what are we going to name him?" she asked.

Inuyasha smiled, "how about Koji after the assignment we had in high school?"

He saw Kagome smile brighter than the sun then kiss the pup's forehead.

"Koji is perfect."

Kagome pushed back the blue blanket on his head to reveal two little silver puppy ears with black tips, along with a small tuft of silver hair. Koji opened his eyes, two glowing amber orbs like his father's stared up at them.

Kagome let Koji wrap his little fingers around her big one. She smiled as the little pup's eyes drooped and fell asleep.

Kagome kissed his head, "welcome to the world little one."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as i did writitng it! i am sad that it has come to an end, but right now my mind is brewing another story! and i hope to have the first chapter up soon. well tell me what you think! please REVIEW!!! **


End file.
